How did it begin, and how will it end?
by GigglingGothGirl
Summary: The story from the beginning, the classic story of a girl and a boy in the Universe, but they are Jedi, fighting in a war, where there is death and pain all the time, but also hope and happiness. When one is hurt the other is there, they are friends, but could it be something more? This is an Anakin and Ahsoka story.
1. The Beginning of it all

**Chapter One: The Beginning of it all**

She could only nod as Master Yoda explained where she was going and why. She was pretty excited to be honest; she was 15 now and finally was becoming a Padawan.

"To Skywalker assigned you will be." She nodded softly. And bowed as he dismissed her to go onto a cruiser and then to the planet Christophsis to meet up with her new master and send an important message. The next few hours were kind of anxious as she traveled. However once she finally arrived on the cruiser it would be a short ride to the planet's surface.

**~On the ground~**

Obi-wan and Anakin talked as the battle stopped, for the moment at least, the supply ship landed and a Togrutan girl stepped off the ship, light saber at her hip and a small smile on her face. After a short message to the temple they did their proper introductions.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano the new Padawan learner." She watched Obi-wan's face light up a little.

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi your new Master." He smiled and she returned it though she was lost.

"I'm at your service but I was assigned to Master Skywalker," she pointed to the younger Jedi who looked shocked; Ahsoka swore as Obi-wan scratched his chin that she saw a smirk.

"That doesn't make any sense I didn't order a Padawan, he did."

"Master Yoda was very clear." After a bit of grumbling and a few curses in Huttese and turned away, Ahsoka looked hurt and tried her best to hide it.

"I'm going to talk to Rex…" he glared softly ahead.

"Take her with you Anakin." Obi-wan said and gave her a reassuring pat on the back along with a slight push forward. He swore again and motioned for her to follow. She met Captain Rex and took a pretty quick liking to him she was bubbly and happy her face and Lekku showed it, the bright blue indicating it.

"You're stuck with me Skyguy." She told him smirking after he made a comment about her. She heard Rex, laugh as Anakin glared.

"What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me little one." He then sent her off with Rex. After a battle and exploding the shield generator she felt slightly defeated as her new Master sat next to her. He had been yelling at her and seemed unhappy with her presence at all. Her Lekku turned a darker blue, she was sad and afraid of being rejected by the Chosen One, of all the people in the world, why him.

"You're reckless little one." He said and saw her Lekku turn a shade darker. "You would never make it as Obi-wan's Padawan." He paused for a moment to take in a breath. "But you might just make it as mine." He watched those Lekku brighten in color as she looked at him.

"Really?" she asked her voice hopeful.

"Really." He smiled at her. She looked at her Master, the Hero with no Fear, the Chosen One, whatever they called him she knew she was his Padawan and his alone.


	2. This isn't home this is Hell

**Chapter Two: This isn't home this is Hell**

Shortly after Christophsis Anakin and Ahsoka were sent on a rescue mission to get Jabba's son Rotta, a less then enjoyable task for Anakin; they had the snot ball and were going back to return him as their ship was shut down.

"Hang on it's going to be a rough landing." Anakin remarked as Ahsoka held on for dear life to whatever she could

"Landings are smooth, it is crashes that are rough!" she remarked and he sighed

"Fine then Snips it's a crash landing!" he glared and tried to stay steady as they crash landed into the sandy planet. Ahsoka got thrown about a bit while protecting the Huttlet. She groaned softly as her head pounded. Her vision was blurry for a few moments and her hearing was off. As the ringing and blurriness faded she saw her Master in front of her looking slightly concerned.

"I said hang on" he teased and she gave a halfhearted glare. He helped her up as she rubbed her right Lekku and Montral. Anakin watched her as they left the ship. R2-D2 put up a protest about it all.

"Don't worry Artooie it's just endless gritty abrasive sand, I'll clean you up later." She smiled and he came down following behind them.

"Artooie?" Anakin asked giving her a look.

"Yeah you're Skyguy and he's Artooie." She stated however, after about an hour of walking her bubbly spirit faded a bit.

"Hey Master, didn't you grow up on Tatooine? So in a way this is like visiting home again right?" she asked, it was a seemingly innocent question but regretted asking it as soon as Anakin's attitude changed.

"This isn't home this is Hell." He stated and didn't even look back at her. "I don't want to talk about it, I just want to get to Jabba's return stinky and get out."

"Why what happened?" she asked she was a curious person by nature she couldn't help it though it was in her DNA.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He sent her a warning glare that seemed to go right over her head.

"It couldn't have been that bad…" she quickened her pace to walk next to him.

"You have no idea…" he sent another look.

"How about this then Skyguy, someday soon you tell me your past and I will tell you mine. Is that fair?" she asked almost teasing him.

"Sure but I'm not going to tell you, you wouldn't understand anyway." He walked a little faster and she sighed softly.

As darkness fell and they split up and ended up in their separate fights they did in the end return Rotta to Jabba and formed an alliance with him after a bit of clearing up from the Naboo senator and Zero the Hutt. Ahsoka was tired from the long day, the heat and blazing sun, and fighting the droids earlier.

"You did a good job today Snips, I'm proud of you." She smiled softly at him as they boarded a gunship which later put them on the Resolute. Anakin and Ahsoka shared their living quarters on the ship, as most Master Padawan pairs did. Her first night she didn't sleep only sat up and moved her light saber around the air with the force. It was a strange feeling, the ship made sounds that echoed in her Montrals. They were different and unfamiliar which caused her unrest. She gave up on sleep and left the room and her sleeping Master behind. She went on the bridge seeing the clones stand at attention, another weird thing.

"At ease, I simply cannot sleep." She stated and they relaxed again. It was a different feeling to be a Commander but she couldn't say she hated it. It boosted her confidence level a bit. The clones nodded when she mentioned she couldn't sleep. They had all had the same problem their first nights on a large ship like this. She looked around then got a little board and left the bridge. She hadn't actually been anywhere other than the mess hall, bridge, landing bay, and her room. She decided to wander about ending up in what looked to be a training gym with all different things and a few clones working out she smiled and waved motioning for them to relax.

"Simply exploring." She stated looking at the different things and sat down in the middle of the mats that were placed in one area of the large room. She closed her eyes and meditated hoping it would help her sleep but to no avail. She sighed and stood up stretching out and popping joints and things.

"Commander, would you like to spar?" one of the clones asked she looked at him and smiled lightly, he had the same face as the others but he did look different and she was beginning to tell them apart slowly though with about 1,000 clones it was a little hard.

"Sure and please when we aren't on duty call me Ahsoka." She smiled at them.

"Alright, I'm Cato and this is Ross."

"It's nice to meet you both then." she smiled feeling herself relax a bit.

"So what do you want to do?" Cato asked Ahsoka shrugged and used the force to place her light saber on the other side of the mats.

"Nothing involving that." She smirked and they laughed lightly. "Just come at me one at a time or at once and let's see what happens." Her eyes grew devious as she remembered her training at the Temple. The two clones nodded and moved around her before they attacked she stopped them.

"Is something wrong?" Ross asked her, she shook her head and went to grab a towel then tied it around her eyes.

"This way it can count as a force training exercise." She stood in the center now blind and waited. She listened with her Montrals as they detected the clones based off of the sound waves. She also used the force to guide her. She stood still and stood calm concentrating hard on her surroundings. She waited and sensed it as the clone moved to attack he was rather quiet but she side stepped and flipped backwards to avoid the other one coming at her. As the little sparring match continued she had knocked one, or both she couldn't tell, twice and gotten hit twice as well. She was smiling even though the hits hurt a little it was alright. There was the sound of the door opening but she paid it no mind and continued with the clones. But a few minutes later sensed that the clones did and their body language changed. She sensed her Master a few moments later and took off the blindfold and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. He was smiling at them all mostly her.

"At ease you two, I hope she didn't bother you."

"Not at all Sir, it was actually fun and interesting to watch." Cato said and Ross nodded in agreement.

"Alright well you two get some rest now alright?" he said and the two nodded before leaving. "I will admit Snips that was pretty good."

"Thank you Master."

"Did you get them?"

"Yes, I either got them both once or one twice I'm not sure." She smiled softly

"Did they get you?"

"Twice" she admitted and he smirked.

"I noticed you weren't in your bed and got up to make sure you were alright, I went to the bridge and they said you were in there about an hour ago. They also mentioned something about you not able to sleep?" he looked at her and looked almost concerned.

"No I wasn't, it's a weird place to me Master, I'm sorry if I woke you or worried you or something." She said and he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, it happens to everyone their first few nights, but you are still young and need your rest, come on let's go back to our quarters and if you still can't sleep I'll go and get you some sleeping pills from the med bay." He was surprised when Ahsoka's eyes widened a little.

"Last time I took a sleeping pill I was out of it for a few days; I'd rather not sleep then go through that again." He laughed lightly

"Ok no sleeping pills for you, ever." She smiled and they walked back to their room.

"Hey Master?" she asked as they entered their room again he looked at her and nodded for her to go on. "So why do you hate Tatooine so much?" she tried again as she went into the refresher to change into a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in.

"I said I'm not telling you."

"That's not fair, I'll tell you mine." She said as she came out and sat on her small bed cross legged.

"Tell me yours all you want won't make me change my mind." She sighed and looked at him; he didn't look right at her.

"Find, another time then." she said and lay on her side facing the wall. "Night Master." She said softly

"Night Snips." He replied and the two fell asleep, the past few days' events catching up to the young Togrutan and causing her to go into a dreamless sleep from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter Three Returning the Favor

**Chapter Three: Returning the favor**

**Author's Note: I am, for the most part, going to follow part of the series (mostly my favorite ones) adding in little things here and there. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I also don't own any of this belongs to the amazing George Lucas (that man is a genius).**

The Separatists had a new toy, a huge, dangerous, and powerful toy. They had a war ship called Malevolence though the Republic and Jedi didn't know that, no one had survived any of the run ins. After receiving a call from Master Plo Koon asking for Anakin's help they talked with the council who in turn denied the request to back the other Jedi up.

"We can't just leave him!" Ahsoka burst out before she could stop herself, as the holograms looked at her she didn't dare look at Anakin, she didn't need to she could feel his glare on her. "Master Plo said he found this mystery weapon, if we don't help him he may…" she paused not wanting to finish. "Not make it…" she looked down and her Lekku darkened a bit.

"Excuse my Padawan's outburst…" Anakin said and he sounded upset. After a few more words and the orders to stay put the conversation ended and Ahsoka turned away quickly, "Ahsoka!" he hissed and she cringed slightly.

"I'm sorry master but we can't just abandon him…"

"Don't ever do that again…" he glared at her and she looked at the ground.

"Yes master…" she whispered. Soon she and Anakin went into the Twilight as they scouted ahead. She was in her own head and didn't really look up slightly afraid to catch her Master possibly glaring at her.

"Artoo scan for any mystery weapons…" Ahsoka said

"No Artoo scan for life forms." Anakin said Ahsoka looked at him confused.

"Why would we scan for life forms on a ship filled with droids?" she looked up and then looked at him "This is the system where Master Plo contacted us… so it's okay when you go against the council but when I do it I get yelled at?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was how you said it Ahsoka, besides you did have a point, we don't need to lose another Jedi, we're stretched thin as it is." She opened her mouth to protest but shut it again. She huffed in slight annoyance and looked ahead.

They had been searching for about an hour when she let out a sound of frustration and sat back in her seat.

"Patience Ahsoka," Anakin cautioned looking at her.

"There's too much interference Artoo can't pick anything up…" she sighed and looked at some controls. "And there isn't a damn thing on the emergency channels." She looked at him then away "But I will keep trying…"

"How do you know Master Plo anyway?" he asked and she seemed to almost zone out a bit as she spoke.

"It was Master Plo who found me and brought me to the temple where I belonged… without him I don't know what would have happened…" she smiled softly. "He saved me now I want to return the favor."

"I didn't know that." He said his voice sounding sad but also understanding.

"If you would have offered to share your past a couple weeks ago you would have known." She bantered smirking as she did. He rolled his eyes at her as they piloted about.

"I told you, not going to happen little one." He said and accepted an incoming call from Obi-wan.

"Anakin where are you?" he asked his arms crossed.

"Looking for survivors of Master Plo's crew and himself." He explained and Ahsoka couldn't help but smile.

"Anakin you were ordered to get your fleet met up with mine."

"My fleet is where it should be I took the _Twilight_." He explained a subtle smirk on his face.

"Sometimes Anakin..." he sighed not finishing "Just try to find Master Plo and then get back with your fleet." Obi-wan instructed and then the transmission ended.

"Ahsoka we don't have much time left…" he didn't finish he didn't want to after seeing her eyes sadden and her Lekku darken a bit.

"I know…" she went on the emergency channels and started speaking. "Is anyone out there? This is Ahsoka Tano, come in." she tried again on the handful of different ones. Artoo got a lock on a signal and they started going towards it. However after a few minutes the transmission ended and they no longer knew where they were.

"I'm sorry Snips, but we have to turn around…" Anakin said looking at her, she didn't respond just looked spaced out. Ahsoka was getting a message from Master Plo and her face brightened.

"We can't Master Plo is still alive."

"I want to believe that too Snips but-"

"I know he's alive!" she looked at him and took control of the ship.

"Ahsoka!" he exclaimed at the sudden turn hearing Artoo let out a cry as well. She piloted the ship and they found Master Plo, and two clones sitting on their pod.

"I told you!" she got up and readied the tow cable at his command then ran to the back of the ship and watched them be pulled in. She helped them to sit down and went to Master Plo. Anakin let out another clone that was stuck in the pod.

"Koh-to-ya Master Plo" Ahsoka exclaimed and hugged him softly.

"Koh-to-ya little 'Soka." He replied returning the action.

"Did you find any others?" he asked and looked at Anakin who shook his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry…" Ahsoka whispered and hugged him again. The medical droid came in and they three Jedi went to the front of the ship.

"Master there's a huge ship coming out of hyperspace…" she looked scared and Master Plo did a bit of a panic.

"That's the ship! Quick shut the power down or it will find us!" he started hitting switches. Artoo made a noise and Ahsoka ran and knelt down next to him.

"Sorry Artooie." She said before shutting him down and sitting back in her seat. The ship Malevolence came out of hyperspace and appeared in front of them.

"Damn…" Anakin said looking at the behemoth.

"That is one big cruiser crusher…" she said as the ship started to pass us when the medical droid came into the cockpit.

"Is everything alright? The power was shut off." Each of the Jedi had an 'oh shit' face on in that moment.

"You forgot to turn off the medical droid!" Ahsoka said and they soon went into a rush to turn the power back on.

"Artoo, get ready to go into hyperspace now!" Anakin commanded as he started to fly the ship through the debris field.

"You forgot we turned him off!" Ahsoka said as she helped pilot. Master Plo turned on Artoo.

"Koh-to-ya droid" he said and Artoo made some sounds in reply.

"Artoo program the Nava-computer for hyperspace." Anakin said and earned another series of beeps "Anywhere!" he said as the Malevolence fired the Ion cannon at them.

"Master…" Ahsoka said looking at the radar showing it getting closer.

"I know Ahsoka,"

"We're not going to make it…"

"We'll make it Ahsoka!" he countered and as soon as they were out they jumped to hyperspace causing Ahsoka to let out a breath she had been holding.

"I told you we would make it." He smirked at her and she glared at him for a moment.

"I don't think the Separatists will be too happy about this…" she said and sat in the other seat, enough piloting for one day.

"Now we will meet up with the fleet and report to the council." He said and started to get the set up ready to go back there. Ahsoka in turn sat on the bench and closed her eyes tired from it all. Plo Koon sat in the co-pilot's seat as they traveled.

"Ahsoka told me you found her is that right?" Anakin asked looking at the other Jedi.

"Yes, she was only three years old… very young and very scared…" he looked back at her sleeping form.

"Why what happened?"

"That is for her to tell you Skywalker, not me."


	4. Never Again

**Chapter Four: Never again **

**Author's Note: Wow I'm so happy that people like this. I will try my best to update almost every day at least once, though I am moving so at some point there may be a little week long gap. But do not lose faith in me please! And feel free to give me ideas, I have a few in my head and I'm working to put them in in some later chapters but, I'm not going to have them wake up one morning and boom their together. It's going to be a process and I hope you guys will like it. May the force be with you. Also, I know that at times I use quotes from the shows and there is a very simple reason why, they make me smile and happy so I put them in. Again I don't own Star Wars or anything else those belong to George Lucas.**

**p.s. I'm kind of going to make up some traditions that Togruta have, different little things, including the story behind the Akul beasts, and some other things I hope you like that as well.**

Back on the Republic cruiser after meeting up with Obi-wan's fleet the Jedi were now going after the Malevolence and more importantly Grievous Master Plo, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan were on the bridge to think of a plan.

"The ship is going after our clone base, they have started an evacuation but they will not make it in time, the massive ship has to navigate around a star system in order to get to the base." Obi-wan explained.

"Well I got an idea then, I take some of my guys and we fly there and blast the bridge." Anakin said and after a bit of going over the details they explained it to the Shadow Squadron, who were in agreement. And the preparations were made as they walked around the landing bay.

"So, which one is my ship Master?" Ahsoka asked as she followed him around. He thought she was a bit like a little puppy, but in a good way.

"You're going to be my gunner." Anakin smirked as he started to climb into the ship.

"What why?" she asked looking at him.

"Someone has to watch my back." Anakin continued that little smirk on his face.

"Admit it you don't like my flying."

"It's not that at all Snips, now get in." he looked at her as he climbed into thy Y-wing bombers

"Skywalker, I was wondering if you may let me be a Jedi escort on this mission." Plo Koon asked coming up behind Ahsoka lifting her up a little to get onto the latter.

"I would be honored Master Koon" Anakin stated and did some checks.

"I had a feeling you would want to come along, your ship has already been prepped." Ahsoka winked and climbed into the gunner's cockpit.

They left and started their journey towards the medical base as Obi-wan went the long way around.

"Master, how do you know for a fact that we will get there before Master Obi-wan?" Ahsoka asked as they came out of hyperspace.

"I know a shortcut." He stated simply as they came across a nebula.

"I don't like this idea"

"Relax Snips it will be fine" the others checked in as they came closer to it.

"Does anyone care what the Padawan has to say?" She asked and Anakin smirked in reply.

"Of course we do Snips, but we're still going in that Nebula." She sighed in defeat, unlike the twilight she couldn't control anything but the weapons from where she was.

"And how are we supposed to fly through this the scanners are useless." She argued looking towards him

"This is old fashion flying you got to see where you're going." Anakin instructed

"I can't see a damned thing…" she muttered.

"You must keep a clear head and the path will reveal itself to you." Plo Koon said

"I know where I'm going to go" Broadside stated confidently.

"Oh yeah and where the hell is that Broadside?" Matchstick commented.

"I'm going to blow up that battleship." The others laughed lightly.

"A clear path if ever there was one" Plo Koon replied.

"So Skyguy, how did you learn about this little shortcut anyway?"

"It's an old smugglers root I learned about when I was young on Tatooine,"

"That makes me more comfortable, but I did get you to open up about your past." She smirked

"Cut the chatter Ahsoka" he said his voice firm.

"And what may I ask is this shortcut called?" Plo Koon asked trying to ease the slight tension he could feel building.

"It's called Balmorra Run." He said and focused on flying.

"Master, I'm picking up a contact on the scanners…" she sounded worried

"Balmorra Run! Skywalker we need to turn around now!" Plo Koon said

"Another and it's much bigger…" she paused "I got another…" her voice was frantic.

"We can't, if we do we don't be able to get to the medical station in time." Anakin said

"Skywalker, Balmorra Run is the nesting place of the giant Neebray Mantas!" Plo Koon said as Ahsoka turned and let out a gasp and turned to see one coming at them.

"Shadow Squadron scatter now!" Anakin said and moved to dodge a Neebray.

"Those Gasgulpers are huge!" Ahsoka said looking at them. They flew through in a disorganized pattern.

"Don't shoot of they'll panic!" Plo Koon commanded them all.

"They'll panic? I'm about to panic!" she exclaimed and turned to see one coming right at them. "That one looks hungry…"

"Nah, it's just smiling at you Snips." Anakin replied to her in an attempt to calm her down a bit.

"We're gonna die…" she mumbled

"They won't follow us beyond the Nebula." Plo Koon said as they went through it. The group fighters finally came out and Ahsoka relaxed just a little.

"That could have gone better…" she stated

"Well we aren't far behind Grievous now." Anakin stated and the group pressed on.

"Never again Skyguy… never again, got it?" Ahsoka said though it was more of a command than anything

"Fine Snips, next time you stay on the ship." He smirked

"General something is coming out of hyperspace." A clone exclaimed

"I thought you said those things wouldn't follow us!" Ahsoka countered

"No Commander, it's the Malevolence!"

"Get ready Shadow Squadron time to take out the bridge and Grievous." Anakin stated and they waited as the massive ship came into their view.

The battle started with Anakin in front of the group. The gunners worked to hit the vulture droids down.

"Ahsoka check your aim!" Anakin said as he dodged another.

"I'm trying but your fancy flying, if you can call it that is making this hard!" she shot back looking at the space around them and shot down another droid. "Got one!" she said excitedly. They fired the ion cannon at the fighters after hitting the medical transports.

"Head towards the edge of the ray now" Anakin commanded and started pulling up as did the others.

"Shadow two your speed is dropping, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sir just trying to keep it together…" the next moments seemed to go in slow motion for the Togrutan girl as she watched Shadow two go down and hit another fighter on its way. She could only stare now realizing just how much of a suicide mission this was becoming. They made it over the blast and Anakin spoke over the intercom system.

"Shadow Squadron check in…" his voice held slight apprehension.

"We lost Matchstick and Tag and Shadow 6, 7, and 10 got caught in the ray…" her voice was sad, as it should have been, but she knew she had to focus, she didn't have time to mourn, not now at least.

"Stay on target"

"Double the deflector shields to the front." Anakin ordered

"Master, we need a new plan!" Ahsoka exclaimed as another ship was destroyed.

"We can make it Ahsoka!" he responded though his voice held different emotions and sounded almost desperate.

"You can but everyone else is getting shot down!" She argued she knew they would all die if they kept this up. Anakin paused not speaking. "Master please… this is suicide!"

"We may be able to overload the Ion cannon if we cause enough damage." Plo Koon said he knew Ahsoka had a point.

"Shadow Squadron new target, we are going to take out the starboard ion cannon." Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief and smiled softly. The fighters turned towards the weapon and fired at it with the torpedoes, when it was charged and set to fire it imploded causing a loud booming sound. A massive explosion happened and the ship started to flee inflames.

"Good job Shadow Squadron." Plo Koon complimented

"Nice job Ahsoka," Anakin added and his Padawan smiled. Three Republic cruisers came out of hyperspace and there was a transmission.

"Anakin are you there?" Obi-wan asked

"I'm here Master"

"Your mission was a success." Obi-wan admitted watching the burning ship try to flee.

"Thank you, but it was hard on my men and Grievous is still alive…" he paused "We're going to the medical station."

"Alright, we'll call when we need you." They landed onto the medical base and climbed out; Ahsoka eager to get out of the gunner cockpit didn't bother with the ladder and simply jumped off. Anakin chuckled.

"Good job Master Skywalker." Plo Koon complimented coming up to them.

"You didn't do too badly yourself." Anakin responded.

"Hey, don't I get any credit here? I did suggest changing the target."

"That's kinda true Snips…" Anakin smirked and so did Plo Koon behind his mask.

"From a certain view…" Ahsoka sighed softly and crossed her arms before giving up and following her Master.

They got to the main part of the medical base and saw Nala Se; she was the Kaminoan physician on hand at the base. They all bowed to one another.

"Master Jedi we all thank you for your service. Do not take the lives you saved lightly." She said her voice soft and fluid.

"I don't however; I will not take the lives I lost lightly either." He looked down "If you will excuse me I have to prepare for the battle." He turned and left just like that. Ahsoka turned to watch him leave.

"You're Master is a curios Jedi." Nala Se commented.

"He is one of a kind that's for sure." She bowed before following him and standing next to him as he looked out at the sky in the landing bay. She looked at him but didn't know what to say or do so she stayed quiet.


	5. Enter the Senator from Naboo

**Chapter Five: Enter the Senator from Naboo**

**Author's note: I don't own Star Wars. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot. Remember I'm always opened for ideas. Thank you and may the force be with you all.**

Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo Koon, and Obi-wan were on the bridge and attacking the Malevolence. They determined that it was damaged, stabilizers were gone and the hyper drive had been disabled. Though they were firing at it with the three cruisers the huge ship could still take what they were throwing at it. Ahsoka monitored a scanner when she looked at her Masters.

"There's something coming out of hyperspace…"

"Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asked sounding almost hopeful, maybe wanting to destroy some more clankers.

"No… it looks like a Naboo ship." She was confused and watched her Master's eyes widen slightly.

"What in the blazes are they doing out here." Obi-wan exclaimed and ordered the attack to halt.

"Ahsoka contact that ship." Ahsoka nodded

"Naboo cruiser, identify yourself." She said calmly.

"Hello? This is Senator Amidala of Naboo."

"Padmé?!" Anakin exclaimed as a hologram of the senator came before them. "What are you doing out here?!" he was worried and Ahsoka looked at him oddly.

"I was sent on a mission, the head of the banking clan wanted to talk about a treaty."

"You need to get out of there now!" His voice was sounding frantic and he made no move to stop it. Padmé moved and pushed some buttons. "Padmé what's happening?"

"I'm being pulled into the ship by a tractor beam!" she paused "I will not become a bargaining chip, continue with your attack!" She said and the transmission ended. Anakin clenched his robotic hand to the point where Ahsoka could hear the gears straining.

"Tell the ships to stand down now." He ordered Ahsoka looked at him curious and made a mental note to ask him about it later. He turned and started walking away.

"And where in the world are you going?" Obi-wan asked following him.

"Someone has to save her skin." He stated and they walked off the bridge.

"I fear Skywalker is taking a terrible risk…" Master Plo stated.

"You get used to it." Ahsoka said offering her best smile.

**~With Anakin and Obi-wan~**

"So what is your plan?"

"I have one."

"And your plan B?"

"I don't have one yet but I know how to get on the ship."

"Do tell." Obi-wan looked at him.

"Their sensors are damaged so we dock at the emergency airlock."

"That's your plan? Just fly there, land, _hope_ they don't spot us and walk in the door?" he said looking at his former apprentice.

"Pretty much…" Anakin admitted

"Oh, brilliant… let's get going." Obi-wan said and they flew out in the _Twilight_ to the Malevolence.

"You know if they spot us we will be killed." Obi-wan stated.

"They don't have time; they are too busy repairing the ship." Anakin replied

"Subtly has never been one of your strong points."

"Everything I learned, I learned from you." He smirked; they docked the ship and went through the air lock with Artoo in tow.

"Anakin, you're crazy, spinning is not flying."

"But, it's a good trick." He countered. The two opened the airlock and destroyed two clones before continuing on. Anakin's comlink went off and he answered it. "Yes?" he asked simply.

"Master we found the senator; I'm patching you through now." Ahsoka stated and completed the process.

"Padmé are you alright, where are you?" he asked and stopped running.

"I'm on the lower levels, I'm fine but there are droids everywhere." She replied as C-3PO looked around nervously.

"Alright Obi-wan and I are on board too, we will have to meet up." He paused "Ahsoka, how can we get to the senator?" He asked.

"According to the scans there is a large open area in the middle of you two."

"I'm on my way there." Padmé stated

"So are we," Anakin said and the transmission ended. Both groups started running to the meeting place. The two Jedi got there and looked at the massive rail system.

"I don't see the Senator."

"She's here Master, I can sense her." He said and they looked around then saw blasts going off from guns followed by Padmé and 3PO. "There." He said and used the force to aid him in the jump. After the tracks blew up and Anakin pulled Padmé to him Obi-wan said he would go after 3PO who had fallen off the train and onto a different one. They went through a tunnel and embraced one another.

"The things you do to get me alone." He smirked she looked at him

"Stop talking." She stated and kissed him, he returned the action. "So who is Ahsoka? Should I be jealous?" she teased and Anakin looked at her.

"Not at all, Ahsoka is my Padawan learner." He said and Padmé laughed lightly.

"You as a teacher, I can't picture that." He rolled his eyes.

"Laugh all you want, she's a good Jedi, has a lot of potential." He said and after Obi-wan said he lost the droid and Artoo was told to find him they got off the rail system.

Obi-wan went to the hyper drive and Anakin went with Padmé to the bridge in an effort to mess it up a bit after they found out that the hyper drive was almost repaired. Once that was done they went back to the airlock, with Artoo and 3PO, they waited for Obi-wan who was running from roller droids. When he got there they left and boarded the _Twilight _again. As they left four vulture droids and Grievous' ship came after them and they were hit.

"Time for some clever tricks now Anakin," Obi-wan said, Padmé took up the position as gunner looking through a scope. The Republic battle ships started to attack again. She shot two vulture droids down. The Malevolence started to fly right for the nearby moon, some of Anakin's doing.

Ahsoka watched as the ship exploded her eyes widened. On the bridge of the Republic ship the clones cheered and she couldn't help but smile. She ran down to meet her master at the landing bay and smiled at him.

"Good job Master, you did it." He smiled back at her as did Obi-wan.

"Thanks Snips." Padmé cleared her throat a little and Anakin looked at her. "Oh, allow me to introduce you to Senator Amidala of Naboo." Ahsoka smiled softly and bowed slightly

"It's nice to meet you Senator."

"You as well Ahsoka, I do hope you aren't giving Anakin to hard of a time." She laughed lightly. A few hours later some clones took the senator back to Coruscant. Ahsoka had disappeared shortly after the Senator left and no one had seen her since. Anakin went in search of his Padawan only to find her sitting cross legged in the middle of the room. Her head was bent, her hands facing palm up on her knees, her back was straight, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was moving though he couldn't hear what. He could tell she was concentrating and sat on his bed and waited for her to finish whatever it was that she was doing. There was incense put around the room which Anakin actually liked the smell of. Ahsoka continued this for a good half hour and Anakin could hear her just a little though he didn't actually understand what she was saying. He watched slightly fascinated as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes coming out of her meditation like state. She seemed very relaxed at that moment and he watched as she put out the incense with the help of the force. She turned and smiled softly towards him.

"Hello Master, I hope I didn't bother you…"

"I was about to say the same thing, did you have a good meditation?"

"I wasn't meditation Master." She looked at him and sat on her bed after packing up the items and placing them in a compartment.

"Then what were you doing?" he asked she smiled softly.

"Master Shaak Ti raised me on traditions and different customs of Togrutan people; even if I'm a Jedi I wouldn't ignore something that I felt I must do."

"Alright, I don't have a problem with it so what were you doing?" he asked looking at her.

"On Shili when a member of a village dies they wish them fair well and a hopefully peaceful life wherever they go. Usually everyone does it all at once in the center and it's only for a few minutes but…" she paused and he watched her Lekku darken a little. "I had been doing this for over an hour, up until now I didn't have the down time to really focus on it."

"Who were you mourning?" he asked and he had to admit that it was rather interesting; he didn't know much about Togruta.

"The lost members of Shadow Squadron, the clones that were attacked in the medical transports, and Master Plo Koon's fleet." She said and he could tell, through their newly forming bond in the force, that she was still very upset.

"I know Jedi that would never even think about the clones that die every day. That's very noble of you little one." He smiled softly and got up sitting next to her. "What else is there?" he asked, he was searching and she looked at him, her blue eyes sad, he hated to see her sad or in pain.

"I hadn't actually ever seen clones die while piloting… I mean yeah on Christophsis I saw some die but…"

"I know what you mean…" he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"Matchstick's voice keeps replaying in my head… it's scary… I hope to never get used to it but I want it to go away…" she whispered, Anakin realized how young she really was, at 15 he wasn't fighting, though there wasn't a war at the time. She had been forced to grow up so quickly that he couldn't blame her for being like this. He felt it too though he was four years older, but being 19 didn't mean he didn't understand what she was feeling.

"It will be okay Ahsoka." He made her look at him. "Next time, even if it's one clone, or many clones, could I join you in your respect paying?" he asked she smiled softly and nodded.

"I would like that very much Master." She looked at him. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." He said still in the same position.

"How do you know the Senator? Must have been a long time right?" he sighed softly.

"I've known her for a long time yes; she was with Obi-wan when they found me on Tatooine. She's a close friend." He said and looked at her. Ahsoka had a look on her face and smirked. She backed up a little and he waited for what he knew would be coming.

"You had or have a crush on her don't you?" she raised one of her eye markings.

"No we are just friends, what would give you that idea anyway?" he asked looking at her.

"I could hear the gears straining in your hand Skyguy." She said he sighed.

"Yeah I did but she rejected me, now come on let's get something to eat." He said getting up and turning towards the door. "Still not telling you about Tatooine." He heard her give a sigh of defeat, for the moment anyway.


	6. Droids Seppies and Traitors oh my

**Chapter Six: Droids, Separatists, and Traitors, Oh My!**

**Author's note: I hope you guys like these please remember to review and as always it means a lot to me. Thank you. By the way, this is like a super long chapter, I'm trying to combine a few episodes in one chapter, hope you don't mind.**

They were talking with Obi-wan via hologram as he spoke of a losing a battle against Grievous and how he was coming towards Anakin's fleet.

"You should retreat Anakin, you are outnumbered."

"I can't do that, if I do then they will take control here and we can't let that happen." Anakin responded as Ahsoka stood next to him and Rex was there as well.

"Master Kenobi is right, we should regroup, we won't stand a chance against..." She said earning a glare from her Master.

"Ahsoka-" he snapped

"Suicide is not the Jedi way." She stated simply

"You should listen to your Padawan." Obi-wan cautioned

"As you listen to yours my old master, no we are going to stay and fight and I think I know how to get an advantage on Grievous." He said and showed a hologram of the AT-TE walkers.

Ahsoka watched nervously from the bridge, looking at the scanners, as her Master and Gold Squadron lead a frontal assault on Grievous. She, along with everyone else, were ordered to wait until it was the right time, that is its self, made Ahsoka worried for him as she watched from the safety of the bridge. She was also overly nervous because Rex had gone, with some other clones, in the AT-TE walkers, hiding on asteroids waiting to strike and take them out from behind. She waited nervously and the ship was hit causing her to lose her balance for a moment.

"Master, we are outgunned we won't last long here…"

"Hang on Ahsoka we got him where we want him." He said and gave some commands to his Squadron. Ahsoka watched waiting some more, which in times like these she really hated.

"Ahsoka, they are in position time for our surprise."

"Yes Master," she said looking at the screen "Rex old boy time to join the party." She called to him.

"With pleasure Sir." He said joking slightly; there had been talk about how she hated being called Sir. That itself had started as a joke when Ahsoka messed with some new clones, but she actually meant it. Rex and about 20 AT-ET walkers started their attack from behind. Within moments of all the walkers firing one ship was destroyed.

"Forward cannon let them have it." Ahsoka commanded and soon another one went down followed by some others. Anakin fly in his fighter towards the others and fired at their bridge.

"This is too easy!" he said

"Master, don't jinx it." Ahsoka cautioned him, she really hated when he said things like that, it didn't do anything to calm her nerves. Anakin spotted Grievous in his fighter and went after him as Ahsoka continued the attack. Anakin did his fancy flying towards Grievous and in the commotion his ship was slightly damaged. An alarm started to go off and he cringed.

"Uh oh, I got a bad feeling about this…" he said before his ship was damaged and he spun out of control getting knocked out in the process.

"Master?!" Ahsoka said her voice growing panicked. "Rex, the General has been hurt, I think something happened to his ship!" she said looking at the screen then out the front windows then back at the screen.

"Don't worry Commander, I'm on my way." He said and went to fetch him as quick as he could. Ahsoka practically ran to the landing bay and then paced while she waited. Rex got Anakin and his fighter back into the ship and he was rushed, on Rex's shoulders, to the medical bay.

When he started to come too at first it was very bright to him but he started to make out the faces of Ahsoka and Rex standing near him in the small room.

"What happened?" he asked lifting his head up.

"You owe Rexter your skin Skyguy." Ahsoka said

"Just doing my job Sir, it was your plan that won the day." Rex replied

"Grievous is AWOL but his fleet of tinnies is nothing but spare parts." Ahsoka said smirking lightly.

"Good work, both of you." Anakin said as he sat up, "Where's Artoo?" he asked, Ahsoka saddened before answering

"I'm sorry Master, he's gone." She watched as he let out a defeated sigh and laid back down looking up and slightly sad.

Later they talked with Obi-wan again and the older Jedi noticed that his former Padawan looked upset and called him out on it.

"I lost Artoo in the field."

"Well R2 units are a dime a dozen, I'm sure you'll find a suitable replacement." Obi-wan said and Ahsoka watched as she heard that sound again, the sound of the gears in his right hand straining as he tightened his fist.

"I could take a squad and track him down."

"Anakin, it's only a droid you know attachment is not the Jedi way." Obi-wan lectured.

"It's not just that…" he paused and Ahsoka looked up at him. "How do I put this…? I didn't wipe Artoo's memory…" he looked down.

"What?" Obi-wan paused "He's still programed with our tactics and base locations? If the Separatists get their hands on him…" he stopped "What possessed you not to erase his memory!" Obi-wan snapped at him and Anakin cringed only slightly. Ahsoka looked at him and then at Obi-wan.

"Master Obi-wan, sometimes Artoo having that extra info has come in handy." She defended

"Well…" Obi-wan paused looking from Ahsoka to Anakin again. "Then find that droid Anakin, our necks might depend on it." Anakin's face lit up and he smiled.

"Right away master." He said and the transmission ended. "Come on Ahsoka," he said and they went to the _Twilight. _Anakin climbed up the ladder to the ship from the back and looked at his Padawan.

"Ready to go Snips?" he asked giving her that classic smile.

"Master, they just sent you a replacement droid, this is R3-S6." She then made a comment about how they were faster than the old R2 units.

"And best of all Master, he's gold!" she exclaimed smiling. "A gold droid, for a gold leader, of Gold Squadron." She looked at him

"You can't replace Artoo." He stated simply and walked into the ship Ahsoka sighed and motioned for "Goldy" to follow her.

Soon the three flew out and found Anakin's ship, however, as the front came around, there was no Artoo.

"He's gone, he must have escaped." He said determined.

"Artoo isn't on the scanners, but there is a ship out there." She said softly, she could tell that he was upset and didn't want to make it any worse, she wanted to support him.

"Looks like a scavenger ship, probably combing for spare parts."

"The text says-"

"Those can only teach you so much Snips, hands-on experience is what really counts." He said as he began to dock on the ship. When they did he handed her a grey poncho type thing to cover her light saber. They went into the airlock and she wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, what's that smell?" she asked as she plugged her nose seeing Anakin do the same. She took a whiff and made a face causing him to smirk in amusement.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." He replied and a camera came out speaking something they didn't really understand. "Hey, we'd like to buy a droid, you sellin'?" he called looking into the camera. The cameras disappeared and the Jedi exchanged a look of slight confusion. The hatch opened and then got stuck and a large man came in letting one rip in the process causing them both to make a face and Anakin to make a sound of disgust.

"We're looking for an R2 unit, you happen to pick up any recently?" Anakin asked causally.

"An R series…" the man paused to think "No not for a long time."

"Pookums here," he hugged Ahsoka to him "Really has her heart set on another R2 unit, she lost the last one." He admitted and she looked at him.

"Pookums… oh brother…" she rolled her eyes. Anakin pulled out a handful of credits and made sure the man could see them, at the site his attitude shifted.

"I might have one in the back." He said and they went through the ship, Anakin climbing through the hole and helping Ahsoka through it as well. "Take a look around, careful of some more interesting items." He warned and then left them. The pair walked around Anakin using the force to move some boxes out of the way.

"These must be those items he was talking about," she looked at two droids.

"These assassin droids can be pretty tough to deal with, not to mention deadly."

"Their switched off, they don't look so tough to me." She looked at him

"Nothing looks tough to you Snips." He smirked at her. He heard a sound and went towards a door. He then asked Goldy to open it, the droid instead turned on 2 assassin droids that started firing at Ahsoka who used her light saber to defend herself. They defeated the droids and she smirked.

"You were right about the hands on experience Gramps." She looked at him and he sighed.

"How am I Gramps? I'm only four years older, Youngling." He smirked knowing that she hated being called Youngling even more than being called Sir. She made that pout when she was angry but didn't push it. Anakin looked at R3 and glared.

"As for you Stubby, you'd make a poor excuse for a light switch."

"I'm sure he did his best…" Ahsoka piped in only to get a bit of her Master's pissy mood.

"Yeah, his best to kill us!"

R3 finally opened the door and Anakin threatened the man with his light saber, Ahsoka told him R2 wasn't on board and they left only to hear something along the lines of they made a mess. They flew back to the fleet. Once they got back they talked with Obi-wan and figured that there would was a listening post somewhere, so that was their mission, to find and destroy the listening post as soon and as quick as possible. Anakin, in his repaired fighter went out scouting with some other clones, as they split up leaving Ahsoka again on the war ship. She wished him well though he didn't really respond he was too focused.

"Rex contact me when you know anything alright?" she asked

"Alright Commander, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" he asked usually on things like this she stayed on the bridge.

"I have some respects to pay…" that was all she said, in the few months that she became Anakin's Padawan she had made it a fairly regular thing after a battle to pay her respects to any and all fallen clones, they gave their lives for this war and didn't think twice about it. Rex and some of the others that she was close to knew this and understudied. Some were amazed a Jedi would even care about them, some of the clones thought they were simply disposable. She walked off the bridge and to her room to start what she seemed to be doing a lot lately. She never grew tired of bored with it, Shaak Ti had raised her well.

Ahsoka had just finished when her comlink went off, Rex said she needed to get to the bridge. Ahsoka ran almost, telling from his tone it was important. When she got there she looked at the screen.

"That's Master Skywalker's tracking beacon… what the hell is he doing?" she looked to Rex. "Get as many men as you can, something isn't right." As they boarded the Twilight Ahsoka kept trying to contact him but couldn't get through and she was growing worried. However when they got to their location, with Ahsoka piloting, she did contact him.

"Cargo bay doors open, you better get inside." She said and in that moment with her saving his butt because R3 was having issues with the laser guns and the engines.

"I'd love to but R3 is having some issues!" he snapped and piloted into the ship.

"I'm in, let's get the hell out of here." He said and they jumped to hyperspace. As they came into the cockpit Ahsoka asked R3 how he liked the adventure to which Anakin responded with how he was lucky to be alive. The droid then rolled out and Ahsoka got upset with him for upsetting Goldy. Anakin sighed and didn't really care and responded with a defense regarding Artoo. They were searching, Rex, Anakin, Ahsoka, and several clones, for the listening post. Ahsoka was on the transmissions because Anakin still didn't like her flying.

"Master I got something but I can't make it out…" she put it on speaker. They heard a series of beeps and Anakin smiled.

"That's Artoo I could never forget that voice, Rex trace it." He said and Ahsoka looked at him a little funny but didn't speak on it.

"Master we are supposed to find the listening post…"

"Maybe he's at the listening post, consider that?" he asked and she sighed softly. A minute later they jumped to hyperspace and Ahsoka gave in, in truth she wanted to find Artoo also. They ended up at a Ruusan moon and sure enough there was in fact a listening post there. After contacting Obi-wan and explaining that not only did they find it but that Artoo was on board he then said to destroy it along with Artoo, Anakin had every intention of rescuing Artoo no matter what Obi-wan told him to do. They went to the landing bay and prepped for a skydive onto the listening post.

"Why are we bringing the droid?" Rex asked, Ahsoka looked up and said that they would need them for different things.

"Oh and Rex… you get to carry him." She added and smirked.

"That's just great" he mumbled. Soon they were all ready and Ahsoka eager as ever and playing on the ladies first rule called them out to follow her and then ran off the ship. Anakin watched not that surprised anymore and followed soon after. Then it was the clones complete with Rex having R3 strapped to his front so he sort of waddled. Anakin quickly caught up to her and then stream lined himself and Ahsoka followed his lead. They landed within moments of one another and waited for the clones. Rex landed and looked at the other four clones.

"Next time your lugging this high-tech trash can around!" the others only chuckled. A hole was cut into the top and they all jumped down into it. The group quickly went through the station and made a plan, as R3 showed them the map, to blow up the reactors.

"Ahsoka take the squad and blow them up, gravity will do the rest."

"And where are you going?" she asked looking at him.

"Just going to take a little peek around."

"I hope you find Artoo," she bantered taking the bag with the explosives. They split up and at one point Ahsoka went back because Goldy fell a bit behind. They went to the others and came to the reactor door where R3 was more a hindrance then a help. One of the clones mentioned that he could probably hotwire the door before R3 cracked it. As Goldy worked droids appeared with them and they were forced to attack. Ahsoka went out in front and the clones got some cover, Rex hid behind Goldy as the droid continued to work. However soon they were coming at them from both sides.

"Rex droid poppers!" She ordered deflecting blasts.

"Droid poppers!" he called out, he tossed one in each direction. The regular battle droids picked the round object up and looked at it while the super battle droids tried to shoot at it. Both failed and were knocked out.

"They sent a child to destroy my listening post?" Grievous said and then coughed Ahsoka activated her light saber and glared at him.

"He's just another Tinny boys, let's scrap him like the rest!" she said, almost taunting the droid general. She ran at him head on and was knocked on the ground and Grievous attacked the clones killing 3 of them. Ahsoka got up and defended Rex just as Grievous was about to kill him.

"Sorry interrupt your playtime Grumpy, but wouldn't you prefer a challenge?" she glared at him and he only laughed.

"That wouldn't be you would it?" he said and took out a second light saber Ahsoka flipped and jumped back matching his strikes. She then saw an opening and took it running off with Goldy.

Meanwhile as Ahsoka was playing hide-and-go-seek Anakin had found Artoo and was fighting four MagnaGuards.

Ahsoka was contacted by Rex as she hid.

"Ahsoka, there are only two of us left should we abort?"

"No continue, I'll hold Grievous off, set the charges, and we will meet up at the landing bay."

"But Sir!"

"That's an order Rex." She commanded and ended the transmission. Soon after Goldy turned on the bright light causing Grievous to find her and knock her comlink off and then he stepped on it. She used her small size to her advantage and moved between the shelves.

Anakin fought and ended up winning after a bit of a struggle and put Artoo back together. He was contacted by R3 and told him that they would meet at the landing bay. And after a little spat with Artoo over who R3 was he contacted the Twilight and told the clone piloting that they were going to the landing bay for evacuation.

Ahsoka watched as she found out R3 was a traitor.

"That stubby little backstabber!" she thought in her mind and then glared.

Anakin was at the landing bay and waited for all of the others. R3 entered beeping away.

"Hey stubby where's Ahsoka?" he asked though the droid gave no answer and then the other two remaining clones came in. "Where the hell is Ahsoka?" he asked

"She took on Grievous."

"Alone!?" Anakin looked at him

"She distracted him while we completed the mission, it was on her orders Sir!" he could tell that Anakin was still upset. "The droid was with her."

"We have to find her." Anakin said and Rex started leading him towards her when R3 shut the door. "What is the matter with you, are you trying to kill us?!" Anakin snapped and R3 activated some vulture droids. "That droid is a traitor!" He said and prepared for the fight.

Ahsoka was still dealing with her own problem as Grievous grabbed her by the throat, hard. He tossed her light saber out of her hand and then activated it. Grievous said that he would kill her and then go after her master. She told him that she was wrong and that he was long gone and would blow up the station. She couldn't breathe; her mechanical hand seemed to get tighter and tighter around her neck. She was getting dizzy but used the strength she had to make him cut off his own hand with her light saber, when the station shook from the explosives going off, it caused him to drop her on the ground. She ran into the air vent and at the last second used to force to grab her light saber.

Anakin had Artoo try and find another control panel to open the hanger door as the station started to fall. Ahsoka entered through the vent jumping onto one of the vulture droid's head and then onto a second to chop that one off. She ran next to her Master helping him out.

"So what did I miss?" she asked.

"Oh just the usual, you shouldn't have taken on Grievous alone, he could have killed you." Anakin lectured.

"Well I was leading the mission and it seemed like a good idea at the time." She countered

"Did he tell you that your stubbly little gold droid pal works for him?" he asked

"He might have mentioned it." She stated "I guess we were all fooled." She said and Anakin gave her a look that said, 'yeah, uh huh sure'. Soon Anakin tag teamed with Rex to explode a fuel cell thus killing the rest of the droids. Soon the door was opened and they went into the ship. Anakin of course went into his fighter to rescue Artoo and then they went back to the fleet to get lectured by Obi-wan.

"Let me get this straight Anakin…" Obi-wan said, less than happy. "You risked the mission, your men and your Padawan…" he paused and Ahsoka looked up from checking over Artoo. "For a droid…"

"Hey, he found the listening post and save us so I wasn't going to leave him." He countered his old Master. Obi-wan sighed

"Oh Anakin, one day…" He said and ended the transmission. They went back to the fleet and after getting something to eat to their shared quarters. Though they didn't need to share living quarters, it was a mix of most Masters and Padawans did that, and though Anakin wouldn't admit it, he was slightly protective of Ahsoka, she was a young girl, and on a ship filled with guys, he thought he had every right to be.

"Hey Snips…" he paused as she got out the incense and she turned to him.

"Yes Master?" she asked and tilted her head slightly.

"Mind if I join in?" he asked she smiled and set up a spot next to her. She told him what to do and how to go about doing it both in body and mind. He listened and followed along, learning a bit of Togruti in the process which caused Ahsoka to laugh, he wasn't that good, so he stuck to basic. Though she had already done this for the clones lost in the battle earlier, she did it again with him and smiled softly. Their bond was forming very strong now, that was something she was happy of. Anakin actually liked the idea of doing this for the clones, especially after Ahsoka had explained all the meanings behind it. It wasn't a religious practice, it was more of a spiritual one, and Anakin could see himself doing this more often. Hopefully he would improve his Togruti in time; he still hadn't asked Ahsoka about Togruta in general but had a feeling that he would soon, though he hadn't mostly because it seemed almost embarrassing to him.

**Author's Note: Alright, hope you liked it; I'm really super tired so I'm going to go to sleep and hopefully there will be another chapter up tomorrow. That one will probably be shorter and different, maybe them just having a good time? As always I'm up for any ideas. Thank you for reading.**

**~GigglingGothGirl**


	7. Training and Talking

**Chapter Seven: Training and Talking**

**Author's note: Again so sorry for accidently reposting chapter two instead of chapter six! Thank you Snips1212 for telling me that! I changed it as soon as I woke up this morning and saw that. On another note this is just like an easy going chapter. I will update as much as I can however, I am moving soon so there will be about a week where I cannot update and for that I am sorry. Also this is kinda just a little bonding chapter for them and then it will progress in later chapters. I hope you like it and may the force be with you.**

Ahsoka and Anakin were on a little bit of a break however, they were still on the Republic cruiser. Anakin woke up before his young Padawan as he usually did and decided to let her sleep in a little as he went to the refresher and then the mess hall. About an hour or so later when he came back she had just gotten out of the refresher herself and her, being nice and all accompanied her to the mess hall. In the couple of months that they he had started teaching her they became a powerhouse team. Having said this and all the battles they were going into they hadn't done a lot of training besides a little bit here and there. So that's what they decided to do today. After she ate they went to the training room where there were some other clones. Anakin held out a blindfold as a challenge to knock him down before he knocked her down. She smirked and he stood behind her and tied it around her eyes.

"Prepare to fall on your ass Skyguy." She taunted as her removed her light saber and placed them aside. They didn't need anyone getting too badly hurt. Anakin smirked and walked around her in a slow circle watching as she didn't move or really react. He still hadn't asked or bothered to look up things about Togruta. He wanted to see if he could figure it all out on his own. Anakin paused and noticed his boots made a lot of noise so he took them off as Ahsoka still stood there calmly.

"You know the rules Snips, sense where I am and try to knock me down. You may use the force to do so but not to try and attack me, got it?" he asked and she nodded then smirked. He made one step towards her and she reacted taking a step away. He smirked and it started. He would walk around or make a few motions and finally move to attack. However, every time it was almost like she already knew he was coming and either dodged with a jump, roll, or a flip. She sometimes attacked, not knocking him on the ground; she hit a pressure point somewhere in an effort to slow him down and then strike. Anakin noticed that she didn't always hit the points, his chest plate helped him out a little but when she did he would know because his whole body would go slightly numb for a few moments. He watched her movements, she was very fluid in her motions, her steps and jumps almost seemed as one action not two. The same with her rolls and flips. He found himself almost transfixed as he made moved to go after her. The way her body turned, they were both attacking with the intention to knock the other down, and it showed.

Soon after about 10 minutes of this, almost dance-like thing, they were both beginning to work up a slight sweat, Anakin more than Ahsoka. Her flexibility and agility had some of the other clones watching after they were done with their workouts. Anakin paid no mind to them but saw, as about 10 or more gathered, Ahsoka smirked. She decided to put on a little show and flipped backwards towards the edge of the mats and grabbed a practice saber, it was in a sense, a stick with some foam around it. She tossed one towards Anakin who caught it and gave her a funny look than remembered that she couldn't see him and smirked. This was something they hadn't done and it was probably a good idea to do it anyway. The movements that she presented him with were difficult to trace as he defended her blows.

"You sure you can't see a thing Snips?" he asked trying to catch her off guard as she jumped backwards again right before he was going to try and trip her.

"Not a damn thing Skyguy." She smirked, Ahsoka had started talking more like the clones, understandable when she did spend a lot of time surrounded by them, and her language had evolved to include a curse every now and again. Anakin sighed and went after her again, they had different fighting styles but together they seemed to work. More clones gathered to watch the interesting show and finally Ahsoka caught him off guard by mimicking his style, she didn't like it and wouldn't do it in battle but it did confused him for a moment, long enough to flip and hit a pressure point before landing behind him and spinning, using her leg to knock him over as the practice saber was held in her usual vice grip. Anakin fell right on his butt and heard sounds of slight shock from the clones. Ahsoka removed her blindfold and stood up smirking.

"Told you Skyguy" she said and put the practice saber away. Anakin stood up and then in an effort to teach a lesson, grabbed her and held her in an arm lock, she struggled to move but couldn't, he over powered her. Anakin smirked and forced her to her knees standing behind her and placed his face next to hers.

"Don't let your guard down little one" he said and let her up. She looked at him and moved her arms around. The clones that were watching soon scattered a bit and they were the only ones in the training area.

"I'm impressed Snips, you actually knocked me down." He said and handed her back her weapon. She smiled.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." Soon the pair went back to their room and meditated for a while. Anakin finally decided to ask as they still sat lotus style on the floor.

"Hey Ahsoka, I was wondering if you could answer some questions." He asked seeing her eyes open slowly, they turned to face one another.

"Sure what's up Skyguy?" she asked

"I don't actually know much about Togruta…" he admitted and she laughed lightly.

"I see so what do you want to know?" she asked and looked at him curiously.

"Um well first would be your Lekku…" he thought how to phrase that as she tilted her head.

"Alright…" she continued. "Togruta usually have three Lekku and in rare cases some have four." She started as he listened. "They don't finish growing for a while, I mean look at Master Ti." She smiled. "The back one grows slower and the front ones are usually longer…" she paused for a moment. "The blue ranges in different shades, they also change color a bit depending on our emotions." He explained and he nodded remembering how he had noticed that before. "Also, they are very…" she paused. "Sensitive to things, if one if injured or even pulled hard enough it can cause a lot of damage. Because of that Togruta are very sensitive to things like electric shock… it can really mess us up. Having said that, certain touches, usually soft ones, give Togruta certain… feelings." She blushed and her Lekku changed as she was embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Just don't do that to me ok…" she looked at him and he got it causing him to blush lightly as well.

"Got it." He said and thought of another. "What about your Montrals?" he asked looking at them.

"We use our Montrals to sense what is around us, it's how we hunt and hear. It's why I'm so good at kicking your butt blindfolded." She smirked and he looked at her and chuckled. "They grow over time as well." She added.

"The head dress?" he asked he could tell they were some sort of teeth but he didn't know what.

"They are made from Akul teeth… on Shili Togruta hunt them." she explained looking at him. "They are very dangerous, practically deadly especially to other species." She explained "Over many years Togruta have grown a slight natural immunity to them, though we still feel the effects it does not usually kill us."

"So what you made it at random?" he asked she giggled and shook her head.

"No, when I was 9 Master Ti and Master Plo took me back to Shili, Togruta are one of the oldest species to have been force sensitive. Killing an Akul and wearing their teeth as a headdress is a rite of passage for a force sensitive Togruta, you usually kill one when you turn 13 but…" she paused and looked down "For a lot of different reasons I begged to kill one early…" she looked up at him again and smiled "But I did it, I remember how worried they both were, they couldn't follow me into the fields they just had to wait." Anakin could tell that for the moment she didn't want to go deeper into the matter of why she did what she did early.

"Alright what about Shili, what's it like." He asked she smiled

"There are many villages of Togruta and there are also cities. There are fields covered with turu-grass, it's about a meter high and it's where the Akul usually live. One side is white and the other is red so we, and some other species blend into it really well." She smiled. "We have only one Sun but six moons. Most of the villages are made in the rainforests."

"That's pretty cool… what about you know how they live?" he asked

"We are very loyal species… we are loyal to our family members, our village members, and very loyal to our mates…" she paused. "We are all connected, Master Ti and I have become very close and in being the same species it is like we are on a separate network… the same goes with some of the Togrutan younglings… it is as if we have formed our own little village." She smiled fondly. "We always seem to have an idea what is going on with our own."

"Is it true that you're poisonous?" he asked it was a rumor he grew up hearing and Ahsoka laughed.

"No, it was started based on what the natives of Shili hunted and ate however, we didn't say they were wrong, it kept people from messing with us." She laughed and he shook his head.

"What else?"

"Well, Togruta males are the ones that hunt whereas the females stay in the village. Because village members are so connected the children are raised communally, mothers band together and take care of all the children. Though the females do not usually hunt we are taught to do so, and fight. In the rare case that the hunting party is unable to hunt the females then go out and the roles are reversed for a while. Males outrank the females in some cases yet when a female is with child they are taken care of very well. Togruta mate for life, if one dies the other usually grieves and follows after them… it can feel like a part of them has been ripped away and the pain can be… unbearable." He Lekku darkened as her voice grew sad.

"Loyal creatures indeed…" he mused softly.

"Over time a mated pair are so connected that if one if even a little bit upset the other knows right away. If a male is being attacked and his mate does not at least try to help him, and he dies, she is shunned in a way… the others block her out and the female usually leaves or dies. However, if a female protects her mate and saves him she is considered a hero and cherished for a long time…" Ahsoka smiled and Anakin matched it looking at her.

"What about the face markings?" he asked looking at her

"Each one if different, they never repeat, they could be similar but not repeat." She said. "Sometimes as we grow older we get more white markings on our bodies. The villages record our face markings when we are born it is how they know if a Togruta is a member of that village if they are lost." She said they shared a few more things and then went off to do some other things. Anakin was glad that he asked and that Ahsoka was so opened about it all. He wondered how she would grow and changed over the years.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Some of this info I got online from Wookieepedia, others I made up (like the face markings, mates, etc.). Also another note, I got the idea for the entire mother's raising all the children from a school assignment, I had to research a native tribe that survived the Tsunami called the Great Andamanese tribe. So I feel that, to be respectful, I should give them credit for helping me out with this. However if someone can find something that corrects what I said about the things I made up, please tell me and I will either change it and or give credit where credit is due. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this.**

**-GigglingGothGirl**


	8. Rokarian dirt-fish threat

**Chapter Eight: Rokarian dirt-fish threat**

**Author's note: Alright so like I have said earlier some of my dialog is quotes because I like those lines. Having said that: I do not own SWTCW (wish I did but I don't), I'm simply using them because the writers and George Lucas are geniuses and deserve to be shown for it. As always feel free to review and give me any ideas on what you want to see. Thank you for reading and, may the force be with you. Also give me an idea in what you want to see in the 10****th**** chapter. (I have the 9****th**** typed up but I want to do something special for it) feel free to give me any ideas of what you want to see. This is a short-ish chapter but I promise that the next one is longer.**

Ahsoka traveled in a ship with Master Luminara Unduli as they escorted Viceroy Gunray after he was captured and then arrested. Luminara contacted to cruiser, her voice was calm and fluid as she spoke with Captain Argyus. As they landed Ahsoka looked at the clones of Luminara's squad of clones and all of the Senate Commandoes before speaking.

"Senate Commandoes, how does a nasty grubbing worm rate all this security…" she asked

"Do not underestimate him Ahsoka; even now his allies might be plotting against us." She warned and Ahsoka nodded. They proceeded to interrogate him as Ahsoka watched Luminara's more patient approach she remembered what her Master told her about aggressive negotiations. She glared and slammed her hand down on the table.

"Liar!" she snapped and turned on her light saber getting in his face. "I'm tired of all this wining!" she put her green blade right at his neck and watched him get very scared very fast. "Tell us what we want to know right now or I swear I will gut you like a Rokarian dirt-fish!" she threatened as Gunray gasped and fell off of the chair. Luminara pulled her away and she deactivated her light saber.

"Padawan!" she whispered harshly "Terror is not a weapon Jedi use!" she told the young girl who looked at her.

"I wasn't serious," she whispered back. "The only way he will talk is if he is scared enough." She explained.

"Perhaps I was too hasty…" he paused getting up. "Let us negotiate." Gunray said and Ahsoka looked at Master Luminara. The ship shook and Commager Gree contacted the bridge who told him there were droid fighters and boarding ships coming at them. They were all on alert now getting ready to fight. Super battle droids boarded the ship and started to attack. Luminara left and instructed Ahsoka to stay there guarding the Viceroy with Argyus. She protested but Luminara gave her a look and she agreed.

"I guess you aren't in any position to negotiate after all Padawan." Gunray commented behind the shield to his cell. "Perhaps after my rescue-" she cut him off

"Rescue, maybe they're here to make sure you don't talk." She said and he swallowed. The battle outside the detention level ended and Ahsoka looked back at him.

"Seems like your rescue didn't work out after all," she smirked

"Alright I'm ready to discuss our bargain again…" he said

"Miss Tano," Captain Argyus started walking towards her. "May I have a word?"

"Of course Captain," she said and looked back at the prisoner. "If I leave you won't go anywhere right?" she smirked and he rolled his eyes. Ahsoka went towards the Captain and they started to talk.

"I got the all clear." He stated and Ahsoka smiled softly.

"And their attempt to free Gunray has…" she paused and looked at two red light sabers started to cut through the ceiling. Asajj Ventress jumped in and took out the Senate Commandoes. Ahsoka went after her and activated her light saber.

"If it isn't the hairless harpy." She smirked

"If it isn't Skywalker's filthy, obnoxious little pet," Asajj countered.

"How… nice of you, tell you what…" she got ready to attack. "I'll give you a merciful death." Moments later the battle began and the Senate guards started to help, two were killed and Argyus was knocked out.

"Skywalker isn't here to protect you now." Asajj taunted and she glared.

"I don't need his protection." She snapped and dodged an attack by doing a split. Asajj went to Gunray as he said something about if she opened the door he would buy her a planet. Ahsoka followed after her. Ahsoka got pushed into the cell and the door was activated. He taunted her and she got up slamming her blade against the barrier and he jumped causing her to smirk, Luminara came in and went towards them using the force to open the cell door so Ahsoka could get out and help. There were clones and Asajj held up her hands like she would end the fight but the bombs she has set in the reactor went off causing the ship to shake making both Jedi and all the clones lose their balance. Asajj escaped down the lift shaft and Luminara stopped Ahsoka from following. The ship was crippled and Luminara said she would go after the assassin herself. Ahsoka said that they should take on the "hairless harpy together" but Luminara ordered her to stay with the Viceroy instead and then went after her.

Ahsoka defended her action and almost ranted her frustration with the clones and Senate guards. She called Asajj a bog witch. Argyus made a point about doing what you think is right is what makes you a good soldier and that was why they were better than droids. Gree said that he wouldn't leave the post and Gunray said he wouldn't risk his own skin if he didn't have to earing a glare from Ahsoka. She nodded and then left to go help Luminara.

Ahsoka ran into the reactor room just in time as Asajj was about to attack Luminara, who had been trapped under a large pipe. Ahsoka pushed the Sith back into another pipe and freed Luminara's leg. That earned her a thank you and the offer to take her on together. The pair found a droid that had been trapped in the blast and freed it as they looked for Ventress.

"Ahsoka, this assassin is unlike anyone I have ever faced, I should have listened to your advice." She admitted and Ahsoka looked at her

"Master, I never meant to overstep my bounds but-" she stopped short as Luminara's comlink went off from Gree saying that Argyus was a traitor and freed Gunray. The two ran quickly to get back there and stop him before it was too late. As they went to leave Asajj attacked and the Jedi, together as a team, fought, their styles balancing one another. Asajj let out an evil cackle. After a few more minutes Asajj got a message and ran off meeting Argyus on the ship and therefore getting away with Gunray. Ahsoka made a face as she watched them get away.

They then had a meeting with Anakin and Yoda.

"I'm sorry that despicable wealth worm got away…" she said

"It's alright Snips, I know you did your best…" he said but looked upset causing Ahsoka to inwardly cringe.

"Master I…" her voice trailed off

"Troubling the betrayal is, reminding us that our enemies, all around us they are." Yoda spoke

"I'm sure not all is lost, they stole a Republic ship to get away." Luminara spoke and Anakin's mood changed.

"It can be tracked." Anakin said and it was then decided that Kit Fisto would go after him and that Ahsoka would meet with Anakin at the rendezvous point. The transmission ended and Ahsoka looked at Luminara.

"I guess this is goodbye for now" she said

"I owe you my life, Ahsoka," Luminara spoke.

"Protecting a Jedi Master is the role of a Padawan." She said smiling softly.

"And teaching is usually the role of the Master," she paused as Ahsoka looked down "Master Skywalker should be proud, farewell." She said causing Ahsoka to smile. She thanked her again and then left the bridge going to where her own Master was.

**Author's Note: I do hope you enjoyed this; I liked this one because it was a little different.**


	9. A Pirate's life is not for

**Chapter Nine: A Pirate's life is not for me**

**Author's note: I know it's a weird title but it's the only one I could think of. I hope you like this and thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcomed along with any and all ideas. I'm thinking of adding something that takes a step towards them getting a little closer in the next chapter as an exciting thing for my 10****th**** chapter, which I'm surprised I've done this much actually.**

The Jedi had been tracking Count Dooku and after a long hunt Anakin went after him only to get lost. Ahsoka was told to stay at the temple and help some younglings with Master Shaak Ti. She did worry about her Master a lot though. Obi-wan went after him and boarded a Separatist frigate in a space suit. He then started to walk through the detention levels opening some of the doors before finding his friend who tried to jump on him from the ceiling as Obi-wan pointed his light saber at his former apprentice.

"Oh, it's you." Anakin stated

"This is how you thank me for rescuing you? Pounce on me from the ceiling?" Obi-wan smirked and took out Anakin's light saber from his pocket.

"Kind of difficult without my light saber," he paused taking the weapon. "Thanks." He said Obi-wan questioned if he had found Dooku and Anakin confirmed that he was on the ship though he couldn't do anything about it because he was weaponless. Obi-wan in reply stressed the importance of covers.

"You going missing was concerning for everyone, Shaak Ti actually put Ahsoka on youngling duty to distract her," Obi-wan said and Anakin smirked softly. The idea of his, slightly impatient, Padawan watching a bunch of Younglings was actually quite amusing to him.

"Where is she now?" he asked

"I asked her to accompany me on the cruiser; I saved a Youngling from getting yelled at for pulling on Ahsoka's Jedi braid." Obi-wan chuckled. "You did well getting caught Anakin."

"Yeah well how come I'm the one getting caught all the time, it doesn't look good." He stated following him from his cell.

"When you're the Jedi Master, you can make the plan."

"That's just it," Anakin put his hands on his sides in protest. "How can I become a Jedi Master if I'm always getting caught?"

"At least you're a Master, at getting caught." Obi-wan smirked and Anakin sighed.

"Very funny," he scowled. They walked through the ship and found Dooku meditating. The Jedi activated their light sabers and watched the Sith Lord.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, I thought I sensed an unpleasant disturbance. I see you freed young Skywalker." He said and then the ship was attacked by the Republic Cruiser.

Ahsoka stood on the bridge with Rex and made a comment on not blowing the ship up before they got off of it.

Meanwhile Anakin was following Dooku who slipped down a hatch in the floor and Obi-wan went to cut him off. As Anakin did so, Dooku shot lighting at him which he defended then lost him when the passages came to a fork. He cursed in Huttese and looked down each one debating where to go. Obi-wan got there right as Dooku was taking off and got a ship. Anakin followed a few moments later and got onto the ship sitting next to him.

"I thought you were following Dooku," Obi-wan said.

"I was I followed him here." Anakin replied. Obi-wan contacted Ahsoka telling her that they were following Dooku but could use the extra help. She told them she would follow them as soon as she could and ended the transmission turning to Rex.

"You know, I really hate when they do that…" she grumbled and they left the bridge getting some ships and men together.

Anakin and Obi-wan bantered about who was a good shot and who was a good pilot as the ship was hit and they were following Dooku and his own ship that had been damaged.

"You know Anakin, if you're such a good pilot, why is this landing so rough?" Obi-wan said

"Now you sound like Ahsoka… If you had hit that fighter we wouldn't be in this mess." He said as the ship stopped on the ground. They spotted Dooku's ship and Obi-wan saw a homing beacon.

"His engine is damaged, he's not going anywhere."

"Not without a homing beacon he isn't." Anakin said as he smashed it with his light saber and then walked away. They went into as cave and sensed lots of life forms, Dooku being one of them. They heard a noise and then some rocks fell.

"Run!" Obi-wan exclaimed and ran however Anakin did not and was buried. Dooku came and took Anakin's light saber and then left blocking the entrance as he did so. Obi-wan came too as Anakin unburied himself.

"Anakin when I tell you to run, run." He said dusting himself off.

"Master, you're alive." Anakin said

"Where is your light saber?"

"It got knocked out of my hand…" he stated and started looking for it.

"By a rock?" Obi-wan said almost in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, by a rock… it's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Of all the excuses for losing your weapon that has to be the worst," Obi-wan crossed his arms.

"You know what would be helpful." Anakin paused and looked at him. "A little light," Obi-wan nodded and went to turn on his light saber but it turned on and then flickered off again as he walked over to where Anakin was crouching.

"Silly thing, it was just working a moment ago." He said and tapped it against his hand.

"You don't suppose it got hit by a rock," Anakin said. He then tossed a pebble which hit Obi-wan's chest plate, "Do you?" They heard a noise and saw a Gundark hanging on the ceiling.

"Oh this should be interesting…" Obi-wan mused they made a quick plan for Anakin to distract the Gundark as Obi-wan worked on fixing his light saber.

"Jump in any time!" Anakin said as he ran.

"Oh you're doing fine," Obi-wan said and took a piece of his light saber off and looked at it before putting it back on. "She seems to like you."

"Yeah… lucky me," Anakin said and continued to run from the creature. "This isn't as much fun as it looks you know." He paused to jump, "I thought Gundarks were only found on Vanqor?"

"Then this system must be Vanqor." Obi-wan stated as Anakin got his ankle grabbed by the Gundark.

"So that would make this one…" he stopped as he struggled.

"The mother of all Gundarks precisely," Obi-wan tapped his light saber against a rock. As Anakin was now hanging upside down he looked at Obi-wan and asked if he planned on helping him. Obi-wan responded by throwing a large rock at the Gundark with the help of the force. Anakin was dropped and backed up towards his Master.

"Well you took your time…" he said as he and Obi-wan made some rocks collapse on it. As the creature was knocked out they walked up to it and Anakin smirked slightly. "It's a pity, I was just starting to sense a connection." He joked.

"Should I leave you two alone or do you want to get out of here?"

"I'd like to get out of here." The two walked towards the entrance of the blocked cave. They started to move the large rocks with the force as they heard the call of a Gundark.

"I hear another one."

"Eh, it's too far away to worry about." Anakin said.

"It's not going to stay far away…" Obi-wan pointed out. They let down a huge rock which in turn released poisonous gas causing them to choke.

"Oops, new problem," Anakin said coughing lightly.

"Yes it's probably toxic gas."

"That's good maybe it will kill your little Gundark friend." Anakin mused.

"Yeah or maybe it will kill us." Obi-wan countered and they Jedi worked to try and move the boulders but soon collapsed. The boulders started to move and an opening was made.

"What the hell was that?" Obi-wan asked.

"I have-" Anakin paused to cough "no idea."

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed coming into view and helping him out of the cave while Rex helped Obi-wan. "Looks like I got here just in time." She said and looked at him.

"What do you mean just in time?" Anakin said standing up straight.

"You were in very big trouble." She smirked and Obi-wan stood up as well.

"Trouble, we were simply following Dooku." Obi-wan reminded her.

"Yeah, we had everything under control my little Padawan." Anakin corrected and smirked at her.

"Oh really." She raised one of her eye markings at him. "So which part did you have under control: the blocked entrance, the poison gas, or that Gundark behind you." She pointed to the opening.

"Gundark…" Anakin asked and turned around

"Oh you mean the one that was too far away to worry about…" Obi-wan crossed his arms and they saw the Gundark at the top.

"Blast the entrance!" Ahsoka commanded and the clones shot at it trapping the Gundark. The group turned around.

"Well there's still Dooku to deal with." Anakin noted

"You let him get away?" Ahsoka asked and crossed her arms over her chest wearing that look on her face that he gave her when she did something stupid and was upset with her.

"No not get away exactly… just…" he paused and looked at Obi-wan. "Chime in, anytime." He hinted and the older Jedi only smirked

Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much." Obi-wan laughed. Soon they went on a ship where Ahsoka checked her Master over and looked at him.

"Can I say something…" she asked looking at him, he only nodded in response and her face went from concentrating to worried, "Don't ever do that again!" she said looking at him.

"Sorry Snips, but I heard you had fun with some Younglings." He smirked and she gave him a half-hearted glare and sat next to him on the medical bed.

"Master Ti made me because she sensed I was kinda worried and trust me it was not fun." She said and looked at him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked at her.

"Glad to know you care Snips."

"Well yeah, I don't want to have to go back to the Temple and wait to get reassigned if you die." She teased and he looked hurt.

"Ouch…" he said and then smirked and they both laughed lightly. Soon they were told that they were to go unarmed to confirm that Hondo Ohnaka and his gang of pirates had in fact captured Dooku. They didn't know much about the Weequay pirates but agreed and traveled to the planet Florrum. Ahsoka voiced her dislike but Anakin assured her that he wouldn't die and make her get a new Master, or be forced to watch Younglings.

After going to the planet and confirming that they had Dooku, being surprised how some drunken pirates captured him and ignored the Sith Lord's warning about the pirates being devious, deceitful, and what he found to be the most important thing, that they were stupid. Obi-wan taunted him about it all. They told the Chancellor to send the Spice and celebrated.

The next morning however, Anakin and Obi-wan found themselves in a cell, cuffed, and chained to Dooku. Anakin grumbled about how wonderful it was. Anakin snapped about having to hear his voice and he agreed to keep quiet while they figured out a plan to get out of there.

Dooku concentrated on a plate that the pirates left.

"Don't you think that we should get out first and then eat?" Anakin snapped watching him.

"Do control your Apprentice's insolence I'm trying to concentrate." Dooku replied.

"Anakin," Obi-wan started.

"What?" Anakin snapped back at him.

"Control your insolence, the Count is concentrating." He smirked and Anakin did as well. Dooku got the door opened and they started to get out. They followed Dooku's way and he knocked out a pirate and Anakin got the key for the door. However, even after Obi-wan asked if the way they were going was safe and Dooku said it was, when the door opened there were about seven or so armed pirates and soon after another four joined them. The trio was lead back to their cell and the length between their ropes was shortened. In addition an armed pirate stood guard outside.

Obi-wan used a Jedi mind trick to tell the pirate that he didn't want to stand guard, deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking and the pirate agreed and then left. They walked out again trying to get out for the second time.

"Not bad." Anakin mused

"Ah yes, most impressive Master Kenobi." Dooku agreed and they started to sneak around again. Obi-wan lost his patience with the fast that Dooku was a little slower in his pace.

"Oh do hurry it up Dooku," he said.

"You have to remember Master, the Count is an elderly man and doesn't move like he used too." Anakin bantered back.

"I suppose you're right."

"I would kill you both right now if I wouldn't be stuck dragging your bodies." Dooku replied and they continued. At some point they set of an alarm and started running Dooku slowing down to knock some boxes over to block the path behind them. They ran outside and saw the wall they needed to get over. Anakin grabbed a long metal pole and ran with every intention of using it to get him and the other two over the final obstacle. However, it didn't work and even though their rope connecting Anakin and Obi-wan to Dooku, Obi-wan caught the Count as he fell. They got caught, again and Hondo sighed,

"I guess this means we won't be friends when this is all over." They were put back in the cell, handcuffed but not linked together this time. Some pirates came in and ordered Anakin and Obi-wan to follow them, leaving the Count in the cell. Anakin and Obi-wan were hooked up to the same thing Dooku had been in when they first found him.

"I take it the Republic did show up?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh they showed, with an army!" Hondo exclaimed

"That can't be right." Anakin told him

"Are you calling me a liar?" Hondo questioned

"Uh, isn't that what you do for a living?" he replied glaring at him.

"You didn't wait in your cell, you rejected my hospitality and now you are insulting me!" Hondo said looking at them.

"I'm just saying-" Anakin started

"Anakin, stop talking," Obi-wan warned him

"What, he is a Pirate," Anakin defended.

"Yes but this isn't a good time to speak." Obi-wan said but he didn't get the message.

"But you,"

"At all, Anakin!" Obi-wan snapped and a moment later they were shocked, both cried out in pain as Hondo continued and the other pirates cheered him on. Though after a few minutes the power went off and they dropped to the ground, no one knew why but the Jedi were thankful for it.

"What happened to the power I was having fun!" Hondo asked and looked around Anakin used the force to grab his light saber from that little creature on Hondo's shoulder and cut their bindings then held it at the pirate's neck and Obi-wan got hit as well. They used Hondo as a shield warning them that if any of the pirates went near them he would die. The Jedi then saw Jar-Jar Binks and some clones that were with him.

"Ani, Obi, me-sa have arrived with the Spice!" he exclaimed

"Excellent Jar-jar, assuming they still have Count Dooku to trade…" Obi-wan said as they saw a ship taking off that had Dooku in it. As the clone Commander started up the Twilight, Obi-wan let Hondo go and said they had nothing with him and they were going to let him go. However, Obi-wan did warn that Dooku didn't share the honor Hondo mentioned and that he knew where the pirates lived. They then left, with the Spice and went back to the ship where Anakin got another warning from Ahsoka about scaring her when Jar-Jar told her they had gotten captured.

Author's Note: I know this was a long chapter. I want to know, do you like the longer ones or the shorter ones better? Please let me know and thank you for reading it means a lot to me. And give me an idea in the next few days of what you want the next chapter to be.


	10. Doesn't mean I can't try

**Chapter Ten: Doesn't mean I can't try**

**Author's Note: Alright so I know I said I would do something special and I got lucky that my timelines matched up with the Jedi Crash and Defenders of Peace episodes, I really love these two and I'm going to add a lot of little cute things between them. Also, this is going to be a bit of a longer chapter. Thank you for reading and feel free to review. Honestly, if no one read this, I wouldn't have gotten this far in such a short amount of time. I hope you like this one. Oh yeah and another important question: Do you want me to keep going through like all the seasons at all or what? If enough people like this then I will keep going.**

Anakin and Ahsoka had gotten an S.O.S call from the Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. They in turn raced their fleets towards her and Anakin ordered them to prepare the gunships. He and Ahsoka ran to the landing bay and boarded as they saw Aayla's ships in peril. Ahsoka grabbed a bag that held a few things including medical supplies, droid poppers, and some explosives. There were other things mixed in as well, she pretty much just grabbed the bag she kept and ran. They got onto the gun ship and then left the safety of their undamaged ship to Aayla's falling one. The enemy had sent out super battle droids to board the ship. Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones held onto the above hand holds as they raced towards their friend.

"Those droids are boarding her ship!" Anakin yelled over all the noise as a droid landed on their gunship "Take care of that Clanker, I'll be on Aayla's ship!" he yelled again and went to jump off as Ahsoka spoke.

"Master, are you sure that's the wisest thing-" she stopped and sighed as he dove off and attacked some droids and then ran into the cruiser. The gunship Ahsoka and Rex were on got damaged and started towards the cruiser.

"Hey kid!" Rex called and Ahsoka stopped him there.

"I know, I know, I'm hanging on!" She said and grabbed onto the side bracing for the crash that was fast approaching. As the gunship crashed Ahsoka and the clones jumped off and ran through destroying the droids and following Anakin's path of carnage that he had made. Ahsoka caught up to Anakin and then they caught up to Aayla.

"Nice entrance Skywalker," she said as she continued to attack. "How do you plan to get us out of this?" she asked as they continued to run.

"I have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak." Anakin responded and they continued to run. They got to the hanger and Ahsoka activated the bridge.

"We made it!" she exclaimed as the ship rocked. A series of explosions started to go off and Anakin froze.

"It's too late." He called and pushed Ahsoka, Aayla, Captain Rex, Commander Bly, and a few other clones back and then shut the door. The last thing he heard was Ahsoka's voice as he used another door and the force to hold back the explosion. Ahsoka stared in shock as she heard the blast go off, Anakin couldn't have held back the massive explosion no matter what. Her mind was a complete blur as she got up and kept frantically pressing the door button waiting those few seconds that seemed like hours. The door only opened enough for her to look through and she saw him on the ground, injured, and unconscious. She cut a hole in the door with her light saber and grabbed his robotic arm and started to drag him.

"Ahsoka, we have to get out of here now!" Aayla said and watched the, no more than 110 pound girl drag her master along the ground. Aayla helped by grabbing his other arm and they shut the door getting onto the ship. They then had the time to swing one arm over each of their shoulders, though Ahsoka's height made it a little difficult. They got him into the medical room that was on board. Ahsoka stayed with him and Rex gave her the pack she had been carrying. She thanked him and then waiting watching his face as she hooked him up to the life support. It was hard considering she was shaking a bit. She held his hand softly and Aayla came into the room.

"I need you on the bridge now; Commander Bly needs your help."

"If anyone needs my help right now it's Anakin." She countered; she rarely called Anakin by his first name, only when she was really angry at him or really worried. Aayla looked at her knowing what she must have been feeling.

"You can help Anakin by getting the ship to safety." Aayla said and watched as the Padawan debated before giving Anakin's hand another squeeze and going to the bridge. Commander Bly was in a bit of a fit, the nava-computer was sending them right into a star and the control panel was fried. Ahsoka took the pilot's seat and tried to change the computers but it was no use.

"Shut off all the power, it will reset the computer." Aayla ordered.

"That will cut off Anakin's life support…" Ahsoka said worried.

"I don't like it anymore then you do Ahsoka…" Aayla explained and she nodded. They shut off the power and came out of hyperspace; the handle Rex had been holding onto broke in the force and caused him to smash into Aayla and they both hit the ceiling. Aayla shook her head trying to clear it. At the last moment they turned the power on and the two, previously floating, beings fell to the ground with a crash.

"Well we're not going to crash into the star but we are defiantly going to hit that planet…" Ahsoka said and tried her best to make a smooth crash landing. Ahsoka was thrown forward when the ship hit the ground and then back again, hitting her Lekku and making her vision fuzzy for a few moments. When she ship stopped she and Aayla ran to the medical room and dragged Anakin out right before the ship blew up. They panted and sat on the ground catching their breath for a minute.

"Well, we made it and Master Skywalker is still alive." Aayla said and looked at Ahsoka.

"I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing…" she replied.

"He would have been proud…" Aayla assured her as they stood up.

"I've certainly mastered the art of destroying ships and almost getting my Master killed." She dusted herself off a little. They made a camp with a makeshift tent which they rested Anakin in.

"He doesn't have much time, we need to get help tonight…" Aayla said. Ahsoka nodded and said that she and Bly should go and that she would stay there. Aayla shook her head and said they would have a better chance if they both went. A clone handed Aayla a wood tablet and she saw a picture of something and handed it to Ahsoka. She said it looked like a creature fighting another creature by a big tree.

"Let's go where the huge trees are." Ahsoka said and they agreed as she grabbed her pack, which at this point was empty, and put the tablet into it. Ahsoka nodded and went into the tent next to her Master, it was a tight fit but she managed. Aayla could sense Ahsoka's worry and took the other clones out of her sight to talk. Ahsoka started whispering things in Togruti, and moved her hair out of his eyes before giving the best smile she could.

"Don't worry Master, I'm going to get help and Rex will be here to watch you…" She whispered and then stood up.

"You can count on me." Rex told her and held up his blaster, she smiled softly before running off with Aayla, Bly, and three clones. They ran for a while in silence through the tall grass.

"I can still sense your worry for Anakin, your attachment towards him." Aayla commented and Ahsoka looked at her.

"I get confused, Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments and yet we are supposed to be compassionate…" she explained

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Ahsoka," Aayla comforted. "I went through the same thing when I was your age."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked looking at her, Aayla only nodded.

"I did, but I realized that, for the greater good, I had to let him go." She paused "He was like a father to me. Don't waste a thousand lives just to save one." Aayla cautioned

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Ahsoka told her and looked ahead once more. They continued to run and came to the trees, by that time it was already dark.

"I don't see any signs of life…" Bly said and a giant pod started falling making Aayla push him out of the way and Ahsoka dodged another the group then ran under the huge tree.

"No wonder it's deserted, you'd have to be crazy to want to dodge those on a daily basis!" Ahsoka exclaimed as Aayla looked around and pointed something out.

"That may be true but, it looks like someone, or something, has found a use for them." Aayla said and they followed the path, running again. They arrived at a clearing and stopped after they heard a sound. Two beasts came and attacked them, one was killed and the other ran off. Three clones died leaving only to two Jedi and Commander Bly. Aayla looked at them sadly then stood up.

"We have to keep going…" She pushed on and they started their traveling again. By early morning, they had been running for hours and finally came across a village.

"We made it, pod central." Ahsoka said and they walked in earning looks from the creatures known as Lurmen, though Ahsoka didn't say it, she thought they were really cute looking. The Lurmen looked like they hadn't ever seen a Twi'lek, Togruta, or a man in armor. One of them walked up to them.

"What have you come here for?" He asked

"We are peacekeepers, Jedi of the Galactic Republic, our ship crashed a few miles away and one of us is very badly injured…" Aayla explained

"Violence breeds violence, Jedi are no peacekeepers." The Lurmen, by the named of, Tee Watt Kaa the leader of the colony told them.

"We're fighting for freedom." Ahsoka defended.

"So freedom and peace require fear and death?" He countered and then told them that he wouldn't help them and that they had to leave saying that they would only bring violence.

"Please, can you at least give us some medical supplies?" Ahsoka asked causing Tee Watt Kaa to stop. "My friend is dying…" the pain was there in her voice.

"I cannot ignore a plea for help, this is my son Wag Too he is a healer." He paused "But only one Jedi may go with him as insurance, we wouldn't want you taking our only healer." It was decided that Aayla would stay, knowing how badly Ahsoka wanted to help her Master. She nodded and went with Bly and Wag Too who started rolling in a ball. They ran off trying to get back to Rex and Anakin as fast as they could. Ahsoka, Wag Too, and Bly continued their running; even if they were tired there was no way that they could stop. They arrived just as a creature had torn through the tent sending both Rex and Anakin in different directions. Ahsoka was at his side in a second but he had passed out again. Wag Too started running around the other beast and started tying its legs together; Ahsoka helped and so did Rex. Soon the creature was knocked down and tied up. Ahsoka ran to Anakin's side and practically fell in the process.

"Master," She called and placed his head on her lap

"Good to see you again Snips…" he said weakly and placed his hand on the side of her face. She grabbed it and brought it back to his side as a sign that he needed to rest, even if she found his touch comforting.

"This is Wag Too," She paused pointing to the Lurmen. "He's a healer; he's going to make you well again." She said softly.

"Don't you worry; I can fix you right up." He said and they made a stretcher seeing in there was no way he was walking. Bly carried one end and Ahsoka carried the other, facing forwards and holding the end towards his feet. Rex had gotten hurt so he limped alongside them. Ahsoka had her back to Anakin and he only straight on view he got was the back of her. As she walked he found himself getting almost transfixed by her movements as he tried to make himself snap out of it, though it didn't work much. He ended up passing out again. When they got to the village Anakin was placed on the ground and woke up to see six or so Lurmen above him.

"Um…" he paused confused expecting to see Ahsoka somewhere. "Snips?" He called and she joined in leaning over him as the others were.

"Yeah Skyguy?" she smirked softly and soon he was helped into Wag Too's healing pod. While Anakin was being taking care of she had asked one of the villagers if they had any incense for her to use. They gave her some after she had explained what she was using it for and she went outside of the village and sat on a spot so she overlooked it. She did what she always did whenever there was a battle, whenever she was there when a clone died.

"Hey Rex, what's the kid doing?" Bly asked motioning to Ahsoka. Rex came up to him and smiled softly.

"Paying her respects to every, and all, of our fallen brothers."

"That is very…" Bly paused watching her just sit there. "Kind of her." He said simply. Ahsoka after she had finished and talked with Master Secura, went and sat next to her Master as he slept. She herself ended up falling asleep leaning against the wall of the pod.

Anakin woke up, bandaged and sore, and saw Ahsoka siting there asleep. He smiled softly and went to wake her up to tell her to go and get some real sleep. He shook her shoulder gently only to almost get wacked in the face.

"Oops, sorry Master…" she admitted and he laughed told her it was alright and motioned for her to lie down. He moved over and she nodded softly resting next to him yawning softly. On instinct Anakin put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer.

"So…" he said softly and watched her eyes open again.

"So…?" Ahsoka asked

"I heard you were worried about me." He smirked softly and she rolled her eyes.

"I was a little. It was stupid of you to try and stop that blast you know…" she whispered

"I knew that if I didn't, we would all die."

"You almost got yourself killed in the process Skyguy." She countered and snuggled up against him. "I'm glad to know you're ok." She whispered and shut her eyes again. Anakin smiled softly and rubbed his hand gently on her back before drifting off again.

The next morning Anakin woke up, in his groggy state, he tried to sit up but was stopped by a weight on his chest he looked and saw Ahsoka, her head resting on his chest sleeping soundly. He woke her up and shortly after Wag Too came in to check him over. Ahsoka was by his side and her Master wouldn't want it any other way. Aayla came in and then Bly who told them that there were Separatists coming the village's way. Anakin tried to get up and winced Wag Too told him that he shouldn't be moving yet. They made the decision to leave, if the Separatists found them at the Lurmen colony, the Lurmen's peace would be gone and so would they. Rex and Bly helped Anakin walk as Ahsoka got some stuff from Wag Too. They watched as the droids destroyed some of their things but the Jedi couldn't fight. As they went off from the village they sat to rest and eat.

"You know I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight." Rex commented, "No pride I guess…"

"I call it no courage…" Ahsoka countered

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs." Aayla told her.

"We need to find a ship, and the only one I can think of belongs to the Separatists." Anakin smirked

"Sir, are you talking about stealing from the Clankers?" Rex said and smiled under his helmet. "Count me in!"

"We need to find them first," Aayla reminded them and Ahsoka noticed something and stood up.

"I think we just did!" She pointed to a scout droid which then started to fly off. Rex, Bly, and Ahsoka started to chase after it while Anakin stayed put and Aayla went another way. After a little chase the droid met the business end of Aayla's light saber. They climbed up one of those huge trees to try and spot where the droid had been going. As they did and looked through the binoculars Ahsoka sighed.

"You have got to be joking right?" She said seeing the large droid base

"I hope you're feeling better Master cause look what we found." Ahsoka said and handed him the binoculars.

"I'm getting stronger and stronger everyday Snips." He smirked but it faded once he saw the base. "But I don't think I'm ready for that." He said and spotted a shuttle. "That's our ticket off this rock." He said Bly looked at him

"It's not going to be easy Sir, there doesn't to be any flaws in their security."

"We could make some flaws." Ahsoka offered smiling softly; Anakin laughed lightly and shook his head. They did however make a plan to break in and destroy all the droids, quietly. They sent Bly and Rex to scout ahead as some tanks rolled out and made a formation. The Jedi stayed in the tree and Ahsoka watched nervously. Two battle droids came closer to where there clones were, soon after that a weapon was fired and the clones started running back to the tree. Anakin watched and Ahsoka was ready to jump down but he stopped her. Rex shot a cable at the tree and landed it swinging up to the large branch Ahsoka and Aayla jumped onto. Bly however tripped and missed; Aayla in a second swung down from a vine and grabbed the clone pulling him up again.

"I have an idea… let's not do that again…" Ahsoka said softly

"I agree with the kid." Rex commented the group watched as the new toy did its damage.

"It destroyed every living thing…" Ahsoka gasped looking at the charred and barren landscape. They watched as the droids went off towards the Lurmen.

"First we take out the communication station, then we get a shuttle and go back to help the Lurmen." Anakin stated, Ahsoka looked at him,

"But Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn't need our help…" Ahsoka protested crossing her arms.

"There's a difference between pulling innocents into war, and leaving them to extinction." Anakin said looking back at his Togruta Padawan. They made a plan and waited for it to get dark. Anakin watched with Rex and Bly as Aayla and Ahsoka snuck past the lights. He watched his Padawan's agile movements around the lights and through the tall grasses. Anakin distracted a few by moving a rock as Aayla and Ahsoka jumped up the wall and over it. Anakin then killed the other ones with the clones' help.

"Get to the door, I'll handle the droids." Aayla said and Ahsoka nodded running towards it. As she hid from two passing her she snuck up behind them and killed them opening the door moments later. Anakin, Rex, and Bly came through it and hid themselves from view. Bly took out one on what looked to be the command area and then Rex took out another and finally Anakin took out the third. Aayla cut some down some as well and after taking out the communications they went to the shuttle finding 2 shield generators that they brought with. Ahsoka took the pilot's seat and Aayla took the copilot's, Anakin didn't protest to any of it since he wasn't feeling completely better. The party of five flew back to the Lurmen village.

"Everyone, please listen." Aayla spoke "The Separatists will be here in moments." She said

"What, are you doing here, I told you not to return?!" Tee Watt Kaa said

"I'm afraid the Separatists don't care if you're in the war or not. We have to get you to safety." Anakin told them.

"We will not abandon our homes!" Watt Kaa protested

"They have a new weapon; it will burn this place to a crisp! Is this what all of you really want?" Ahsoka said

"If we are to be destroyed in your war, then so be it." He said and walked away; Ahsoka sighed and looked at her Master.

"Let's start preparing." That was all he said and all he needed to. They build a barrier of pods around the village as the Separatists came closer. They put the shield generators where they should be and got ready to fight.

"Hey stop what you're doing, stop building that wall!" Watt Kaa commanded and the three Jedi looked at him "I did not ask you to defend us."

"This battle is inevitable you can stand by your beliefs but let us stand by ours." Anakin said and Watt Kaa walked away.

"Thank you for what you're trying to do," Wag Too said "I'm sorry but I cannot help you, even if we don't agree with it now, we were raised under a strict code, there are others who agree with me." Wag too looked at Ahsoka who smiled softly.

"I know all about tradition and codes don't worry Wag Too, we understand." She turned back and helped Aayla move the last pod into place. They fired the weapon and they got the shields powered up. Ahsoka looked at the sky and then at her Master who seemed to share her bit of worry that the shields might not hold up. It was like a huge wall of fire that went around them but the shields did hold making them all breathe a tad easier. They then watched at the droids started coming at them

"That's a lot of clankers…" Ahsoka said

"We have to stop them before they get through that shield." Anakin replied and they walked through light sabers ready and deflecting blasts. The clones stayed towards the shield as the Jedi ran forward into the mass of droids attacking them. Ahsoka did her usual flip this way, jump that way, and attack routine. Aayla moved quickly through them and Anakin didn't move that much pretty much ran and slashed at whatever was in his reach. After a few minutes they were all destroyed and they panted lightly. After Ahsoka made a comment about it not being that bad and Anakin reminding her that, that had just been the first wave another 2 squads came towards them. The droids came at them blasters raging, and running making it harder.

"Snips, get back to the village, I'll take care of the new weapon." Anakin said and Ahsoka nodded running back taking out some droids as she did. The clones had to retreat and the droids got through the shield and soon past the pod barrier. The droids went after the shield generators taking out one quickly. Ahsoka and Aayla rushed and started taking out all the ones that they could. Soon the second generator was hit and the villagers went into a panic and started to hide.

Anakin was running and dodging blasts from their cannons feeling some pain in his side but ignored it as he continued. Anakin chopped the weapon in half and went after the Separatist General as he tried to run away screaming something about how he would be defoliated. He didn't get far as Anakin lifted him up with the force and he gave up. He panted lightly and told Rex the weapon was destroyed.

Some of the villagers started wrapping rope around the droids feet and then knocked them down letting Ahsoka run by and chop their heads off. They cheered as the last of the droids were destroyed and Ahsoka wanted to fall on the ground and rest but she instead smiled and helped her master with the General. Soon 3 republic War ships came in overhead. Within a few hours they were getting on board after getting a thank you from Wag Too and Tee Watt Kaa. The Separatist General was taken to the detention level and Ahsoka helped her Master limp into their quarters.

"You know, there is a med bay." She stated as he winced slightly sitting on his bed.

"I'm fine…" he told her she only rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel. "Where are you going?"

"The refresher I call first dibs." She smirked and walked into the small room off of their main one and locked the door. Anakin lie back on his bed and shut his eyes to rest for a little while. When he woke up it was because Ahsoka, wrapped in a towel was poking his arm.

"Skyguy, you should go get washed up and then I'll check you over since you're so afraid of the med bay." She said looking at him.

"I'm not afraid I just don't like it," he stated but got up nonetheless and turned to look at his Padawan for what could have been a little too long, in the probably too small towel, before entering the refresher. Ahsoka changed into some lose shorts and a top finally relaxing after their adventure. Aayla Secura had gone off in a shuttle to where her new fleet was waiting for her.

When Anakin came out wrapped from the waist down in a towel Ahsoka was resting on her side with her back to him. He hoped that she wouldn't wake up as he grabbed something to change into that was pretty much the same just less fabric and no armor. He froze as he stood there shirtless but not pants-less, thankfully and watched as Ahsoka stirred from her cat nap and looked at him. He had a small towel around his neck as his hair was still wet and watched her blue eyes turn to look at him. She smiled softly as she blinked the sleep away and sat up. She looked him over and her eyes widened.

"Skyguy…" she asked referring the rather large bruising over his abdomen. "You should go to the med bay…" she walked in front of him. That was what he didn't want her to see, he knew that she would either worry or he would get in trouble.

"I'm not going to the med bay, I don't want to do to the med bay, and you can't make me." He protested and she looked at him.

"You really want to test that?" She asked smirking and he looked at her.

"Not really…" he let her guide him to lie on his back as she got some stuff to put on his bruises. She came back and he watched her in the t-shirt that was at least 3 sizes too large and when she was standing straight you wouldn't even know she had shorts on. She placed the items on the table and trailed her hands softly over the bruised areas trying not to cause any pain. He watched her small hands trace along his skin ever so lightly it was almost like she wasn't touching him at all. He shivered and she looked at him concerned but he didn't seem in any pain and continued. After a little while of this Ahsoka put some bacta cloth on the bruises and wrapped him up again.

"They should go away by tomorrow." She said softly, he could tell she was distracted as she put the things back into their containers and such.

"Something wrong Snips?" he asked she looked at him and shook her head.

"No, just tired I guess…" she said softly and sat back on her bed. She laid down facing away from him again as he put on a t-shirt. He watched her for a while before leaving for a bit to get something to eat. There were very few clones in the middle of the night and he grabbed something for them to both eat. When he came back she had moved to lying on her back and he watched her steady and even breathing feeling, through their bond, that she wasn't completely asleep. He woke her up and handed her some food she thanked him softly and sat up as he sat next to her. The two ate in relative silence until he spoke.

"I heard you crashed a ship…" he smirked and she blushed, her Lekku changing slightly.

"Wasn't my fault," she replied looking at her food.

"You did good Snips; I owe you one, big time." He said and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she smiled.

"Just don't do something stupid like that again Skyguy…" she said softly the two Jedi stayed up for a while and talked before Ahsoka fell asleep as Anakin told her some story about him and Obi-wan. He smiled softly and picked her up before tucking her in and going over to his own bed and falling asleep looking at her peaceful face.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, my tenth chapter… my tenth chapter that happened to be 10 pages in Word. See this is the first step for them and it's kinda cute I think. What do you think let me know please. Next, will be the blue shadow virus part and the first kind of strike for Padmé. You shall see what I mean then. Well until tomorrow may the force be with you and thank you so much for reading and reviewing and everything. **

**Snips1212- yes I will do that episode but not yet. For the first season I have two or three more chapters and then I will move onto the second and third and then the fourth. I do love that episode and I plan on doing it however, please be patient with me, I still have to take Padmé out of the picture (give it like at a max 5 chapters, probably less). And then have Anakin and Ahsoka get together (I got a cute plan for that). Not to mention sharing their stories of their pasts and stuff. Wow I'm insane for doing this. However I am going to do that one I just need a little time. I actually kinda stopped watching after the second season (I know I suck) so I'm re-watching all the episodes. I know that episode though I watched it. I promise I will get to that it might take a little while. If you want in the meantime I could do a one-shot for that episode. If you really want me to I would though I fear it would seem detached… your choice. **


	11. Make your choice

**Chapter Eleven: Make your choice**

**Important: due to a recent review, I will say it again. This is an Anakin and Ahsoka story, I said it in my summary and in at least one maybe two Author's Notes. This is the last time I will say it. Thank you**

**Author's note: Alright here we go blue shadow virus part. As always I don't own SWTCW and simply love it to death. Like I said in my author's note at the end of the last chapter, this is the first strike for Padmé. Anakin and Padmé's bond is getting tested while he and Ahsoka's, is getting stronger. Also because there isn't really any Shaak Ti in the series or the movies (being in the background and saying nothing does not count) I'm going to put her in this (because I love her and think she's awesome) and also a bit of Plo Koon, it's pretty much just some funny thing I thought up and I'm sorry if you don't like it, if that is the case I will never do it again. Let me know what you think about it all please and thank you for reading, following, adding to your favorites, reviewing and anything else you guys do. Also guys I need to know if you want me to continue through the other seasons as well. Please I would really like your input.**

After a few days of recovery Anakin was back to his old self which included the occasional training session at some ungodly hour. He and Obi-wan were called to Naboo to help out with some sort of underground lab, a virus, and battle droids. Ahsoka came along and as soon as they landed Anakin wanted to know where Padmé was making Ahsoka look at him. By this point with his reactions whenever she was in play and his sometimes sneaking out at night, she knew there was something up but had yet to really push him on the topic. She wasn't sure why but whenever the Senator was near Ahsoka felt out of place, like she shouldn't be anywhere near either of them. After finding out that Padmé and Jar-Jar went looking for the lab and Anakin getting upset there was a Gungan female named Peppi Bow that Anakin ordered Ahsoka to go with to where Padmé and Jar-Jar had been going. She agreed not wanting to get on his bad side and left with the woman. Soon they found out that Dr. Nuvo Vindi was in charge of the revival of the blue shadow virus. Padmé had also found the underground lab in her exploration.

Ahsoka and Peppi started looking around the area and saw their ship. They got off of Peppi's shaak, the animals that she herded, and looked around. Peppi started getting taller as she stood on a security camera.

"Peppi don't move…" Ahsoka warned and stayed behind the camera until she could tackle the Gungan off and behind a large tree root so they could hide.

Anakin was waiting for Ahsoka and Peppi paced around.

"You seem a bit on edge." Obi-wan commented earning a glare.

"Well no shit, there's a good chance we are going to end all life on Naboo, our own, and the Senator's, so yeah I'm a bit on edge why aren't you?" he snapped Obi-wan smirked

"I'm just better at hiding it," Anakin gave him a look that said 'you're-joking-right' or 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me'. Anakin's comlink went off and he answered it.

"Master," Ahsoka called

"Did you find her?"

"No, the whole place is wired I can't sneak in without getting detected but I'm more than happy to-" she was stopped

"Do not attempt to get inside." He said and sent Ahsoka a hologram of the lab. "I need you to detonate a bunker bomb in the south entrance, it will provide a nice distraction and we will sneak in through the hatches."

"You can count on me." She assured them.

"Rex and his men will be right behind you Snips." Anakin said and the transmission ended. Ahsoka could sense through her and her Master's bond how upset he was.

When it was dark Ahsoka used the force to move the bomb keeping it out of sight of those pop-up cameras. She waited until all of them were up and then dropped the bomb running with Peppi and her shaak. She then told Peppi to stay there and ran going through the hole she had made with the clones and attacking droids as clones in gunships dropped more bombs. Ahsoka couldn't hold the two rolling death balls back for long until the ceiling collapsed and there was Obi-wan.

"Need some help?" he asked and she smiled

"So good to see you Master Kenobi," Ahsoka replied

Anakin found Padmé and rescued her from being electrocuted to death but Dr. Vindi got away. He went in front of her.

"Are you okay…" he asked as he stroked her cheek.

"Ani, how about the next time you rescue me… before you kill all the battle droids…" she said and he looked hurt.

"A little thank you would go a long way…" Anakin said softly and then went after Dr. Vindi. His comlink went off.

"Anakin, I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor." Obi-wan said

"I'm working on it," Anakin replied "Do you have the bombs?"

"I'm working on it." Obi-wan told him "Dr. Vindi remotely activated the bombs, and one is missing." Obi-wan said and Anakin patched through to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, send the clones to search the facility-" he stopped as she, along with some clones, met with him.

"Master?" she looked at him and then the Senator and felt out of place in a heartbeat.

"We got a missing bomb and a trigger happy doctor on the loose." Anakin told her

"Missing bomb? I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb" Padmé chimed in.

"Split up and find that droid." He said and went after the doctor while Ahsoka went to search with the clones. She didn't really want to ask the Senator what she wanted to do so she kinda didn't.

"Ahsoka I found the last bomb." Padmé told the Padawan

"Stay there I'll get the bomb squad" she told her. The bomb squad deactivated the bomb just in time and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief and Jar-Jar fainted.

"Ahsoka, are you there?" Anakin asked through his comlink.

"I'm here Master, the bomb was deactivated, and did you find Vindi?" she asked

"Deactivated as well, have you seen Padmé?" Ahsoka's heart sunk a little but she wouldn't dare to show it.

"She's right next to me, I'm ok too," she said and her voice fell only slightly. "Thanks for asking…" though Anakin didn't seem to notice. Ahsoka, Padmé and the clones started to do the cleaning up in the lab. An alarm sounded as one of the virus vials was found to be missing as a droid set a bomb off another alarm sounded and the lab went into lockdown. Ahsoka, Rex and some other clones started running to the safe room. Ahsoka held the door open as the clones got in and then dove in herself at the last second but it had been too late, some of the virus got in and she let out a string of curses in Togruti. The clones looked at her and those that had heard her say some of those things before exchanged a look. She rarely ever cursed more than once and even then it was always in basic.

"Ahsoka what is going on down there?" Anakin asked.

"The droids released the virus, but we sealed up the lab."

"And Padmé…" he asked and Ahsoka covered her comlink as she left out yet another string of curses. TO say she was hurt that he was always so concerned with the Naboo Senator was accurate.

"I'm alright. I was in the safe room when the bomb went off. Jar-Jar is with me and we have the bio suits on." She then said she would destroy the droids and keep them from escaping as best as she could.

"Where's the antidote Vindi." Anakin said and pointed his light saber at him.

"You mistake my role Jedi, I was to make the virus, not cure it." He laughed evilly and Anakin got pissed.

"I'm not in the damn mood for games!"

"Patience Anakin, there's more than one way to skin a womp rat…" Obi-wan cautioned. After a bit of taunting from Vindi and another few words from Obi-wan Anakin deactivated his light saber and glared so badly wanting to kill him.

An alarm went off and a clone cursed.

"We didn't close the doors fast enough, some of the virus got in."

"We may be dead men, and a kid." Rex joked with Ahsoka who rolled her eyes. "But we can still keep the battle droids from getting out."

"Don't worry my Master will find a cure for the virus." Ahsoka assured them and her comlink went off.

"Senator Amidala, we are trapped in the safe room at the end of complex B." she said

"We'll be right there…" there was a pause "Are you infected?"

"Afraid so…" Ahsoka's voice dropped as she saw two of the clones coughing.

Anakin got Dr. Vindi where he needed to be and then found out that there may be a cure for the virus. Typho told them that they may have found a cure Reeksa root found on Iego. However the planet was in Separatist controlled space.

"Let's go…" Anakin said

"You must move cautiously." Typho warned and Anakin got upset

"There's no time for caution! My Padawan is trapped down there and so is Padmé…" he paused "I mean Senator Amidala." Anakin corrected himself and slapped Obi-wan's hand away. They made the choice to go on their own to the planet.

Ahsoka paused in any movement and any thoughts as she felt her Master and Obi-wan leave the system. She didn't know where they were going but figured it was to find a cure so she didn't worry all too much.

"Senator Amidala, where are you?" Ahsoka asked into her comlink.

"We're right outside your safe room." Padmé replied

"Can you get the door open?" she asked and Padmé gave a nod to Jar-Jar who opened it. She walked in and placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder

"I'm sorry Ahsoka…"

"Don't worry about me; we still have a job to do." Ahsoka told her and Padmé mentioned that she saw some droids. "As long as we are able we will fight." Behind her Rex held up his blaster in agreement. They split up going to find and destroy the droids. Soon they met up again and looked at a droid who climbed the latter. The droid killed itself by firing a blast in the metal enclosed space and Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh. Padmé and the clones joined in trying to keep positive about the whole thing.

"They're stupider then I thought…" Ahsoka said and they moved on to another area.

Meanwhile Anakin and Obi-wan went to Iego they saw what Obi-wan described as a graveyard of ships as they landed on the planet. Anakin got off the ship and saw a hundred or so droids. His anger got the better of them and he started slashing away. Only after a minute did he see that they weren't attacking

"Very impressive, you've just destroyed seventeen defenseless Battle droids without suffering a scratch." Obi-wan said sarcastically Anakin stood there as another fell apart and he smirked.

"Eighteen, actually," he corrected his old Master.

"The venerable Jaybo Hood requests an audience."

"Jaybo?" Obi-wan and Anakin said together and exchanged a look

"Hey you guys have any idea how long it took me to repurpose those droids?" A boy said as he walked up to them

"You're Jaybo?" Anakin asked looking at the kid who was younger then Ahsoka by a few years.

"Well do you?" he asked and turned to walk away

"I apologize for my friend's rash behavior." Obi-wan interjected

"Nine months man, nine months!" he said and lay down in a hammock as he ordered some droids to do different things.

"How did a kid like you come across this many battle droids anyway?" Anakin asked

"Simple when the Separatists pulled out they left these behind, I found a whole warehouse of them and figured I would make them useful."

"Mm hm, looks like you used a macro protocol to wipe them all at once, impressive." Anakin said

"I see you know your droids, you're Jedi aren't you?" he asked sitting up. Obi-wan said that they needed Reeksa root. Jaybo told them there was no way that they were leaving because something stopped everyone from doing do. He said they couldn't get past Drol they decided that they first needed to get the Reeksa root.

Ahsoka was now fighting two rolling death balls with the clones and the senator. She ran and jumped onto one and deactivated her light saber, she then put it through the shield and turned it on destroying the droid. The next few moments after were confusing. Jar-Jar fired a shot, Padmé tackled him to keep him from getting hurt and in the process her suit was ripped.

"Senator…" Ahsoka said and ran up to her; at this point Ahsoka was looking and feeling sick. She knew that if anything happened to Padmé Anakin would probably blame her in some way. "I'm so sorry…" she said kneeling next to her. Padmé took off her helmet and gave a small smile

"Don't blame yourself, these things tend to happen in a war zone." She said softly. They got up and she ditched the suit and then continued on.

On Iego, Jaybo took them down a cliff to where they could find Reeksa root. However close to the bottom on a ledge he stopped and said he wasn't going down there.

"You trying to tell us something?" Anakin asked as he climbed down.

"It's simple, follow the vines to the bottom, dig up the root, but don't touch the vines." Jaybo warned.

"Aside of the obvious, why not?" Obi-wan asked

"Because the plants don't like it… and they have big sharp teeth." He said and Anakin sighed

"Teeth, this is getting better by the minute." He sighed again

"Oh, and watch out for the flying Xandu." Jaybo called

"What the hell is a Xandu?" Anakin asked and then one appeared and her grabbed onto its leg. Obi-wan joined him and their weight caused the creature to fall towards the bottom.

Ahsoka spotted the last two droids and destroyed them then panted and fell to her knees. Padmé went up to her concerned but she assured the Naboo senator that she was alright.

Anakin and Obi-wan dropped off the Xandu and rolled, onto some vines, and on the ground. Anakin pushed to the back of his mind that he could feel Ahsoka's force signature weakening. Obi-wan watched the plants as Anakin dug up the root and put it in his bag. The two then started climbing up the cliff again trying to escape the plants. They attacked some that came to attack them and continued to climb up. Jaybo helping them at the top, the trio then walked back towards the ship when a man came in front of them.

"Cursed we are... the planet is cursed!"

"Cursed by whom, my twitchy friend?" Obi-wan asked

"The ghost of Drol, that's who!" the man replied

"A ghost?" Anakin jumped in

"The spirit of the thousand moons. Our protector and destroyer." The "twitchy" man replied

"If you ask me, sounds like a load of..." Anakin started but then was cut off

"Superstition?" Obi-wan countered

"That's one word for it." Anakin settled the man then showed him a hologram of a pilot who ended up dying at the end of it. They got on the ship and left but after seeing an energy field they had no choice but to turn around. It wasn't a ghost rather a parting gift from the Separatists. They got a transmission from Padmé and Ahsoka, Anakin watched in horror seeing them both sick and dying. They told him that the droids were taken care of and that Naboo was safe. Anakin was enraged and focused on Ahsoka and Padmé. He could feel Ahsoka stronger through the force and felt that she was weakening. She didn't have much time left. Padmé was close behind her but it upset him all the same. He walked off the ship speaking about something.

"We'll borrow a power converter from Jaybo and-" Obi-wan cut him off

"Slow down Anakin."

Slow down? Slow down! You saw them Master…" he paused clenching his fists, his mechanical arm's gears groaned in protest. "They're dying!" he yelled

"A great leap forward often requires two steps back." Obi-wan told him trying to calm him down.

"And sometimes all you need is the will to jump." Anakin replied, they then talked with some of the people and started to come up with a plan on how to through the laser field.

Padmé put a wet cloth on one of the clone's heads and saw another one that had died.

"What a waste…" she said and Rex looked at her

"With all due respect, it's what these men were born to do." He said

"I hope their sacrifice brings us closer to peace…" she said and she turned to Ahsoka who watched them all in the corner. Though she couldn't do all that she would have usually done she did pay her respects, minus the incense and the peaceful environment. She got up and went over to them.

"It will Padmé… trust me…" she said and then passed out; Rex caught her before she hit the ground and held her closely as her breathing was shallower.

"She just needs to rest a bit…" he said and got a blanket and folded it under her head. Padmé watched how caring he was towards her.

"I can tell that you're worried about her…" Padmé said and sat next to him.

"She is my Commander, she's a good leader." He looked at the Senator, "all of the clones that meet her and get to know her love her, she's like a little sister to a lot of us. She cares about all of us, to her we are not soldiers, or clones, but people who each matter to her a lot." He said and Padmé placed the damp cloth on her forehead. "I've never seen a Jedi care about us that much…" Padmé smiled softly.

Anakin worried as he could feel Ahsoka and Padmé less and less with each minute as he planned another escape. Jaybo used the vulture droids and gave the controls to Artoo who then used them to help destroy the laser field. They blew up the laser generator in turn destroying the whole thing. They then went back to Naboo and more importantly to Ahsoka, Padmé, Rex and the other clones. When they landed at the lab Anakin ran off and went to Padmé who smiled softly.

"The medical droid says you will make a full recovery."

"I never lost faith in you, none of us did" She said softly

"Well that's good to hear because there were a few moments where we won't so sure of it ourselves." He said and they said their goodbyes. Anakin then went over to Ahsoka and grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze her eyes opened and she gave a weak smile.

"You did a fantastic job today Snips."

"All thanks to your training…" she whispered hoarsely

"Yeah you're right, I do deserve most of the credit." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "But not all of it." He looked at her glad that his Padawan would be alright.

"Good thing I know you don't mean everything you say." She said and Anakin ordered the pilot to get them to the hospital.

A few hours later and the antidote was going through all of their systems as they were in the hospital. Padmé woke up before Ahsoka so Anakin went to visit her in her room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she smiled looking a bit better.

"Good as new." She said softly, he grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. The door opened and in rushed a frantic looking man. Anakin stepped back and the man looked pissed off with him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked Anakin who looked from Padmé to the guy and crossed his arms.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Padmé sat up.

"Charles meet Jedi Anakin Skywalker… Anakin meet Charles." Anakin gave her a look. "Charles is a friend of mine," he explained and looked to the still pissed off man. "Anakin is also a friend, has been for almost as long as you have." Padmé said Anakin held in his temper, not once in all the years he had known Padmé had he ever heard of some guy named Charles.

"If you will excuse me Senator, I must go and check on my Padawan and my troops…" he walked out of the room and watched through the small window as Charles hugged her and looked rather upset. She had laughed softly and cupped his face in her hand. He glared and went back to Ahsoka's room where she was still asleep. He sat next to her bed plotting the many ways to kill Charles. Anakin jumped when he felt Ahsoka's hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and held it softly looking at her.

"You feeling better Snips?" he asked and gave her a soft smile. She relaxed him in a second, and he forgot his death plots for the moment.

"Yeah, how about you?" she asked and he helped her sit up.

"Pretty good." He grabbed something off of a tray and handed it to her. "You got Jell-O, I ate your pudding, which was pretty good." She laughed lightly and smiled. He joined in he liked to see that smile, she could make a battle droid smile when she laughed.

"Does this make us even?" she asked

"For the moment yes is does." He smirked

"How's the senator…" she asked, it was an innocent question but it got him a bit upset.

"With some guy… I don't like him." He grumbled and she looked at him.

"I could take care of him for you." She smirked and he returned it

"No you would get in trouble." He joked

"No, I'd make it look like an accident." She bantered and soon they heard a female voice yelling outside and two male ones trying to calm her down. Ahsoka's mouth opened as Anakin tried to understand what the woman was saying but couldn't. He looked to Ahsoka who was still a little stunned.

"I have never heard her, this upset before in my life!" she exclaimed and before Anakin could ask who she was the door opened and in walked a very upset Shaak Ti followed by a concerned Plo Koon and Obi-wan who was trying to hold back a laugh. Shaak Ti ran over to Ahsoka's side and started blabbering on in Togruti. Ahsoka replied in the same language trying to calm down the older Togruta female.

"And you!" she yelled now speaking basic and pointing at Anakin. "I knew I should have fought for a different Master for her, you almost got her killed!" Anakin looked confused and a little scared as the, clearly angry Shaak Ti came around the bed. She was taller than him, not including the Montrals.

"I'm sorry?" he said and Obi-wan was struggling to hold it all in.

"You better be or I swear I will-" Shaak Ti snapped and then went off in Togruti again making Ahsoka stare at her in shock and deep concern. After her rant that Anakin couldn't even understand, she stormed out of the room after Plo Koon suggested she cooled off and came back later. The two left the room and when the door shut Obi-wan started laughing.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on…"

"When Shaak Ti found out that Ahsoka was hurt she begged the council to let her go to Naboo and see if she was alright, they agreed not wanting to feel her wrath and Plo Koon came along. When they got here I heard yelling at the front desk, apparently the medical droids wouldn't let her see Ahsoka because she wasn't on a list. She finally started swearing and saying something about performing Satanic rituals on anyone who got in her way and stormed down the hall as Plo Koon and I followed helplessly." Ahsoka laughed and Anakin didn't look any less worried.

"So what was she yelling to me?"

"My Togruti is good but it's not that good… Ahsoka?" he asked

"Master Ti said that if Master Skywalker ever put me in a lab containing a deadly virus again she would take him to Shili preform a ritual, smother you in the blood of…" she paused "I think your ancestor's and put you on a steak in the middle of a Akul infested field and laugh as they ate you…" Ahsoka explained and Anakin looked horrified.

"Does she really mean that?"

"I'm sure not all of it… she mostly just threatens people when they upset her."

"I've known Master Ti a long time; she has a temper, that's for sure." Obi-wan mused laughing as he walked out of the room. A little while later Shaak Ti came in and Anakin excused himself and went to see Padmé, he peeked in through the door and saw her and Charles holding hands as he talked to her. He waited another couple of minutes before he left and then a few more before he knocked on the door and went into the room.

"Hey Anakin, I'm sorry about earlier, Charles was just worried."

"Save it…" he said his voice was low in volume but angry.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you Padmé, I don't like it… I don't like how cuddly you are with him" he glared.

"Ani it's not what you think."

"Make your choice Padmé. I'm not going to play games…" he didn't wait for an answer and went back to Ahsoka's room to find her sleeping with Shaak Ti sitting next to her. He sat in the other chair.

"Skywalker, I know you take care of her and for that I thank you." She whispered

"I should thank you, I know you help raise Ahsoka and you did a great job."

"My job is over, it is up to you to teach her the rest." She said and soon after left with Plo Koon. He was alone in the room with Ahsoka and grabbed her hand softly holding it as he drifted off.

**Author's Note: How did I do? Bad good what? Let me know if you liked the random Shaak Ti part, I just think she's awesome and doesn't get enough anything. If you enjoyed it I may add other things later on. How did you like the little fight between Anakin and Padmé? I'm sorry if your name is Charles… it was the first one that came to mine and it is not directed at you I promise. As always thank you for reading and it means a lot. In a few weeks I will no longer be able to get to a computer for a few days I'll make up for it by uploading the number of chapters I would have had the day before. And then continue trying to upload as much as I can when I can get to a computer. Next chapter will have another little touching moment and then the one after that will probably be Anakin and Padmé's big fight and divorce and something cute between him and Ahsoka. Maybe they will share their backstories, would you like that? Please let me know.**


	12. Taking a stand

**Chapter Twelve: Taking a stand**

**Author's note: Alright my 12****th**** chapter yay! I hope you like it as always I don't own SWTCW (I wish so badly that I did though). I do hope you are enjoying the story and thank you because it really means a lot whenever there is a review or a favorite or a follow it does mean a lot to me. **

After Anakin's fight with Padmé the two hadn't talked much and that was fine with him because he and Ahsoka got called to Ryloth to break the Separatist blockade so that when Obi-wan got there he could go and free the planet. They were starting their attack and Ahsoka had been given a squad of fighters to command, something she was excited, but nervous about at the same time. Though Anakin had gotten Ahsoka a fighter which was a nice surprise a while ago it was her first time and like anyone would be she was scared. They checked in calling her things like skipper, blue leader, and mother bird. She smiled as she really hated to be called Sir. They flew out, the Separatists attacked back with their fighters. Ahsoka got the all clear and they began their attack on the fighters.

Anakin stood on the bridge nervously as he watched his Padawan mimic his flying. He heard the clones' voices as they talked to one another.

"Axe we got their fighter occupied." Ahsoka said and Axe started to lead a team into attack. However a few moments later four other enemy ships came into the area and Anakin watched hiding his emotions. He ordered Ahsoka back there and after snapping at her she turned around and started to come back.

The ship Anakin was on had the front view port damaged when a fighter crashed right into it. They prepared to retreat as Admiral Yularen was injured fighters got on board and they jumped to light speed. Ahsoka's heart sunk when she saw only 2 of her squad had made it and one of their ships got destroyed. She watched it happen, it was her fault. She sat on the edge of her fighter in the landing bay.

"Ahsoka I am very disappointed in you…" he said sternly her Lekku were darker than usual reflecting her mood. "You not only disobeyed the Admiral but me as well…"

"I thought I could knock out those battle droids…" she said sadly looking at him.

"I know you meant well Snips, but there's a bigger picture that you need to see. First rule of war listen and obey your superiors." He said and she stood up

"But sometimes you get carried away…" she said and he got down to her eye level placing a hand on her shoulder.

"All that means, is that I know where you're coming from…" his voice softened she bent her head, she couldn't look at him. Something about him affected her in a way where he could get anything out of her.

"But I failed…" she said as Anakin tried to get her to look at him.

"It was a trap Snips…" he lifted her head up with his mechanical hand. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it was… I lost so many of my pilots…" she said avoiding his eyes.

"Take heart little one…" he comforted her "that's the reality of command…" he stood up straight as she looked down. Rex came over and as soon as Anakin turned around to said that he hadn't made any progress and that he would tell master Windu himself she took the time to leave silently. He started talking

"Now Snips I'm going to need you to-" he stopped when he saw she wasn't there and her looked sad, he could sense how upset she was and decided to give her a little time.

Ahsoka went to her room and grabbed some things before going someplace where her Master wouldn't look for her. When she found it, in the Admiral's room in the medical wing she sat down and lit the incense and looked at him, though he wasn't awake.

"I hope you don't mind, this is just the quietest place…" she said softly and then went to what she needed to do, now more than ever. She moved her lips whispering softly, too softly, for anyone to really hear what she was saying in Togruti. Her back straight, her head bent, her eyes shut. She didn't want to cry, she was trying to prove something to them but she did let a few tears slip softly. She didn't want to face her Master, or maybe she couldn't, at least not at the moment. She finished and left the incense after putting it out, she also had no intention of leaving and sat in the chair next to Yularen's bed not sure what to do or to say. She held his hand softly hoping he would wake up.

Anakin reported that they were caught by surprise and were outnumbered.

"How many men did you lose?" Obi-wan asked.

"We lost a cruiser, the Redeemer, and an entire squadron of fighters." He said

"And what about, your Padawan?" Obi-wan asked

"No Ahsoka is fine, she's just recovering, losing her squadron was pretty hard on her." He said as he remembered how sad she looked

"Give her time, but you will need her help." Obi-wan reminded him. Windu warned him that they needed to either break the blockade within the next planetary rotation or postpone it. Anakin said that he would break it and the transmission ended.

"Rex see if you can find Ahsoka, I'm going to need her help." Anakin said and rex went to look for her. He had a feeling he knew where she would be, of course that was after checking the mess hall, training room, her room, and the landing bay. He found her sitting next to the Admiral.

"Commander Ahsoka, General Skywalker is looking for you." He said and she got up and then left. She went to the landing bay to see Anakin under her fighter and Artoo next to him.

"You wanted to see me Master?" she asked looking at Artoo.

"Ahsoka, hand me that socket plug." He asked and she got it from Artoo and then gave it to him. "Thanks Snips, how are you feeling?" he asked he was concerned and he never liked to see her upset, it made him feel like he wasn't doing a good enough job.

"Oh I'm fine Master." She said though her usual peppiness was gone.

"That's good to hear, I'm going to need you level headed if we are going to pull this off…" he said from under the fighter.

"Pull this off, pull what off?" she asked

"I talked to Master Windu he said we are to proceed with the attack."

"What, are you crazy?"

"The Twi'leks on that planet can't wait forever."

"I know that but we lost so many men… do we get reinforcements?"

"No we have to make do with what we have, and I need to come up with a plan." He said with his back to her.

"Wait, you don't even have a plan?!" she said looking at him

"Don't worry Ahsoka." He said and looked at her. She shook her head

"No, that's what you said last time and now everyone is gone, my whole squadron is gone…" Anakin could see the pain in her eyes.

"Ahsoka-" he snapped

"We can't just smash through that blockade!" she snapped back Anakin's comlink went off and the stopped crossing her arms. Anakin looked at her as he answered it after Rex telling him that the Defender was having a problem he turned it off and looked at Ahsoka.

"Go back to your quarters and cool off!" he snapped glaring at her she didn't say anything but left. He could feel the emotions coming off of her and sat on the fighter. Artoo came up to him and he sighed. "Am I doing something wrong?" he asked but the droid didn't give a response that made much sense it was pretty much 'I don't know'.

Ahsoka waited in her quarters as she heard an alarm go off and stepped out asking a trooper what was going on. He told her that they were helping Anakin evacuate the Defender. She went down to the landing bay and saw Anakin giving orders on a box.

"Master, I'm almost afraid to ask." She said

"I ordered the Defender evacuated."

"I can see that, why?" she asked looking at him.

"Actually I got the idea from you."

"Oh… great…" she said looking away he jumped off the box and got Rex to take over.

"You said we couldn't just smash through the blockade and that's partly true, you also said my plans put a lot of people at risk and I agree with you there."

"You agree… that's a first." She said

"I decided the best way to destroy the blockade is for me to pilot the Defender right into the battle ship and take out the commander, this way I'm the only one at risk. Besides the Defender is damaged already" he said and she looked at him

"You can't be serious Master, remember that talk we had about stupid things that you do and how I don't like them, this is one of those times." She protested "You'll die!" she exclaimed

"No I won't that's where you come in Snips. They can't stop the ship from attacking I'll jet out in an escape pod."

"But the enemy fleet is right there…" Ahsoka reminded him

"I know and I'll pretty much be defenseless in an escape pod, I'm counting on you Ahsoka."

"Master I can't… if something goes wrong…" she paused searching for words. "I can't be responsible for it…"

"You are responsible Ahsoka, these men are depending on you, and this time I am too." He said and Ahsoka started to protest when Anakin called to all the clones. "I'm taking over the defender and I'm leaving Commander Ahsoka in charge. She will lead the second half of the mission and fill you in on the full plan."

"Master wait," Ahsoka whispered as he smirked and winked at her "Master…" she then let out a string of curses in her head.

"Waiting for orders Commander…" Rex said she froze as Anakin got onto a small ship.

"I'll be on the bridge…" she said and turned away, Rex knew she must be upset.

"Well you heard her boys get back to work!" he called. A little later Ahsoka went to the bridge where Rex was.

"Commander on deck" he said and she watched as the clones stood at attention.

"At ease," she said she wasn't used to having so many people watching her so intensely. There was a hologram from Anakin who smiled at her.

"Alright Ahsoka this is it."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider this…" she asked as a final hope he shook his head.

"This is the only way." He said and the transmission ended. She sighed in defeat.

"Better fill us in Commander" Rex said.

"Right…" she said and looked at the holo-table she started to come up with a plan.

"Well I have to say this plan is… questionable…" Rex stated

"Yeah but… with their General destroyed along with their battle ship the droid commanders will be in chaos."

"Only temporarily, and there's still General Skywalker to find in all that mess." Rex said

"I know but…" Ahsoka looked down as she was cut off by the other clone.

"In our first attempt we had 3 fully arms cruisers and we failed…" Ahsoka looked at him and then back down.

"I wish General Skywalker explained this a little more, the odd are very much against us…" Rex said

"They always are…" Ahsoka agreed

"Yes but usually we have General Skywalker to lead us in…" the other clone stopped and looked at Ahsoka who looked hurt and the shade of her Lekku reflected that as well. "I meant no offence Commander…" he said

"None taken…" she replied and looked defeated.

"Even if Skywalker is successful and destroys the battle ship there is still the combined firepower of the other friggits to deal with."

"I thought about that and I have an idea…" she said

"Go ahead Commander." Rex urged her

"If we took the Resolute and angled her hull against the incoming friggits, the bridge and hanger deck would be relatively safe. We could draw them in and then use the fighters to outflank them." She explained to them.

"I'm not sure about this Commander…"

"If we were certain the shields would hold…" Rex said

"Perhaps a different plan… we need to take more time and plan" the other clone suggested and Ahsoka looked at him she was tired to being pushed around.

"No, we don't have any more time, Master Skywalker needs me now… he needs us now…" she corrected herself

"The Commander is right," Admiral Yularen said coming onto the bridge Ahsoka turned. "This strategy is very bold but under these circumstances that is what is needed." He said

"So the plan will work then?" the clone asked and Yularen turned to Ahsoka.

"Well… will it?" he asked her she nodded

"Yes." She replied and they went to where her master was. She went over it again and said that she would man a Squadron. "Wait for my orders to attack" she said.

Anakin had crashed the ship and was sitting in an escape pod watching it all unfold. Ahsoka got ready to go.

"I don't think they're going to attack Commander."

"We'll have to retreat." Ahsoka heard through the comlink.

"No wait, remember they are droids… they're just a little slow. They'll figure it out" She told them and soon after they started their attack and Ahsoka took some fighters out to attack them. One friggit was taken out and they moved onto the next. All the while Anakin watched from his escape pod.

Three other cruisers came into the area and Obi-wan contacted her.

"Ahsoka, are we clear to land?" he asked

"Yes Master, you may begin your ground assault." She said

"I won't even ask where the rest of Anakin's fleet is, or why he is in an escape pod."

"That's probably for the best…" she said and contacted Rex "That reminds me, send someone to go pick up Skyguy will you?" she said

"General are you still there?" the clone pilot asked

"Yup, I'm just sitting here watching the show." He replied and was taken back to the ship. They left the rest to Obi-wan and Windu. When Anakin got back onto the Resolute Ahsoka was there and he smiled.

"I knew you could do it." He said and hugged her. They went back to their quarters and this time she hugged him, he was slightly surprised but returned it.

"Don't ever make me do that again…" she whispered and he laughed lightly

"I won't by the way…" he smirked "I owe you one again."

"And just when I thought we had gotten even." She said and they pair paid their respects, Ahsoka didn't mind doing so again either. She was happy that the whole thing was over. They were going back to Coruscant after getting word that they would get a break while the ship was repaired.

**Author's note: How was that? Did you like it? Next chapter- Anakin and Padmé split up. Then Anakin tells Ahsoka his backstory and she does the same. And then the season two begins. I really hope you guys like this so far. I have a lot of ideas for them in the near future. Anyway feel free to review and leave ideas suggestions anything.**


	13. I never liked her anyway

**Chapter Thirteen: I never liked her anyway**

**Author's note: alright the well awaited chapter (at least for me). It is the end of Anakin and Padmé's relationship, and the sharing of the back stories. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I had to get (I don't want to say rid of) her out of the picture somehow and I wasn't going to do that by killing her (that's just too easy). This also takes the place of the hostage thing with Bane he will however, be in the next chapter. Warning: hints at lemons in this chapter.**

Ahsoka sighed happily, she and Anakin got a little time off while the Resolute was being repaired. The down time was a little strange for her, she hadn't really been back at the Temple this long since she became Anakin's Padawan. He agreed that they both needed some rest so there was no training at ungodly hours, or hours upon hours of boring meditation. It was actually very relaxing she had gotten placed in a new room with her Master, it was a little bigger than the one on the cruisers, and they had enough space to themselves that they weren't at each other's throats all the time. Her Master did however have a habit of setting an alarm only to wake up and leave before it went off. He said he did it for himself but she had a feeling he was doing it to wake her up. She had gone to the archive library a few times and even talked with Master Ti. However, there was a part of her that wanted to go back into the fight.

That night Ahsoka was asleep and Anakin was looking up at the ceiling. When he felt that she was really asleep, he slipped out hoping not to wake her. If he had learned anything it was that Ahsoka was not a heavy sleeper. He left and went to his speeder then going to the senate building wanting to surprise Padmé, he had felt bad about the fight and they hadn't really talked too much since. It was the middle of the night and it was pretty quiet so he almost tiptoed through the halls, he wasn't sure how he would explain why he was there. He opened the door to Padmé's room and slipped in wanting to surprise her and work things out. He might have over reacted a bit before but he couldn't help it. He went closer to her room but stopped before opening the door as he heard noises. At first he thought Padmé was dreaming until he heard a man's voice as well. His blood started to boil as he listened to the two in their activity. He glared and wanted to pull the door open but he didn't, he was too shocked, too angry to do anything but listen to his wife in bed with another man. After a while they finished and he wanted to kill whoever was in there. He wanted to think that he was dreaming that it wasn't her. He wanted to think anything but he knew what was happening. He heard talking and listened as the man said he needed to go Padmé sounded sad but understood all the same. The world of a senator he supposed. His heart broke, it felt like it was being ripped out of his body, and the pain was almost too much to control. He herd them exchange I love you and Anakin didn't even know what to do. Anakin hid in the shadows as he watched the man leave and he controlled himself enough to let the guy leave. He waited a few minutes before taking a deep breath; he was trying so badly to keep from crying of flipping out. He stormed into her room and she gasped in surprise and covered herself with the sheet. She didn't need the light to know he was upset she just didn't know he had been there a long time.

"Ani, I wasn't expecting you…" she said and he shook his head.

"Save it for Charles or whatever his name is." He said his voice low but angry.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sitting up

"I heard you and him, together…" he looked down and clenched his fists to the point where he felt like his mechanical arm would break itself apart.

"Ani I can explain…" she said looking at him and he glared he stood there he didn't move closer nor did he back up.

"How long…" he asked

"How long what?"

"How long have you and him been together?" he snapped "I'm tired of the damn games Padmé!" he yelled she looked down.

"A while…" he admitted

"And how long is that…" he glared almost afraid to answer.

"Around the time the clone wars started and you were getting called out to fight all the time…" she looked upset but he didn't care.

"Wow… I never thought you would cheat on me…" he choked out

"Ani when you left for a while I was scared and I didn't know if you would come back, Charles came and asked me why I was upset. I didn't tell him and then one thing lead to another and…" she paused and looked at him. She hadn't seen him this upset since his mother died. "I'm sorry… it was wrong and it won't happen again…" she said and he turned and punched the wall.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He snapped "You think I'm going to just forget what I heard, you in bed with another man! You, and him saying I love you to one another! Hell no! I will never forgive you for that! I trusted you and I loved you and you turn around and stab me in the back while I'm out there risking my life for you!" he screamed "It's the only reason I put up with any of this bull shit! I know that if I don't help fight, the Separatists will take over and you could get hurt! But you know what, screw it. Why does it matter if I'm doing anything in my power to keep you safe?" he yelled.

"You don't think I know that!" she yelled back finally losing her temper. "You don't think that I know that one day you may not come back! I do know that Anakin! But you were never there!"

"Neither were you! Whenever I had the time I came here and spent it with you, I said that we could go somewhere for a few days but you told me you had work to do!" he yelled back at her. "I'm done, go ahead and sleep with him all you want because it's over. I'm filing the papers tonight." He said and turned to leave.

"Fine run back to your stupid little Padawan!" she screamed out and Anakin stopped it was one thing to yell about each other's flaws but bringing Ahsoka into this was something he wouldn't stand for.

"What the hell does she have to do with anything?!"

"You think I like the idea of you and her together all the damn time?! I don't like it Anakin!"

"If you're saying that I have feelings for her then yeah I do, she's my Padawan! She is depending on me to teach her how to fight! I care about her the same way Obi-wan cares about me! I wouldn't have ever cheated on you Padmé not if my life depended on it!" he snapped

"Yeah right, I see the way you look at her, how you talk to her! All of it Anakin I've seen it all!" she screamed

"She saved my life on more than one occasion!" he said

"What and I haven't?"

"No and don't start this bull shit!"

"Start what?" she glared

"Don't put words in my mouth or try to compare the two of you because you are completely different!" he yelled "Go ahead and do whatever the hell you want because I don't care anymore!" he said and walked out of her room. He left without saying anything else, he didn't want to hear her try and justify what she had done. He left and then went and filed the papers for the divorce in secret. He went back to the Temple and practically stormed in through the front doors and down the hall. He opened the door to he and Ahsoka's room and slammed it shut letting out curse after curse in Huttese. Ahsoka had been sitting up for a while waiting for him to get back. She was asleep when she sensed all of these extreme emotions coming off of her Master. She let him curse and do whatever he was going to in order for him to calm down a bit. However, just to be safe she used the force to take his light saber.

"Master…?" She asked and he glared at her

"What!" he yelled and she jumped, not once had she ever heard him that upset or that angry and it scared her a little. Anakin cursed again and looked out the window trying to calm down but found it almost impossible to do so. He could feel Ahsoka watching him, trying to enter his mind to calm him down but he pushed her out. After a while he turned and looked at her and she looked worried. She could see, not to mention sense, the pain he felt. She didn't say anything and stood up going to where he stood and she hugged him softly. It was the first thing she thought of and was surprised when he hugged her back, tight. They ended up sitting on the ground against the wall and she tried to calm him down. She looked at him after a little while and used her thumb to wipe the tears off of his face.

"Master, what happened…" she asked softly.

"Padmé happened…"

"What did the Senator do now?" she asked and he laughed once.

"Snips, remember when I told you I had a crush on her when I was younger."

"Yes I do."

"Yeah well we were actually married…" he said and looked at her, now, wide blue eyes.

"I thought of a lot of things, but that was the last one…" she whispered and hugged him just a little bit tighter.

"Yeah… well I said were, I filed the papers a little while ago…"

"What happened?" she asked moving some hair out of his face the way she had done before with a few Younglings.

"She cheated on me… she has been for a while…" his voice was pained and he gripped her tighter. He felt like his whole world was shattering and he needed something to hold onto.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never liked her anyway." Ahsoka commented and he laughed lightly again. He knew he could trust her; he knew she wouldn't tell anyone, he knew she wouldn't make fun of him or yell at him. He knew that she would make him feel better.

"I should have known, she is a politician," He said and Ahsoka laughed lightly making him smile. He sat up but still hugged her afraid to let go at this point. "I think it's time I told you something…"

"Please tell me it's not that you have a secret family somewhere…" she said and he smirked.

"No, not a secret one." She looked confused "I have a family on Tatooine." She nodded in understanding. "I want to tell you about my past." He said and she looked at him.

"Alright…" she waited and moved a little in her spot on the floor to get comfy like a child would when getting a bedtime story.

"Well I was born a slave on Tatooine…" he said and watched her reactions closely. "I lived with my mother Shmi; I worked at this junk yard for a man named Watto. I didn't mind it that much… I mean I pretty much played with droids all day long." He smirked and she smiled at him. "However, it was hot and there was sand… everywhere. There was no way in hell you could get rid of it." He said and laughed lightly. Without thinking he moved Ahsoka onto his lap as he sat cross legged and she looked back at him since she her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her loosely as he went on. "I met Obi-wan, Padmé, and Qui-Gon, when I was about 9. Their ship had crashed." He paused "Qui-Gon told me that I could be a Jedi like him and Obi-wan. Watto wouldn't let me go but I made a deal. If I won a pod race I could be freed." He said and Ahsoka nodded enjoying the story so far. "I raced and ended up winning… but I was told that my mother wouldn't be going with me…" he paused and took a deep breath. "I was upset and almost didn't leave but she told me that it would be good for me…" he said softly his voice almost a whisper. "Master Qui-Gon was killed and when I got to the Temple they said I was too old but Obi-wan said he would make me his Padawan and from there on I started my training." He said and Ahsoka opened her mouth like she was going to speak.

"Wait… you were nine…" he only nodded. "And I thought I was too young to be a Padawan…" she said softly and he laughed.

"I began my training with Obi-wan and about 9 years later, I was assigned to protect Padmé on Naboo…" he paused "I had been having nightmares about my mother, I saw her in a lot of pain and eventually I couldn't take it anymore and went, with Padmé, to Tatooine…" his eyes saddened. "Watto had promised me he would take care of my mother but when I went to look for her he told me he sold her to a moisture farmer who actually freed her and then married her…" he smiled softly though his eyes were sad. "I went there and he told me that Shmi had been kidnapped about a month before by Tusken Raiders. Cliegg Lars was the man who married her and I could tell he loved her very much. He had a son named Owen who cared about my mother as well. When I found out she was kidnapped I went to the Raiders village and found her…" he stopped talking and looked like he would cry. "When I got there I had been too late, they tortured her and she died… but she was happy to see me and said that she loved me and was happy with how I had grown up…" he whispered choking out the words as he tried to keep from crying at the painful memory. "I lost control Ahsoka…" he looked at her and she watched feeling like she would cry herself. "I killed them all… all of the men and the women and the children… I didn't care… I was just in so much pain and…" she shushed him from talking and hugged him lightly as she turned in his lap.

"It's alright Master…" she whispered feeling all of the pain he had been keeping bottled up.

"I never want to get like that again… I never want to lose control like that again…" he whispered and she only nodded. "I went back and buried her with Lars and Owen… and after the clone wars just began Padmé and I got married… in secret on Naboo…" he said and she hugged him he pulled her back and saw that she was crying and he smiled. "Now why are you crying?"

"Well someone has too…" she whispered and laughed. He hugged her closer and looked at her.

"You know the deal was I told you mine and you tell me yours." He said smirked and she rolled her eyes. He moved her so she was facing him a little more.

"Alright Skyguy." She smiled softly. "I was born on Shili and like I said it was very connected. I remember my parents a little. However I was only 3…" she paused "Right before Master Plo had found me there was an attack on our village… my parents hid me somewhere, the whole thing is blurry…" she paused "I just remember a lot of pain… a lot of screams and then it was silent… I was too scared to move and stayed there for a day… when I came out I walked outside and saw a lot of people that were dead… the people I knew and were close too…" she whispered "I remember seeing a ship land and hearing a scream then some talking I didn't really understand. I could only speak bits of Togruti and bits of basic and even then I didn't understand everything all the time. Master Plo started walking through the village and I hid, and he found me and I actually bit him…" she laughed and Anakin smiled

"You were snippy even then."

"I thought he was going to hurt me or something. But he asked my name and I told him, that's when he started calling me little 'Soka. Soon Shaak Ti came back and she was crying, extremely upset. Master Plo showed her me and she continued to cry and she hugged me and said a bunch of things that I couldn't make out. She thanked Master Plo for finding me… everything else is kinda fuzzy… I remember a lot of burning things and then going back to the Temple. I ended up staying with Master Ti for a while as she taught me some more Togruti and basic. Then I pretty much lived at the Temple and made my light saber when I was about nine, and went back to Shili to kill an Akul. I trained for a while longer and then got assigned to be your Padawan." She explained he looked at her.

"I had no idea that's what happened." He said and hugged her, the two shared stories and Anakin was still very upset about everything and was till in a lot of pain. Ahsoka continued to hug him and ended up drifting off to sleep as Anakin spoke about something. He smiled softly and picked her up laying her in her bed and tucking her in. He watched her for a little while smiling softly. Sure Padmé had hurt him but there was Ahsoka and she was a really good person and he cared about her and she cared about him. He thought that maybe they could heal one another. He could help her heal from the war and she could help him heal from Padmé. He kissed her forehead before going to sleep himself.

The next night they had just gone to sleep after training for a while. In the middle of the night Ahsoka woke him up saying she had a nightmare. The way she said it and pouted like that made him smiled and he pulled her next to him. She snuggled in closer and fell asleep. He didn't think that doing that was wrong after all there were other Masters and Padawans that did that sometimes did that. Anakin knew he had once after his first week in the Temple. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he did have a reputation to uphold.

**Author's Note: How was that? I like I said before them getting together will happen in time. Not super slow but not super-fast either. Next up Bane, along with all the fun that comes with that, taking it a few chapters at a time. Hope you liked it please review and give me any ideas. As always thank you for reading.**


	14. I can't let you die

**Chapter Fourteen: I can't let you die**

**Author's note: I'm thinking that this is going to be a pretty long chapter… this one is going to be the Holocron episodes. So sit back, grab a snack, relax and enjoy this chapter. Also I don't own SWTCW. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

They were leading an attack on Felucia; Ahsoka had gone off with a group of clones and was fighting a lot of battle droids. Anakin and Obi-wan were in another area and they were all trapped. They needed the gunships to get them out of there or they would all end up dying in the process. They got ready to evacuate and the troops.

"Ahsoka should be back from the jungle patrol by now." Anakin said giving the clones cover.

"I'll try contacting her again." Obi-wan replied. "Ahsoka where are you?" he asked into his comlink.

"About six clicks east, we have them on the run." She said as she fought. Obi-wan said they were leaving and she protested. "Master Skywalker said to never back down when the tinnies are on the run." Ahsoka said and Obi-wan yelled at her.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked as the gunships took off.

"Following your teachings," Obi-wan replied giving him a look.

"Is she winning?" he asked and Obi-wan glared.

"For now," they got to where she was "She's not stopping." Obi-wan said

"Land in front of them." Anakin ordered and they did Ahsoka got upset as she stood on the large walker.

"Get in the ship now!" Anakin snapped.

"Can't you see their retreating?" she countered.

"They're about to overrun you Ahsoka, you just can't see it, get in the damn ship now." He yelled she grumbled and ran to him and then into the ship. When they got in the air she saw that she would have been killed and so would the clones. Her heart sank and all Anakin did was glare. He was upset that she disobeyed him but he was more upset with seeing that he could have lost her.

When they got back to Coruscant the Jedi council punished her by putting her on library duty guarding the Jedi archives. The protested and then stopped before she got in even more trouble. Anakin told them that it was party his fault and that he forgot how young she was and gave her more freedom then he should have. Ahsoka looked down as they were dismissed; she didn't want to look at him… he thought of her as nothing more than a child anyway. They walked to the library and he stopped her. She didn't look at him still so he made her.

"Snips don't worry, just be good and I'm sure you will get out of here soon enough…"

"It's not that… Master…" she whispered and he looked at her still.

"Then what is it…"

"I like the library, I spent a lot of time in here when I was younger it's just what you said…"

"When…" he asked as she looked at him

"With the council… you said you forgot how young I was and gave me too much freedom…" she looked up at him. "I'm not a child and if that's what you still think of me as then-" he cut her off

"I don't Ahsoka you know that… I was trying to protect you…" he explained and then gave her a hug. "I don't want to see you get hurt, now cheer up and read an archive or something." He joked and she smiled softly. He dropped her off at the archives and then left.

Ahsoka met up with Madame Jocasta Nu and she explained that Ahsoka had a duty to protect and guard the Holocron vault, though only council members were allowed in. It was early in the morning, so early that the sun wasn't even up. Ahsoka pretty much walked around and helped out and greeted different Jedi. Ahsoka spotted Master Ord Enisence and smiled softly.

"Good afternoon Master Enisence."

"Good afternoon young one." He replied.

"Can I help you with anything? It's a little boring right now." she asked and he paused.

"No thank you my dear." He walked away.

"You sure?" she asked as he turned and snapped at her

"Look Youngling I said I was fine now leave me alone." She stood there as he walked away. She sighed and whispered to herself.

"I can't seem to do anything right these days…" she then walked somewhere else looking for something to read or to do. Ahsoka was told by Madame Jocasta that the temple was placed on high alert and to watch out for anything strange. Her comlink went off and it was Yoda

"Padawan, alert you must be, sense deception I do, posing as a Jedi the intruder is, find Madam Jocasta you must." She didn't reply but ended the transmission and ran through the shelves stopping to listen to what sounded like Jocasta's voice. She ran over and saw the real Jocasta knocked out on the ground.

"Who are you and what have you done with Madame Jocasta." Ahsoka said and then the imposter attacked. They fought for a little while till the fake ran and Ahsoka used the force to move a chair which she tripped over. Ahsoka held her light saber at the person's neck and watched as they shifted back into a Clawdite. Ahsoka cuffed her stopped escorting her when she saw Madame Jocasta. Ahsoka asked if she was alright and she said that she was. After it was found out that the intruder was after a Holocron they cursed.

"Wait," Cato, the changeling, said. "Bolla Ropal…"

"What?"

"Bolla Ropal, that's Bane's next target." She said deciding to help them out in the hopes of not getting into as much trouble. The Jedi masters, Yoda, Windu, and Obi-wan, exchanged a look.

"What's wrong, who's Bolla Ropal?" Anakin asked them.

"He is the keeper of the Kyber crystal; it can only be read by a Holocron and contains a list of every known force sensitive child in the galaxy. They are the future Younglings, the future of the Jedi Order." Windu explained they made a plan Obi-wan would find Bane if he was on Coruscant while Anakin and Ahsoka would go find Bolla Ropal. The two rushed there with a fleet of cruisers. Anakin and Ahsoka watched a transmission of a clone telling them Master Ropal was taken along with the crystal. They also watched one friggit start to move Anakin ordered the Admiral to stop them and they would board the ship. He argued that they didn't have a boarding craft and Anakin looked at him and said he would find a way. He ordered them to target the hyper-drive as he and Ahsoka went to the landing bay.

When they got there Rex said he had three brigades ready and asked where they were going.

"We have no assault craft, only a couple of fighters and the Twilight." Rex said and earned a glare from Anakin. "Awaiting for orders Sir." He said

"And the plan is?" Ahsoka asked as she too got a glare. "I'm just wondering." She defended Anakin looked around and smirked softly. The Admiral came down to the landing bay.

"I wondered if I could be of any assistance."

"Actually you can, power up those walkers." Anakin said

"You cannot be serious." Yularen replied.

"Well they are pressurized…" Ahsoka mused

"And they have magnetic feet, hm good call." Rex added.

"Master, you're a genius." Ahsoka complimented and then they ran off to a corner. Anakin had Ahsoka change into a space suit turning around so he wouldn't look and neither would any of the clones. "Done," she said and he turned to look at her she had on a suit that was the same color as her regular outfit, her usual belt, gloves, and boots to finish it off. He smirked at her.

"Looking good Snips." He said and they got ready to land on the friggit. When they did they fought the droids that came at them and Artoo opened the door. They ran in to the bridge and then after finding out that Bane had both pieces they ran to find Master Ropal. They went to the detention level and Ahsoka opened a door and then gasped

"Master, I found him…" her voice dropped as she saw him dead on the ground. Anakin came over to her side.

"Rex, have some men take Master Ropal back to the Resolute." Anakin ordered and the lights went out shortly after. They started walking through the halls of the ship and Ahsoka dodged a pipe which Rex walked right into and groaned.

"Switch to night vision." Rex said and the clones nodded. Artoo lead them through the ship and he spotted someone running at the end of the hall and they chased after him. They ran into a room where the lights came on and there was Bane and a bunch of droids. They started to attack them and the Jedi and clones fought back.

"Lockdown," Bane said and turned off the gravity causing the Jedi and the clones to float up. The clones stuck onto whatever they could with their magnetic training coming into play.

"Artoo," Ahsoka called as she used the force to help her move a little. "Turn the gravity back on!" she yelled and he beeped in reply and went to work. Ahsoka started to jump from droid to droid destroying them.

Anakin and Bane fought and Anakin was about to grab the Holocron when Artoo turned on the gravity and everyone came crashing to the ground. Bane grabbed the Holocron and to stop Anakin he shot at the ceiling around where a clone was standing. Anakin stopped him from falling and watched Ahsoka zoom past him.

"I'll get him Master" she said and he watched

"Ahsoka wait!" He called setting the clone down and running towards her "It's a trap, we'll take him together." He said but as he got to the door Bane closed it and he cursed. He knew Ahsoka was good but Bane was a mastermind and had the whole ship under his control. He started to cut through the door when one of the droids slipped and hit a cannon shell causing an explosion and Anakin was buried under the ceiling.

Ahsoka ran after Bane when he got to a dead end. She glared at him and he fired a shot at her which she reflected hitting him in the arm. The bounty hunter let out a curse and glared at her. They fought and he knocked her light saber out of her hand and pointed a blaster at her. However, due to Plo Koon and Shaak Ti's overprotectiveness, she went through more self-defense training then most Younglings. She got the blaster out of his hand and then grabbed onto his arm injuring it and then elbowing him in the stomach before flipping him over onto the floor.

"I'm not impressed…" she said and grabbed her light saber with the force. He turned and grabbed her ankle and before she had time to react shocked her causing her to yell out in pain and fall onto the ground.

Anakin under the rubble felt her pain and opened his eyes moving it off of him. He told rex to get back to the hanger and wait for them. He tried contacting Ahsoka but she didn't answer which made him worry even more.

When Ahsoka came to she had been propped against a wall and cuffed. She looked at them and tried to pull on them only to give herself a shock causing her to yell out in pain. Her head was fuzzy, the electric shocks screwing with her Lekku.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, those binders have been especially designed for Jedi." He paused and grabbed her Padawan braid taking it off. "The more you struggle the tighter they get. Impressed now Youngling?" he sneered and she glared.

"Not really," she paused "Enjoy this while you can Sleemo, this ship is going to finish us both off."

"I don't think so, the bond between a Master and his apprentice is strong." Bane commented.

"Which means my Master will be here any minute…" she glared

"Let's see if we can't get him here any faster." He said and shocked her again making her scream out in pain. She stayed awake as her mind fogged over as her body wanted to pass out. She thought she would black out but soon she was alright, she couldn't fight a lot, or do everything she could otherwise, but she was alright.

Anakin glared ready to kill anyone or thing that crossed him. He saw three battle droids and one contacted Bane.

"Sir, there's a Jedi out here and he looked really unhappy…" the droid said and Ahsoka felt even more defeated. Ban activated a force field that kept her in one area away from Bane. Anakin opened the door and glared he saw Ahsoka kneeling behind the force field; he could tell she was in pain and he didn't like it.

"You have nowhere left to run, Bounty hunter." Anakin said his light saber ready to attack.

"You let me worry about that Jedi," he paused pushing a button so it lit up. "If I activate this button the outside airlock will open and she will be sucked into oblivion. Do you think you can kill me and save her before she's suck out into space… it's a horrible way to die." Anakin watched Ahsoka's eyes sadden, he could feel how scared she was and wanted to do nothing more than make it all okay again.

"What do you want…" he asked deactivating his light saber.

"This Holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it, but you can." Bane said and Anakin hesitated looking at Ahsoka hating how helpless he felt. "Hurry it up Jedi, or she dies!" Bane threatened. He sighed in defeat

"No Master, don't do it!" Ahsoka yelled desperately.

"Oh shut up!" Bane said and shocked her again. Anakin glared and watched Ahsoka bite her lip hard to keep from yelling out again.

"I can't let you die Ahsoka…" Anakin said

"Master no!" Ahsoka begged and Bane glared at her as a warning. Anakin watched her and put his light saber down.

"We'll deal with the Holocron later." He said directing it at Ahsoka.

"How touching, I knew the bond was strong, but not like this." Bane smirked and took Anakin's light saber putting it with Ahsoka's. Anakin kneeled on the ground and Bane set the Holocron in front of him, he closed his eyes and concentrated, Ahsoka tried to contact him in her mind but he was either blocking her out or they hadn't gotten that close. Anakin opened the Holocron and Bane put the crystal into it. The shape changed and Bane looked at it.

"My employers will be most pleased." He said and Anakin used the force to grab his own and Ahsoka's light saber using them both Bane opened the airlock and Ahsoka help on. Anakin deactivated the force field he moved to hit the button to close the airlock and as he did grabbed Ahsoka to keep her from getting sucked out. They fell to the ground and she sat up. He turned on her light saber and cut the bindings, she took her light saber and put it at her waist. Anakin hugged her a second later, it was only for a moment but it assured her that everything would be alright. They started running and Anakin said he was going after Bane even when Rex said they couldn't because the reactor was going to blow. Ahsoka stopped him by saying they needed to get off and he finally agreed and they went to the hanger. They watched a clone shoot Bane and then got into the ship and grabbed the trooper. He didn't get the Holocron and they didn't have time too. They left the ship and right after it exploded.

"Well the Holocron was destroyed but the Separatists didn't get it." Ahsoka said and Anakin looked back at her.

"Bane's dead but I can still feel him." He said as they went onto the ship. When they landed they got off as Anakin talked to Yularen and Ahsoka followed the clone that shot Bane who was also injured.

"Trooper, are you alright?" Ahsoka called but he didn't answer. "Must have been hit in the head…" she said to herself. She ran in front of him "Wait you're injured that could be serious… she said and looked at his arm her eyes widened. "You're no clone!" She said as she saw green blood instead of red. Anakin came running from the shuttle yelling her name. The fake clone took her and hit her hard, in the stomach causing her to groan and fall on the ground. Anakin ran past her and after Bane knocking his helmet off confirming that is was him. He then stopped as Bane when though the force field. He told the Admiral to lock all the hyperspace rings but it was too late, Bane got one and took off. Anakin was upset and walked back to his room. Ahsoka came in a little later, after changing back into her old outfit.

"Master, this is my fault…" she said and Anakin looked at her and shook her head.

"No it's not Snips, it's mine…"

"It's both of ours?" she said and he offered the best smile he could.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at her. She sat on her bed and sighed.

"Alright," she said softly

"You got shocked pretty hard, sure you don't want to go to the med bay?" he asked and she shook her head making him smirk. "Now who's afraid?" he taunted and she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not afraid I just don't like needles or doctors or the med bay." She said they both rested a little while until they got to Coruscant and went to talk with the council. Anakin left for a little while to search for Younglings with Windu, Yoda, and Obi-wan. Ahsoka was paying her respects to the clones with Master Ti who wanted to check her over after she got shocked. It takes a Togruta to know a Togruta was Shaak Ti's motto. After Anakin came to collect her and they went to Naboo, when they got there they made a plan.

"Let me take the lead Master, I got a score to settle." She said

"Alright, go with the Gungan, I'll be there shortly." He said as Ahsoka went with the Gungan to the force sensitive child's family. Ahsoka helped the terrified mother understand what was happening and what she would do to help. She hugged the rather distraught woman and promised her that nothing would happen to her child. That night Ahsoka hid in the child's room as the mother put a doll in the crib. She popped out.

"Don't move Sleemo!" She sneered.

"You were the child I was looking for." He said

"No shit." She replied

"You are still naive." He said and used a cable to take her light saber she hid behind a chair and he used the rockets on hit boots to go out of the window where Anakin was waiting and grabbed onto his ankles. His jets gave out and they both fell. When Bane looked up Ahsoka was smirking with her light saber right at his head. She then cuffed him and took her Jedi braid back.

"I think I earned the right to wear this again…" she said softly and put it back into place. She smiled and went over the Gungan child who was smiling happily. "Your daughter is safe now." Ahsoka said

"Do you really believe that?" Bane sneered and Anakin took him away.

"I promise you that she's safe." Ahsoka reassured the mother.

"Thank you so much." The mother said and offered Ahsoka the chance to hold her. The little girl seemed to like her and laughed poking at her face markings. Anakin came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled softly at her as she looked up at him the Gungan girl was falling asleep and Ahsoka gave her back to her mother. They left soon after walking back to the snip.

"I had no idea you were so good with kids." Anakin said softly.

"I helped out with the Younglings a lot at the Temple…" she explained and he smiled. They went back to the Jedi cruiser and started the interrogation.

"We ripped his ship apart, we didn't fine the Holocron or the kids…" Anakin said softly.

"Did you check the manifest?" Windu asked and Anakin nodded.

"It was wiped clean before he landed on Naboo." Ahsoka explained.

"Then we will just have to use the force to make him talk." Anakin said

"I don't think Bane is that weak." Obi-wan told him

"Maybe if we all concentrated on his mind together," Ahsoka suggested

"Using that on a strong mind is risky," Obi-wan thought aloud.

"There's a chance his mind could be destroyed in the process." Windu added

"Well, do we have another choice?" Anakin asked and the group went into the cell. Ahsoka stood behind the other three Jedi, she hadn't mastered the art of getting into someone's head, and she could barely push her way into her own Master's mind.

"You will take us to the Holocron." Anakin said

"Jedi mind tricks don't work on me." Bane countered.

"You will take us to the Holocron." Obi-wan said and Anakin repeated

"Forget it" Bane told them.

"You will take us to the Holocron." Windu added as the other two repeated.

"I… I won't," Bane struggled as the three tried to make him crack.

"And you will take us now!" they all commanded

"I will take you… No! Get out of my head!" Bane yelled and struggled against him Ahsoka watched looking at all of them. They stopped and he leaned on the table.

"Perhaps we should try again." Anakin suggested.

"No, I've had enough of that, I'll take you to the Holocron, you will get your children back," he said.

They all went to the hanger bay and after Anakin unknowingly volunteered to report to the Chancellor he mentioned to Windu and Obi-wan that this could be a trap, they said that they knew that. Anakin and Ahsoka turned and let them go on their way. Anakin and Ahsoka went to the Senate building and Ahsoka could sense how tense her Master was about being back here after what happened with Padmé. They greeted each other.

"Excuse us child." Palpatine said and took Anakin into his office leaving Ahsoka outside. She was fine with that, the Chancellor gave her the creeps anyway. She sat down away from the door and meditated on pretty much anything. She concentrated on anything that she could have missed when seeing Bane, trying to figure something out. She heard a laugh and opened her eyes then fell on her butt. She had been floating about a foot in the air and didn't know it. Anakin smiled as did the Chancellor, they left and went back to the ship and back to looking through Bane's ship. She was under it but jumped up sitting next to the cockpit as Artoo found his fuel computer.

"And this means?" She asked looking at him.

"Well if we cross reference the list of places we know he was with the distance he traveled we may be able to figure out where else he went." Anakin explained.

"That's a new one." Ahsoka said

"It's an old Jedi trick we used to track down smugglers. Okay let's see, Rodia, Glee Anselm, Mustafar, Naboo…"

"Wait Mustafar there were no children on Mustafar." Ahsoka said

"It's a minor world, probably stopped there to refuel."

"But that was six systems out of his way, maybe he met up with whoever he was working for, it's worth a look isn't it?" she said and Anakin hopped out of the cockpit.

"Anything to get out of this hanger." He said and Ahsoka followed then Artoo. They went into the Twilight and traveled to the planet and landed at a building. They went in and Ahsoka stopped.

"I sense something Master, and I don't like it…" she said

"It's the dark side Ahsoka, this is the right place." He said and they ran in. They heard a child's cry and stopped Ahsoka concentrated and found where they were and they continued. They cut through a door and went into a room that was dark. They were each attacked by a droid wielding a round saw blade and holding a baby.

"Be careful of the Younglings." Anakin warned as he moved

"I know I know." Ahsoka replied the building was ripping itself apart and Ahsoka used a point where the droid was slipping to get one of the children. She looked to her Master who after almost falling into the lava grabbed the child with the force and ran to Ahsoka. They couldn't open the door but Artoo did and they ran out and got back into the Twilight. Anakin handed Ahsoka the other kid and she looked at them both. She tried to sooth them as the whole base was falling apart. They took off though before the base was completely encased by the lava.

They went back to the Jedi council and found out that they got the Holocron back but Bane got away… again. The children were returned to their families after a warning from Yoda about the future being uncertain they were dismissed and went to their quarters. Ahsoka almost immediately collapsed on her bed.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat." She said and he laughed and went over to her.

"That's too bad, I was thinking of a nice training exercise."

"I really hope you're messing with me…" she said and looked at the smirking Jedi.

"Fine tomorrow then." he sighed softly and went to the refresher after Ahsoka went and they ended up falling asleep. Anakin watched Ahsoka while she slept remembering all that had happened the past few days. How scared he was to lose her, what would he had done if he did lose her? He didn't want to think of it and in fact the very thought of losing her made him worry. He promised to protect her no matter what happened. He watched her lying on her back, her breathing steady and even, her face peaceful, her body relaxed. He fell asleep watching her like that, smiling softly to himself.

**Author's note: So there's that, this is a pretty long chapter I guess I covered like 3 episodes in it. Good for me. I hope you enjoyed it I tried to put a little bit of cuteness in it, did I do a good job? Thank you for reading and there will be another chapter up very soon.**


	15. Back here again

**Chapter Fifteen: Back here again**

***IMPORTANT* I am changing the rating of the story soon; things are going to get more… well more. However if you do don't want me to do that you have some time to tell me (at least a week, maybe more). If no one objects I will change the rating and continue on, you have been warned.**

**Author's note: Alright the beginning of the Geonosis arc. Get ready for a super long chapter. This one will be a little long and might end of switching from person to person, but with that Anakin and Ahsoka hinting. I think that I'm going to make something happen when Ahsoka gets trapped. If you want to know you are just going to have to read on. Also after reading some posted chapters I'm sorry for any grammar errors that there are. **

Ki-Adi-Mundi was joining Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan on a mission to Geonosis. The Republic needed to destroy a massive droid factory that was out numbering the clone army.

"I cannot believe we are back here again…" Obi-wan mused to Adi-Mundi who agreed. Soon Anakin and Ahsoka came onto the bridge. "You're late," Obi-wan told him

"Sorry Master Ahsoka and I were busy routing the Seppies near Doran." Anakin replied.

"My squadron alone had 55 kills." Ahsoka smirked

"Yeah but mine had 76," Anakin smirked back in their usual banter.

"Showoff," Ahsoka rolled her eyes smirking.

"Well I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves." Obi-wan said

"Hey it's just a little friendly competition Master, nothing to worry about."

"What I worry about is the way this war is drawing out." Obi-wan said and sighed.

"Which is why it is so important that this works," Mundi said

"I agree, Ahsoka contact the Outer Rim command we are ready for our briefing."

"They're already waiting for us." Ahsoka replied and they talked about the battle plan. When that was over they discussed it further with the clone Commanders and Captains.

"Their front lines are heavily fortified, look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements, that won't be easy to get past." Ahsoka noted

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere near that." Anakin told her

"Come now, what happened to all the pep I saw earlier?" Obi-wan asked

"Hey, don't worry about us." Anakin said and rested his arm on Obi-wan's shoulder "You just make sure you get to that landing zone in one piece." Anakin smirked

"Yes and I shall be waiting for you when you finally arrive." Obi-wan shot back.

"Gentlemen, if you are done we have a battle to begin." A hologram of Luminara said and then it ended as Obi-wan left to get the gunships ready. Obi-wan started talking to Cody in the landing bay.

"No Sir, I wasn't involved with the first attack here," Cody said and Obi-wan looked at him

"Well you didn't miss much, last time I was tied to a pole and attacked by several humongous monsters" Obi-wan told him

"That sounds… entertaining." He said and Obi-wan smirked

"It was, for them." he said and then took off in the gunship.

Anakin and Ahsoka weren't far behind Obi-wan and Mundi was right behind the two. Anakin and Ahsoka's gunship was hit and they started going down. Anakin grabbed Ahsoka and held her close to him putting one hand on the top of her head as her face was in his chest. She held on at the ship hit the ground and got thrown from his embrace and sat up slowly.

"Come on, we have to keep going." Anakin said and they got the troops out of the gunship. He watched Ahsoka as she and him activated their weapons and started fighting off the droids and the Geonosians. They started to advance, slowly but it was still advancing. They found out that everyone was getting shot down and they weren't getting any support, also Obi-wan hadn't made it to the landing zone and no one really knew what was going on.

"He could be hurt or-" Ahsoka started and Anakin cut her off

"We can't be talking like that Ahsoka!" he snapped, not meaning to but he was worried as well. They were behind a dip in the ground that gave them cover. "Rex get the men together, we are going to rush the guns." Anakin said "Ahsoka, you're with me we have to give them cover."

"Alright, just give the word…" her voice betrayed her emotions and he looked at her

"Hey I'm worried about him too, but you need to be in the here and now or else we won't ever be able to help Obi-wan." He comforted her and she nodded getting her head back in the game. A few minutes later and they began their attack. They took out the gunners and kept going stopping at a huge wall where there were battle droids and gun emplacements. They took cover as soon as they could.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into." Ahsoka said looking at her Master

"What? Hey, it's not my fault. You were supposed to study the holomaps." Anakin countered

"I did! Remember when I reminded you about the giant wall, and you said, 'don't worry, Snips, we won't be anywhere near that?'" she snapped glaring at him

"Just get ready to climb." Anakin told her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"So what's the plan General?" Rex asked.

"Just keep us covered Rex, there's too many of them for us all to climb up, so Ahsoka and I will. Just be ready when that wall comes down." Anakin said and he and Ahsoka each got a bag of explosives. They started running dodging the blasts as they went and got to the edge of a huge cliff. They activated some sort of grappling hook and used it to help them run up the wall. When they got to the top they started deflecting blasts from the droids on the huge wall.

"How many droids have you shot down?" Anakin asked trying to keep her spirits up.

"25," she told him and he smirked

"Ah, you're falling behind, let's go." He said and jumped, with the force onto the wall. Ahsoka was right behind him and they began their attack. The two kept count in their heads on how many they each got. They took out all the droids together.

"Look for a hatch we need to put the explosives inside the wall." He said and Ahsoka looked around, a hole opened in the floor.

"Found one!" she called then backed up as a rolling death ball came out of it. Another came out of a hatch that was near Anakin and they stood back to back. Ahsoka watched as Rex came up behind the droid and went through its shield then took it out. Anakin rolled turning off his light saber and then got through the other's shield and took it out. Another hatch opened and Anakin tossed his bag and then took Ahsoka's and tossed it in as well. He then pushed the droid back in and they both looked at Rex.

"Alright Rex, up and away," Anakin said as he and Ahsoka put him into the air with the force. Anakin put his hand on Ahsoka's back as they jumped off the wall while Rex screamed his head off the whole way down. Ahsoka and Anakin used the force to slow their falls and then slow down Rex's. The two Jedi together stopped the falling wall from killing the three of them.

"Next time just tell me to jump." Rex said as Anakin helped him up

"Now where the hell is the fun in that?" He asked and the group continued on as they did Ahsoka spotted something up a cliff.

"What's that?" she asked and activated her light saber just as her Master did. They contacted Master Mundi, who was at the top of the cliff and needed to get to the landing zone. When they finally did Ahsoka spotted Obi-wan and ran over seeing him hurt. He smiled softly at her.

"Well what happened to you." Anakin teased

"I might as you the same thing." Obi-wan replied as Ahsoka looked him over. They made a new plan on how to take out the shield and started to put it into action. He and Ahsoka took a small group of clones and rushed them. Killing as many as they could and getting to the shield generator as fast as they could. They went behind a large rock and each took a droid popper to jam the bugs' scanners. When it worked the tanks came and blew up the shield generator. After the battle was over Anakin helped Obi-wan onto a gunship and Ahsoka came up to him.

"So Master what was your total?" she asked

"Not now Ahsoka," he said

"Come on are you afraid you lost?" she looked at him

"Fine, 55 that's my count and you?" he asked and Ahsoka smirked.

"60, looks like I won this time," she smiled

"But I won in the airstrike, so tie!" he called

"You're impossible…" Ahsoka rolled her eyes but she was smiling and she walked away to help out with something.

"I will never understand how you can simplify these battles into some kind of game…" Obi-wan said and Anakin looked at him as he was on the gunship.

"It keeps us both going." He said and looked at them "Take care of yourselves." He said

"65 Skywalker," Mundi said and Anakin looked confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"My total, 65… so what do I win?" he smiled and Anakin looked shocked for a moment.

"My everlasting respect Master Mundi." He smiled softly

"Oh," Mundi said

"That is a gift Anakin rarely bestows, I can assure you." Obi-wan said and Mundi smiled. They took off and Anakin walked back over to Ahsoka. They started to come up with a plan to destroy the factory. Luminara and her Padawan Barriss Offee were coming to help Anakin and Ahsoka take the factory down.

Ahsoka was giving the clones a briefing on what the game plan was.

"This bridge is our first weigh point." Ahsoka said pointing to a holomap. "Focus your fire on the gun emplacements here, and here." She said pointing to a different spot. "Because it's only-" she was cut off by her Master

"Because it's only after we can neutralize the guns can we push for the factory." Anakin said earning a glare from Ahsoka.

"I was…" she gave up. "Yes and then we can go for the factory, now expect stiff resistance from-" and again she was cut off

"And, don't forget to top off your energy cells and ration packs because once we go out there is no turning back, anything else Ahsoka?" Anakin asked and she shook her head

"No you pretty much covered everything in my briefing." She said and Anakin nodded then dismissed the clones. They started fighting about how Anakin didn't trust Ahsoka to give the briefing because he kept interrupting her. He said something about how it wasn't about trust it was about getting the job done right and she glared.

"I knew it, you don't trust me."

"Snips, it's not that-" this time she cut him off

"No I understand, I'm the Padawan and you're the master." She said and walked past him. He sighed and followed as they went at it again not noticing that Luminara's gunships had landed.

"Well then, if you don't trust me, then why don't you just send me back to the Temple?!" Ahsoka resorted and Anakin snorted

"Don't tempt me Snips" he said he watched Ahsoka turn her head and felt a little bad.

"If you are both finished with your little discussion, we do have a factory to destroy." Luminara said with Barriss right next to her. After an introduction they made a plan of attack. Luminara showed them a network of catacombs under the factory, Luminara explained that someone could sneak in and place explosives so the whole thing would blow.

"Seems like a good way to get lost," Anakin said

"I have instructed Barriss to memorize all of the catacombs" Luminara told him. Luminara said that she and Anakin would distract them while Ahsoka and Barriss snuck into the catacombs.

"Hold on, who decided that!" Anakin said and Ahsoka looked at him confused and hurt "It could be suicide."

"Not if you and I hold their attention." Luminara countered.

"Master, I can do this I've had riskier assignments," Ahsoka said and Anakin glared lightly.

"But unlike Barriss you are not prepared." Anakin said in truth he didn't want Ahsoka getting hurt.

"Do not worry; I know that Barriss can guide them both." Luminara defended and Anakin gave in. The two left after syncing with Anakin and Luminara.

"You feel Ahsoka is not up to the task" Luminara said as they watched their Padawan's forms getting smaller as they ran.

"I never said that" Anakin told her and she looked at him

"Then what is it then?" She asked wanting to know, Luminara knew what Ahsoka could do and knew that she could do this.

"Nothing…" Anakin said and turned away going to the troops. They walked across the bridge while Ahsoka and Barriss went into the catacombs.

"That is a lot of droids." Anakin said as they came out.

"Well it is a droid factory," Luminara mused

"So long as we destroy them faster than they can make them we will come out on top." Anakin stated and Luminara laughed lightly

"I love your simple logic Skywalker." She said and they got ready to fight.

Ahsoka and Barriss navigated through the labyrinth looking out for and Geonosians. At one point there were crawling by a bunch of sleeping bugs. Ahsoka helped Barriss when one moved its hand onto her head. They made it into the factory as Anakin held them off above the ground. The two made it to the reactor room and got ready to plant the bombs and get out. They were ready to go when a group of Geonosians, a few droids, and a new tank, came out. They got ready to attack or defend. They bugs started taking the bombs away and Ahsoka cursed. She tried to get them back by grabbing onto one of the bugs only to get smashed into the wall and fall. Ahsoka lay on the ground and Barriss went to take over the tank. The cut a hole in it and killed the two droids inside. After Barriss showed that she was in charge of the tank and Ahsoka hopped in. They made the choice to destroy the reactor with the tank knowing very well that they may die in the process. Ahsoka didn't show it but she was in a lot of pain, she didn't want to die and have her Master's last memory be them getting into a little fight.

"Master, can you hear me?" She asked through her comlink.

"Ahsoka, set off the damn bombs" He yelled and she almost couldn't get the words out.

"I'm sorry Master we can't make it out…" her voice held the sadness and the pain but she was being strong.

"Can't make it out?" Anakin said but she didn't answer and a nod from Barriss got her to press the fire button.

Anakin listened to what she was saying and he was getting scared, he knew something would happen here, that's why he didn't want her to go anywhere. Anakin heard the blast and froze as he saw the first explosion go off. His heart stopped and he couldn't even move it took Luminara to make him move as the place started to collapse. When the dust settled Anakin franticly tried to contact Ahsoka but she didn't pick up. Luminara sank to her knees and Anakin couldn't think straight all he knew was that Ahsoka was trapped and he needed to find her. Luminara told him to be at ease and he told her he couldn't he that needed to find her, he needed to save her.

"I sense them drifting away, there is not enough time." Luminara said sadly and Anakin shook his head he contacted Rex and told him what he needed and that he needed it now. He could still sense her; he could still feel her there.

Meanwhile, Barriss shook Ahsoka gently as her eyes opened she winced and tried to move her right leg but couldn't, and Barriss couldn't do much to help her free it in the tight space. She didn't want to give up; she knew he was looking for her. She got Barriss to give her a power cell and she broke her comlink. They had a conversation about how many lives they would save because the factory was destroyed; Ahsoka said she could save two more.

Anakin and Luminara talked as they searched. She said she cared about Barriss but that if it was her time she would let her go, she would morn her death, but celebrate her life. Anakin said he had every intention of celebrating with his Padawan in person.

Ahsoka made pulses on her comlink hoping that he would find them in time. He and Barriss held hands weakly; they were running out of air.

Anakin got her pulses and ran to where she was he was frantic, he could feel that she was hurt, feel that she was weakening, he couldn't let her die. They didn't have enough time to get the tank lifters over there so Anakin and Luminara used the force to unbury them both. In the tank Ahsoka and Barriss smiled at each other.

"I'll go out and tell them you need help." Barriss said as they saw the piece of metal pinning Ahsoka down, she only nodded softly. Her mind was blurry; she had hit her head more than once and pretty hard. They coughed as the air and dust hit their lungs and Barriss came out. Anakin looked for Ahsoka but didn't see her.

"Barriss where's Ahsoka!" he yelled scared he was too late.

"Her leg is trapped, I can't move it…" Barriss called back and Anakin jumped down and crawled into the tight space seeing Ahsoka smile weakly. The first thing he did was hug her, he didn't let go for a few minutes as he was over her small form.

"You're alive." He said and she smiled softly and cupped his face in her hand and only nodded.

"Did we blow it up?" She asked and from the way her voice was Anakin knew she was hurt. He nodded and looked at her beneath him and blushed lightly. Ahsoka did as well and at that moment didn't care she was just happy to see him. Anakin looked at her as she gave a weak smile towards him. He didn't think about what he was doing but he did. He grabbed each side of her face with his hands and kissed her. Very softly, very lovingly, as if she were to break or vanish if he wasn't careful. Ahsoka responded to the action lightly and he pulled back a few moments later.

"Ahsoka, we have to get you out of here…" he said almost awkwardly and moved off of her. She blushed and nodded almost wishing they didn't have to move. He used the force to un-trap her leg and saw a pretty big gash in it, Ahsoka winced and he helped her to stand but he knew there was no way she could climb out. Anakin picked her up in his arms and she rested her own on his stomach. He wanted to hold her; he wanted to be close to her. Perhaps it was a need more than a want. He didn't know and didn't care right now as he carried her back to where Barriss, Luminara, Rex and some other clones were. He wouldn't let her go, wouldn't set her down as they flew in the gunship back to camp. A medic looked at her leg and checked her over. He bandaged her leg up but suggested she and Barriss go back and go in a Bacta tank for a day or two. Ahsoka didn't want to but seeing in how they both had a concussion she agreed. Anakin carried her to the gunship before setting her down and letting Barriss support her. Anakin smiled and wished them well before watching the gunship take off back to the cruisers.

"You care about her a lot don't you?" Luminara asked him and he only nodded

"She saved a lot of lives today." He replied and walked away.

On the Resolute an extensive medical bay had been set up for all of the wounded including a large number of bacta tanks. Ahsoka and Barriss were taken and cleaned up by some of the medics that were there. Her head was too fuzzy to protest against the clones or the needles. Before she knew it she was knocked out and put on a life support system before being submerged into the bacta tank, after being covered up a little, to respect her privacy. The doctors monitored the two Jedi as they floated in the liquid.

After a day and a half the tanks were drained and they were brought out. Ahsoka woke up in a small room with Barriss in the bed next to her and Rex sitting in a chair. She looked at him and he smiled then told her they were needed back on the planet. The two girls were ready to go in a matter of hours and Ahsoka was amazed at how quickly the tanks had worked. Her head didn't pound and her leg was healed up very well. The two, with Rex, went back to the planet and Anakin was waiting. He watched her walk off and smiled.

"Good to see you well again Snips." Anakin said and she smiled

"Remind me not to get hurt like that again…"

"Why do you not like bacta tanks?" he smirked

"I like the bacta tanks just fine, it's the needles and the sedatives that I hate." He laughed and she pulled him aside. "Can I ask you something…" she looked at him and he nodded.

"When you found me um what happened…?" Anakin looked at her and knew what she was asking about.

"Ahsoka, I did what I did because I care about you and was relieved that you were alive, my action seemed like the best way to express that, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way." He said and she shook her head

"No Master I understand I just wanted to make sure I didn't dream it up or something." She laughed and he hugged her softly before joining up with the others. They were told that Windu needed medical supplies, and though he didn't want her to go, Anakin suggested Barriss and Ahsoka to go to the medical station on a medical friggit and then to where Master Windu needed them. They agreed and smiled at one another, Barriss and Ahsoka had become friends over the last few days. The two girls got ready and then headed out on the ship with several clones. Anakin, Luminara, Mundi, and Obi-wan were going to interrogate Poggle the Lesser. Ahsoka and Barriss went to the medical station where Master Fisto was waiting for them. That night Ahsoka tried to sleep but couldn't she didn't want to admit she was missing her Master a little so when Barriss asked her what was wrong she said it was too quiet and they went to eat.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked looking at the 'food' on their plates Barriss laughed. The two started talking about the life after the war was over. Two clones walked in and Ahsoka smiled softly

"Evening Ox, Edge, would you like to join us?" Ahsoka offered but they didn't answer "Is something wrong troopers?" she asked and then they attacked, Ahsoka and Barriss defended themselves and knocked the two troopers out. "What the hell!" Ahsoka said and Barriss was just as stunned. Two more clones ran in the room only to be met with Ahsoka and Barriss's light saber ends.

"What are you doing?!" one asked shocked to be looking down the end of a green blade

"Two troopers just attacked us, what the hell is going on!" Ahsoka said angered the two clones looked shocked and said they didn't know and just heard shots then ran to see what was wrong. The two put their blasters down to show they didn't mean any harm and the female Jedi deactivated their weapons. They needed to know if they still had the bridge so Havoc agreed to watch the two knocked out clones while Ahsoka, Barriss, and Trap went to the bridge.

Anakin was told that Ahsoka hadn't checked in and he got upset. Obi-wan made a point that he didn't always check in and that they were more alike than either of them knew. Anakin nodded and the four Jedi went to Poggle but not before Anakin asked Rex to keep his ears open for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka and Barriss got to the bridge but had to get through the shields. Trap attacked them and Barriss had to kill him. A worm came out of his mouth and crawled onto Barriss she threw it off and Ahsoka cut it in half. She shivered at the squirming parasite.

"You know, I really hate bugs…" Ahsoka told her "Trap was my friend; he would never have tried to kill us…" Ahsoka said and they knelt next to the worm. They made a plan to contact Master Fisto and tell him what was going on figuring the clones were infected. They started to move when they saw the clones gathering together speaking Geonosian they saw them infect another and cringed at the site. They were attacked from behind and defended alerting the other infected clones in the process. The two fought and then went into the vent system to get away. They made a plan to split up and Ahsoka made her way to the communication center. She told Master Fisto what was going on and said she didn't think they should dock but he told her that she should. Ahsoka then contacted the cruiser and saw Rex's face.

"Rex this is Ahsoka, boy am I glad to hear your voice." She smiled

"Likewise kid, I got someone here who wants to see you." He said and Anakin appeared in the screen.

"Ahsoka, what's going on are you ok?" he asked worried Ahsoka shook her head and explained what was going on with the clones. "Make sure you have a wrist com and keep it on, I'm going to interrogate Poggle he might have some answers…" he said and the transmission ended. Ahsoka turned and saw Barriss standing there she didn't answer Ahsoka and took the battle screen and shattered the glass using the force and sent it at Ahsoka who put her hands up to defend herself. Ahsoka looked at her and realized she gotten infected too. Barriss attacked and Ahsoka defended herself not wanting to hurt her. Ahsoka tried to get her to snap out of it but it didn't work and she ended up kicking her back and then running out of the room.

Anakin was pissed, beyond pissed really as he went to the cell where Poggle was. He ordered the clones guarding outside to leave and they did. Anakin went into the cell wanting to kill him. Anakin tried a Jedi mind trick, which the translator droid said didn't work. Anakin turned around then thought and then he knocked Poggle out of his chair and onto the ground. He picked Poggle up and started to force chock him raising him into the air. Anakin made his demands very clear to the bug.

Ahsoka was running away from Barriss and jumped up into the vent watching her run past. She hid in the vents and waited for Anakin to tell her something.

"I made contact with Ahsoka," Anakin stated as he went into the bridge seeing the other three Jedi there.

"What is her status?" Obi-wan asked

"Ahsoka's crew has been infected with Geonosian parasites,"

"How did they get on board?" Obi-wan asked

"Poggle said that they needed a new host." Anakin stated and looked at a screen.

"You interrogated Poggle alone?" Luminara asked and Anakin looked at her

"I did," he was angry. "There wasn't any time to get the rest of you." Anakin said and worked on contacting Ahsoka. "All that matters is that he told me how to stop the worms." Anakin said and contacted Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka listen to me," Anakin started "The worms are affected by the cold." he told her

"That's how we stop them?" she asked

"Rupture the coolant system." He said and Ahsoka said she understood and ended the transmission. She hopped out of the vent and made her way, carefully, to the room that controlled the temperature. When she got there she did what she needed to and it began to get very cold very fast making her shiver. Ahsoka ran out of the room as she felt the ship come out of hyperspace she knew they were getting close. Barriss found her and Ahsoka ran into the, freezing, vents. Barriss couldn't follow her and Ahsoka made her way to the bridge when she got there she contacted the medical station and was about to shut down the engines when Barriss attacked her. They fought and Ahsoka put a pipe with the cold air right in Barriss' face. The other girl screamed and begged for Ahsoka to kill her. Ahsoka looked at her in shock Barriss attacked her and Ahsoka knocked her down and took her light saber and cut the worm that was coming out of her mouth in half. Barriss passed out and Ahsoka held her closely and closed her eyes, it was just too cold for her anymore. Master Fisto came on board and Ahsoka shivered as she looked at him.

"Hello Master Fisto, we're ready to pick up the supplies…" she said and he laughed lightly.

"We'll take care of that." He said and picked Barriss up and handed the passed out girl to one of the clones before he picked Ahsoka up. They went on the medical station and put them through a process of warming their bodies up again. Anakin arrived and watched as Ahsoka was submerged in warm water that, very slowly, warmed up a little more as not to shock her system. He didn't leave her side the whole time and when she was done sat next to her bed.

Ahsoka came too and her vision cleared as she saw her Master sitting near her, she shot up in bed and Anakin sat on her bed next to her and put his hand on her shoulder and the other on her face.

"It's alright Ahsoka, its ok, you're safe…" he said and made her lie back down and put the blanket over her again.

"Barriss?" she asked and Anakin smiled softly.

"She's fine, because of you." He said and followed his eyes to Barriss sleeping in a bed next to her own. "So are the clones." Anakin told her and she smiled weakly. Fisto came in and explained what the worms were then he left again. Anakin sat at her bedside and looked at her. He leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead and held her hand softly. Ahsoka told him how Barriss asked Ahsoka to kill her and how she couldn't. Anakin understood and simply nodded.

"Rest up Ahsoka, I'm going to need you soon." He said and she nodded closing her eyes. Anakin pulled the chair closer and continued to hold onto her hand.

**Author's note: So did you like it? I hope so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Please feel free to review. **


	16. Do you think they had a thing?

**Chapter Sixteen: Do you think they had a thing?**

**I have one person against changing the rating and one for. **

**Author's Note: I am skipping the one where Ahsoka loses her light saber as in I'm not writing it in my story but it may come up in conversation at some point. The reason is that I want to move along with Anakin and Ahsoka's relationship a little more. I'm going to add a few little things that could have happened and I like the idea of and I hope you do as well. Thank you for reading.**

After a battle Obi-wan was taking Duchess Satine to Coruscant but because of her rather foul mood towards them they needed her to be protected even if they couldn't be there. On a ship going to Mandalore Anakin was traveling with some clones and Ahsoka, though she wasn't his Padawan more than acting as a representative of Shili. The planet is allied with the Republic yet they have refused a military occupation and wish to keep out of the war as much as they can. Ahsoka was told, by the real representative, what the current situations on Shili were like as a team dressed her to look not like a Jedi, but like a lady-like representative. She was also to look slightly older but not by much, they used the Akul headdress as a way to explain it, Ahsoka had fought to help the Togrutas of Shili and killed an Akul to prove herself. Ahsoka looked at herself and sighed softly. She was wearing a long dress, similar in color to her usual outfit, but with hints of other muted blues and purples. The dress had ¾ length sleeves that flared out slightly in a smooth fashion towards the end. It was a swoop neckline and she had a necklace with an Akul tooth on it. Ahsoka was already sick of this; she had been scrubbed and poked at all day long. The dress itself ended at the floor and the bodice hugged her curves. Her light saber was strapped to her left thigh and she cursed wondering how she would get it out if she needed to. She decided to worry about that later and focus on walking in the tall, ankle high boots, she was glad the heel was rather large or she knew she would be falling a lot. Her usual Jedi braid and the beads that were on the top of her head, was added onto, they placed different jewels on them and they reached her mid-back. When they were getting ready to land she went over everything again and tucked the small hologram generator, it was her message from the real representative who explained why they wanted to be there and why she had sent Ahsoka instead of coming herself. When the ship landed she stood up and waited for her Master, he was acting as her escort. He walked in the room at the others left and looked at her smiling softly. He took her hand and spun her around once before stopping her.

"You look amazing Ahsoka," he complimented and she blushed lightly. "Remember, if they offer you a drink then take a drink, just don't drink too much and…" he stared at her

"Make sure there are no poisons in it I know. Also, I have to tell about Shili and the current situations, I know Master, I know."

"And from here on out, until this is over, you cannot call me Master, it's Master Jedi, or General, or something else." He said and took her arm leading her out. Rex stared at her only making her blush deeper and a clone whistled. He got a glare from Anakin and smack on the back of the head from Rex.

"I look stupid…" Ahsoka complained and Anakin laughed lightly

"I don't think that." He replied and walked her to the Duchess. The two women greeted one another and she showed the hologram of the true representative of Shili. She said that there had been a massacre and she needed to tend to the bodies. The Duchess nodded in understanding and Anakin guided Ahsoka onto the ship. He could sense her nerves building and contacted her in her mind making Ahsoka jump a little, though no one noticed.

"Relax Snips…" he laughed

"I've never talked to you in my head before…"

"Well now you are, by the way where's your light saber." He asked as they walked onto the ship.

"Hidden somewhere no one will find it, don't worry." She smirked softly and left him to follow the Duchess and the others on the ship.

"The Death Watch will stop at nothing to take her out before she gets to the Senate." Obi-wan explained.

"However, because she is angry at the Jedi and refuses to be in the same room as a man with a gun, Ahsoka is undercover acting as Shili's representative. If you blow her cover someone may attack her and she is the best shot at keeping the Duchess safe. No one other than us know who Ahsoka really is and it will stay that way." Anakin's voice was firm he didn't enjoy the idea of Ahsoka being in danger and he not being there to help her if something went wrong. "The Separatists may be backing Death Watch so look out." Anakin said and the clones understood. Obi-wan was contacted and told that the Duchess wanted to see them. He Anakin Rex and Cody went into the elevator and the door shut.

"I sense your anxiety about the Duchess." Anakin commented "She couldn't be in safer hands."

"Yes I know."

"Then why-" Anakin got cut off

"Never mind… all in the past."

"Oh, so you're close to her?" Anakin asked he was prying just a little.

"I knew her, a long time ago." Obi-wan snapped and Anakin got the message to drop the topic for a while.

Ahsoka meanwhile kept quiet as Satine ranted about opposing the war as a whole. Ahsoka gladly took the drink when the droid passed her with the tray. Obi-wan came in and objected to what the Duchess said.

"Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the Duchess said and some looked at him. Ahsoka watched them both and looked back at the Duchess.

"Your highness is too kind." Obi-wan replied

"You're right I am…" she replied

"Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker; he escorted Miss Ahsoka here today."

"At your service milady," Anakin bowed and Ahsoka kept from giggling at the sight. Obi-wan and the Duchess had a bit of a fight and then the Duchess said something about politics.

"Miss Ahsoka," the Duchess said and the young girl looked at her and nodded. "Tell me how have the people of Shili taken to the fact that they are under control?" she asked and Ahsoka walked closer to her, since she had been off to the side.

"Duchess," she bowed slightly before continuing. "Shili is in alliance with the Republic yet we have requested no military occupations, there are only 2 clone posts at the north and south poles of the planet. Even then there are no more than 30 clones on the planet at a time. They are simply making sure that we are not attacked." Ahsoka explained and both the other Jedi were a little surprised by how good she was doing at this.

"Then how was a village wiped out? Where were your protectors then?" The Duchess asked and Ahsoka froze for a moment.

"The Separatists did not attack us, rather it was a number of things that wiped out some of my people." Ahsoka said firmly "Having said that, I will not discuss an internal matter with you, Milady. The reasons they died had nothing to do with the Separatists or the Republic. As you may know Togruta are loyal to our own, I wish not to exploit the deaths of innocent people for you to make a point." Ahsoka said and Anakin looked at her, if she didn't keep her temper in check they would know something is up. It was true that a village had been wiped out but it was a rivalry with another village and other things that killed them.

"Quite the temper for one so young…" the Duchess observed and Ahsoka looked at her. "However, I understand your traditions and culture and respect it." Ahsoka bowed and stepped back again. Obi-wan and Satine went at it again as he said that there needed to be Republic presence to keep the Separatists at bay. They looked like they were going to break out into a real fight before someone interjected about how they could all use a little rest and refreshments. Anakin smirked as he held a drink in his hand and watched Ahsoka try not to make a face at the taste or feeling of it. Anakin said he promised the representative of Shili that Ahsoka would be well taken care of and escorted her to the dining hall. The walk and their whispers helped to calm her down. Anakin then left and walked with Obi-wan.

"So you an Satine have a history?" Anakin asked

"It was an extended mission; I spent a year on Mandalore protecting the Duchess. They sent bounty hunters after us; we were always on the run."

"Sounds romantic." Anakin smirked and Obi-wan gave him a look. They had a little longer conversation and then Anakin got called down to the cargo room after Artoo got scared. Anakin told Ahsoka through their mental link and she responded. Obi-wan went to the dining room seeing everyone ready to eat and Ahsoka slightly confused by the silverware arrangements. Obi-wan spoke and moved a fork into Ahsoka's hand, earning silent thanks, when no one was looking.

"Alright men what's the problem I'm missing dinner." Anakin said as he went to where the clones were. "What's the matter buddy." Anakin asked Artoo who gave a series of noises in reply and they walked along until Artoo came to a huge box that had been knocked over. Anakin told Obi-wan and then kept looking with Artoo he spotted one of the missing clones but he was being controlled by a giant spider-like droid. Anakin was glad Ahsoka was upstairs and out of the danger, she also was terrified of spiders. He attacked it and then the clones came in and helped and they killed it. However a second one started to climb up the lift and Obi-wan was told of the danger and got ready to defend them. Ahsoka stood up and messed with her dress but by the time she had her hand on her light saber Obi-wan already killed to droid and she sighed. She went over the Duchess this time ready and a bunch of little spider droids popped out

"Oh that's just wonderful…" Ahsoka said got her hand on her light saber and pulled it out and activated it. The senators' eyes widened but she would deal with that later. Ahsoka slashed at the little spiders as Obi-wan and Satine stood back to back and Satine blasted at the spiders with her deactivator. Ahsoka had chopped a lot of them in two but it was only where she had been standing, the idea of running in the dress and the heels was a nightmare. When they were all killed she sighed and turned her light saber off. Anakin came up and saw Ahsoka with her light saber in her hand and smirked. He called her over and told them both that a senator shipped the box carrying the droids. Ahsoka went back but this time stood at the Duchess' side as they all sat down again after the mess was cleaned up.

"So tell me young one, how are you carrying a light saber, last I checked representatives don't carry those." The Duchess asked and Ahsoka looked at her.

"I'm not a representative, I'm sorry but it was for your protection that I acted as a representative, I am Master Skywalker's Padawan Learner, my name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Is anything you said earlier a truth?" she asked and Ahsoka nodded.

"I was born on Shili, there has been a massacre, there are only 2 clone posts on the planet, and the Separatists were not involved in the deaths." Ahsoka said

"Then why pose as a representative?"

"All I was told was that you needed to be protected and you wouldn't like a Jedi to be over your shoulder all the time." Ahsoka defended and the Duchess motioned for the young girl to sit next to her making her smile.

"So how old are you really?"

"I'm 15… however as a Jedi we don't really celebrate our birthdays." The Duchess laughed lightly

"That explains the faces to the drinks earlier." They went back to dinner and Obi-wan walked in with a covered thing as the Ryloth senator smiled about it being desert.

"This might even prove to be too much for you Senator." Obi-wan said and he lifted the cover exposing one of the little spider droids. The little thing was jumping all around in the container as Ahsoka looked at him. "My theory is that our little friend will attack the Duchess and anyone that defends her, anyone that is, except the traitor that programed it," Obi-wan said and walked around the table passing two senators in addition to Orn Free Taa. When he got to Tal Merrik the droid calmed down and Ahsoka got ready to attack her hand inching its way to her light saber. Merrik knocked the plate out of Obi-wan's hands and pushed Ahsoka's chair over. In the haste to get up and Obi-wan's to destroy the droid Merrik grabbed Satine and held her at gunpoint. Ahsoka went down to help Anakin with the spider droids and when she got there jumped a mile seeing all the little ones on the ground. She let out a yelp and Anakin ran to her.

"Sorry I thought those things were alive…" she admitted and he helped her up. She decided that the drinks had messed with her judgment and to probably stay away from them. Ahsoka ended up pinning her dress up so she could actually move in it. Ahsoka went with the clones to guard the escape pods while Anakin met up with Obi-wan, the two went into the lift and Anakin looked at him.

"This may not be a good time to ask but were you and Satine ever…" Anakin said and Obi-wan glared

"I don't see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand!" he snapped. When they got out of the lift 3 ships attacked letting out droids.

"I'll take care of this Obi-wan, you go find your girlfriend!" Anakin called and started running

"Right, no Anakin she's not my…" he gave up and went to find her.

Anakin was fighting the droids with Ahsoka's help and they quickly destroyed them. Anakin told Ahsoka to stay with the clones while he ran off. Anakin found them and listened as Obi-wan and Satine pretty much confessed their love for one another. Satine yelled and stomped on his foot getting out of his hold and grabbing his blaster pointing it at him. Merrik taunted the two saying that if Satine shot him she would be a hypocrite and if Obi-wan killed him he would be a hero to everyone but Satine herself. Anakin came up behind Merrik and stabbed him with his light saber and caught the trigger for the bomb. Satine practically threw the blaster out of her hand.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan looked at him

"What he was going to blow up the ship…" he said and then felt awkward. Satine was about to say something when the clones got there and ruined the moment. Ahsoka was there a few moments later. Satine walked off and Obi-wan followed. Ahsoka pulled Anakin back and looked at him.

"Hey do you know if they had a thing?" she smirked and her smiled back.

"Oh yeah, you should have heard them, very sweet, very loving…" he said and meant it. He put his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders as they walked and she unclipped her dress again letting it fall to the full length. When they got off the ship they greeted the Chancellor before the Jedi moved out of the way so he could talk to the Senators. Satine came up to them and Anakin pulled Ahsoka away as they gave the two some space. Though she really wanted to hear Anakin urged her not too and she sighed. They did watch them with open mouths as the two obviously flirted. Anakin then walked up to him again with Ahsoka and they talked for a little while before going. They went to the temple, Anakin and Ahsoka went to their room and Anakin helped Ahsoka out of the dress. She sighed heavily as she changed back into her usual clothes and took off the shoes.

"I don't want to do that again…" she said looking at herself in the mirror. Anakin came up behind her and smirked as he helped to take off the necklace and additions to the beads on her head.

"You did a good job Ahsoka." He said and wrapped his arms around her with them resting on her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace and he soon moved and carried her to his bed where he laid her down beside him and simply looked at her. "Not to mention you did look amazing." She blushed and he pulled her closer to him he kissed her forehead softly before she pulled back.

"What are we…" she asked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"After what happened on Geonosis… I keep thinking about what happened…" she said and he nodded now knowing what she was talking about. He pulled her close again and she didn't protest.

"I've been thinking about it all the time…" he whispered. In fact every minute she was in his thoughts one way or another. She was in his dreams in different ways as well.

"I don't want to be used to fill a hole…" she whispered and he looked at her

"Ahsoka, if you think I did that because I was lonely and about what happened with Padmé you're mistaken…" he was serious as he looked at her. "I did what I did because I care about you a lot, and I thought I lost you Ahsoka… I can't lose you… do you know that…" he said and held her close again feeling her move closer.

"I had to ask…" she told him resting her head on his arm.

"I know you did Ahsoka, but know that I would never use you or hurt you in any way." He cupped her cheek and looked at her his eyes soft. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks and finally her lips. He slipped his hand to the base of her neck pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Ahsoka responded blushing and he moved so he was on top of her, but not hurting her at all. He pulled back and stared down at her blushing face and slightly glazed over eyes. He almost jumped off of her and faced the wall. Ahsoka sat up and looked at him worried she did something wrong. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his back.

"Anakin," she whispered. "Please don't get upset about it…" she whispered and he turned to hold her again.

"I just don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't hurt me Skyguy…" she smiled softly. He picked her up and sat her on his bed and changed into something more comfy and then lay next to her. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms loosely around her.

"Anakin," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Yes?" he asked his eyes closed as well.

"Promise to be here when I wake up?" she asked softly and his grip tightened on her slightly

"I promise Ahsoka…" he whispered and they fell asleep. Neither knew what they really were at the moment but in time they thought that it would become clear. Anakin knew one thing, he wouldn't let her die or get hurt or let anything happen to her. He cared about her in so many ways in too many ways to describe. They fell asleep like that, almost like they were puzzle pieces made for one another, they fit together perfectly, and he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's note: Well there, I thought this was cute with Obi-wan and Satine. I had to add a bit of Anakin and Ahsoka cuteness in there as well. So what will the next chapter hold hm? For these two getting closer and closer, feel free to give any ideas on what you want to see happen. By the way, those divorce papers did go through.**


	17. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Chapter Seventeen: The enemy of my enemy is my friend**

**Author's note: I haven't said this is the other chapters because they were typed in advance and uploaded into the Doc manager. I will say it now, thank you so much for all of your support; it means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing this. Thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites. I hope you like this chapter and thank you again for your support. **

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka were sent to investigate a medical station that orbited Felucia; however when they arrived there was no medical station but rather a small group of vulture droids that attacked their ship. Anakin told them to hang on as he tried piloting away from them. However they were hit and started to crash Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan put on air masks as they prepared to eject themselves from the ship.

"How come every time you fly we crash?!" Ahsoka said

"It's not my fault it's the ship." Anakin countered her. They ejected and the vulture droids hit a rock blowing up as they trio were incased in, pretty much, giant bouncy balls as they went towards the surface.

"You always blame the ship." Ahsoka said between bounces. Obi-wan, was getting sick and soon they landed and they opened. Anakin coughed as he got out and then laughed lightly.

"You alright there Master?" he asked smirked and Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Anakin," he replied and the tree started walking.

"Where on Felucia do you think we are?" Ahsoka asked Obi-wan replied with he didn't really know and they heard a sound.

"Oh I don't like the sound of that…" Ahsoka said and Anakin looked at a huge beast walking past them

"And I don't like the look of that." He said and pointed at it. They waited for the creatures to pass.

"We need a plan," Obi-wan said

"You told me to follow my instincts and they tell me to go that way." Anakin said and pointed the way the huge creatures went.

"That doesn't seem right I think we should go that way." Obi-wan said and pointed in another direction. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and left the two to argue.

"Why do you even ask for my opinion…? You never do things my way." Anakin told him as Ahsoka rolled her eyes and spotted a smoke pillar straight ahead.

"We crashed the ship your way." Obi-wan teased and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Very funny," he said sarcastic. "I see your sense of humor survived the landing." Anakin shot back. Ahsoka shook her head at them.

"That's about the only thing…" Obi-wan said and Ahsoka decided to jump in.

"Uh, if you two are done arguing I think there's some smoke on the horizon." Ahsoka pointed ahead of them "Which means people and a way off this planet." Ahsoka said and started walking; Anakin shrugged and followed her as did Obi-wan. They got to a village and Anakin said that they may have a ship they could borrow.

"They're growing healing herbs," Ahsoka observed and Obi-wan told her the kind and how valuable they were. However there wasn't anyone there.

"If there's one thing I learned growing up, best way to know what a farmer is up to is to look in his barn." Anakin said and he opened it only to find a ship. Still they couldn't find any people. Anakin and Ahsoka went into a home and Anakin motioned for her to be silent. Ahsoka nodded and Anakin opened a hatch in the floor to reveal two people.

"They're terrified…" Ahsoka said "It's alright we won't hurt you…" she said and then felt the metal of a blaster pressed lightly against her rear Lekku. There were 4 people and Anakin cautioned Ahsoka to not attack. They then made a comment about four on one being an unfair fight and Ahsoka glared. They weren't counting her and luckily Obi-wan stepped in before Ahsoka displayed her "snippiness" to them. Obi-wan's light saber was on and then Ahsoka's was finally Anakin turned his on.

"Stop, don't hurt them!" A man said and looked at the people with the blasters. "Can't you see these are Jedi, we are saved!" he said and a woman looked at him

"Need I remind you that you made a deal with us?"

"But with the Jedi's help…"

"Excuse me but help you with what?" Ahsoka asked though she couldn't really turn around with the blaster still pointed at her head and all. Anakin was getting more and more upset seeing the blaster pointed at her, one move and she would be dead, he wasn't about to let that happen. The man made the one of the two women lower her gun before her told her it was pirates. They night they all sat down and talked about what was going on. Obi-wan said something about how they couldn't help even if they wanted too and Ahsoka objected. Anakin took Ahsoka outside before she defended the farmers with some colorful language. He calmed her down enough to hold her tongue.

"Master they are in trouble, why the hell can't we help them?" Ahsoka asked glaring lightly, Anakin sighed as she cursed at least it wasn't the worst thing he had heard her say.

"Believe me Ahsoka, I would like nothing more but we have to report that the medical station has been destroyed." Obi-wan then said something else and Ahsoka was about to object when one of the villagers started running to them and screaming about the pirates. Ahsoka made sure the young child got inside and the Jedi watched for the pirates. They pirates arrived and one of the bounty hunters started telling them to turn around and that they had no reason to be here unless they were going to buy it. Another pirate jumped off the speeder and laughed.

"Buy it…" he saw Anakin and Obi-wan and smiled "Kenobi, Skywalker, I cannot believe you came all this was to see me."

"Hondo," the two older Jedi said and Ahsoka stared at the man.

"Wait this is the Hondo that locked you up and then almost shocked you to death?!" Ahsoka said and Anakin grabbed her arm before she could even take a step towards him giving her a warning look and eased his grip on her arm, feeling her body relax.

"Yeah that Hondo…" Anakin said softly. Hondo and the female bounty hunter started talking. Hondo offered to pay them double if they stepped aside she told him, firmly, that they don't break deals and pushed him lightly. The pirates reacted with their blasters and so did the bounty hunters.

"Settle down everyone," Obi-wan said and they eased up a little.

"What is your stake in this Kenobi?" Hondo asked him

"All we want is a ride to the nearest republic outpost and I am willing to pay you handsomely, twice what you will make selling this crop." Obi-wan said and then the famous negotiator and the pirate leader started talking. Hondo then threatened the farmers before leaving. The Jedi and the bounty hunters went and discussed what would happen when the pirates attacked. Obi-wan said something about if worlds stood up for themselves than the war would have been over a long time ago.

"That's it!" Anakin exclaimed, "We will train the villagers to defend themselves!"

The next morning it began, the crops were harvested and Anakin started to train some of the villagers.

"Alright everyone, form up." He commanded and they looked at him. He head Ahsoka laugh behind him but ignored it. "Divide up into rows of five…" he said and then sighed when they couldn't do it.

"I told you we are not soldiers, we don't even have weapons!" One exclaimed and Anakin asked for the tool that he was carrying. He tossed it between his hands a few times before spinning it in fast motions in his hands switching from one to another. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and mumbled show off before continuing to watch. Ahsoka sighed and got up deciding to help some other villagers how to fire slingshots. The robotic bounty hunter cut down a huge tree and then tried to carry it. Ahsoka hear that sound she always hated the sound of gears straining to the breaking point and tackled him out of the way. He fell and out popped a tiny little man who had been controlling the suit.

"Not very intimidating am I?" Seripas said and Ahsoka smiled softly

"You don't have to look tough to be tough." She told him and he got up and then back into his full robot suit thanking her.

Anakin wasn't having the easiest time with his "students" as they weren't the most orderly of soldiers. One of the villagers threw his pole and the other male bounty hunter caught it and then said something which made the, slightly over negative villager, drop his staff.

"The bounty hunter is right, every minute you waste with us is time you could spend beating those pirates."

"And what good would that do? At some point another group would come along and you would be giving away some of your crop every season." Obi-wan told him.

"If you make us do this there won't be another season!" he yelled and stormed off. The others continued and they were actually getting better with some corrections every now and again from Obi-wan or Anakin. The leader of the group Sugi spotted a scout and sent the male Embo after him. The three Jedi and Sugi caught up to him and Ahsoka froze as she watched Embo snap the man's neck. Anakin gave her a pat on the back and looked at her.

"_It's alright Snips; I highly doubt he will do that to you."_ He said through their newly formed mental link.

"_I've never seen someone do that before…"_ she replied acting calmly.

"_Don't worry Ahsoka, I won't let him or anyone of these Bounty hunters hurt you."_ He comforted her.

They prepared for the pirates that would be coming and got everyone ready. The fight began and the Jedi spread out in different places to help the attack. They were doing very well with the ground assault but then a cannon was fired from a tank that was on a cliff. Embo got hit and Sugi ran to his side and then got him inside. Obi-wan ordered everyone to fall back and Hondo fired the cannon at the villagers and Anakin went after Hondo as Ahsoka got the villagers inside. Anakin continued to go after Hondo as his little pet fired the cannon at the barn and then as the other bounty hunter by the name of Rumi Paramita. Hondo's little pet thing came out and bit Anakin's leg

"Get off you little shit." He cursed before Anakin kicked the thing off and continued to attack and defend. Hondo's pet kept biting Anakin and he couldn't shake the "little shit" off of his leg he finally reached down and grabbed it and threw it up in the air with every intention to chop it in half before Hondo stopped him with his electric staff. Anakin finally flipped him over and knocked him off the cliff watching as Hondo held on but was slipping. Hondo agreed to call off his men and Anakin pulled him up, he wanted to let the man fall but he could almost feel Ahsoka's eyes on him and he was trying to set a good example. However Hondo pushed him and Anakin had only a second to dodge the cannon blast as he flipped backwards onto the ground.

"This is no longer profitable!" Hondo yelled and then left on his ship.

Once the battle was over Sugi offered them a ride to the outpost. Unfortunately Rumi had died from the cannon blast. They got onto the ship and flew to the outpost. Ahsoka, tired from the last bit of adventure took a light nap, resting her head on Anakin's shoulder. He had no issue with it and let her rest.

When they were dropped off at the outpost they were going to stay the night so Anakin and Ahsoka were given a shared quarters and Obi-wan slept in his own room. The three Jedi would have shared one but Anakin complained that Obi-wan snored. Anakin and Ahsoka talked about what happened and she told him that she was proud he didn't let Hondo died.

"However, if I ever see that bastard again, I'm not going to be too nice." Ahsoka warned and Anakin laughed lightly.

"You wouldn't be Snips, if you didn't at least yell at him." He smiled watching her smile back. Neither one could really sleep so they talked a lot about other missions, what they were thinking at different times and things like that. They also paid their respects to the villagers and the bounty hunter that had died. Anakin and Ahsoka sat against a wall as Anakin started to tell a story about a mission he went on with Obi-wan. She listened until she slowly drifted off to sleep. Anakin smiled softly and laid her down on the bed and moved to look at her sleeping face. He didn't touch her while he smiled softly watching her, noticing every little detail there was about her face. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she moved closer to his touch. He took it as a sign to hold her and then fell asleep shortly after. He didn't think this was wrong, because it didn't feel wrong. Anakin trusted Ahsoka with his life and he cared about her probably more than anything. He knew attachments were forbidden but he knew he was never good at that rule. His attachment to his mother had led him to kill a whole village. His former attachment to Padmé had led him to almost kill the man she was with and snap at Ahsoka, when she was only trying to help. Now, his attachment with Ahsoka was going to one that he couldn't bear to think about what might happen if it ended. He couldn't let her die, she kept him grounded, she was a voice of reason, a new reason to fight in this war, a reason to stay in control of his emotions, and a reason to live.

**Author's Note: Does anyone else want one of those ejection bouncy ball things? Or is it just me? Oh well more fun for me. I hope you liked it; I tried to make it a bit longer because it was a little shorter then my other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you look forward to the next chapter. **


	18. Maybe we should make the time

**Chapter Eighteen: Maybe we should make the time**

***PLEASE READ***

**Author's note: Alright this is based off of the first 2 episodes (clone cadets and ARC Troopers). They end of season 2 ended with Anakin and Windu recovering. Don't tell me that those episodes are prequels I know that however I never wrote the Rookies episode and this is my story so let's go with time is just a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey...Stuff and leave it at that alright? So I'm using that to write this a little differently. Anakin will be on bed rest and since Ahsoka was worried something would happen Shaak Ti took Ahsoka with her to Kamino to oversee the new cadets and their training. I hope you like it and I wanted to show Ahsoka and Shaak Ti's relationship as well as express how she feels about the clones. I hope you like this one, and I'm sorry if you don't but I wanted to write it. **

Ahsoka hadn't really slept a lot since her Master got back. She was so worried they asked her to teach some younglings and she agreed wanting a distraction. However, it wasn't enough there simply weren't enough lessons in the world to ease her mind. No amount of meditation could relax her either. She cared about him more then she would admit to anyone, maybe even to herself. When he had gotten back she hadn't left his side at all. However she was called away to find the bounty hunter but once that ended she was back there. Anakin was still on medical leave as he recovered and Ahsoka agreed to take care of him. Even Anakin himself noticed she had been worried. So now that he was alright, but still couldn't fight just yet, Shaak Ti decided to bring Ahsoka with her and help her look over some new cadets that were in training. Ahsoka agreed not having a say but also interested in seeing Kamino for herself.

The two female Togruta arrived and were greeted by the Kaminoan cloners. Ahsoka was told that Shaak Ti was the head of training here and it would explain why she would be gone from the temple for a while. They met up with Bric and El-Les, the contracted bounty hunters used to help with training drills. Ahsoka watched a group by the name of Domino Squad in a drill and watched as they failed to reach the target. Ahsoka watched her fellow Togruta and the two bounty hunters as they made observations about the clones, their nicknames, and what they did. Ahsoka wouldn't be the first to admit that they needed a good lesson in teamwork, but as Bric said that they failed and should be sent with 99 to be a maintenance clone Ahsoka struggled to bite her tongue. El-Les then defended them and Ahsoka was able to keep her mouth shut with more ease.

"Look at those two, argue on the battlefield and you end up dead." Bric said and rolled his eyes as Ahsoka stepped forward closer to the viewing window. "Not to mention the last one…" he added and Ahsoka shot a look towards him Shaak Ti sensing Ahsoka's wanting to speak looked at her.

"What is it Ahsoka," she asked

"With all due respect Bric, you are being too hard on them, they are functional and know the rules, especially Echo, they need to work on their teamwork… maybe you should add meditation to your training." Ahsoka suggested and Bric laughed

"Only a Jedi would think of something like that... listen kid, it wouldn't work, they aren't made to sit around on their asses and think about the universe."

"She had a point; perhaps we should try it…" Shaak Ti defended "They need a lesson in teamwork it's just how to go about giving it…" She said and they watched as the clones were all taken out. "99, would you please send a cleaning crew to the training ground?" Shaak Ti asked

"Yes Mistress," he clone replied and Ahsoka watched the older clone struggle slightly with the droids and left the room.

"Oh no did I hurt the little girl's pride?" Bric rolled his eyes and Shaak Ti shot him a glare.

"No, Ahsoka it not upset, she is simply helping 99." She said and pointed to Ahsoka who walked onto the training ground earning nods from the clones.

"99 let me help you out," Ahsoka offered and grabbed another part of the droid he looked at her and smiled.

"Really Miss, you don't have to do that, I got it."

"What if it is a want?" She countered and he nodded as they two helped to clean it up. After it was over 99 left and Ahsoka went to explore because Shaak Ti was talking to some of the Kaminoans. She walked alone looking at the base and found the Domino Squad fighting with one another and was about to stop them herself when Bric interrupted them.

"If you two would focus on fighting droids as much as you do fighting each other you might stand a chance." Bric said and Ahsoka stayed out of sight listening

"Sorry Master Chief." Echo said

"Well Master Chief, I'd rather be taught by a Jedi then a mercenary bounty hunter." The clone with the number 1 on his armor said.

"Well the Jedi don't have the damn time to train grunts like you so you're stuck with me." He sneered and Ahsoka walked up to him and pulled him back lightly.

"Maybe not but maybe we should make the time, they are risking their lives in this war, and unlike what some think they are not disposable, not to me." Ahsoka said and Bric backed up then mumbled something and left.

"With all due respect Madame, we are disposable, that's how we were made." Echo stated and Ahsoka looked at him.

"Not to me you aren't, I don't care if you were bred to age quicker follow orders or whatever, to me you are all different in little ways."

"But we all look the same."

"You don't all act the same, I have met a lot of clones in the short time I've been involved in this war, I have watched a lot of men die, I have even let my emotions get the better of me when someone I knew was just shot down by a hunk of metal. You should know that whenever there's a battle I set aside time to thank all that died for fighting." Ahsoka said and smiled softly.

"You don't have to do that for us Madame," one said and Ahsoka smirked

"Hey 99, what did I tell you earlier?" she asked and the older clone looked up at her.

"You said it was a want to help me clean up." 99 told her and Ahsoka nodded

"Why would a Jedi want to help us?"

"Madame, you will just waste your time."

"First, stop calling me Madame it makes me feel old, and don't call me Sir, I don't like that either." Ahsoka said and they nodded. "Second, it's a bit of I've been teaching Younglings for the past few weeks and Bric pisses me off." They laughed lightly Ahsoka looked at them. "Third, you need to work on your teamwork."

"Well how do we do that?"

"Well there are many ways, you could all say what annoys you about the other and if anyone tries to attack the other I will knock you out." She said and then was called away. Ahsoka went to where Master Ti was, who was just as concerned with the Domino Squad as Ahsoka had been.

"Maybe the training exercises should be more realistic." Ahsoka spit out as the two relaxed in their quarters. Shaak Ti looked at her confused.

"What do you mean little one?" She asked

"I'm saying isn't there always at least one Jedi commanding the clones these days?"

"Yes, that is true."

"It's not like we sit on our asses and watch the clones fight, we help them fight."

"They have to learn to not be dependent on the Jedi." Shaak Ti told her

"I know that I'm just saying maybe a few training exercises should include a Jedi." Ahsoka said and then decided to get some much needed sleep.

The next day Domino Squad failed the final test, they had broken formation, left a man behind, and some other things. El-Les asked Shaak Ti to give them another chance and Ahsoka was happy when she agreed. That night Ahsoka went outside to see the rain and spotted Bric and one of the Domino Squad clones, they talked and the clone said something about Bric giving him his name Cutup. Ahsoka watched him leave and went up to the bounty hunter.

"You know something, you're a top of the line asshole you know that!" She snapped, she believed they could pass but not by punching them or pushing them around, literally.

"Oh yeah short stack, what the hell are you going to do about it!" he shot back and Ahsoka glared at him.

"I can think of a lot of things I could do but you know what, I won't because if I did I'm not better than you!" Ahsoka then turned around and walked back inside.

The next day Ahsoka watched as the team retook the test. She noticed it too, they finally were working together. Bric of course said it was too early and she shot a look at him. Ahsoka watched confused as the clones weren't scaling the walls.

"What's going on, where are their cables?" El-Les asked

"Must have gotten lost," Bric smirked and Shaak Ti looked at him. Ahsoka fought to not yell at him or even make a move towards him. The clones did it another way and Ahsoka watched smiling softly. They started scaling the guns in the wall.

"Well I'll be damned, creative little clones aren't they?" Bric said

"No unit has shown such ingenuity." El-Les said Shaak Ti only watched as Ahsoka waited to see what would happen. They got the goal and all cheered. Later they were told that they graduated and Ahsoka resisted the urge to say I told you so. She smiled at them and congratulated them saying that she hoped to serve with them and that they would not get some cooler armor. She watched from a distance as Heavy gave 99 his pin and she smiled. This was something she had never seen, a part of the clones she never even knew about. She couldn't help that she was curious. Shaak Ti gave a speech and all the graduated clones went onto a ship.

**Author's note: Bear with me, it's wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff remember?**

Ahsoka was contacted by Anakin while she was still on Kamino. She was excited to see him back to his old self and was about to tell him about everything she saw when he told her Grievous and Ventress, were going to attack Kamino. Her eyes widened at the news and she got Master Ti and they prepared for the attack. Anakin had promised Rex and Cody that Kamino would be safe. It was very personal for them, it was their home world. Ahsoka followed the clones into the base although she badly wanted to see her Master. She spotted 99 talking with Heavy and Fives. She went up to them, and her heart sunk when she found out about Heavy and said she had to go and discuss something. She found her Master and stood next to him but didn't talk. Anakin looked at her and pulled her aside out of view. He hugged her seeing in how he hadn't seen or really talked to her in a few months. She returned it and he looked at her.

"What's wrong Snips?"

"My first few days here I watched a team pass when some thought they would fail. 99 told me that Heavy gave him his medal; I've been helping him a lot over the past few months. Fives and Echo said that Heavy had died…" She said softly and he hugged her again.

"You never knew that did you?" he asked and she only shook her head. He kissed her forehead, a usual occurrence between them these days. "It will be alright Ahsoka, hey after we defeat the tinnies, Master Ti said you can come back." He smiled and she returned it.

"Makes me feel like I was being punished…" she said and Anakin laughed.

"If anyone was being punished it was me, I've missed you Ahsoka…" he said and hugged her again before they went to oversee some battle plans. The alarm went off and Anakin got into his and went off to help battle the friggits that had arrived. Ahsoka stayed at the base to see what she could do and because Anakin was scared she would get hurt. The fight in the air began and they were doing rather well. Obi-wan made a comment that something was not right, and that the debris from the ships was the key and he wanted to go for a swim to look and find out. However as the attack in the air, continued there was an attack on the base itself. Ahsoka scrambled to help the clones fight however there were so many different places the attacks were happening at that she followed 99 started her attack there. She watched, seeing clones die, and defended them. She started attacking in slightly blind emotion but didn't care. There were a lot of them but she managed to cut the numbers down some. Ahsoka sighed softly when all the droids where killed and took an explosive and threw it into the transport. Some clones yelled that she was crazy but she pushed the craft off of the city with the force and when it was a safe distance into the water the bomb went off.

"I don't want them to be able to use them again!" She exclaimed and did the same with the second one. It was a lot for her to push the large objects off and she wanted to rest but she couldn't. There were still other areas to protect.

Anakin found Ahsoka and pulled her along with him as they went to the DNA chamber. Ventress got the clone DNA and the two Jedi started the fight with the assassin.

"Ahsoka, I got her you go protect the cadets!" Anakin ordered and she nodded and ran there. When she got there she destroyed the clones and panted lightly. She looked at the clones and then the beds opened revealing some of the younger ones. She smiled but it faded when she saw Fives and Echo in the back. She ran to them and stared at the fallen clone. He was her friend, the one she had spent a lot of time with over the last few months. Rex and Cody came up behind her; they didn't need to be Jedi to know she was upset. They didn't need to look at her face to know she was either crying or was about too. Rex put a hand on her shoulder and she took in a shaky breath. To her he was just as good as any of the others. He wasn't deformed or a failure, he took care of them. Ahsoka sat down there; she didn't want to move or to wait. She closed her eyes and rested the hands, palms up, on her knees as she sat cross legged. She bent her head and started to speak in Togruti. When she was done the others looked at her and she stood up and opened one of the beds. She got a blanket and covered him up.

"We have a fight to finish," it was simple what she said and they understood it clearly. Soon the battle was over and they had one. Though there would still be a lot of cleaning up to do. Ahsoka told Anakin about 99 and he hugged her. He missed her the past few months, the main reason it was so long was that Kamino's weather hadn't allowed ships to really leave so she was stuck. However, now they were back as a team and he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's note: I'm sorry it's a little weird I know. But hey I had to do something right? I'm sorry if you hated it but I do have another thing to say, in season 3 there really aren't a lot of episodes where Anakin and Ahsoka are together. There are a lot with Padmé, but she's gone so I won't include them. This means I'm going to write things that could happen and more importantly Anakin and Ahsoka will be getting closer. Again it's going to be a bit of a growing bond so please bear with me. I thank you for everything and again I'm sorry if you didn't like this one but I love Shaak Ti she's pretty cool. However the last few episodes have the Mortis and the Son thing going on and that's a really big part which is probably going to be in the next few chapters I might split that part up a little because there is so much I can do with it you know? I hope you like it. **


	19. You will always be my Skyguy

**Chapter Nineteen: You will always be my Skyguy**

**Author's note: Alright the beginning of a fast growing bond and a lot of emotions that I can hopefully get across to you. I promise it will be better than my last chapter but I was having writers block so think of it as a filler chapter or something. **

Anakin looked at Ahsoka and continued to stare at her as she meditated in their shared quarters. Their bond was very strong; they could talk to one another in their minds a lot easier now. Anakin remembered how Ahsoka used to look, she was younger, her Montrals not as pointed, her Lekku shorter, her chest… flatter. Anakin shook his head softly and watched her in her sleeping clothes from the night before.

"Master, what is it?" she asked her eyes still closed and he almost jumped snapping out of the trance he had been in while watching her.

"Nothing Snips, just waking up." He told her and she got up and stretched. He watched her arch her back and then twist and turn her slender body in order to crack it and loosen herself up after sitting for so long. She grabbed a bag and went into the refresher and got ready for the day.

Anakin continued to remember her and remembered how young she had been and how much she had grown since. She had even made a second green light saber not too long ago. The two weapons were very similar to one another but you could tell which one was newer.

Ahsoka was changing and looked at her new Jedi outfit. After a little fight with her Master after he continued to catch clones looking at her in a way he didn't like he wanted her to cover herself up. She had been annoyed but asked Master Plo and Master Ti about it and they seemed to agree. Ahsoka and Master Ti then went and got a new one and she would admit she actually liked it better than her old one. They were being sent out today to investigate a distress signal that hadn't been used by Jedi in over 2000 years. Ahsoka put on the grey leggings that had diamond cutouts on the sides of them that went all the way up. She then slipped on the dress that was about the same length, maybe a tad longer, then her old skirt. The dress' back was almost opened except towards the sides and on the top. The neck of the dress had a small necklace on it. The straps covered her shoulders the way a tank top would. On her upper arms she had four bands on each that made a simple pattern; the front had a rounded triangle cutout on her upper chest. She completed it with a crisscross belt that held her light sabers, one on each side, and her old front part of it. Her arm guards and her boots were the same.

"Hey Snips, we gotta go!" Anakin called and Ahsoka looked at the door.

"Master, can you close your eyes for a minute?!" she called back

"Why?!" he asked looking at the door.

"I forgot my top…" she lied and outside Anakin blushed.

"Yeah Snips sure." He shut his eyes and heard the sound of the door opening. He felt her walk up to him and his heartbeat speeded up a little. She cupped his face in her hands and looked at him. She was still confused on what they were… on occasion they shared a kiss or two but mostly it was because they had won a battle and survived or something else along those lines.

"Open your eyes…" she said softly and he did, he looked at her and she smiled then took a step back to show him her new outfit.

"Wow you look… wow." He couldn't find the words as he looked at her. He had to admit he liked it a lot; more then he wanted to admit actually. He hugged her and she smiled.

"I take it you approve then?" she asked and he nodded pulling back a little.

"Very much so," he looked at her and kissed her forehead she blushed and he almost went to kiss her for real when his comlink went off. "Skywalker…" he said and watched Ahsoka back up a step.

"Anakin, you and Ahsoka are late…" Obi-wan said

"We are walking out of our quarters right now; I didn't set the alarm clock right." He said and the call ended. They walked to the council room where they were told Anakin Ahsoka and Obi-wan were going to investigate the distress call they had gotten. The three Jedi flew off in a ship to meet up with a Republic cruiser. However when they got there the cruiser wasn't there. Rex said that they weren't there. It was very strange and the signal was lost. Then the power to the whole ship was lost.

"Everything's dead even the life support." Ahsoka said standing up.

"This is really strange…" Anakin said and then the power came on again.

"See nothing to be concerned about after all." Obi-wan said and Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Then what the hell is that?" she asked and pointed towards a huge floating… something. The ship was getting pulled towards it and there was nothing the Jedi could do about it. The thing opened and revealed a very bright white light which made them pass out.

Anakin was the first to wake up and looked around. Obi-wan woke up after him and Anakin went to Ahsoka's side and gently shook her. She awoke with a start and he calmed her down they looked around them in the ship.

"Uh, where are we?" Anakin asked

"Some organic mass, the scanners indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid, at least the air is breathable." Ahsoka said

"This is getting weirder by the minute; I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are." Obi-wan said and after trying the systems and finding that the ship wouldn't work Ahsoka walked out of it and onto this strange place.

"Hey, I saw something a reflection up on the hill…" Ahsoka pointed out and Obi-wan looked through his binoculars.

"I don't see anything…" he said and they looked at the huge floating rocks that were scattered in the sky.

"_Are you the one?"_ A voice in Anakin's head asked,

"What the… did you hear that?" he looked to Ahsoka and Obi-wan who only shrugged. The voice repeated and Anakin turned around to see a woman who was almost glowing. The others saw her.

"Hello…" Obi-wan said and Ahsoka was at Anakin's side in a heartbeat.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I am Daughter" the woman said her voice echoed slightly. "Are you the one?" she asked again.

"The one what?" Anakin asked.

"I will take you to him," Daughter said and Ahsoka looked at her strangely.

"Him who?" the young Togruta girl asked

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Obi-wan asked

"Only he can help you." She said so far they were having more questions and no answers. "There is little time, follow me, we must have shelter by nightfall." She said and turned around and started walking

"And we thought the planet was strange, how about this one?" Anakin whispered and Ahsoka held back a laugh.

"We'll be fine as long as we stay together." Obi-wan said and the Jedi followed Daughter. They started walking and noticed that the seasons changed based on the time of day and that there was not a single animal. They also noticed that the force was very strong here.

"Excuse me who are you taking us to?" Anakin asked

"The Father of course," Daughter stated like it was nothing.

"Oh of course…" Ahsoka said and Anakin smirked at her.

"And who are you?" Obi-wan asked.

"We are the ones that guard the power; we are the beginning, the middle, and the end." Daughter said

"Glad she cleared that up…" Anakin said and this time it was Ahsoka who smirked. They continued to walk and a giant rock started to fall. Anakin pushed Daughter to the other side of the small gap while Obi-wan hung on the cliff wall. Ahsoka pulled him up and he thanked her.

"It is forbidden for you to touch me!" Daughter said and Anakin backed up and put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry… I was just saving your life…" Anakin said and she looked at the rock

"That was my brother's work…" she looked almost scared "You are in great danger, wait for me, do not leave this place." She commanded and then left Anakin got a call from Obi-wan

"Anakin are you there, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah, but our friend here has run off!" he yelled the last part. "Go back to the ship and try to send another distress call, I'll follow her and try to find a way off this rock…"

"And if this is a trap?"

"Then I'm not going to wait around to find out…" Anakin replied

"Stop, wait for us to find another way around and meet you." Obi-wan said but the transmission was cut off. Ahsoka and Obi-wan went back to the ship, or where it was. The ship was gone and it was getting very dark very quick.

"Everything is dying…" Ahsoka said watching the plants and a man appeared behind them.

"Did you lose something?" He asked his voice echoed like Daughter's. The two Jedi spun around and Ahsoka activated her light saber. "My sister said to wait." He told them.

"Yes well we were separated; if you have our ship may we have it back?"

"Not yet," he said and got closer making Ahsoka ready to attack. "Is it true he is the chosen one?" he asked and now Ahsoka turned on her other light saber and Obi-wan turned his on as well.

"What do you know about such things?" Obi-wan asked, Ahsoka didn't like this guy one bit, she didn't like that he knew so much about her Master who she didn't even know where he was. The man said something and deactivated their light sabers. Ahsoka got worried, it was dark, this guy was creepy as hell, and she couldn't even use her weapon which, according to her Master, was her life. He warned them about the storms being deadly and then flew off like a bat.

"What in the hell was that?" Ahsoka asked and a few moments later lighting came towards their feet. The two ran into a nearby cave.

Anakin meanwhile had made his way to a monastery he walked in and down a hall to find a man sitting on the ground. Anakin sat in front of him and waited for him to do something.

"Welcome my friend," the man said and looked at him. Anakin asked what he wanted. "To learn the truth about who you really are." The man told him and then said some riddles and told Anakin he would be his guest tonight.

Ahsoka was asleep and Obi-wan saw his former Master Qui-Gon. They then started talking Obi-wan confused about how and why his deceased Master was before him. They talked about what would happen with Anakin. After his image faded Obi-wan looked around him and to Ahsoka who was still asleep.

Anakin couldn't sleep, the thunder was loud, and he was worried about his Padawan and former Master. He couldn't contact Ahsoka and figured, since he could still sense her, she was asleep. Anakin heard a voice and saw his mother. He all but flipped out of bed and was angry. She talked to him and told him that everything he had done and learned led him here. He continued to say that his mother was dead, feeling the pain of that day again.

"The love that I feel is shadowed by the fear of what would happen if I let them go…"

"That is not love that is a prison." She told him and Anakin thought of Padmé and how he let her go after she hurt him. He thought of Ahsoka and what could happen to her if he wasn't there to save her.

"It's not a prison, she is not a prison!" he said and looked at his mother, or whoever was pretending to be his mother. "I cannot let her go… I care about her too much… I could even love her, I don't know." he knew who he was talking about he knew who he was thinking of. Anakin knew all of this and in this moment was very afraid that Ahsoka was god knows where. He wanted her here, he wanted her with him, so she would be safe. After his mother yelled at him, changed into some sort of monster and left Anakin stared at the spot where she had been.

Ahsoka was visited by an older version of herself who yelled and told her that Anakin was a danger to her, that she wouldn't see her future if she remained his student. Ahsoka yelled at this person wanting the image to go away. The older version of her faded and Ahsoka woke up letting out a scream from the strange nightmare. Obi-wan ran over to her side and knelt next to her. Ahsoka was shaking slightly putting her hands on her Lekku and shutting her eyes.

"What's wrong little one…?" Obi-wan asked and she only shook her head she didn't want to believe whatever it was that she saw.

"I think Anakin might be in trouble…" she said firmly and he seemed to understand. Ahsoka wanted nothing more than her Master; she wanted to know he was ok, that he wasn't in pain.

Anakin went to the Father and talked the Father grabbed Anakin's light saber and forced it to deactivate. He said he was a force wielder and said that few knew of them. He then went on to explain that his son was most likely the cause of the strange vision and continued to talk about it. He said his children could rip apart the universe if they wanted to. He said they were opposites, light and dark, creation and destruction. The Father made a deal, Anakin take some test and find out if he really was the chosen one.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan walked out of their cave and stated how the planet was renewing itself. Two creatures flew overhead, the black one grabbed Ahsoka, and the white one grabbed Obi-wan. They were carried and forced to kneel. Ahsoka looked at him as she tried to escape the monster's grip but to no avail.

"Let them go, I'm not playing your damn games!" Anakin yelled

"Oh but you will," the Father said and moved away. "I ordered my children to kill them, release your guilt and choose. Will you choose your Master, or your student?" he asked and Anakin shook his head.

"No, I won't do it!" he yelled and looked to Obi-wan.

"Their powers are too great Anakin!" Obi-wan said "Save Ahsoka!" he told him and Anakin looked at his Padawan as the monster gripped her arm tighter and she continued to struggle.

"Let them go." Anakin said his voice held venom in it. Ahsoka' distress was evident on her face she didn't want this to happen; she didn't want him to have to choose

"Anakin the planet is the force use it!" Obi-wan yelled and Anakin snapped. He did something no one had ever seen. He changed the whole place, his voice changed almost slightly demonic, and it scared Ahsoka more than the creepy monster. He could sense her fear and wanted to end it, wanted to keep her from being afraid. Anakin made the monsters drop them and then forced them to their knees in front of him and made them turn back into their other form. Ahsoka walked up to him and he looked at her, he still saw the fear in her eyes, the fear that something would happen. He was going to hold her and tell her it was alright, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her but the Father started talking. He said he needed to tell Anakin the truth and for them to leave the two.

"Don't trust him…" Ahsoka whispered and he looked at her

"You think Snips?" he replied and the Father told them again to leave. They turned around and Ahsoka let out a series of curses in Togruti making Obi-wan pull her along a little faster making Anakin smirk that was his Snips. After the Father told him that he was to replace him, Anakin said he wouldn't and the Father said it would haunt him. He decided to chance it and got on the ship with Ahsoka and Obi-wan and started to leave. He found Ahsoka in the back of the ship and hugged her tightly, she returned it gladly.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I didn't mean to put you through this…" he said Ahsoka looked at him.

"Chosen one or not, you will always be my Skyguy." She whispered and hugged him again. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly. He was always careful with her, he didn't want to lose control, he didn't want to hurt her.

**Author's note: So how did you like it? The next one will be up tomorrow I decided to stretch this part out a little to not only be able to write more detail but also to build suspense. I would consider it a turning point in the story.**


	20. I can't fail again!

**Chapter Twenty: I can't fail again!**

**Snips1212: I haven't gotten to the a friend in need episode that's the 4th season Mortis is the third. I will get to it in time but I am taking my time and I am in the process of moving **

**Author's note: Damn 20 chapters! Can you believe it? Wow I'm surprised I got this far. It's only because of you guys and your reviews and everything else. Anyway this is an important chapter in the story and that is all there really is to say.**

They were ready to leave and Anakin decided to rest up for a while. He had a strange dream where the Son came and asked him to join him on the dark side and Anakin told him that he wouldn't. The Son turned into the monster after yelling at him and Anakin woke up and then sat up. Ahsoka went over next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Were you having a nightmare?" she asked softly

"Something, like that…" he said and the ship jerked causing Ahsoka to hang on and Anakin to get out of the bed.

"If you're done napping I could use a little help." Obi-wan said

"I'm coming…" he said and heard Ahsoka start to struggle he turned around slowly and saw the Son grabbing Ahsoka by the neck. She tried getting away but he was simply too strong. She looked at him scared, this man, if you could call him that scared her.

"Leaving… Not without her you aren't." he said and opened the hatch in the floor and jumped out turning into that monster and carrying her off. Anakin watched in shock and fear, this is what he was scared of, her getting hurt because of him. Anakin went into the cockpit and Obi-wan looked at him

"The Son took Ahsoka." Anakin said and took over the controls.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Obi-wan said and Anakin started going after them. He could sense how scared she was and had to get her back. However the Son added some more speed and Anakin continued to go after him but almost crashed into a huge glowing sphere. Anakin then crashed the ship into the ground and Obi-wan looked at him

"I didn't think you saw it."

"Of course I saw it, it was a giant tower!" Anakin snapped as they left the ship. They saw the huge tower and looked towards it. Obi-wan told him not to go there, not to get involved, that bad things would happen if he did.

"Do I look like I give a damn?! He's too powerful for Ahsoka! I won't leave her alone!" He said and kept walking when Obi-wan stopped him.

"We are in the middle of something we don't even understand, we should talk to the Father first." Obi-wan said and Anakin shook his head.

"There's no time," Anakin said angered.

"This is what he wants, to divide us." Obi-wan tried to reason

"It's my fault he took her!" Anakin yelled he could still sense her fear. Obi-wan tried to warn him but Anakin continued on and Obi-wan didn't know what to do.

Ahsoka meanwhile was in a cell, chained to a wall, and trying to get the hell out of there. A little, creepy, creature came up to her and almost taunted her. He tried to get on her nerves and it was working. She told him her Master would come for her. He unchained her and she thanked him. When she looked in front of her he was there, like a creeper, and said,

"The chains are the easy part," he said and continued to talk he told her to forget her Master and Ahsoka said that she couldn't. The creature bit her and it felt like fire going through her veins. She passed out soon after and her body changed, it became darker. When her eyes opened they went from blue to yellow. The Son infected her, turning her to the dark side, he knew she was the key, the key to get Anakin to turn.

Anakin was making his way to where Ahsoka was he sensed the intense pain she was in and he traveled a little faster. He felt her change, shift, she wasn't herself and he started running. Anakin got there and saw Ahsoka sitting with her back to him. He called her name but she didn't answer she didn't moved and he was confused.

"Are you proud of me Master?" she asked

"What," he was confused "Of course Snips, of course I'm proud of you now let's get the hell out of here." Anakin said and watched his Padawan stand up and turn around.

"He's right, right about everything, you must join him." Her voice was firm and then she pouted "He only wants what's best for the universe." Ahsoka said

"Hey, what's wrong with you…?" Anakin asked growing more and more concerned by the second.

"Always with the criticism Master, never really believing in me, trusting me, well." She glared "I don't need you anymore…" she stated and put her back to him. Anakin's heart broke hearing her say that. He knew something was wrong.

"Ahsoka listen to me, he has done something to you! This isn't you Ahsoka, snap out of it!" he yelled. Ahsoka was acting insanely creepy and said that if he didn't join the Son he would kill her. "I won't let him." Anakin said and she turned around.

"Then you will be forced to kill me," she said and turned on her light saber and started to attack. He defended and noticed her blows were powered by rage, her eyes no longer the blue he loved, but yellow. They continued like this Anakin dodging her blows looking at her.

"I don't want to fight you Ahsoka!" he said and she kicked him in the jaw flipping him backwards, land on his stomach, and causing his light saber to leave his hand. Ahsoka flipped backwards herself in a more graceful fashion. She got ready to attack as he was on his hands and knees.

"And now the student will kill the Master!" She sneered and attacked, he used the force to pull his light saber into his hand to block her blow.

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you Snips?" he taunted he was trying to distract her, get her back to being her.

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" She yelled and they backed up a little Anakin twisted her light saber out of her hand and into the air; she then ran up him, flipped and grabbed the weapon. She turned on her other one as well and glared at him. Obi-wan ran up to help Anakin seeing Ahsoka pretty much possessed by some weirdness. They fought Ahsoka's blows were powerful but not her, they weren't like her usual ones.

"Any suggestions," Anakin said looking at obi-wan as he had flipped Ahsoka back. Obi-wan took out a crazy looking sword. "What the hell is that?!" he asked

"We can cut her free, it will kill the Son." He said and the two Jedi looked to Ahsoka who looked angrier than ever.

"Where did you get that!" she yelled it was more of a statement then a question. "Give it to me!" she said and her voice changed, it was as if it was merging with the Son. In the middle of their battle the Son and Daughter were thrown through the window. The Father now was there commanding his children to stop fighting. They watched the Son try and kill the Father and Obi-wan tossed Anakin the crazy sword. Ahsoka caught it before Anakin could and ran to the Son.

"Give it to me child." She Son said and Ahsoka looked back at the others.

"Ahsoka no," Anakin said watching in horror as she handed to him. It wasn't her fault, she wasn't her, she was something else, it wasn't Ahsoka, and most important it wasn't his Ahsoka.

"Thank you, your usefulness has come to an end." She Son said and pressed two fingers to her forehead and her body collapsed from under her. Her light saber rolled slowly out of her hand and Anakin watched and screamed at the top of his lungs running at him but was pushed back. She looked lifeless, she seemed lifeless, she was lifeless. The Son went to stab his father and Daughter ran in front of the blade before it could hit him. The Son screamed and flew off as a monster and Anakin ran to Ahsoka. He looked at her limp form simply lying there. She wasn't breathing, her heart didn't beat. He couldn't even sense her in the force anymore. The pain he was feeling at that moment was more pain then he had ever felt before. It matched the pain he felt when his mother died and was ten times that when Padmé cheated on him.

"Can you help her…?" Anakin begged looking at the Father.

"There is no more light; the balance has been broken…" He replied sadly

"You must help her!" Anakin screamed he was on the brink of tears.

"I cannot undo what is done, there is no hope." Father said and Anakin shook his head.

"Yes there is, there's always hope." He countered Daughter touched her father's face and pointed to Ahsoka; she was dying but could see Anakin's pain. Anakin went in the middle of them and kneeled.

"Let my daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend." He said as Anakin touched Daughter's forehead and Ahsoka's. His eyes went white and there was a bright light from them both. The two were floating and it ended. He looked at Ahsoka but she wasn't waking up, he moved and cradled her in his arms.

"I can't, not again… I can't fail again!" he said and stoked her face with the back of his hand. "Come on Ahsoka, wake up…" he whispered holding her nice and close to him. He was crying the thought of losing her was unbearable. "Wake up Snips… you have to wake up…" he whispered and closed her eyes; he didn't like seeing them like that. He moved and kissed her once, she didn't respond and he repeated the action again, more desperately. His heart was breaking as he pulled back and she woke up coughing. Anakin held her closer and relief washed over him. He hugged her then laughed lightly.

"Hey Snips," he said giving her the best smile he could. She reached up and wiped the tears off his face, she was very confused as to why he was crying.

"What's going on…" she asked and he looked at her

"Oh, not much…" He replied he could sense she was still waking up, her mind was foggy. "Just happy to see you Ahsoka." He said and helped her up but wouldn't let her stand on her own just yet. Obi-wan handed her back her light saber and she thanked him. After the Father told them the balance was shifted he told them to go back to their ship and leave, that his son needed it to leave. Ahsoka was still dizzy and Anakin picked her up in his arms, he didn't want to let her down. Ahsoka couldn't say that she minded really, she felt safe there and her knees continued to feel like they were going to give out on her. Anakin kissed her forehead and then her lips and was happy when she responded to the action. Obi-wan cleared his throat and looked at them.

"Am I supposed to pretend this is normal?" he asked and Anakin shrugged.

"Sure why not," he said and Ahsoka laughed Obi-wan rolled his eyes and decided to not ruin their time.

"One day Anakin, I won't be able to keep all your little secrets." He said and he wouldn't tell the council. If anything they, mostly Anakin, would get in more trouble with Shaak Ti and Plo Koon then the council. The group continued to walk and after a while Anakin set her back on her feet. However, he didn't let go, he held onto her hand. He was afraid, to say the least, afraid that if he let her go something would happen. Their fingers intertwined as they walked and it seemed almost natural. The group got back to the ship as it started to storm again. Anakin and Obi-wan looked out and talked while Ahsoka looked at the ship. She popped up with a pair of goggles over her eyes and a wrench in hand.

"Well you want the bad news; or the really bad news…" she looked at them; she was the only one small enough to get into the inner workings.

"Well, let's try the bad news laced with a little optimism." Obi-wan suggested

"Well we got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engine should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging." She said and crossed her arms loosely. From where Anakin sat he looked up at Ahsoka and smiled softly every time he saw her he was thankful she wasn't gone.

"Sounds terribly down beat," Obi-wan said and Ahsoka looked back at him and smirked before jumping down again. "Can it be fixed?" he asked

"I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that," she looked up through the hole to see her Master. "I have no guarantee she'll hold together." Ahsoka said

"We'll take our chances, better than staying here." Obi-wan said and walked out Anakin followed with a speeder and said he was going to see the Father. He told his Master that if the Father didn't say it was ok for him to leave it would haunt him forever. He left and Ahsoka popped up out of the hole watching him leave.

"I really hate it when he does that." Obi-wan said and walked back into the ship. Ahsoka looked at him and nodded in agreement. He then handed her some stuff and she got to work.

Anakin talked with the Father and went to search for an answer. He was torn between what he wanted to do and what needed to be done. Qui-Gon visited him and told him to look for another way that was not leaving or staying and killing the Son.

Ahsoka was resting and had drifted off to sleep when Obi-wan laughed lightly.

"Might I suggest less sleeping and a little more work?" He asked and she sat up ready to attack or defend

"Sorry Master Kenobi…" she said and stood up.

"Here this should help," he told her and handed her a glass. "We need to change plans. You must focus on the firing drives, disengage them." he told her and she looked at him

"But I almost finished putting this thing back together…" she protested

"Just do as I say, we don't have much time." Obi-wan said and got a speeder.

"You're the boss," Ahsoka shrugged and went back to work.

Anakin was in a volcano and saw the Son.

"We don't have to be enemies you know." He said and Anakin glared.

"You murdered your own sister!" He snapped "You hurt my Padawan…" his anger was building. "The force is out of balance, I have to stop you." Anakin said and turned on his light saber.

Obi-wan argued with the Father and Ahsoka walked out glaring at him. She just wanted to get off of here. To finally relax, really relax. Obi-wan told her to look after the ship and that he was going to find Anakin. He then left in a speeder and Ahsoka went back into the ship.

Anakin was given visions of the future that he didn't want. They were confusing and were filled with a lot of pain. Ahsoka had been crying and screaming at him. A youngling was scared, Obi-wan yelled at him, a planet blowing up, and an evil dark lord. He continued to scream for it to stop. He wasn't going to let that happen, he wouldn't let any of it happen. The voices echoed in his head and he heard Ahsoka's the loudest. Screaming in pain and looking at him, her eyes held betrayal, hatred, anger, sadness, and fear. She had screamed that she hated him, screamed that he was a monster. Obi-wan screamed that Anakin was his brother before seeming to strike him down.

Ahsoka froze while working she could sense his pain and wished he hadn't of left or at least had taken her with him. She really hated this place; she didn't know what had happened she remembered being bitten by something and then woke up in Anakin's arms. Everything else was blurry, fuzzy, and hazy; it was the only way to describe it.

Anakin looked at the Son and asked if he joined him if he could change what he saw and bring peace. The Son told him that he could and Anakin took his light saber back. He made a choice to join him. Anakin saw Obi-wan and after the Son attacked him Anakin left after pushing the other speeder into the lava. His eyes were yellow, the way Ahsoka's had been before.

"Ahsoka, can you hear me?!" Obi-wan called through her comlink.

"Yes Master, any luck with Anakin?"

"No in fact quite the opposite…"

"What are you saying…" she was getting scared Obi-wan said he had joined the Son and she was in shock. He ordered her to disable the ship; if she did they couldn't leave but neither could the Son or Anakin. She ended it and heard the speeder. She disabled the ship by taking out the thing that it needed to work. She hung on the ceiling and when he passed her she jumped out and got on the speeder. She knew he was upset, but she had seen him, it wasn't him. She went to Obi-wan and smirked

"Nice job," she mused as he had climbed more than halfway up.

"What took you so long?" he asked and jumped onto the speeder.

"Here, the ship isn't going a damn place without that." She said and handed it to him

"Good, it will give us some time to save Anakin…" he said and put his hands on either side of her waist as they got out of the volcano.

Anakin talked with the Son before he left.

"What did he show you?" The Father asked coming up behind him

"I've seen what I become, and I cannot let that happen." Anakin told him the voices were still there, the screams, the pain, the faces, all of it.

"And for this you joined him? Your destiny can change just as quickly as the love in a one's heart can fade. Nothing is set in stone." The Father countered

"But I will cause so much pain…" Anakin said and looked down.

"If there is to be balance, what you have seen must be forgotten." The Father said and pressed two fingers against Anakin's forehead. Anakin fell to the ground slowly as if he were passing out, unlike Ahsoka who simply crumbled. When he came too he was at the monastery and the Father told him that his son broke the laws of time and showed him the future, when Anakin said he didn't remember, the Father said he erased his memory of it. His eyes were blue again as he looked up and saw Ahsoka and Obi-wan coming towards them on the speeder. When they stopped Ahsoka ran over to him worried. She knelt next to him and he remembered this is how he must have looked when Ahsoka had woken up. Anakin stood up only to almost be knocked down again by Ahsoka as she hugged him tightly. He returned it and looked at her.

"What's wrong Snips?" He asked and she looked up at him

"I thought we lost you forever… I thought you…" she couldn't finish because she didn't want too and Anakin hugged her close to him before kissing her forehead softly. He wished he could hold her forever but there were things that needed to be done.

"We have to stop the Son once and for all."

"There is little time and you will only get one chance. You know what you must do." The Father told him

"How quant, my own personal send off." The Son said levitating down to them.

"I will ask one more time, do not leave my son." The Father said

"You don't have the power to keep me old man. You must understand by now that this planet is not my destiny." He said and the Father and Son talked for a little while before Anakin went to attack. However, the Son blocked his light saber with his arms and then lifted Anakin by the neck. Ahsoka and Obi-wan turned on their own weapons. The Son threw Anakin aside and took Obi-wan and Ahsoka's light sabers before pushing them back as well. The Father spotted the dagger that had killed the Daughter and took it. The Son laughed at him.

"You're going to kill me now?"

"I held hope that you could resist the dark side, but I see now, there is no going back." The Father said and pointed the dagger at himself. Moments later he plunged it into his chest.

"Father, no what have you done!" The Son screamed and took the dagger out of him "It did not have to be this way!" He yelled and threw the weapon aside.

"Yes my child, it did. This way I take your power with me." The Father replied and they had a touching moment before the Father hugged the Son and Anakin came up behind him and stabbed the Son with his light saber. Anakin knew it had to be done, he couldn't say he felt wonderful about it but he made himself remember what he did to Ahsoka.

"It is done…" Anakin said and knelt next to them.

"And now I die…" The Father said "My heart broken, but knowing the role you play."

"And what is that," Anakin asked

"You are the chosen one. You have brought balance to this world. Stay on this path, and you will do it again for the galaxy. But beware your heart..." the Father told him and he passed away, his body vanishing into nothing. Ahsoka came up to him and he hugged her tightly. It was over now, from within each other's arms they watched the planet fall. The huge crystal that hovered over the monastery fell and exploded into a bright light.

When Anakin came too he was in the shuttle and Rex was contacting them. Ahsoka woke up a few seconds later as did Obi-wan. They talked and then went onto the republic cruiser. Anakin and Ahsoka went to their quarters after all was done and he held her pressed against him. He wasn't going to let her go for a while. She didn't mind and returned the embrace. Anakin looked at her and smiled, they didn't need words to explain anything in that moment. Anakin kissed her and Ahsoka responded to the action wrapping her arms slowly around his neck. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. They continued like this for a few moments before pulling back only slightly, their lips barley touching. After looking at one another they kissed again and a few more times after that before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's note: so did you like it? What to happen next I wonder, oh I know hehehe. The beauty of being the author… I know what happens. Anyhow thank you for reading and I do hope that you liked it. **


	21. You're just being protective

**Chapter Twenty One: You're just being protective**

**Author's note: Alright a bit of Anakin's being over protective and Ahsoka not putting up with it. This one might be a little long, but that's alright considering my last few might have been a little short. Enjoy it.**

Anakin had just walked out of the war room with Plo Koon and Obi-wan as they discussed the rescue mission to the Citadel to get Master Even Piell back. Ahsoka ran up to them as they walked.

"Master," she said and Anakin looked to his side to see Ahsoka running up to him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I just heard about the briefing, we're going to rescue Master Piell right?" she smiled softly at him and Anakin stopped and crossed his arms looking at her. The other two Jedi looked at him

"You two have much to discuss." Plo Koon said and they walked away

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but you won't be coming along on this one." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka looked at him

"Not coming, but you're breaking into the Citadel, no one's ever done it." She said and he turned to start walking away.

"The Citadel wasn't designed to hold common criminals; it was designed to hold Jedi if any of us lost our way. It's not a place for Padawans…" he said but didn't look at her; he couldn't if he did, he might break and let her come with him. She had that effect on him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"You're just being protective again…" Ahsoka looked at him as he faced her. "That's not fair, how am I supposed to learn if you won't let me share the risk." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This isn't a mission for learning, you either do or die." Anakin said firmly and turned around again and started walking away. "And that's not a risk I'm willing to share." He said he needed to protect her, if she went on this mission she could die and he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't lose her, not again. He never wanted to feel what he felt on Mortis, he never wanted to feel her no longer there, an empty space where she had been. He never wanted any of that and he felt bad, he knew she would be upset with him but he just couldn't let her get hurt again.

Ahsoka went to see Master Plo as the others got ready for the mission.

"Master Plo may I speak with you?" she asked softly and he looked at her.

"What is it little 'Soka?"

"It's about the mission, Master Skywalker doesn't want me to go…" she said

"That is his choice…" Plo chose his words wisely, if there was anything he had learned about Togruta from Shaak Ti it was that they could have a temper when they wanted too.

"I know but…" she sat facing away from him on his fighter. "I think he's just being over protective… he keeps picking and choosing which assignments and missions I can go on…" she said it had been happening ever since Mortis but she had never asked him why.

"He is your Master." Plo Koon reminded the young girl.

"Yes but…" she paused. "He shouldn't choose when and where I decide to put my life in danger that should be my choice…" Ahsoka looked at him and Plo Koon looked at her, he cared about her a lot, in a fatherly way and refused to say that this time, he agreed with Skywalker. However she also had a point herself.

The team was carbon frozen to get past the life form scanners and would be unfrozen when they arrived. The blocks were loaded into a Separatist ship and the three droids Artoo was controlling started the journey. Plo Koon watched the ship leave and hoped everything would work out.

When they arrived and Artoo had piloted them in they were unfrozen and Anakin stretched out, he felt like he had too much to drink and passed out. He looked next to him and saw Ahsoka and in his still awaking state didn't realize that she was there at first when she wasn't supposed to be.

"Hey Snips," he greeted her and she stretched out herself.

"Hey Master," she replied her head a little fuzzy as well. Anakin's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"I must have carbon sickness because I could swear that's Ahsoka." Obi-wan said looking at the Padawan

"Your eyes are fine its Ahsoka's hearing that needs help." He said getting upset

"I received orders to join the team." She told him walking a few steps "I thought you knew." She said

"Orders, from who?" Anakin asked walking up to her.

"I discussed it with Master Plo." She looked at him

"He didn't tell me." Anakin said

"You were already in carbonite." She replied and he gave her a look.

"Well I gave you a specific order not to come." He said and Ahsoka avoided his eyes.

"If there's one thing I've learned is that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem." She said and sensing things were getting tense Obi-wan stepped in

"I see Anakin's new teaching method is, do as I say not as I do," he paused and looked at Ahsoka. "Welcome aboard." Obi-wan smiled and Ahsoka smiled back. Anakin was still a little cross but would deal with that later as they got ready to leave. When they got to the base of the prison they went over their options. They couldn't use jet packs because of the wind; grappling hooks couldn't be used because of electro-mines. They were going to have to free climb it. They group started climbing between the mines. Anakin looked back at Ahsoka

"Hanging in there Snips?" he asked

"Couldn't be better," she called back but mumbled something about the wind. Obi-wan climbed to the top but then motioned for everyone to be quiet as some droids came out to do checks. After the droids left Obi-wan said that it was ray shielded

"That wasn't the plan!" Anakin called

"Yeah well it's in the plan now!" Obi-wan called back

"There's an opening up there!" Ahsoka said and Anakin rolled his eyes

"We know their ventilation ducts, but their too small for us to gain access." Anakin countered and Ahsoka looked at him

"Too small for you maybe but I can probably squeeze through." She said

"Well we hadn't planned on Ahsoka being here but perhaps she's right." Obi-wan told them and Anakin looked at her then gave her the nod to go ahead. She climbed up easily and Anakin watched her slightly transfixed as she squeezed into the duct with no problem. Ahsoka had no issue getting the door opened and they all climbed up. The last clone slipped and fell hitting out of the mines and the alarm went off. The group had to be cautious about going through the Citadel; droids were all over the place. The clones took out the surveillance and then some gun emplacements in the walls fired at them. They took them out and an electric wave came through hitting one of the clones and killing him. They had to keep going however, or else they would never get Master Even back. The group found him and rescued him just in time.

"Master Piell, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked

"Obi-wan what took you so long?" Even said and Anakin helped him to stand up

"At least your sense of humor is still intact." Anakin mused softly. Even then told them that the other half of the coordinates for the Nexus root was with his captain, "We're going to need a new plan." Anakin stated simply. They started to move again when six commando droids, three on each side attacked, one tackled Ahsoka but she chopped its head off. When they were taken out they had to keep going. They walked through a hall and a high pitched noise went off and a magnet overhead activated. The clones' guns and the Jedi's light sabers were pulled up. Anakin was as well by his mechanical hand and then electrocuted.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled out she put her hands on either side of her Lekku but that didn't do much to help her. The sound stopped and four commando droids came at them. They were told that they had lost. Obi-wan started to push back two with the force while Even took on the other two. The droids feet were magnetized and Ahsoka helped Master Even. Anakin went to grab hit light saber but was shocked again he moved through the pain and grabbed his light saber cutting at a part in the ceiling that released him and all of the other weapons. He fell to the ground on his side Ahsoka went to help him looking at him worried. The others took out the droids and one of the clones helped Anakin stand and he in turn pulled Ahsoka up. They continued on trying to find Even's captain. Once they did they made a plan to split up that way they could only get part of the information. Obi-wan's team set off a series of explosions to create a distraction while Anakin's team got out.

Anakin cut a hole on the wall that led to an old tunnel in the old archive file. Ahsoka ran ahead and said that the tunnel was clear. Anakin and Even's captain Tarkin got into a little bit of a fight and Anakin didn't want to put up with him. Anakin contacted Artoo and told him to pick them up after he got Obi-wan. Anakin ordered Ahsoka to lead while he hung back to cover their flank. Anakin pulled her out of view and hugged her quickly before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Be careful and I'm actually glad you came alone after all." Anakin said and then went off. Ahsoka ran to the front of the group and none of the clones or Tarkin saw the action of affection between the two Jedi.

"I'm concerned with the Jedi that let this child lead the group." Tarkin said talking to Rex, Ahsoka could hear him and just picked up her pace a little.

"I've served with her many times and I trust her." Rex said and Ahsoka cringed softly as they hit a dead end. She could feel the Captain's eyes staring at her; she let out a few curses in Togruti. Super battle droids came at them and Anakin came back taking them out.

"Why didn't you blow the wall?" he asked

"I thought it was a dead end" Ahsoka replied and he gave her a look.

"If Master Plo really assigned you to this mission he would have told you that." Anakin said defending against several commando droids. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag setting the charges. She rolled two at the droids and blew them up moments later the others went off as well blowing up the wall.

Obi-wan made it to the shuttle but didn't see Artoo and decided to take another look. He Even and the rest of the clones made their way around.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan said into his comlink but instead Sobeck, the warden, answered and they became surrounded by droids.

Anakin, Ahsoka, the clones, and Tarkin went into a pipe to meet up with where Artoo was. He warned the clones not to use their lights and lock their weapons or it could explode.

Obi-wan got captured by Sobeck and he demanded the information. Even refused and Sobeck shot a clone in the head to prove his point. The tactical droid said they found the other team and were closing in on them. Sobeck then ordered them all to be tortured and they were taken out of his office. Artoo's battle droids intercepted Obi-wan and the group on their way to the prison block. Artoo then found them and cut bindings they all had on. Obi-wan agreed that they should get back to the shuttle.

Anakin and the clones climbed up a latter while Ahsoka climbed on the outside of the cage that surrounded it and was doing a bit of scouting ahead. They walked on the deck next the large pipe while Ahsoka ran on top of it; she had to admit it was a little fun.

"How much longer do we have to wander through this tunnel in the dark?" Tarkin asked

"Captain Tarkin haven't I earned your trust by now?" Anakin asked

"You may have earned it but my faith in your comrades is lacking." He replied and Anakin turned around to look at him.

"You lack faith in the Jedi?" he questioned and Tarkin said that he did Anakin sighed softly and agreed on some level but disagreed on the rest. Ahsoka came back and smiled softly.

"I might have found a way out." She told them and opened a hatch she poked her head out and looked around

"What do you see Snips?" Anakin asked

"It's clear," she told him

"Any sign of Artoo or the ship?"

"No I don't see them anywhere…" she opened the hatch more and a commando droid pointed his blaster at her head. She took the pair out but saw many more coming their way. "We have to go." She said deflecting blasts.

"There could be a whole battalion out there!" Tarkin said and Anakin looked at him

"Better then hiding in a fuel line," he countered and climbed up with the rest of the clones. The Jedi covered them while they ran. Anakin got a charge and threw it into the fuel pipe causing a massive explosion and all the droids to be taken out. They took cover as the massive explosion went off.

"Come on it's time for plan B." Anakin said helping Ahsoka up who had been crouching on the ground.

"There's a plan B?" Tarkin said and Anakin nodded telling him that they were meeting the ship at Obi-wan's position. They finally got there and Anakin apologized for being late. A fight began with droids on speeders coming at them and then a group of commando droids as well. A commando droid took out the ship and ARC trooper Echo with it. Fives watched as his brother and best friend was blown to bits. Ahsoka grabbed his arm and pulled him along she had known him too after all. They ran they didn't have another choice. Obi-wan contacted the Temple and Plo Koon asked what happened.

"We ran into a bit of a situation with the shuttle." He said and Anakin came into view.

"By situation, he means big explosion. We are going to need a rescue." Anakin said and Plo Koon said that it would be done. The group hid in a cave and Fives mentioned that the landscape wasn't easy to cross. They continued on anyway to get to the rendezvous point. As they hid in the caves and got the rendezvous point cleared with the council a group of commando droids came after them. After they were exploded they all knew that there would be more droids after them. Sure enough more droids came and Ahsoka with Even's help held them off while Anakin and Obi-wan played piggy back down a cliff face. One of the droids shot at one of the cables killing two clones in the process. They got to the bottom and the commando droids started to fire at them from the top of the cliff. Anakin provided cover while the clones and everyone else went into a tunnel. As they continued Tarkin said something negative about the Jedi and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"_I bet he's fun at parties…"_ Ahsoka said to Anakin in their mental link and heard him laugh through it in reply.

"_Oh yeah he really keeps the team spirit way up there."_ Anakin replied and Ahsoka laughed lightly.

"Why did Master Piell have to share half the info with that guy? It's like he's not even grateful we rescued him." Ahsoka said

"He thinks that the Jedi should not be soldiers." Anakin replied and Ahsoka stopped dead in the tracks looking around her. Anakin looked at her slightly worried and moments later they heard a sound like a howl. She cursed softly and Anakin looked at her, she seemed to shift in her mood a little, like there was something more, animalistic about her. Obi-wan looked at Anakin as Ahsoka continued to listen.

"It's a Togrutan trait; it's a type of tracking they use on their prey." Obi-wan explained "Ahsoka can figure out where they are coming and how many there will be."

"Does she know what they are?" Anakin asked and watched her movements.

"I do not think so but ask her," Obi-wan suggested and Anakin looked at Ahsoka.

"There are about 4 to 6 of them. I don't know what they are… the sound isn't one from Shili…" Ahsoka said and Anakin nodded as they got on guard. Ahsoka continued sometimes stopping and listening, sometimes climbing up a little higher to get a better look.

"You know it's not a good idea to argue with Master Piell, certainly not a good career move." Anakin said watching Ahsoka jump around.

"I stand by what I said; besides I have the Chancellor to support me." Tarkin said and Anakin saw Ahsoka look back and roll her eyes at him.

"I happen to know the Chancellor myself, quite well actually."

"Really…" Tarkin looked at him and Anakin nodded. He looked at the captain while keeping an eye on his Padawan. They heard the sound again and Ahsoka was very still for a few moments. They made a plan to surprise the creatures while Anakin and Obi-wan played the role of bait. The cave made it difficult for Obi-wan and Anakin to know right where they were coming from and the thick fog didn't help. Ahsoka hid with Even and the others. She really hoped they would be alright. Ahsoka and Piell took care of the droids while the others kept going. There were three crab droids surrounding the two Jedi and Ahsoka took out her second light saber. She couldn't hear the creatures anymore and guess that they had been killed or all of the droids attacking kept her from hearing them. However as Even fought one of the creatures attacked him and Ahsoka went to help pushing the beast into the deadly liquid below. She cursed a bunch of times and looked at him; it was her fault she was supposed to be able to sense those monsters.

"I have to get help." She said and he stopped her

"I need you to deliver the information to the council."

"I should find Anakin or Obi-wan…" he stopped her again "But I wasn't supposed to be on this mission… I kinda snuck aboard…"

"Whether or not it was planned you are now the most important part of it." He said and then told her Ahsoka nodded and remembered it well as she sat by him. He made her promise to tell no one but the Jedi council. Ahsoka almost lost her self-control as he died. She carried him back to the others and all but sank into the ground. Anakin looked at her and then at Even.

"He died honorably…" she said softly she couldn't look up she was too scared to. She was trying so hard to keep from crying.

"What about the information?" Anakin asked

"I have it, he told me just before he died…" Ahsoka said and Anakin knelt back down to her level again. She blocked him out; scared he was mad at her. They wrapped the body and gently eased him with the force into the lava. Ahsoka watched and Anakin knew how sad she was. They had to continue on though; it's what Piell would have wanted. Anakin hung back with Ahsoka and looked at her.

"Snips, you won't even let me in." Anakin said softly and she looked at him

"I don't want you to be mad at me…"

"Ahsoka, if you hadn't been with him it's possible that Master Piell would have distracted the droids and let the clones get away, if that had happened he would have died and so would the information." He comforted her softly and she only nodded letting him in again, just a little. They made it to the island and started crawling to it when commando droids and Sobeck on some speeders showed up. They took them down but Sobeck landed on the island. Tarkin made the mistake of firing a shot and the warden went after him. Ahsoka watched as Sobeck was about to throw Tarkin over the edge when Ahsoka stabbed the warden from behind.

"My thanks Padawan Tano, I see you trained her well." He said and walked away though he sounded stuck up, almost snooty about it. Master Plo appeared a few minutes later to get them out. They got on board just in time as a large amount of crab droids came after them. They escaped and got back to Coruscant and went to the Temple. When they landed Yoda said they would be debriefed.

"With all due respect, I was told by the Chancellor himself to debrief the information directly to him." Tarkin said and Ahsoka gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah well I promised Master Piell I would deliver the information to the council and the council only." Ahsoka replied firmly. Yoda left to go see the Chancellor and talk to him.

"Master Plo there's something I need to ask you." Anakin started "Did you assign Ahsoka to the mission?" said person froze slightly and looked at them.

"It appears I did." He said and then led Ahsoka away from the other two. "Ahsoka, it was dangerous of you to do that you know." Plo Koon said when they were out or earshot.

"I know but, it seemed like a good idea?" She offered up looking at him and he only laughed lightly. He let her go to her room and she sat in the middle of it and paid her respects. Anakin walked in and smelt the incense burning. He looked at the slowly burning things and guessed she had been at it for an hour, which was about how long he had been gone. She opened her eyes and looked at him and he sat next to her.

"Mind if I join in?" he asked and she simply nodded. The pair sat like that for another hour until the incense burned out. When it was over Ahsoka looked at him he hugged her as they sat on the floor and pulled her onto his lap. She returned the embrace gladly and felt herself start to relax. Anakin kissed her, long and hard.

"You could have died Ahsoka."

"But I didn't," she countered as their foreheads were pressed together.

"I didn't want you on the mission because I was afraid I would lose you."

"You don't need to be Master…" she said softly and looked at him

"But I am, on Mortis… I watched you… I could see your body but it was like you weren't there… it was like you died… and maybe you did… it's all really fuzzy still…" he paused to kiss her again. "I don't ever want that to happen again."

"It won't Anakin, I promise." She whispered and he pulled her closer to him, her body pressed against his own. He picked her up and laid her on his bed still holding her close to him. They continued their little make out session before Anakin stopped pulling back. Ahsoka was under him and panting lightly, as was he. She looked worried and cupped his cheek in her hand. He grabbed it and pressed it closer propping himself above her with one arm.

"Is something wrong?" She whispered softly and he shook his head, he kissed her again.

"I just think you look beautiful." He said softly and she blushed. He lay next to her and she rested her head on his chest. "We should play a game."

"Oh, like what?" Anakin asked looking at her.

"Take turns saying something we like about the other person." She said softly and he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I like this game, you start."

"I like…" she paused looking up at him. "I like it when you hold me." She said softly and he smiled

"I like it when you talk about ships, like on Mortis."

"Oh why is that?"

"I didn't think we were giving reasons." Anakin stated and Ahsoka looked at him

"I think it sounds kinda hot." He admitted and Ahsoka blushed

"I like it when you don't run off in the middle of something." She told him

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked

"Sometimes you run off somewhere in a mission and I get kinda worried that you might get hurt." She said and he hugged her a little closer.

"I love it when you kick the clones' asses blindfolded." He laughed lightly and she smiled.

"I love it when you smile…" she looked at him

"That's not fair that was my next one and your laugh…" he said and she kissed his cheek.

"I love it the look on your face when I surprise you in the morning." She laughed; she had a habit of waiting outside the refresher door to scare him sometimes.

"I love it when you don't." he countered looking at her.

"I love it when we have conversations in our heads." Ahsoka whispered

"I love it how you never find it a bother to pay your respects."

"I love it when you join me." She replied.

"I love watching you fight," he said and kissed her nose. "It's very attractive the way you move." He said softly.

"I love it when you make sure I'm alright."

"I love it when…" he looked at her and kissed her softly and she responded. "You do that." He smiled she kissed him in response.

"I do too." She whispered. "I love how gentle you are with me…"

"I can't lose you Ahsoka, and I don't want to hurt you." He explained and trailed his hand down her rear Lekku softly making her shutter in response, he watched her bite her lower lip and in that moment wished to hear the sounds she could make, he quickly dismissed any thoughts like that. He pulled back his hand and remembered what happened. "Oops… you alright Snips?"

"I'm fine Skyguy." She said they shared a few more things before they drifted off to sleep.

"_Most of all, I love you Ahsoka…"_ Anakin thought, to himself, in his own mind. He didn't have the guts to say it to her though, he was afraid that despite everything she would reject him.

**Author's note: Awe cute moment at the end. Anakin has to work up the courage to tell Ahsoka, who knows when he will. Anyhow in the next chapter I will finish the third season. I'm pretty excited are you guys? Well mini spoiler: next chapter will have Chewbacca in it; you can never go wrong with that. Who knows maybe something will happen then…**


	22. I need to tell you something

**Chapter Twenty Two: I need to tell you something**

**Author's note: last chapter for season three, this is Padawan Lost and Wookiee Hunt. I don't want to give too much away but based on the title what do you think will happen? Please enjoy and thank you for reading these, it means a lot to me. Oh yeah I have a question do you think Shaak Ti and Plo Koon should have a thing in this story? It will come up like once… maybe twice. This chapter is going to go over what happens while she is captured briefly mostly focusing on what happens after. No lemons in this one but some nudity and things like that. **

Anakin Ahsoka and Plo Koon were on Felucia, again. The poor planet was caught in the middle of heated battles all the time it seemed. They were getting ready to take out an outpost, Anakin, Plo Koon, and Ahsoka split up into three groups. They began the attack and once it all finished Anakin looked for Ahsoka. In the rush of the battle he hadn't seen her. He went out and walked around the whole base finding her light sabers on the ground. He cursed and ordered the men to search for her. He was upset, mostly with himself for letting something happen to her.

Ahsoka had told the clones to go up the wall, she had been sensing something and she didn't like it. She stood on guard and then a Trandoshan came out and attacked her with a stun net. The electric shock was so great she passed out. When Ahsoka came too she was on a ship and in a cage, she asked someone what was going on and they said they were going to be used in a hunt.

"Well that's fucking wonderful." She rolled her eyes.

Anakin froze and looked to Plo Koon who had the same expression on his face. Anakin couldn't sense her, he had a minute ago but now, she had left the system. He became frantic but they had to go back to the Temple. Anakin stared at a map of the galaxy he needed to find her, he couldn't just leave her to fend for herself god knew where. He needed her back in his arms; he still had so much to tell her, so many things he hadn't gotten to say because he was afraid what would happen.

Ahsoka had been dropped on an island was found by three younglings who told her that they had been there for a while. She tried to get them to fight but they had seemed to lose any hope that they had. Their names were Kalifa, O-Mer and Jinx. The next day they started to travel, or run, depending on how one saw it. They saw two of the people that had come in with Ahsoka and soon they were killed by the Trandoshans. Ahsoka was upset as one should be. She argued that they should fight but Kalifa told her they were to survive instead of fight. She argued that her Master had taught her to fight not run. She got a little fed up and ended up going on her own; she wanted to do something that wasn't running.

Ahsoka walked through the jungle and whispered softly,

"Here little lizard, come and find me…" Ahsoka said she really needed to call upon any and all Togruta traits in that moment. She turned and saw one using the force to keep him from shooting her. She attacked and he defended using her small size and flexibility to get advantage. He did however through her on the ground and Kalifa came up behind him and force chocked him, Ahsoka stopped her from killing him out of hate saying it wasn't worth it. Ahsoka gave her a soft hug and then lizard man gave a warning cry. They knocked him out and Ahsoka grabbed the blaster before they started running. They got back to their little hideout and Ahsoka was upset that the Trandoshans deactivated the blasters should anyone take them. Kalifa said that the Trandoshans made a mistake, they brought her here and she was a fighter, Kalifa said it's what they had been lacking and now because of her, were getting back. They made a plan to find out where the lizard guys lived. They set out that morning but didn't find anything. Ahsoka did mention that is wouldn't be easy and O-Mer pointed to a giant floating fortress. They were spotted and split up, O-Mer and Jinx went one way while Ahsoka and Kalifa went another. As they ran Kalifa fell and got injured but she continued on. After a Trandoshan came at her Ahsoka defended the Youngling. Ahsoka used her close combat skills to her advantage as she began to fight him off they walked in a circle looking at one another. Ahsoka glared at him.

"Come at me shit head!" She taunted and he did Ahsoka flipped and dodged then flipped him over making him land on a spike in the ground and he died. She cringed softly and climbed up again to Kalifa, they started walking and she was shot by a sniper. Ahsoka looked at her and covered them while Kalifa spoke, asking Ahsoka to look after the others and then died a few moments after. Ahsoka didn't want to leave her body but she could sense that she had passed away. Ahsoka reluctantly got up and went back to the others.

Anakin was at the temple looking at a huge map as Plo Koon came in to try and comfort him in his own way.

"What is Ahsoka's strength?" Plo Koon asked and Anakin looked at him

"She is fearless," he replied

"That can also be a weakness, is she a worthy apprentice?" He asked the younger Jedi

"No one has her kind of determination,"

"Except you," Plo said and Anakin didn't see how this was helping, he wanted her back. Anakin said he would find her and Plo said it might not be in his power. Anakin was angry, he was going to do whatever it took to find her.

"Whatever you're trying to say just say it."

"I'm suggesting that if you have trained her well, she can take care of herself, and find her way back to you." Plo said and walked out spotting Shaak Ti who wasn't taking the news of Ahsoka's disappearance the best. Plo Koon led the Togruta woman away offering soft words of comfort.

Ahsoka, after running for a long while finally got back to the little base and told the others of the unfortunate news. They made a plan to attack the drop ship and soon put it into action as they attacked the Trandoshans. After a fight with the pilot, Ahsoka had to release the prisoners as the ship was about to explode. They got a safe distance back as the whole ship broke apart. After it settled they saw movement and it was a prisoner, more importantly, a Wookiee. They brought him back to their hideout and talked, Ahsoka knew a little Wookiee from her time at the Temple and they gathered that his name was Chewbacca. The Wookiee told them that his planet wasn't far and that he could make a transmitter with the ship wreckage. The group went out to the ship, Ahsoka and Chewbacca went into the ship while the other two stood guard. A patrol came by and dropped off someone who was acting as a sniper. O-Mer and Jinx made a plan to attack him before he could attack them. Ahsoka and Chewbacca got what they needed and walked out the sniper shot at them as Jinx and O-Mer started their attack. Chewbacca went to help and defend them stopping the lizard from killing Jinx. They then made the decision to take him as a prisoner thinking he might come in handy for something. The group went back to their hideout and Chewbacca started making the transmitter. However it didn't seem like it would work and Jinx argued that they should use their captive to their advantage. Chewbacca still tried and ended up leaving it on not even knowing if it would work.

They were all in agreement that it was a good idea and set out in the morning. Jinx used a Jedi mind trick on the lizard man to get him to call his friends to pick him up. After an attempt that failed and then another after Chewbacca wacked him once he did as they wanted and the small team waited for their new ride to arrive. When it did they took out the pilot and their former captive before making their way to the fortress. Once they got there the group took out one of them before the second set of a warning call alerting the others. A fight ensued as they battled the Trandoshans after a while however, they were held at gunpoint. Ahsoka looked at them and the others feeling bad, this was kind of her fault.

"A valiant effort Younglings, especially you Togruta," the leader of the group told them "You will be a prized trophy in my collection." He informed her and she yelled out several curses in Togruti. They heard a ship and Chewbacca seemed glad as he looked up to see a bunch of Wookiees on it. The rescue started and Ahsoka watched the leader run into the fortress she looked to Chewbacca.

"Think you can launch me up there buddy?" She asked and he nodded and helped to fling her up to the platform. Ahsoka went in careful; using the strength she had left to sense him. It was hard; she was tired and had been fighting a lot. She moved around the room and sensed him behind her moving a few moments before he could hit her. He attacked and she dodged flipping and pushing him back with the force at times. He pinned her down coming at her with a knife but she got away just in time and kicked the knife out of his hand. She pushed him down and glared at him.

"You murdered my son!" he spat "And you need to pay for what you did!"

"Your son died because of your actions, I defended myself." She said firmly the man looked at the blaster and right before he fired it she got the rest of her strength and pushed him back. He ended up falling over the railing and dying. She was exhausted and jumped weakly off the upper level, Chewbacca caught her and she thanked him. They got on the ship and she greeted Sugi and Seripas who were piloting it. They went back to the temple and Ahsoka talked to the Wookiees thanking them.

Anakin walked out with Plo Koon and resisted the urge to run as fast as he could to her. Yoda and Windu were watching after all. He didn't see her at first but one of the Wookiees moved and his face lit up as he saw his beloved Padawan alive and well all things considered. Relief washed over him and it seemed like the whole universe stopped.

"Ahsoka," he said and she looked towards the sound smiled and went over. If Yoda and Windu weren't there Anakin might have risked kissing her or hugging her and spinning her in the air or even a number of other things but he retrained himself. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and looked her over. He smirked softly at the sight; she was a mess, covered in dirt and what looked like some small bruises.

"It is good to see you safe and sound little 'Soka," Master Plo said walking over to the pair before going to talk to the other Jedi.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry…" Anakin started and Ahsoka looked at him hearing the pain in his voice

"For what?" she asked looking at him.

"For letting you go, for letting you get captured, for not working harder to find you… it was my fault!" he exclaimed and looked away.

"No it's not…" Ahsoka told him

"I should have paid more attention, I should have tried harder, I…" his voice broke off afraid to get any other words out.

"You did everything you could." Now it was Ahsoka who turned away. "When I was alone all I had was your training and your lessons…" her voice cracked slightly. "And because of you, I survived… I was also able to lead others to survive as well." She looked at him then looked away again.

"I don't know what to say…" he said because he couldn't say what he wanted too in front of everyone.

"I do…" she paused and looked at him before bowing slightly "Thank you Master."

"You're welcome my Padawan." He replied bowing back to her and led her away back into the temple and into their quarters.

When they finally arrived in them she had her back to him as she saw her light sabers on her bed. He hugged her from behind and turned her around, she was slightly dizzy and he picked her up spinning her around a few times. He let his emotions out now, all of his fear that he wouldn't find her, all of his love that he hadn't told her of, all of these emotions. Ahsoka laughed lightly and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. Anakin gladly responded and when they pulled back looked at her face, the white markings muted. He set her down on her feet and went into the refresher and started a bath for her. He had every intention of getting her cleaned up. He led her into the small room and she didn't object as he helped her to undress. Anakin sent her entire outfit to get cleaned and eased her sore body into the soapy water. Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed feeling the hot water surround her. Anakin smiled softly at the sight and couldn't take his eyes off of her, it was the first time he had ever really seen her like this. Sure when she was getting her body warmed up on her medical station they had wrapped a towel around her chest and her bottom but they were white and became almost see threw against her skin. He remembered he was very defensive of anyone looking at her. She sat up slowly and looked at him as he sat next to the rather large bath. Anakin removed the glove on his non mechanical hand and pushed up the sleeve on that arm a bit. He grabbed a wash cloth and put some soap on it he then moved softly washing her face smiling as those white markings became bright again. When he finished she closed her eyes and ducked under the water to rinse her face off a bit. When she came back up Anakin was watching her.

"Turn around…" he said and she did as he asked. He softly started to wash the dirt from her Lekku not stopping even when she shuttered in response. "Sorry Snips, it has to be done." He whispered and she only nodded, not trusting her voice. When he finished her rear Lekku, the top of her head, and her upper back she turned to look at him. Her face was flushed and her eyes slightly glazed over. He smiled and kissed her lips again softly watching her respond. He then washed the other two Lekku watching as she tried her best to control her responses though every now and again couldn't help but let out a low, soft moan causing Anakin to blush lightly. To say her sounds were attractive to him was a bit of an understatement and he had to control his own impulses. He finished and washed her Montrals off as well as cleaning her Akul headdress. Ahsoka's body was finally relaxing and she was enjoying Anakin's actions of affection. He asked if she could do the rest and she nodded cleaning herself off careful of the bruises she had gotten from the lizards. Anakin had left the small room and she couldn't help but pout softly. She found herself starting to crave him a little more each day, she didn't want to admit it or say that she was but she couldn't help it.

Anakin came back in a few minutes later after she had finished and was resting in the water. Anakin laughed lightly and she looked at him. He walked over and pulled the plug on the, now dirty, water. He motioned for Ahsoka to stay there while the water drained and she nodded covering herself as best she could. Anakin tried not to look at her but when he did the way she sat with her arms covering her chest and her legs blocking his view of her… lady parts he thought she looked incredible, almost innocent even. When the water drained he used the shower head and rinsed her off before filling the tub up again and adding some bubbles. She was confused but didn't object to the hot water relaxing her, or the minerals Anakin had added. He sat next to her again as the tub filled watching her close her eyes softly and lean back. He stroked her face with the back of her hand and watched her blue eyes open and look at him. He smiled softly at her and debated whether or not to ask her something. Ahsoka could sense this and looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked and smirked softly "I don't bite you know." Anakin laughed lightly and looked at her.

"I was wondering if I might…" he paused but saw she was waiting for him to go on. "Join you?" he asked and watched her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at him. He felt like an idiot and looked down. "I'm sorry…" he turned to leave but she reached up and grabbed his hand. He looked back and she had a devious smirk on her face. She made a move to pull him right in but Anakin laughed and stopped himself from falling into the water.

"I would love that." Ahsoka smiled and Anakin nodded he started to undress blushing lightly and looked at Ahsoka who was confused on what she should do. She settled with looking down pretending to be really interested in the thick layer of bubbles. Anakin laughed softly at her reaction and she looked up her eyes widening and she blushed seeing him completely naked. She had never seen him like this before and she blushed deeply, the color of her Lekku deepening to match it. Ahsoka looked away and Anakin climbed in behind her. She blushed as she sat there still like she was scared to move.

"Come on Ahsoka, it's alright, it's not like I bite." He whispered, his breath tickling the side of her left Lekku and she let out a soft sigh before cursing. He laughed and pulled her closer to him, she began to relax into him and he smiled. She looked at his right arm and then at his face.

"Do you ever take that glove off?" she asked and he laughed

"Yeah, but it's water proof, and my arm isn't and I don't feel like dying or killing you." He told her and she giggled. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other's embrace. Anakin pulled the plug as the water cooled down and lifted Ahsoka up, he set her on her feet and handed her a towel. Anakin wrapped one around his waist as Ahsoka wrapped hers around her chest. He smiled looking at her; there wasn't anything he didn't like. He loved her smile, her personality, her… everything about her. Anakin picked her up and carried them to his bed laying them down as he held her in his arms. She rested for a little while in the towel. Soon however they had dried off from the air and Anakin pulled the blankets up around them. He was surprised that Ahsoka was so bold as to discard her towel and move a little closer to him. Anakin blushed but mimicked her, looking into those blue eyes he loved so much.

"Hey Ahsoka…" he started and she nodded for him to go on, "I have to tell you something." He said and she nodded looking at him. Anakin kissed her softly before taking a deep breath. "I…" he paused but she looked at him to go on and he decided that it was now or never. "I'm in love with you…" he whispered and felt her shock he inwardly cringed ready for her to get up or do something. She was silent for what felt like forever, and he finally looked at her. When he did she was smiling softly and looked like she was about to cry. He cupped her face and shook his head wanting her not too but she kissed him and he realized it was out of happiness not sadness.

"I love you too… Anakin…" she whispered and he held her close to him. They stayed like that skin against skin in their loving embrace. As the two drifted off to sleep happily in love, neither had to say it, that their relationship had to be kept secret, it was simply known.

**Author's note: I'm rather impressed with myself actually. I mean I've done 3 seasons in 22 chapters… that's pretty good right? After conferring with my story helper it was decided that after 30 chapters there could be lemons (trust me getting that approval from my story helper was a shock to me). So in 8 or so chapters the rating will have to change, I will put a warning for the people who don't like to read it before and after the special lemon parts. I just gotta figure out how to write that in a nice way.**


	23. I didn't know it bothered you so much

**Chapter Twenty Three: I didn't know it would bother you so much **

**Author's note: Alright it's a bit of a filler chapter because I thought they should fight at least once. Also I have a tad case of writer's block at the moment. No lemons just a little bit of fun.**

There had been a particularly bad battle leaving a lot of clones injured. They had been fighting for what seemed like days when it was really hours. Ahsoka's body screamed in protest as she continued on. The injured were divided among the 3 cruisers. Ahsoka was concerned with Rex who had pushed her out of the way while she had been trying to help an injured clone. Rex had gotten injured in the blast and though there was nothing to serious he seemed to have something close to nerve damage on his right side. Ahsoka offered the medics her help with him saying it could be a matter of hitting pressure points. She was now in a small room with the trooper as he had finished taking off his armor and lay in the bed in a pair of shorts. Ahsoka looked him over a little bit before going to work; she started at his right shoulder and began to massage the area to loosen him up a bit. She had him sit on the edge of the bed and she climbed up behind him to get better leverage she listened to him talk about different things while she worked he occasionally hissed in pain or sighed in relief. Ahsoka laughed lightly at some of his stories as she started to move his arm different ways in order to see what was wrong. She grabbed above his elbow with one hand and pushed against his side with the other pulling slowly more and more until he tensed up and pulled away.

"Hey, that really hurts you know!" he snapped and she sighed softly.

"I told you it would," she rolled her eyes and then continued. She asked him a question that she knew would require him to think hard and took that time to pull hard on his arm hearing a pop, or a crack, and then a yell followed by some colorful language.

"What the hell!" he snapped glaring at her Ahsoka put her hands up in defense as he continued his curses. He moved both his arms around in his displeasure and she sat there and waiting for him to stop and realize he could move his arm again. As the sharp pain settled and so did his curses he looked at his arm like he had never seen it before and then at the Togruta girl sitting there with her arms crossed.

"Hey look I fixed it, you're welcome." She said and he thanked her.

Unknown to the pair Anakin heard the yell of pain and then the curses and went over to the room it came from. He saw, through the small window, Rex yelling at Ahsoka and her just sitting there waiting for him to stop. He smirked softly and continued to watch but didn't wish to interrupt their progress. He watched them laugh and watched as she had Rex sit up on the back of the bed. She let him tell some stories and went to massage his leg, near his hip, careful of his areas. To say Anakin was slightly envious of the Captain would be putting it mildly. He wished Ahsoka was doing that to him, her hands rubbing his sore muscles instead of Rex's.

Ahsoka continued her rubbing watching him sigh as he relaxed. She felt slightly awkward moving over him like that and finally felt his muscles loosen enough for her to do as she had done on his arm. She stood up and had him point his leg straight up. He watched her slightly fascinated as she stood on one foot while the other pressed against his hip and Ahsoka pulled slowly as Rex resisted the urge to tense up again. She finally got him talking about his days on Kamino when he was younger and pulled hard causing the clone to yell and curse again, he couldn't help that it hurt. Ahsoka laughed as he got up still cursing and walked around the small room. She smiled and watched him from her still standing position continuing to laugh. She went to get down and lost her balance beginning to fall until Rex caught her in his arms and she blushed lightly. Ahsoka looked up at him smiling softly and put her hands together batting her eyes lashes at him.

"My hero," she said and kissed his cheek softly before he set her back on her own feet. He laughed blushing lightly from the action but played it cool.

Anakin was upset, his Ahsoka kissed Rex on the cheek, he didn't care why he only knew that she did and that he was beyond pissed. He continued to watch as she hugged him and thanked him for saving her earlier. He smiled and told her it was no problem, Anakin watched as Ahsoka kissed his other cheek thanking him again. Anakin walked away seeing Ahsoka come out of the room waving goodbye to her friend.

"Hey Master," she started and caught up to him, he didn't look at her just continued to walk away angry. She followed and he pulled her rather roughly by the arm into their quarters shutting the door. Ahsoka was confused not sure why he was so upset

"Is something wrong?" she asked and he just glared at her.

"What the hell was that!" he snapped

"What the hell was what?" she asked taking a step back.

"You and Rex what the hell Ahsoka!" Anakin said and put hit arms up in response.

"Rex and I… what are you talking about?" Ahsoka looked at him and Anakin gave her a look. She was either playing stupid or avoiding the topic.

"Just now in the med bay, I saw you! Rubbing him all over, laughing at all his stories, the way you looked at him, calling him your hero, and kissing his cheek twice! I tell you how I feel… and you go off and do shit like that!" Anakin yelled and Ahsoka stared at him.

"You're kidding right? That's what this is about?!" she got upset and her Lekku showed it. "I didn't know it would bother you so much! In case you failed to notice, he couldn't even move his arm or his leg!" she snapped but Anakin continued to glare. "He got me away from a blast that might have hurt me more than him!" Anakin's glare softened slightly "I offered to help try and fix him up!"

"Why kiss him?" Anakin asked still upset

"Let's see I almost fell and he caught me and did I mention he saved my life!" she put her hands up and just looked at him. Now Anakin felt like an ass and he looked down.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I just… saw you with him and…" he didn't know what else to really say. He felt Ahsoka hug him and he looked at her.

"It's alright Skyguy…" she backed up a step and glared. "Having said that…" she smirked. "Anakin Skywalker if you ever do that again so help me I won't-" Anakin kissed her deeply not wanting to hear the threat. She responded and he picked her up and looked at her as they separated.

"I love you." He said sheepishly and she laughed, rolled her eyes, and kissed him again. A few moments passed and he pulled back giving her a pout. "You know I'm kinda sore from the fight too…" Ahsoka looked at him.

"I bet you are would you like some help with that?" he only nodded and set her back down. Ahsoka sighed and shook her head. "One day Anakin, one day." She sighed and had him strip down to his boxer's then lay on his stomach. She sat on his lower back and started to rub his shoulders and felt him relax. "You are really tight Skyguy…" she whispered putting her mouth next to his ear and felt his breath hitch slightly, she giggled softly and continued to rub him. She continued on moving her body lower as she rubbed him slowly. Anakin was enjoying himself and let out a moan of relaxation causing Ahsoka to giggle softly. She finished with his back and moved back up smirking deviously.

"Having fun there Skyguy?" she whispered her lips just barley brushing against his ear.

"Snips, if you play this game, I will win." He reminded her and she bit his ear lightly causing Anakin to bite his lip. Ahsoka then kissed along the back of his neck and down his back along his spine making Anakin shutter under her. He had to wonder if this was how it felt whenever he touched her Lekku. Ahsoka told him to flip over and sat on his stomach looking at him. Her fingers traced his well-defined features lightly almost as if she weren't touching him at all. Ahsoka took advantage of the fact that he closed his eyes to kiss along his chest looking up at him as his hand cupped her face and he looked at her. She moved back up towards him and he kissed her hard, he pulled her closer and switched their positions. He pinned her arms above her head and she tried to move but failed. He kissed along her neck and collar vey softly. He let her hands go as he rubbed them along her sides. Ahsoka's hands made their way through his hair as they shared another kiss. Anakin was about to do something when his comlink went off and he cursed in a few languages.

"What?" He asked slightly unhappy and Ahsoka, still under him, held back a laugh.

"Anakin, I've been looking for you all over," Obi-wan stated Anakin rolled his eyes and looked at Ahsoka, her face flushed, her eyes slightly dazed, her breathing and heart rate different. He always thought she looked incredible but he had to control himself from telling Obi-wan off and going back to what he was doing.

"I've been busy," he stated

"Where the blazes are you?" Obi-wan asked

"In my quarters." Anakin replied and Ahsoka smirked rubbing her knee between his legs softly making him let out a soft moan.

"What the hell was that?" Anakin could practically hear him raise his eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'll meet you on the bridge." Anakin told him

"Don't bother I'm right outside your door," Anakin practically jumped a mile off Ahsoka as she laughed lightly. A moment later Obi-wan walked in and saw Ahsoka laughing while Anakin looked like he had seen a ghost. "What the hell is going on?" he said looking at his former Padawan in nothing but his boxers and Ahsoka laughing.

"Skyguy here, tried to play a prank on me, but it didn't work." Ahsoka lied and Anakin shot her a thank you look.

"Anakin, that's not very nice."

"She's scares me outside the refresher sometimes!" Anakin snapped and pointed to the girl who only laughed some more.

"And the look on your face is priceless." Ahsoka replied he gave her a look and Obi-wan shook his head.

"Anakin, will you ever grow up?" Obi-wan asked and Ahsoka looked at him

"If he did I would be sending him to the med bay." Ahsoka bantered

"That is true…" Obi-wan agreed smirking still slightly confused as why Anakin was so under dressed

"What do you want Obi-wan…" Anakin said getting slightly annoyed

"I was going to tell you the fleet is going to another system in a few minutes and it's going to take a couple of hours so I suggest you and Ahsoka, get some rest before the next battle." Obi-wan said and waved goodbye before leaving. Anakin locked the door and looked at Ahsoka she smiled softly at him and he hugged her close to him as he lay down next to her small form.

"Anakin…" she whispered resting her head on his chest he made a sound in response. "About what you said earlier… about how you told me how you feel and then I do things like what happened with Rex…"

"I was upset, I was saying things I probably shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"Are you afraid?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows. Anakin in turn looked at her a little confused.

"Afraid of what?" Anakin replied lying on his side

"That I would hurt you like Padmé did…" she whispered looking down. Anakin didn't ever want to admit that but it was true. He made her look at him and kissed her softly.

"It crossed my mind in that moment but I know you aren't like her…"

"I promise I will never hurt you at all Anakin…" she whispered and the pair went back to their original position before falling asleep soon after.

**Author's note: I know, a little random but I needed a little filler and I can picture Anakin being slightly over protective of her. **


	24. Water, water, and oh look water

**Chapter Twenty Four: Water, water, and oh look water**

**Author's note: This covers the first 3 episodes of season 4 and because Padmé is no longer in it (I refuse to put her in), and this is my story, I will change it around a bit. Hope you enjoy it, and I thank you for reading. I know that this means that I am getting closer and closer to Ahsoka leaving the order, but I have an idea for that. You will just have to wait and see. By the way, I know there's a better name for 'the water speeder fighter thing' but I like that one so deal with it.**

Anakin and Ahsoka were being sent to Dac (Mon Cala); helping to try and ease the tensions between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren after the Mon Calamari king was murdered. Prince Lee-Char is now the new leader and now Anakin and Ahsoka have to protect him until the treat on his life passes. Ahsoka sighed softly; she was not a water person, after being on Kamino a while ago she would even go to Tatooine if it meant no more water. However that wasn't an option in this moment. Anakin and Ahsoka were getting dressed in their scuba suits that would let them stay down there for as long as they needed too. Anakin smirked watching Ahsoka sigh in protest at the stupid looking helmet.

"Now I know what fish feel like…" Anakin said and Ahsoka laughed and tapped the glass watching him jump in protest and glare. Ahsoka didn't have a fish bowl on her head but rather a more stylish, she thought, mask that covered her whole face and was secured by her Lekku with a strap. The pair jumped off the ship and started swimming listening to a meeting of the Quarren people and some of the Mon Calamari as the squid like creatures protested against the new king Lee-Char. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other but didn't speak they didn't need to, out loud at least.

"_This is going to be fun,"_ Ahsoka said sarcastic and Anakin agreed. They watched a fight arouse between the ambassador for the Separatists and one of the Mon Calamari people. He made an attempt to go after him but Anakin stopped him saying it would only cause more trouble. After the meeting ended with the Separatist shark saying the Quarren had no more business the two Jedi went back to the surface and back to the ship that had brought them there and contact the council giving them an update. After talking to them and saying that there would be a civil war Windu said that they would send Fisto to aid in keeping the system on the republic's side. The meeting ended and the pair rested for a bit.

"I feel stupid…" Ahsoka pouted and Anakin laughed lightly

"If it makes you feel any better, so do I." Anakin hugged her lightly. They knew that both sides were getting their armies ready. The Quarren were being backed by the separatists and that meant aqua droids. The Mon Calamari, were readying their own troops as well. The two dove back into the water and not too long after the attack began. The four of them (Anakin, Ahsoka, Lee-Char, and the Captain) went to the front lines and Anakin said they should take the prince to a safer place however the Captain reminded Anakin that it was a decision only the prince could make himself. One of the Mon Cala troops was shot down and Ahsoka watched the prince's eyes widen slightly.

"This is horrible…" Lee-Char stated

"This is what war looks like…" Ahsoka said softly and despite Anakin's protests the prince said he would stay with his people. Ahsoka watched seeing so many droids that over powered the Mon Cala troops. The Captain continued with his attack, while the other three, and a few troops, tried to go around. When that failed they simply had to wait for the reinforcements that were coming. They took out their weapons and started defending their position. Soon after the troops arrived and they were relieved. Anakin and Ahsoka were talking and Lee-Char warned him of a droid which Anakin in turn cut in half with his light saber.

"Have I ever mentioned how happy I am that these things work under water?!" Ahsoka stated if they didn't have their weapons they would be screwed. Anakin went on the front lines while he ordered the prince to stay down and Ahsoka went to find Master Fisto. Anakin in a fight with a pair of Quarren had his helmet ripped off and struggled to hold his breath, fight droids, and get his sinking helmet back on. Ahsoka came to the rescue on a water fighter thing. She grabbed his helmet and gave it to him watching as the water was pumped out and he took a few huge breaths.

"You called for backup?" she smirked and her gave her a look.

"I had it under control Snips," Anakin stated coughing slightly.

"I knew you would say that." She smirked and grabbed his hand as the two went on the water speeder fighter thing. Anakin got a call from a troop saying that the Senator Tills needed help getting to safety. Anakin ordered Ahsoka to protect the prince while he went to aid the senator.

Ahsoka got to the prince just in time as the Separatist shark came at him. Ahsoka hit him, not to kill him, with her light saber and the prince grabbed on to the water speeder fighter thing. He did however chase after them and poor Lee-Char was hanging on for dear life as Ahsoka used some of Anakin's teachings to hit the shark with the water speeder fighter thing and get away as best she could. Lee-Char grabbed onto Ahsoka's waist as she went through the tubes but the shark man still came after him.

"I'm slipping…" he said and she looked around her slightly frantic.

"Well find something to hang onto, I don't really care just don't rip my mask off!" she said back to him and continued desperate to get away. Droids came at them and Ahsoka let go of the water speeder fighter thing letting it hit the droids, she knew that was the only way to keep them from attacking them.

"Of all the damn droids, why those ones!" Ahsoka groaned they stayed there as they each debated what to do next as Sharky came after them.

"As long as we are in the tube we're safe." Lee-Char stated but that didn't look too good as Sharky continued to ram the tube. A few moments later Sharky broke through trying to bite Lee-Char was scared and Ahsoka couldn't use her light saber without cutting the whole tube open in the process. A group of Mon Cala soldiers came to help but were attacked as Ahsoka pulled the prince along, they needed to get the hell out of there. The pair went back to the group and Ahsoka smirked seeing Fisto.

"Looking good Master!" she teased and he laughed in response.

"Thank you Ahsoka, not to bad yourself," he replied and Anakin looked at her.

"Excuse both of you…" he said and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"What, I would have never guessed Master Fisto would look like this," she pointed at him "Under all those robes." She laughed as he continued to search for a response.

"Relax Skywalker do not get jealous." Fisto teased and Lee-Char laughed lightly.

"I'm not…" he protested.

"_Relax Skyguy; I still think you look better."_ Ahsoka said through their mental link and Anakin smirked softly. He had learned by now that this is just how Ahsoka was however still got a little jealous. The group prepared for what they knew was coming, the second wave, and the much larger and harder second wave. Ahsoka froze and looked around slightly confused. She was hearing something but everything was slightly muted because of the water.

"Master, something big is coming…" she stated and soon after huge jellyfish like creatures came up. "That's just great…" she sighed and got ready to fight again. The prince gave the order to attack and they did but it was pretty much useless, if one of the tentacles touched you were fried in about a second. Anakin fought as did Ahsoka using both light sabers. She asked the prince for a safe place and after a bit of protesting he told them the safest place would be in the caves. The Mon Cala Captain, Lee-Char, Ahsoka, Senator Tills, some soldiers (both Mon Cala and clone), and Anakin went there to hide. Fisto followed after holding them back for a while. The group hid in a cave and Ahsoka went up to the prince as they talked softly for a little while. Anakin watched from the entrance and couldn't say that he was pleased with their private conversation but knew he was just being protective again.

After talking with Yoda and Windu, with a horrible connection, they didn't know if they were going to get help. They decided that they had to see if their ship was still there so they could get off. The prince agreed and Anakin nodded. Ahsoka looked at Lee-Char, he wasn't much older than she was and she could relate to suddenly being in charge of so many things at once. They started going but stopped and Ahsoka looked at her master.

"Well, that's a lot of Quarren and a lot of droids…" Ahsoka said and Anakin smirked.

"It will be fine as long as you're a fast swimmer." Anakin told her, Ahsoka looked at him

"Says the boy from the desert planet." Ahsoka responded and he laughed. Fisto said he would make a diversion to help out the others. A mini-sub was sent down and Anakin had Ahsoka, the prince and the senator get on it.

"Go up first…" he said and looked at her _"be careful Snips; I don't want to lose you."_ He said in their mental link and got a nod in reply as he focus switched to piloting. Anakin in turn used the second mini-sub to take the Captain with him. They got close but the ship exploded and Ahsoka let out some curses as she piloted around the falling debris.

"God damn it!" she said and let go of the mini-sub

"Well prince are you ready to fight again?" Anakin asked and he

"We are to exposed we need to get to the sea floor!" He said as droids came at them.

"Grab onto the debris, it will carry you to the bottom."

"Skyguy, I think I'm going to get seasick after this!" Ahsoka said grabbed the prince and the senator and pulling them along with her. Master Fisto came back to them.

"Back so soon?" he asked grabbing on next to Anakin.

"Yeah, the ship had some problems…"

"I can see that." Fisto commented

"We need to split up!" the Captain said and after a little fight it was decided.

"Ahsoka, you go with the prince and Master Kit, take the clones and please for the love of god lay low." He said and meant the last part Ahsoka in turn nodded. Anakin left with the senator and the captain. Ahsoka didn't want him to go but she had to think of others before herself. Ahsoka grabbed the Prince's hand and she in turn grabbed Fisto's as they navigated through the murky water. They got to a cave and Fisto ordered the two clones to post as lookouts.

"We have no army and we don't even know if there are reinforcements coming, what do we do?" Lee-Char asked

"We sit tight… there really is not much we can do right now…" Ahsoka said softly. Soon they went to the mouth of the cave and watched the prisoners Lee-Char asked where they were going and Fisto told him they were going to become slaves for Dooku. Ahsoka watched glad Anakin wasn't here to see this, if he was there was a good chance he would snap and try and free them all.

"There has to be something I can do Ahsoka," Lee-Char stated looking at her "You saw them, those are my people and I failed them…" he sounded defeated and Ahsoka looked at him.

"No you didn't, remember you are the hope of Mon Calamari now Prince, as long as you are alive you are their hope."

"I need an army and I need to fight back!" he protested

"You don't need a sword to be powerful; sometimes it's inspiring others that make a leader strong." Ahsoka said comforting him

Anakin meanwhile took out the inner planet scanners that way the enemy wouldn't know if reinforcements were coming until it was too late to stop them. Anakin started in his own battle hoping Ahsoka was having an easier time hiding.

She wasn't, the prince blew a signal horn and Ahsoka sighed.

"Oh no, the prince hurry!" she panicked slightly she came up behind him as he gave a speech. "Alright I think the show is over, we have to get out of here!" Ahsoka told him and soon after droids started firing at him. Some of the prisoners had started to fight back and Ahsoka wished that they wouldn't. Ahsoka and Fisto started to defend when a huge mass of Gungans arrived to help.

"The tide has turned in our favor." Fisto said and Lee-Char gave the order to attack and the Jedi exchanged a 'what the hell let's go for it' look.

Anakin found Jar-Jar who had complained about not being able to hear very well and he could only laugh, they would be alright, now he just had to find Ahsoka before she got sea sick for real.

Ahsoka and Lee-Char started fighting back to back against the droids that were coming after them. However, they were attacked with a ship that was creating a whirlpool around them. Ahsoka ordered the prince to stay in the center and he nodded however their darling friend Sharky came back and attacked the prince with every intention of ending him. Ahsoka took out some droids before pushing Sharky away from Lee-Char and going to defend him. More droids came after them and Ahsoka got ready to fight for her life, and more importantly the Prince's. In the chaos of the droids Sharky came after the prince again and Ahsoka was surrounded. Fisto came to the prince's rescue thankfully as Ahsoka went to focusing on the droids a little more. Every time she went to help Fisto or go to the prince another droid popped up along with it a few more curses.

Anakin was now having the same problem and he cursed as well, it was true he was a boy from a desert world and was completely out of his element. It was weird for them all, fighting in water like this, you couldn't get a good grip on anything really and running into the front lines while slashing droids was almost impossible.

"Ahsoka, escape with the prince, I will hold off our friend Sharky!" Fisto said and Ahsoka nodded before starting to run with the prince in tow.

Anakin with the Captain's help cut off one of the legs making the whirlpool stop and the ship blow up. He stopped spinning in a circle and was surrounded by droids. He looked for his light saber but couldn't find it.

"Well fuck…" he swore and didn't make a move to attack noticing the others had the same idea.

Ahsoka and the Prince hid in a cave.

"We are the only ones left… I know I have to win this war I just don't know how… and I know my people need me." he said and she held his hand in an effort to comfort him.

"Look, I know you're scared…" she started looking at him. "But you can't let your fear control you." She told him.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked and looked at her slightly sad. Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder.

"I used to be, all the time; I learned that if you make decisions out of fear you are more likely to be wrong…"

"How did you get over it?" he asked and she smiled fondly.

"I had help, I saw a lot, I learned a lot, and I had my Master's support…" she told him.

"I will unify Mon Calamari again, I promise." He said determined and Ahsoka looked around.

"Good but for now we have to go." She said and pulled him along.

The pair started running avoiding the droids and anyone else. Ahsoka stopped dead in her tracks her eyes wide in fear and she couldn't help but shake slightly. Lee-Char looked at her slightly confused.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked and she looked at him.

"My Master has more than likely been captured… he's being hurt… but he gave me an order to protect you and he is strong…" she started saying but lost her voice and he looked at her before giving her a quick hug and they carried on

"I know what I must do…" he said and explained about how the relationships between the people started to fall apart after his father's death. He said he had to reunite the people again.

"Alright, I like your thinking, but what's the strategy?" Ahsoka asked looking at him

"Count all the prisoners…" he said "If we all fought together we would overtake our enemy." He looked at her and he nodded they made a plan on what they would need and who they would need. They got to a prison camp and decided that the only way to know if the Mon Cala Captain was inside was to find out. They got inside the gate just in time and hid in the large seaweed vines so they were out of sight. The prince went over and started talking to some Mon Cala and a clone came over to Ahsoka. She smiled at the familiar face. Monk, the clone said that they had to go or they would attract too much attention and that there was someone who would want to see them.

Anakin was still being tortured and knew Ahsoka was worried, it was practically screaming at him through their bond but he knew she would be alright, aside from her extreme worry for him he sensed determination, and that she was not in any physical pain.

The Prince turned heads as he and Ahsoka swam through the prison camp following Monk. Ahsoka so badly wanted to attack the droids and get them all out but she couldn't, it would only get her killed, possibly the price too. They found the captain and started talking Ahsoka defended what the prince said about Sharky murdering his father and not the Quarren. Ahsoka said they were being used and that she had seen it before, she was just trying to be as supportive as possible. Soon they had made a plan to find a Quarren and get him to help. However they were surrounded by droids and Ahsoka got ready to attack again; she cursed softly seeing them all, what she wouldn't give for her Master to be here to help her. She was ready to attack when Lee-Char stopped her and started to speak, she supposed that was his plan to get to the Quarren man that they needed. Ahsoka was taken with Lee-Char and she didn't object to it, hell she might be able to see her Master as well.

Ahsoka stopped her swimming sensing a lot of pain coming from her Master. She almost stopped and attacked the droids to try and find him but she couldn't as Lee-Char pulled her along seeing on her face, that she was upset.

"_Be strong Master…"_ she urged through their bond and got no response, she didn't even know if he got her message. Soon two other Sharks came to guide them to the throne room continuing to jab them in the back with a really sharp stick. Ahsoka sent a glare at them before continuing. When they got there and started talking with Sharky, Lee-Char gave a rather good speech all things considered. At one point Sharky slammed into Ahsoka and pushed her back a little earning a very foul name in Togruti. However after a little argument Sharky ordered the Prince's public execution to kill off any hope.

"There's still time to fight back!" Lee-Char called to the Quarren man that had been friends with his father.

Anakin was trying to imitate Fisto in not getting shocked but didn't have the patience that the older Jedi Master had. They were then moved to what they were told to be the execution of Lee-Char.

"Damn it Ahsoka… I thought I said to lay low…" Anakin cursed and Fisto looked at him offering the best supporting look that he could.

"Either Ahsoka has been following the Prince's orders or the Prince is following Ahsoka's…" Fisto said and Anakin nodded softly. Anakin went into the room and saw Ahsoka cuffed and a droid ready to attack her at any moment and the prince cuffed in the middle of the room.

"Good job protecting the prince…" Anakin said less than happy about it all.

"It's all part of the plan Master." She replied

"I was hoping you would say that, anything I can do?" he asked and she looked slightly worried.

"You could not die however other than that there isn't anything we can do." She said and he looked at her, she looked alright to him, thankfully.

"I'm not sure I like this plan after all…" Anakin told her and they watched as their lovely friend Sharky said that the Prince was to be killed. Others watched some giving up, others having hope, and some knowing of a secret plan that was happening. Soon it started the revolt. Each were given weapons and Ahsoka kicked the droid that was standing guard and got her weapons back and freed herself. She then cut Anakin loose, then Fisto, and finally Jar-Jar. They started the massive fight against a large amount of droids. In the fight Lee-Char killed Sharky with a little explosive. Anakin and Ahsoka had been watching from afar and she made a face as Sharky chunks were in the water.

After Lee-Char's coronation as the king they Jedi left Anakin helping his wearing Padawan to their quarters once they were back on the Resolute. Anakin watched as Ahsoka checked with all the clones to make sure they were alright. Anakin watched as she hadn't even changed from her underwater suit in order to make sure that any and all, of the injured were taken care of. Ahsoka helped Master Fisto who had a scratch from Sharky.

"You are going to want to watch that Master Fisto," she smirked as Anakin stood back to watch "Sharky's scratch might be deadlier then a Togruta's bite." Fisto laughed and looked at her

"I thought that was a rumor…" he said and she looked at him

"It could be, it could not be, you may never know." She winked and then turned to leave going to her quarters where Anakin locked the door, lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the refresher so they could both get cleaned up.

"That was nice of you to make sure everyone was alright Snips…" he said softly as they showered. She smiled softly.

"I would have felt bad if I didn't." she replied softly. Her eyes were half open as he gently washed her and himself before wrapping her in a towel and cuddling up next to her in one of the two beds. He knew she was tired and simply wanted her to rest but she sat up and looked at him before getting up and lighting the incense and sitting on the floor. Anakin smiled softly and sat next to her, it was simply another thing that he loved, he knew how tired she was and how badly all she wanted to do was sleep. He knew Ahsoka was at her physical and mental limit and yet she had to do this before going to sleep. After it was finished they went to sleep, Anakin pretty much carried her back into the bed and holding her close to him as he felt her body relax in his arms, her breathing become even and soft, and her heart rate slow a little as well. He gladly followed her lead and kissed her forehead whispering some sweet words and closed his eyes.

**Author's note: I called Sharky well Sharky because I can, and he scared me a little, I didn't use his name because I am really tired while writing this. Same with Mr. Quarren man. I'm sorry and it won't happen again (it probably will actually). That was episodes 1-3 of season 4. The will either be the next chapter might be along the story line or that part will be soon and I might write some fillers so I can get where I want to be when I have the Lemons happen. **


	25. Are you trying to get slapped?

**Chapter Twenty Five: Are you trying to get slapped?**

***Please read* Author's note: I know I said 30 chapters before Lemons and I meant that but I know where I want it to happen and because of that there may be a few filler chapters (like this one) between here and then. If you don't like Lemons, I'm sorry but it has to happen for my story to end right. Remember what I said about Togruta and their loyalty to their mates, especially the females being loyal to the males. That is going to play a **_**huge**_** role later on. I don't want to give too much away but I do hope that you will forgive me for adding Lemons, although there weren't many people opposed to the rating change. I do however promise that it's not going to be like all action and no emotion. Also, do you think I should write a sequel if I actually end of finishing this one? Leave me your thoughts on a sequel and or thoughts on the Lemons. **

The Jedi pair had a bit of a break and Anakin decided to use the few days that they had to do some training. Anakin had all but dragged Ahsoka into one of the private training rooms at the temple. He wanted her to try and learn a different fighting style. There wasn't anything wrong with the one she used but he did was to try and be a good teacher. And to be a good teacher that required some well, teaching. Anakin and Ahsoka sparred with the practice sabers and Anakin would stop her and switch her stance or hand hold on the fake weapon to correct her style. He knew she was probably losing her patience with him but it had to be done. After a while he decided to switch tactics.

"Correct your stance Ahsoka, you're getting sloppy." He taunted her almost and she gave a soft glare in response as they continued their match. He saw an opening and took it knocking her to the ground. Ahsoka groaned softly as she hit the ground and then looked at Anakin glaring.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Had you been fighting an enemy, you would have been dead Ahsoka." He said and pulled her up. "Don't let your opponent get the upper hand."

"If I was using my fighting style I wouldn't be having any problems…" she protested and he came at her again. They continued and he shook his head every time he saw an opening he took it, knocking Ahsoka to the ground again. Anakin would then pull her up and let Ahsoka let out whatever curses in whatever language she wanted before getting her ready to attack again. Ahsoka finally had enough and changed her stance and her hold before knocking her Master on his back crouching over him.

"Are you trying to get slapped or something?" she asked looking at him and Anakin only smirked

"Not really, just doing what a Master does, teaching their Padawan to fight more ways than one." In a second he flipped her over pinning her to the ground. "And you could use a lot of teaching."

"What the hell is wrong with my usual style?"

"Nothing." Anakin replied looking at her not giving her any ability to get away.

"Then why are we doing this?" she asked and looked at him. He bent down and kissed her softly.

"Because I can," he whispered softly and hovered over her.

"Oh? You know if you wanted some time with me by yourself you could have just asked…" she smirked and looked at him in one motion finding a way to switch their positions. Her hands struggled to hold down his wrists but she put her knee between his legs and once he struggled he noticed and stopped looking at her.

"Where's the fun in that Snips?" he said and reached up for a kiss which she leaned down towards to meet. He tried to restrain her actions on his body but she was devious and nimble in her movements. She moved so she was sitting right on his hips effectively immobilizing him. She let go of her wrists and he rested his hands on her hips.

Ahsoka laughed lightly and jumped off before helping to pull him up after her. They decided to work on some hand-to-hand combat skills and Anakin continued to get slightly distracted by Ahsoka but managed to keep on his feet. Ahsoka smirked and they continued until the door opened revealing Shaak Ti and Plo Koon. The young pair stopped and looked at the two.

"Ahsoka, I thought I asked you to help me with a class…" Shaak Ti said and Ahsoka looked away.

"I forgot…"

"We have been planning this for months Ahsoka…" Shaak Ti scolded Anakin looked between them.

"With all due respect Master Ti I told Ahsoka I wanted to do some training today." Anakin jumped in

"It is still Ahsoka's right to remember this…" Shaak Ti said and glared slightly.

"Master Ti I'm sorry, I didn't forget I just…" Ahsoka gave up not wanting to upset her.

"Well whatever it is that Ahsoka was supposed to help you with I'm sure I can let her go for a while to do so." Anakin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I was supposed to teach some interested younglings in my fighting style, you know the one you were trying to get me to change…" Ahsoka raised one of her eye markings.

"I was not trying to change it, just see if you would try something else." Anakin countered and Plo Koon laughed

"Skywalker, if you can get Little 'Soka to change her fighting style than you deserved an award, she had stuck with that style since her first day with a practice saber." Plo Koon mused and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Shaak Ti then pulled the younger girl away and Anakin went around doing some other things waiting for his Padawan to return.

When Ahsoka did return Anakin sat up from the bed and looked at her, she looked tired and plopped down next to him and he only laughed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know if I ever want to have my own Padawan someday." Ahsoka whispered and Anakin kissed along her shoulder.

"Why is that?"

"It's stressful as hell…" she said softly and Anakin laughed lightly continued his actions.

"So were you when you first became my Padawan." He smirked against her back softly.

"I'm so sorry…" she laughed lightly and leaned into his embrace. The two stayed like that very lovingly. It was something Anakin found extremely comforting in this time of war. His hands trailed softly over her skin tracing the small curves as his eyes were closed softly. Ahsoka turned to face him and traced her fingers over his chest. They kissed and soon things picked up and they continued their actions with one another. Anakin went to start and remove her dress as she went to remove his clothes. She got his shirt off and he climbed over her starting to try and get her dress off. Ahsoka stopped him and he looked at her, her breathing was labored and her eyes slightly dazed after their actions. Her eyes also looked a little worried and he cursed and sat up sitting with his back to her.

"Anakin…" she said and sat up hugging him but he didn't look at her he didn't relax or even move. "Hey, look at me…" she whispered and cupped his face in her hands as she sat next to him. When Anakin finally let his eyes meet hers he looked slightly upset.

"I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered "I don't want to push you towards anything that you don't want to do…" he said and she kissed him.

"I just don't want to do something like that… here…" she whispered and he looked at her.

"I agree with you there." He laughed lightly and hugged her softly. "I don't want to force you towards anything."

"You aren't…" she whispered as they laid back and she rested her head on his chest.

"Promise me you will tell me to stop for any reason." He whispered looking at her serious.

"I promise Skyguy." She whispered and kissed his cheek softly. The two fell asleep soon after that and Anakin knew that if they decided to do what they both were thinking he would make it something special. He kissed the top of her head holding her against his chest softly.

**Author's note: Alright well this is a short chapter and the next few will be too (I have to drag out the next 5 chapters a little). So I'm sorry that they will be a little short however think of it as building suspense. I promise to make them detailed with a bunch of cuteness and such in it. Again, sorry that this chapter was a little sucky… I have writer's block. **


	26. I really hate politicians

**Chapter Twenty Six: I really hate politicians**

**Author's note: Filler chapter based on what happened with the Nexus root information. It wasn't really discussed again so I might as well add a bit of something about it in here right? Anyway I hope you like it.**

Anakin and Ahsoka were called to the Senate building with Obi-wan, Plo Koon, Windu, and Yoda. Tarkin was there and the information about the Nexus root was to be discussed. When the group arrived the captain was already there waiting and Ahsoka glared, she really hated this guy.

"Good to see you all," the Chancellor said and they all bowed out of respect while Tarkin didn't move only glared slightly at them. "We need to reach a compromise with the information Padawan Tano and Captain Tarkin hold."

"Hear each side's thoughts on the matter we should." Yoda said and the chancellor agreed.

"Why don't we let Tarkin speak first?" Palpatine offered and Ahsoka nodded that was fine with her.

"I do not like the idea of such information being held by a child," he started glaring at Ahsoka. Anakin stood next to her and tried to keep her calm. "If she were to get captured and tortured the information would be given out to our enemies in a second. This girl is not fit to hold something so powerful." Tarkin said crossing his arms and Ahsoka was very still, too still actually.

"_Strike one…"_ Anakin thought, this guy was asking for it.

"Why do you feel that way?" Palpatine asked

"She is a woman they do not handle pain the best, plus being Togruta if she were shocked enough times she would spill."

"_Strike two…"_ Anakin thought and looked at Ahsoka who hadn't moved an inch.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Get the information out of her and then wipe her memory of it." Tarkin stated simply

"Doing that could harm her in the process…" Palpatine said looking at the man

"This is a war zone not a daycare center."

"_Strike three, you're so screwed."_ Anakin thought and could feel Ahsoka's anger building, he also didn't have any intentions of stopping her unless things got to out of hand.

"Padawan Tano do you have a counter offer?" Palpatine asked and Ahsoka nodded

"First…" she paused looking at Tarkin. "Master Piell died trying to save your ungrateful ass, you self-centered egotistical son of a bitch!" she snapped and the other Jedi simply watched, they really couldn't do anything.

"Second if you're so worried about me spilling the information in the event I'm captured the information is useless without the other half." She crossed her arms and smirked "Or are you worried that you will break and give it out to the Separatists?" she watched as Tarkin eyes widened looking at her.

"Third I like your idea, I think we should get the information from you and then wipe your memory…" she glared and Anakin shook his head softly Tarkin had asked for this. "It would save everyone so much time, don't you think?"

"At least I do not let my emotions control me." Tarkin spat

"At least I have emotions," she glared walking to stand in front of him.

"Why do you think I lack them?"

"You don't even care that Master Piell died!" she said

"I made my point; I do not think the Jedi should be fighting in this war."

"Good for you dumb ass, do you know how many droids I can kill and how many clone lives I can save by doing so?" she glared

"Clones were made to be disposable." He stated simply and Ahsoka glared

"You're a real douche you know that!" She snapped and glared at him. "I refuse to tell anyone but the Jedi council the information that Master Piell gave to me, so you know what Tarkin, you can kiss my ass."

"Excuse me?" he stared at her

"You heard me, kiss my ass." She glared and Anakin looked to the others who were just as surprised.

"At least I'm intelligent enough to know when to shut up and mind my place."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked and Anakin waited

"You know very well what is means Togruta." He sneered and Ahsoka looked at him staying silent for a long time making everyone nervous. "Do you need a little longer to process that?" he smirked and Ahsoka didn't move. Everyone waited and jumped a little when she took a step back and punched him right in the face. Tarkin stumbled back and covered his nose when he removed his hand there was blood on it and Ahsoka smirked before turning to the Jedi and bowing softly.

"I understand that my actions can be seen as wrong, you can punish me all you want later, I am leaving, you know my stand on the information." Ahsoka turned and walked out and Anakin followed still shocked. She didn't talk or even look at him Anakin finally caught up to her and pulled her aside.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered looking down Anakin lifted her head up looked around and then kissed her.

"I'm not upset, you had every right to say what you said and do what you did." Anakin smirked "By the way, prefect hit." He hugged her softly and she smiled softly.

"I really hate politicians."

Later no agreement was reached and it was decided that it would be handled another time. Anakin and Ahsoka trained for a little while so she could calm down a bit. When that was over they went to sleep soundly.

**Author's note: I know a really short chapter… sorry. **


	27. How many?

**Chapter Twenty Seven: How many?**

**Author's note: Short chapter but with a lot of detail and stuff like that getting closer to the lemons. Hope you like this one a bit. **

Anakin and Ahsoka got called to the council chambers to get their new assignment. When they entered Ahsoka noticed how on edge Shaak Ti, via hologram, seemed to be and looked around seeing some of the others being the same way. They were told that they were going to go to Kiros to help with a Togruta colony that had built a society on not having any weapons and instead focusing on art and the beauty in the world.

"Why not send someone else…" Anakin asked helping out with a colony that was in the middle of deciding an alliance wasn't really his thing, and Anakin would be the first to admit that he was not the best negotiator in the world.

"The colony of Togruta had some conflicts with outsiders because of that; they are hesitant to talk to us all that much for fear it will happen again." Windu explained "However they are talking to Dooku because he had deceived them." Windu said and looked right at Ahsoka

"A Togruta, Ahsoka is, know their traditions and customs she does. Unavailable Shaak Ti is, only Togruta Jedi that is old enough she is." Yoda explained and Ahsoka looked down

"Great I'm getting sent as the last choice…" Ahsoka mumbled not meaning to

"Ahsoka, I said from the get go there is no one better to do this than you, even better than myself in some cases." Shaak Ti defended and Ahsoka offered a soft smile.

"Padawan Tano, Master Skywalker, you both need to go and go now." Windu said and Anakin nodded and Ahsoka followed. They got onto a republic cruiser and started their travel with Obi-wan.

"Ahsoka, are you worried about something…" he asked

"Maybe a little, I haven't ever been around this many Togruta before, I'm scared I might mess up…"

"You won't Snips, there's no one better than you." He kissed her check softly and she smiled. They continued their travel until they got there they went down in gunships and got onto some speeders. Ahsoka was in the sidecar as Anakin piloted and she looked around, the place seemed empty and even to Ahsoka she couldn't sense anyone there. She put on her goggles and they started going through the colony.

"Anyone else, think it's too empty?" she asked

"Maybe their hiding," Anakin offered

"Let's hope they stay that way makes our job easier." Obi-wan said back and they went to the center of the city. Ahsoka spotted some biker droids and they started their attack. Ahsoka stood up on the sidecar igniting both her light sabers and defending against the blasts. After a little bit the droids were behind them and Ahsoka turned the sidecar around and started to fire at them. When one got close she jumped on the droid and cut its head off before easily getting back into her spot. She turned around once the droids were taken out and they went to the on. They saw more droids and some tanks by this point Ahsoka's goggles were on her forehead. Rex fired a missile at one and it blew up. Ahsoka jumped in the air and dropped two grenades into the other and then back onto the speeder as Anakin watched smirking at the way she easily jumped about. The tank blew up and Ahsoka smiled softly and then winked at Anakin.

They set up a camp and Obi-wan got a message from Zygerrian Darts D'Nar, the Separatist commander in charge. Ahsoka was looking at something and sensed a lot of anger and extreme hatred as Obi-wan listened to the message. She looked up to see Anakin glaring and take the hologram messenger with the force and breaking it

"Zygerrian scum!" he snapped and Ahsoka looked at him "I'll handle that slaver…" there was such venom in his voice she hadn't heard him that upset since maybe Mortis, but that was a different anger and venom.

"Anakin he asked for me…" Obi-wan said calmly "I need you and Ahsoka to find the colonists…"

"Fine…" he glared "I'll have Admiral Yularen issue a planetary bio scan." Anakin then stormed off and Ahsoka stood up watching him slightly worried. Obi-wan looked at her sensing her worry.

"Do you know about Anakin's past at all?" he asked

"Yes…" she said softly. "I know about Tatooine…" she whispered looking down Obi-wan put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm surprised to my knowledge he has never talked about with anyone…" Obi-wan gave a supportive smile. "He trusts you a lot, Anakin is struggling to put his past behind him."

"Zygerrian are slavers I assume?" Ahsoka said and obi-wan only nodded. "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on him…" Ahsoka said and looked at her Master Obi-wan walked towards where Darts D'Nar was and Ahsoka walked over to her Master. Ahsoka grabbed him and pulled him away from the clones out of sight from everyone.

"Anakin…" Ahsoka said and he looked away she grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"What…" he said and Ahsoka got on her tip toes and kissed him deeply. He responded and held Ahsoka close to him. He pulled back slightly and let out a shaky breath feeling different things, fear that slavers were here, that they couldn't find the colonists, how much his want was growing for her.

"Ahsoka promise me you will stay close to me…" he whispered looking at her and she nodded. They went back to the others. They were talking when they got a transmission from Obi-wan as he was in his meeting with Darts D'Nar. The man told Obi-wan that they put bombs around the city, Anakin and Ahsoka looked at one another. A few moments later Ahsoka turned and a second after a bomb went off right next to them, Anakin tackled her to the ground shielding her body with his own, covering her head, holding it next to his chest. When it settled, Anakin let her go as she laid on her back on the ground her eyes wide in shock and fear. Ahsoka panted lightly and Anakin got up before pulling her up too. Thankfully there were not any colonists in the building. Ahsoka started tending to the injured clones checking them over quickly before Anakin told her Artoo would do the scan for the bombs and Ahsoka would help him disable the bombs. They both got on a walker and started off they were informed that they were coming to the first bomb and took out the droids that guarded it.

"There had to be a wire or something to stop the count down." She said and Anakin pulled her back before slashing it twice with his light saber. "How did you know that would work?" she said as the bomb shut down.

"I trusted my instincts," he told her smirking she mimicked the smirk

"You mean you guessed." She countered him

"It was an educated guess." He said and got back on the walker. "Come on there are plenty more where that came from." He said and they started out to the next bomb.

They continued until they got to the last two. Anakin covered Ahsoka while she went after the bombs.

"Master, I think they are linked." She said

"I said disarm them not detonate them." he said and defended against the droids. "We will have to disable them at the same time." Anakin said and some droids came from the roof. Ahsoka spotted them and they were taken out but then there were some sniper droids that they couldn't take out from their current spot. They spotted that the droids were weak at the side and took them out then slashing the bombs right before they went off. Anakin looked at Ahsoka who sighed in relief. They heard a blast and headed back then were contacted by Obi-wan who told them that D'Nar was making his escape and the pair went after him

"We won't make it in time…" Ahsoka said as they headed back and sensed Anakin's anger.

"I will not let that slaver scum get away." He said and they saw D'Nar and his ship getting away. Anakin and Ahsoka jumped with the walkers and then with the force getting onto the ship. Anakin stabbed his light saber into one of the engines. Ahsoka looked at him wishing to get him to calm down. The ship started to tip and Anakin slipped back with Ahsoka and they jumped around to get to a side where they weren't falling.

"So what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked looking at him and looking around.

"I'm open to any ideas Snips." He told her looking at her and looking around. The place where they were was actually some doors and they opened. Anakin jumped into the ship and Ahsoka followed, he grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him, making sure she would be safe. They looked around and Ahsoka turned as a huge creature was let out of its cage.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Ahsoka yelled and they dodged one of its tentacles.

"Hold on!" Anakin called and one of the tentacles grabbed him and Ahsoka.

"Do I have a choice?" The Togruta cut at the appendage to free herself. Anakin however was pretty much screwed as he was grabbed by the beast. Ahsoka maneuvered around before stabbing the creature. Anakin got free but Ahsoka upset the creature.

"Ahsoka I appreciate you getting me free but you just pissed it the hell off!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"Just go stabilize the damn ship!" he called back and watched Ahsoka leave the cargo hold.

Ahsoka walked into the cockpit and easily stabilized the ship. She was surprised by D'Nar, but apprehended him and Anakin walked in pissed. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the other man.

"Where are the colonists…" he demanded

"I will tell you nothing." D'Nar replied and Anakin grabbed him putting his deactivated light saber at his neck glaring with the intent to kill, if looks could ever do such a thing.

"Where are they!" he yelled and Ahsoka looked scared she reached out her hand cautiously looking at him.

"Master," she said touching his back with her hand and he seemed to relax a little bit and pushed the man back.

"My Queen is bringing back the royal slave auctions, like the days before the Jedi." He said and Ahsoka glared at him. The man looked at Ahsoka in a way she didn't like "Togruta will fetch a good price, the better and more unique the face and body markings the better." He smirked and Anakin glared and knocked him back again.

"You better shut the hell up." Anakin snarled and they landed the ship before arresting him.

Later they met with the council.

"I ran the bio scan twice, the colonists are not there."

"You mean they aren't in the city?" Anakin asked Admiral Yularen

"I mean they aren't even on the planet, it's like they vanished" He said and Anakin looked next to them to see Ahsoka's eyes widen slightly.

"That's not possible, these are my people… they can't just vanish…" Ahsoka said and they were told that they had to find the colonists. The transmission ended and Anakin watched as Ahsoka took Obi-wan to the med bay and checking him over after finding out he had pretty much gotten his butt kicked by D'Nar. After Anakin and Ahsoka went to their room and they paid their respects to the few clones lost in the blast. After Ahsoka looked at him and he didn't meet her eyes.

"Anakin…" she said softly, "Don't worry, we will stop them and find the colonists…" Ahsoka said and Anakin hugged her to him.

"I know Ahsoka; I just don't like what he said to you…"

"He didn't say anything to me…" she whispered

"The way he said it and the way he looked at you, I didn't like it…" he moved her into his lap holding her close.

"How many…" she asked and he looked at her slightly confused.

"How many what…?" he asked

"Togruta slaves did you see on Tatooine." She asked and his hold tightened.

"Too many… I never understood why they were treated as they were." He said softly "I never understood why they were usually treated so harshly…"

"Togruta are loyal to our own." She reminded him

"I know, you told me that."

"It's not uncommon for Togruta in slavery to protect each other. The older ones will protect the younger ones, the way we do in a village…" she whispered

"Ahsoka, I promise we will find them and I promise I will not let anything ever happen to you, I love you too much for that." Anakin said and kissed her

"I love you too and I promise to be there for you always." She whispered and they stayed like that for a while.

**Author's note: I know short chapter, like I've been saying I'm building suspense. So how was that? Did you like it? Let me know what you thought. I thought I should make it clear how very protective Anakin is of Ahsoka when there is a slaver involved. **


	28. Wonderful Zygerria

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Wonderful Zygerria**

**Author's note: Alright another short chapter, part two of a three part thing, or maybe its four parts I don't know. Anyhow here you go; I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.**

Obi-wan, Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka were headed to Zygerria to find the colonists that had been kidnapped from Kiros.

"Zygerria seems to be quite the busy place these days." Obi-wan noted as they saw a lot of ships around the planet. Anakin, Rex, and Obi-wan were dressed in a disguise as Zygerrian men while Ahsoka was going to be dressed as a slave, it wasn't Anakin's first choice but it was the best one and he went in a room with her to help her dress. Anakin kissed her passionately he was terrified that she would get hurt because of him. Ahsoka was covered from head to toe, all you could really see were her eyes. Anakin and Obi-wan gave Artoo their light sabers.

"How do you plan to distract the Queen?" Obi-wan asked

"With my magnetic charm of course," Anakin replied smirking

"Oh of course," Obi-wan replied and they opened the doors of the ship starting to walk out.

"Remind me again why I'm the one playing the part of the slave girl…" Ahsoka said and Anakin looked at her

"I tried it once, and I wasn't any good at it," he paused his voice slightly bitter. "Besides, the role of Master comes easily to me." Anakin smirked and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She was wearing another outfit under the dark grey cover up.

"Really, well try to make it convincing this time alright?" he couldn't see it but she was smirking right back at him. They walked through and Ahsoka looked around

"How can a civilization so advanced still practice slavery…" Ahsoka asked

"It makes them powerful and wealthy at the expense of others, before the Hutts bought my mother, she was sold in a market just like this…" Anakin said angry Ahsoka wanted to do something to comfort him but she couldn't. They walked and saw a Zygerrian about to hit a slave with a whip because he had fallen. Ahsoka ran and stopped him glaring, she had moved so fast Anakin hadn't had the time to stop her and the three men watched in shock.

"You don't want to do that…" she told him wanting to bite him. Anakin stepped in pushing Ahsoka back a little.

"Excuse her, she is new, hasn't been trained yet my deepest apologies for my slave's actions." Anakin said but knew he would have done the same thing if they weren't trying to keep a cover. The two started talking and Anakin said he wanted to see the Queen and mentioned a name which got the other man's attention and Anakin was then escorted to the palace and the pair made their way there. Ahsoka was starting to hate it here, the way people looked at her, she didn't like it and could tell Anakin hated every second of this sending dirty looks to anyone that looked at her the wrong way. They went to see the queen and Ahsoka struggled to control her temper as her Master flirted with the Queen. Anakin looked at Ahsoka.

"Bruno is dead, by my hand and here is a slave from his palace." He grabbed Ahsoka and sent her a look as if to say sorry before removing the cover up. In that moment Ahsoka remembered something, blurry and fuzzy, and got defensive out of fear or something else that she couldn't place. She broke out of his grasp and glared

"Don't touch me…" she glared and then cursed at him in Togruti. Anakin gave her a look slightly surprised by how quickly her mood had gone from scared, to pissed off in less than a second. The Queen came to stand in front of them and Anakin pushed Ahsoka down gently so she would kneel. Ahsoka rose as the woman got closer.

"She is quite a prize, a real beauty," the woman started to walk around her and Ahsoka was still upset, everything in her body told her to fight. "Bruno always did know how to choose a good female." The queen said and traced her hand lightly on Ahsoka's shoulder. The Togruta girl in the slave outfit slapped her hand away and glared displaying the classic Togruta temper so many knew about.

"Don't touch me…" she glared at the woman and Anakin watched slightly shocked, her mood was scared but angry at the same time. The two had a bit of a glaring match and Ahsoka refused to back down.

"Though she will have to be processed…" the Queen said pissed at the girl and turned back to Anakin or Lars as he had decided to be called. "What is your price for her?" she asked and Anakin smirked

"How could I ever put a price on the beauty of her when I look at you." He then went on and Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him annoyed and, though she would never admit it, slightly jealous. He then whispered something Ahsoka couldn't make out and she didn't think that she wanted to, judging by the other woman's reaction. They started walking out and Ahsoka followed silently. Ahsoka really hoped Obi-wan was finding the Togrutan colonists quickly, she really wanted to get out of here. Anakin blocked her out as well only adding to her foul mood. Ahsoka stood back and watched a Twi'lek woman try to attack the queen which Anakin stopped taking the knife and the woman fell back.

"You dare raise a hand against your Master?" the queen glared "You need further processing." She said and the Twi'lek looked terrified.

"No, I won't go back there!" she said and stood on the ledge, Ahsoka watched in horror knowing what was about to happen.

"No, stop!" Anakin called but the woman jumped to her death Ahsoka watched in horror but also hatred knowing that this woman pushed the Twi'lek to the point of committing suicide. After some talking Anakin continued to block Ahsoka out even though he didn't want to, if he let her in he would do something that would blow their cover.

"I will pay your price for the slave girl." The Queen said and Anakin didn't dare look back at his much loved Padawan.

"She is my gift to you your highness," Anakin said and the two flirted a little more before walking off again. Ahsoka was in shock, she didn't know what to do or to say. She was taken to a room for a moment and had to be held down as they put a shock collar on her. She struggled against them but they had been too powerful for her and she was soon put back with Anakin and the Queen.

They soon went to the auction where Ahsoka stood on the Queen's left side where Anakin stood on her right. She watched as the announcer brought out the Togruta from Kiros. It was the governor and Ahsoka looked at him in shock, he looked very weak, where before he had been strong. He looked broken and Ahsoka shot a desperate look at Anakin who in turn offered the best comforting look that he could. Ahsoka walked over and stood behind Anakin who looked at her and whispered something where his lips barley even moved. A Zygerrian man, the one Ahsoka stopped before, came in and told the queen something, she in turn stood up.

"Before we begin the auction, I have a most special guest. Obi-wan Kenobi." She said and Ahsoka looked at Anakin as they watched a very beaten Obi-wan limp out.

"Well fuck, this is getting better by the minute…" Ahsoka mumbled and Anakin only nodded. The Queen said that they should not fear the Jedi and that he would be forced into submission. She took one of the whips and handed it to Anakin.

"Teach the Jedi his place." She said and Anakin took it as Ahsoka watched worried about what was going to happen. He walked down and Rex looked at Anakin giving him a signal, he in turn looked at Ahsoka who nodded softly in response and Artoo was jumping around happily. "Prove to me you are a slaver, whip the Jedi or die beside him." The queen said and Anakin mumbled about those being lousy choices.

"You leave me no choice," Anakin said and bowed activating the whip the instead grabbed one of the guards guns and Artoo shot out the two male Jedi's light sabers which they took and started fighting. Rex helped by shooting some of them down. Ahsoka grabbed the Zygerrian man and flipped him over before getting one of her light sabers from Artoo and killing the two guards by reflecting their blasts.

"Ahsoka the queen!" Anakin yelled and Ahsoka held her and light saber point.

"Looks like your empire is finished, again" she smirked

"Get that thing out of my face…" the woman sneered before hitting a button and sending massive amounts of electricity through Ahsoka's body causing her to yell out in pain.

Anakin from in the center of the arena watched in horror as all of the pain she was feeling, he felt too. He watched her body collapse as she passed out and he cursed, he had failed again. He let her get hurt, he hadn't thought about the collar they put on her. Anakin fought with Obi-wan against the slavers and their whips. He wanted to kill them all and get to Ahsoka. He couldn't however after about six whips were on him and he was shocked until he passed out.

When Anakin came too he heard the Queen and sat up getting his bearings back.

"You scared my customers and ruined my auction, Count Dooku and many others are demanding your death." She said and then was chocked by Anakin with the force he was beyond angry. Anakin was furious Ahsoka was somewhere but he didn't know where and Obi-wan as well.

"My friends where are they?" Anakin demanded getting up and walking over to her.

"Continue to misbehave and they die, starting with the Togruta girl." She said and Anakin let her go, he couldn't risk Ahsoka's life. He watched her cough as she regained her breathing and stood up again. "You are a curious Jedi who cares more about his friends than his own mission, a hero, a general, and now," she smirked at him "my servant." She looked at him and Anakin turned away

"I will not serve you!" he snarled, there wasn't anyone here to be a voice of reason as his blood boiled. He glared as she spoke about how he would be her body guard and she gave him his light saber back which he took. He needed to find Ahsoka and he needed to find her now, he knew Obi-wan and Rex were having a tough time but Ahsoka and electric shock was not a good combo, every time he had seen her tortured in that manner it was the worst pain he had ever felt her feel.

Ahsoka sat in a cage with her eyes closed deciding it was a good a time as any to meditate a bit. She ignored the bird like creature trying to get at her and sensed the much hated Zygerrian man come up towards her cage.

"The Queen promised that once the other Jedi is tamed, you will be mine." He smirked and Ahsoka, without looking at him or even opening her eyes used the force to make him fall having to hang on as his body dangled over the edge. He climbed back up and growled, Ahsoka opened her eyes and smirked

"You better hope that doesn't happen dick head." She said not bothering to look at him. He glared and pressed the button that set off the damned collar causing her to yell out in pain and pant lightly, she fell on her side as he continued on and she screamed out fighting the extreme urge to black out. Her vision was blurred and her breathing was labored.

Anakin sensed her pain and cursed, they were torturing her, she had been captured, taken, even kidnapped, and was being tortured. His mind flashed back to his mother when she had been taken and he tried to contact Ahsoka through their bond but she was in too much pain to respond or do anything. Anakin and the Queen were flying over the city on a lizard thing.

"Will you tell your little friend to stop hurting Ahsoka!" he snapped glaring at the queen who looked surprised.

"Your bond with the girl is strong." She commented.

"She's my Padawan of course it is, it's my damn job to keep her safe…" he looked down

"You were a slave once weren't you." She said and Anakin looked straight ahead

"What would make you think that?" he asked

"The selflessness in your eyes, your commitment to something other than yourself," she paused "the Republic, the Jedi order, and even your friends," she said.

"I don't see commitment as a sigh of slavery." Anakin countered and they talked for a little bit and Anakin mentioned that they were nothing and that she had all the power. They landed and he helped her off.

"What if I freed your friends, would you stay, commit to serving me?" she asked and Anakin looked at her. "If a Jedi as noble as you gave his word, I think you would keep it," She said and Anakin turned around

"I don't trust you…" he said and finally got a response from Ahsoka.

"_Master?"_ she asked

"_Ahsoka, where are you? Are you alright?"_ he asked

"_I'm alright, I don't know where I am…"_ her voice trailed off

"_I'm going to find you Ahsoka, I promise."_

"_I don't care about that, promise me you won't submit to her…" _

"_I have no intention of doing so but why do you say that?"_ he asked her feeling that Ahsoka was scared

"_The asshole that I guess is the Queen's right-hand-man said that after you were tamed he would get me…"_ she stopped and he froze in his place_. "That he could have me…"_ she whispered and he knew what she was talking about.

"_I would never let him touch you Ahsoka do you understand?"_ he asked

"_Yes…"_

"_Ahsoka, I love you, I promise I'm going to get you out of here and make it up to you." _

"_I love you too Anakin..." _she whispered and they ended their conversation. Anakin turned to look at the Queen who was watching him closely. She put pressure on him leaving Anakin to debate a lot of things in his mind. He followed her but just wanted to leave, find Ahsoka, find Obi-wan, Rex and the Togrutan colonists, and get the hell out of there.

**Author's note: alright another part done. Hope you liked it and the next one will be up tomorrow. Thank you for reading as always. **


	29. Let's never go back there again

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Let's never go back there again**

**Author's note: Last chapter before lemons. And then after that it's (the much awaited by someone) a friend in need and all of that wonderful stuff. Anyway enjoy I hope you like it.**

Anakin could sense his Master's pain that could only mean that he had been captured and sent someplace. Anakin could only hope that his master had at least found the colonists that way they would know where to get them out from. Anakin continued to contact Ahsoka through their mental link, desperate at this point, to find her and get her away from the Queen's right-hand-man. Every time he saw the man he could all but feel the man's desires towards Ahsoka. Because of that Anakin continued to be a tad of a bother if he submitted Ahsoka would be hurt, physically and emotionally, beyond any sort of repair. He walked alongside the Queen, he didn't want to, he didn't even want to be near her at all, but if he didn't it would be Ahsoka and Obi-wan that would suffer because of his stupidity.

"Have you considered my offer Skywalker?" she asked "To become loyal to me, I will free your friends." He said and Anakin continued to glare

"It's not an easy decision."

"Curious I thought the Jedi were selfless, placing the needs of others, before themselves." She said and Anakin glared

"I am not thinking about myself right now, I am thinking of my Master and my Padawan, I know that if I misbehave too much they will get hurt because of it, nothing more." He said as they continued on the man Anakin was slowly wanting to kill came up to them.

"My Queen, Dooku will be here soon."

"Earlier than I thought, make preparations for him." She ordered and waved him away. The man bowed gave Anakin a look the Jedi knew was regarding his Padawan and then left.

"So even you have a Master." Anakin stated and the woman got angry.

"Dooku is not my Master…" she turned back to him. "Perhaps you should not attend this meeting." She told him and looked at his light saber. "Can I trust you not to run away?" she asked and Anakin got upset. He grabbed his light saber and glared.

"I don't run away from anything." He said and she took his light saber before leaving. The guards hit him in the back with their guns and it took all of Anakin's self-control to not get upset with them. Artoo came and rammed one in the back of the legs making the guards turn around. Anakin smirked and took the time to jump over the railing and flee. He had to find Ahsoka it was the first step to get out of here. He waited until one of the guards left and threw the other over the edge when he was leaning over. He went over to Artoo smiling slightly.

"Nice work pal, did you find Ahsoka?" he asked and the droid gave an encouraging reply and they went to fetch their Togrutan friend.

Ahsoka was laying on her side as those stupid bird like things tried to get at her, she was resting she decided there was nothing she could do but wait and hope her Master was coming to get her. In fact she would rather see these two creatures then the creepy Zygerrian man any day. She looked up to see Artoo flying over her followed by Anakin jumping onto her cage. She sat up and smiled at him.

"Oh, well hello there Master, it took you long enough." She said slightly weak and Anakin looked at her

"Well I knew you had a nice view." He smirked and jumped off onto the building before turning and using the force to move her onto the building he ripped the cage door off before helping her up. He was concerned about her hoping she was alright enough to fight if she needed to. She broke the shock collar off and he took it off from around her neck before hugging her tightly. She returned it and he felt relaxed, it was amazing that a simple hug could do so much for him. He pulled her back a little before kissing her deeply pulling her body against him. She returned the action before they separated for air and the fear someone would find them just standing in the open like that.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded

"I sense a disturbance." She said softly

"It's Dooku, I need you to get our ship here," he handed her a comlink "keep it on and be careful." He said and turned around as much as he simply wanted to hold her and try to forget this horrible place.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he looked back at her

"The Queen knows where Obi-wan is we can't leave without him or Rex or the colonists for that matter. Wait for my signal alright?" He added as Ahsoka nodded in understanding. She sighed softly and looked at Artoo before they left to find and retake their ship.

Anakin left to find the queen and got there as Dooku was choking her he made the older man stop and went to fight using one of the whips against the Sith lord's light saber. The fight ended when Anakin had the whip knocked out of his hand and was then electrocuted by Dooku. Anakin tried to block the pain out keeping it to himself so Ahsoka wouldn't do what he had wanted to so badly and rescue him but it was no use. Dooku stopped and some guards ran in seeing the Queen, who looked dead and blamed Anakin for it. Anakin pressed the comlink giving Ahsoka the signal soon after Anakin was being shot at and he grabbed the Queen before jumping out the window and onto the ship. The cargo bay doors closed and they escaped. Anakin got his weapon back from her as she told him that Obi-wan was in the Kadavo system along with the others. Anakin put the queen somewhere before going to the bridge and finding Ahsoka who had changed back into her usual Jedi outfit.

"Awe now why would you do that?" he smirked as she looked at him

"Because I didn't like the other one." She replied

"But you looked so cute." He hugged her and then changed himself. Anakin made a transmission to the republic. When they landed the two Jedi and Artoo went off the ship to find Obi-wan and the others before it was too late. They started running in when battlements blew up the ship then targeted the Jedi who ran to the door that closed on them.

"So much for our ride home…" Anakin smirked and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"So how do we get in?" Ahsoka asked and Anakin laughed lightly

"The old fashioned way," he said and turned on his light saber before going to cut through the door. As he was cutting through the door a transmission from Obi-wan appeared on a small screen.

"Anakin, I'm glad to see you but I fear our host is not," he paused "If you do not stop they will kill the colonists…"

"Good to see your always ready to negotiate but I am don't bargaining with slave drivers." He said and continued to cut through the door.

"Anakin this is not a fight you can win alone." Obi-wan reminded him.

"Who said I was alone." Anakin smirked and heard in the background that a fleet of Republic war ships was entering the system. Anakin finished cutting through the door as Ahsoka looked around smiling softly when she spotted Master Plo's fighter.

"I hope you told Master Plo not to destroy this place before we get off of it." Ahsoka said and Anakin looked at her planting a quick kiss on her cheek

"Yeah, us and the slaves…" Anakin said and kicked the door in. He went in first and took out three guards within a minute. They then continued looking for their friends. Anakin and Ahsoka started running as they got a call from Obi-wan telling them that the controls were destroyed. Master Plo told him that they could not get the cruiser down there until the cannons were taken care of.

"We'll take care of the cannons, you just get that cruiser down here!" Anakin called and ended the transmission. Ahsoka looked at him as they ran.

"I'm going to go help my people." She said and Anakin stopped for a second to nod kiss her quickly before she smiled and ran off. They had a job to complete, attachments came second. Ahsoka ran to the door sensing the colonists inside. She opened it and jumped over to the slowly moving back platform looking around trying to find a way or a place they could go.

"All clear Master Plo, move the cruiser to the landing bay."

"Cancel that order!" Ahsoka said her voice in a slight panic. "There's no way to get the colonists to the landing bay but if you can move the cruiser underneath the facility we can get on." She said and the Admiral of Plo Koon's fleet gave the order to carry out what Ahsoka had said. The ship came down and the cables from the clones were fired. Ahsoka ordered them to slide down them and quickly. One of the women fell and Ahsoka went after her using the force to reach the ship before she did and caught her giving a soft smile. Two others fell and some clones caught them. Everyone got on and then into the ship, they needed to leave as the facility was ripping itself apart.

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Rex were on a gun ship with some clones

"Alright Master Plo, the cruiser is clear" Anakin said and the other gunships targeted the facility to destroy it beyond repair. They all got back to the cruiser as the injured colonists were taken care of. The Governor walked with the three Jedi.

"I must thank you, the Jedi, and the Republic for saving our lives." He said and Anakin smiled softly.

"Ahsoka is the real hero, without her creativity I don't think we would have gotten your people to safety." Anakin said and Ahsoka blushed lightly looking at the Togruta male. Master Plo put a comforting hand on her shoulder in approval

"Indeed," he paused looking at her "Padawan Tano, might I have a word in private?" he asked and she bowed as did the others

"Of course," she said and followed him they walked a little bit

"Ahsoka, you have done a great deed for your people today." He told her and she blushed lightly in return

"You're sad…" she noticed and he looked at her

"Well, I know you did your best but I do not think that my people will ever recover from this horror…" Ahsoka stopped walking and looked at him.

"I understand, but surviving this will only strengthen the people…" she smiled softly

"Perhaps, and perhaps the people of Kiros will also join the Republic." He smiled lightly

"I think that is a wise choice." Ahsoka said bowing before the pair continued to walk a little more.

"Your Master, I can sense his strong attachment to you and your own to him." He noted and Ahsoka looked away slightly

"He is my Master, the bond between teacher and student is usually strong." She replied and he laughed lightly.

"I understand that, but it is something else is it not?" he asked and Ahsoka shook her head.

"You may be mistaken…" she lied but he gave her a look and her blush only deepened. He laughed lightly

"I won't tell anyone." He assured her and winked before going to talk to some others. Ahsoka walked back to her Master and the other two and then on a ship that took the pair back to the Resolute and then to Coruscant. The Twilight ship ride, which was a few hours, gave Ahsoka some time to shower and then rest. Anakin came back into the room to check on her seeing her asleep on the bed. He smiled softly and cuddled up to her. He kissed along the back of her neck and her shoulder. She stirred and turned towards him as he kissed her softly. She smiled and returned the action he cupped her face looking at her. He pulled her against his chest holding her softly.

"Ahsoka, if I had known all this would have happened…" she looked at him

"It's alright…" she whispered her body relaxing.

"No it's not; I put you in danger, who knows what might have happened to you."

"I'm fine Anakin…"

"What if you weren't…? I felt how scared of that man you were…" he tightened his grip on her a little. "If I had failed then you would have been…" she cut him off by kissing him softly.

"You didn't fail, you're my Skyguy remember?" she smiled softly as he kissed her again.

"And you are my Snips…" he whispered kissing her nose and her Lekku causing her to shutter lightly. She looked at him blushing and he gave a slightly devious smirk as he kissed her again. Anakin climbed over her as he continued his loving actions. Ahsoka looked at him her eyes loving and compassionate he also saw a hint of something else but he couldn't place it. It was something he had never seen her eyes hold before, he thought it was something along the lines of want or maybe lust even. He didn't care knowing his eyes probably held the same emotions. He kissed her again and knew very well what they had both wanted. He would like to have thought that this whole thing made their bond stronger than it had been before, that it brought them closer. For Anakin he wanted to make sure no one could hurt her like that man had planned to. It was a mix of things that made him want to do this, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to make sure no one could ever hurt her in that manner. He also loved her more than life itself. He knew what it would mean to her, how sacred it all was to her, how much he would want that moment to be prefect. He looked at her and held her close to him the events catching up to him. Artoo came over the com system to tell them they were arriving on the planet and he separated from her, regretting it slightly.

"Hey Snips, let's agree to never go back there again alright?" Anakin smirked and Ahsoka nodded in agreement. They got up and went to see the council and give their report. When all was said and done Shaak Ti said that the two should get a week of rest after all of this saying Ahsoka would need recovery time. Ahsoka objected but Yoda agreed and she piped down. They were dismissed and went to their room.

"Ahsoka what's wrong? Why did you object to a vacation?" Anakin asked hugging her from behind.

"It's not that I was objecting I just don't think I need recovery time…" she said softly getting out the usual items to pay her respects to the colonists that had died.

"Hey, how about we go somewhere for the week, no war, no training, just get away from it all." he asked watching her sit on the ground as he joined her. She looked at him and smiled

"That sounds wonderful Anakin…" she said and he kissed her cheek. "Where will we be going?"

"Leave all the details to me alright?" he said and they started what had become something normal for them. After they finished Anakin went to the refresher before coming out and cuddling up with Ahsoka. They fell asleep quickly and he was almost afraid to let her go yet with all that had happened. He did have a plan to make it up to her, something he would make perfect.

**Author's note: I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up tomorrow so I hope you enjoy that as well. As always thank you for reading and everything it means a lot to me. **


	30. Something sacred and secret

**Chapter Thirty: Something sacred and secret **

**Author's note: alright lemon chapter hehehe. Warning: there are lemons in this chapter if you don't like it, don't read it but you're missing something good. Enjoy. For those who don't know what Lemons is its sex. If you don't like it don't read it ok?**

Anakin and Ahsoka had a week of down time after everything that had happened on Zygerria they could use it. Anakin planned on taking Ahsoka somewhere away from the war so they could really rest. Anakin left Ahsoka in their shared quarters for the morning while he went and made some calls and told Obi-wan his plan that way the older Jedi could pass the message along if needed. Anakin made some other plans before leaving the temple and getting a few things here and there for the trip. He knew that he wanted to make this perfect. He knew that this would mean so much to him and he knew that he would do whatever it took to make her happy. Anakin smiled softly as he took the things he had gotten to the Twilight and went to get Ahsoka, he left Artoo to get the ship prepped. It was before noon and he knew Ahsoka was probably sleeping or something along those lines. When he walked in he was slightly surprised to see her not in bed and listened hearing the water in the refresher going. Anakin smirked and snuck into the small room before sneaking up behind her and covering her eyes with his hands. Ahsoka let out a shriek and turned around to see Anakin smiling at her laughing lightly.

"That's just mean!" she snapped and pushed him out. He laughed and left the small room smiling.

"I love you!" he called

"Go to hell!" she teased and Anakin packed a bag one for himself and one for her with the things that they would need for the trip. Ahsoka walked out and glared at him as he only smiled and kissed her softly. She looked at him and got changed; he snuck a few peaks at her but mostly stayed turned away. She came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"What's all this for?" she asked pointing at the two bags.

"I told you we are going for a trip, and we are leaving now." He smirked and kissed her deeply.

"Am I allowed to know where?" she asked and he shook his head grabbing their bags and anything else the two would need before they left the temple and went to the Twilight. Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot's chair as Anakin told Artoo to make the jump after they were clear. Ahsoka wanted to know there they were going and the few hours that it took she asked him questions to which she always got the reply of 'you will see when we get there'. Artoo said they were coming to their destination and Anakin smiled pulling Ahsoka out of her seat and taking her to the back room. He kissed her deeply and she returned the action.

"Sorry Snips, no cheating alright." Anakin said and tied a blindfold around her eyes. He earned a pout but kissed her again. "I promise you will love it." He whispered softly. He had Artoo complete the landing cycle before guiding Ahsoka out of the ship. She couldn't see a thing and she didn't like it she wanted to know where they were but that was hard.

"Where are we?" she asked again as she felt herself getting guided down the landing ramp. Anakin laughed lightly and stood behind her. He trailed kisses along her shoulder and collar before untying the blindfold. He removed it walking to stand in front of her as her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings. He watched her face light up and she looked at them. She knew where they were and she smiled at him before hugging him tightly. He returned it and picked her up in his arms kissing her lovingly.

"So do you like it?" he asked and Ahsoka looked at him

"Of course, I haven't been to Shili for a long time…" she said softly and looked around again. They were on the edge of a rainforest and a large field of Turu grass. There didn't seem to be any others there and Anakin walked her through a bit of the forest before finding a small cabin. Ahsoka smiled and looked at him. It was adorable and looked like one of the trees by the way everything had grown on and around it.

"Anakin this is amazing… how, did you…" she was at a loss for words.

"I made a few calls set up a few plans. Told Obi-wan we would be out of contact for a while and got some stuff done this morning." Anakin said softly and picked her up carrying her into the small house. Ahsoka looked around and he smiled watching how she reacted he would admit that he loved the spot too. Anakin kissed her deeply and said he would be right back. He went back to the twilight and got the bags that he had packed along with the things he had gotten and came back in setting them in the bedroom before Ahsoka hugged him. He carried her to the living room and sat her on the couch holding her close to him.

"You didn't have to do this Anakin…" she whispered softly

"I wanted to Ahsoka, it's a vacation we are supposed to enjoy ourselves, are we not?" He asked and Ahsoka kissed him again.

"You didn't have to take me to Shili," she told him kissing along his neck softly.

"I haven't seen it and I know it means a lot to you so I wanted to it beats staying at the temple." He replied tilting his head away from her a little so she could continue her actions. Anakin smirked softly and pulled her face back up to meet his as he kissed her again. "It's this really cute place that is run by a village of Togruta, they said that someone would be by a little later with food." He whispered kissing her neck softly. He was so in love with her that no matter how many times he tried to make sense of it in words he couldn't. He would do anything for her, the way she affected him was almost as if she were a drug and he was hopelessly addicted. It was a feeling he didn't want to forget or go away. He promised to do whatever it took to keep her in his life. Ahsoka looked at him if someone had told her a year ago that she would be in love with the Anakin Skywalker, she would have called them crazy and not believed it but now, she couldn't imagine a day without him, and she would do anything that he asked of her no matter what. If she saw that it would make them happy she would do whatever it took in a heartbeat.

The pair sat like that on the couch in each-others embrace. Anakin had taken their weapons and put them away, they were here to forget about all of that after all. They heard a knock on the door and Anakin got up to answer it as Ahsoka followed close behind him. He opened it to see a Togrutan woman standing there with a tray.

"Hello," she said softly "I'm here to deliver your food." She spoke and Ahsoka smiled as the two went off on a conversation in Togruti as the woman put the food on the table. Ahsoka thanked her and she soon left them again. The pair ate and talked about how good the food was. After Anakin picked her up and carried her to the bathroom drawing a bath for them both adding a few things in the water and looking at Ahsoka who blushed lightly.

"Do you mind?" he asked not wanting to push her towards anything in any way. Ahsoka shook her head and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Anakin returned the kiss and worked to get her dress off as he felt Ahsoka work to get his own clothes off as the water filled up the tub. Anakin backed up looking at Ahsoka as he continued to undress her. He watched her reactions closely wanting to know if he wanted her to stop. She showed no signs of that and he got everything off of her as she stood there blushing heavily looking at him. He looked her up and down as he kissed her again.

"You look beautiful." He whispered softly and Ahsoka continued to blush as her hand fumbled with his clothes. With a little help from Anakin she got them off and blushed even more, if that were possible, looking at him.

"Like what you see?" he teased his lips trailing along her Lekku making her shutter slightly and nodded in response. He picked her up and carried her placing her gently in the water and climbed in behind her. His glove still on his right hand but she didn't mind much. She turned to face him looking at him she didn't know what to say or if there was anything for her to say at all. She could sense his want and she didn't care, she felt the same however, she was nervous, as anyone would be in a time like this and didn't know what to do really or how to act. She hoped that instinct would simply take over she didn't want to disappoint him. They stayed like that for a little while before Anakin's hand trailed along her skin making her blush again. Her eyes closed at his hand continued to roam her body lovingly.

"Remember Ahsoka, you can tell me to stop for any reason." He whispered and she nodded in response as his hand trailed down her Lekku making her moan out softly. Ahsoka opened her eyes and moved closer to him with her legs tucked under her. She trailed her hands along his chest and stomach and she moved closer as she kissed him passionately. He smirked and returned the action as Ahsoka's fingers made their way through his hair pulling lightly as his hand continued to roam her body while one occasionally stroked one of her Lekku earing another, very attractive, moan from her. Ahsoka felt herself slipping further and further into this state of love and passion. It was a strange feeling but she couldn't say she hated it. She pressed her body against his as he pulled her even closer so she sat on his lap and straddled his waist in the warm soapy water. Even for Anakin, this was all new for him, he had never felt such intense passion or love or anything like this with Padmé, but Ahsoka was so very different from her. Ahsoka was compassionate; she made time for everyone that wanted to see her. She was sweet and still innocent despite being in a war for almost two years. He watched her grow and mature but she still held that carefree part of her that Anakin knew Padmé had lost or maybe never even had. He knew he shouldn't compare the two but he couldn't help but know that Ahsoka was his other half, like a missing puzzle piece that finally fit. The very thought of losing her made him feel like he was being shot. He would do everything and anything for her no matter what happened around him she was a reason for him to fight. He pulled her closer and continued to kiss her as she pressed her body against his rubbing up against him. Anakin let out a soft groan making Ahsoka smirk against his lips and continue her actions. Anakin was slipping into the same state as Ahsoka though he held more want and maybe more lust. They stayed like this for a while before Ahsoka pulled back her breathing coming out in soft pants which were beginning to turn him on. He kissed her forehead, he didn't want to hurt her but judging by the way she looked at this moment he didn't think that he was. He stood up slowly after setting her in the water and grabbed a towel. She was confused but watched him as he left the room for a moment only to come back with a small bag. He looked at her and smiled again.

"Put that on then come on out alright?" he smiled softly and left. Ahsoka was confused but got out of the warm water and grabbed a towel as she dried herself off and pulled the plug on the water letting it drain away. She looked in the bag and blushed lightly seeing a complete lingerie set. She looked at them before placing on the lace covered bra and lace panties and the matching duster. Ahsoka looked at herself and blushed lightly at the black attire. She walked out nervously into the adjoining bedroom she watched as Anakin looked up and his eyes widened. She looked amazing and the blush on her face simply added to his attraction for her. She saw his reactions and smirked climbing on the bed beside him and straddled his waist. Anakin could only stare at her in awe as she kissed him. He responded and soon she grinded against him as Anakin moaned and watched her actions. He was getting more and more turned on by the second and was getting close to switching their positions and taking control of the situation. Ahsoka kissed along his neck and bit down lightly as Anakin moaned out softly before looking at her half opened eyes and flipping her onto her back.

"You look stunning." He whispered between kisses along her neck and even her Lekku earing a moan in response. He continued this as he gently moved his hand under the duster and slowly slipped it off over her head. He kissed along her stomach and around the area not covered by the bra. She submitted to his actions letting out a moan every now and again that simply made his lust and want grow. He maneuvered her bra off grabbing one breast in his hand kneading it softly. She arched her back into him as he put his mouth on the other one. Her body was reacting in a way she hadn't ever felt before and she actually enjoyed it a bit. Her fingers tangled themselves into Anakin's hair her breathing becoming soft pants as her pleasure grew. Anakin could feel that and his own pleasure growing as well. His member became hard as she moaned out his name when he bit down lightly on her breast. He wanted her so badly. Anakin left a trail of kissed down her stomach to her panties and pulled them off with his teeth smirking as she lifted her hips to aid him. He looked at her full on and licked his lips making Ahsoka blush. He moved back up over her body kissing her lips with immense passion. Ahsoka retuned the action lightly scratching her nails along his back making him moan softly and buck his hips against her making Ahsoka blush. She moved her hands to try and get the boxers off but he stopped her. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I just want to give you an amazing night alright?" he kissed her and removed the final article of clothing, the final barrier between them. She looked at him, all of him, and then blushed and tried to look back at his face, and only his face. Anakin chuckled and kissed her lips and then her Lekku making her moan out again.

"Like what you see?" he asked his breath tickling her Lekku and she shuttered under him. She didn't trust her voice as all in that moment. Ahsoka was ready her body was screaming out as he continued to tease her, his hands rubbing all over her body. His expression of love and also hunger, everything pushed her towards this point of annoyance where she was going to take over herself if he didn't stop. It was pure torture and not to mention unfair. He looked at her and kissed her again, he was starting to lose his self-control and wanted her, no he needed her, and he needed her now. Anakin climbed over her small form as she blushed and looked at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded pulling him closer to her in an effort to prove it. He laughed and looked at her kissing her deeply as her trusted into her slowly. Her moans almost made him pound her right there and then but he controlled himself, it was her first time and he didn't want to hurt her. He pushed deeper into her slowly watching her eyes as they showed slight pain and he kissed her again.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka do you want me to stop?" he asked and she shook her head at him.

"No please don't…" she begged and wrapped one leg around his waist before the other followed pulling him closer to her as she left out another moan. He pulled back a little and trust into her as she let out a short scream of pain. He kissed her deeply and looked at her stroking her face. He waited a little while before she gave a nod form him to go on and he did. He started moving in and out of her slowly at first enjoying the feeling of being inside her, being this close to her, and being part of something sacred and secret. Ahsoka moaned out softly loving the feeling as her eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Anakin," she moaned "Please faster… harder…" she whispered and he gladly complied. He pushed himself deeper into her before coming all the way out and going back in again earing a moan of his name from the beautiful goddess underneath him. He hit her sweet spot and she scratched her nails along his back as her legs uncoiled from around his waist. He moaned at her actions and picked up his pace earing wonderful sound of pleasure after wonderful sound of pleasure. He felt himself getting closer and by the way Ahsoka was reacting she was the same. He wanted to push her over the edge before he came. He kissed her deeply putting his tongue in her mouth as they danced together and moved himself deep inside her hitting that sweet spot earing a moan into the kiss. He felt her walls tighten around him and she back arched and her mouth opened in a loud moan, almost a scream, of pleasure and ecstasy. He moaned her name and came inside her panting heavily. It took all the remaining strength that he had to not fall right on top of her. Her face was flushed her eyes glazed over in ecstasy and her breathing was heavy. He pulled out of her as he too came down from his high. He lay down next to her and grabbed the blankets pulling them over the lovers and held Ahsoka to him. He kissed the top of her head as she got her breathing back to normal. She smiled at him with so much love he couldn't help but smile back.

"That was amazing…" she whispered softly

"It most certainly was, wasn't it…" he replied and looked at her "I love you Ahsoka." He kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you too Anakin…" she whispered slowly drifting off. "I'm yours now…"

"And I am yours…" he said and the pair fell asleep shortly after enjoying their loving embrace as their sweat covered bodies touched skin against skin as they recovered.

**Author's note: So how do you like that? Good, bad, ok? Let me know**


	31. I'm going to kill that brat

**Chapter Thirty One: I'm going to kill that brat**

**Author's Note: Alright 31 chapters, I feel accomplished. Hope you like this one. Alright I know I skipped over the part where Lux and Ahsoka first meet but I didn't want to write it sorry and please don't be made at me for it. **

Anakin and Ahsoka had returned from their vacation filled with magic and love. They had gone back to the temple only for Ahsoka to be sent on an assignment, without Anakin. She was to escort Senator Riyo Chuchi to a peace conference on Mandalore, Ahsoka was chosen by the Duchess for this mission. Ahsoka agreed and they were dismissed. The pair went to their room for a little while before Ahsoka had to leave. Anakin kissed her hard, wishing for her to have a safe trip and to come back soon. She only nodded and then left. She had too; if she didn't soon she would only make people wonder what was going on.

After a bit of talking with some representatives of the Republic and the Separatists, Lux Bonteri came into the room and bowed before the duchess who let him speak. No one knew he would be there and Ahsoka watched the young man closely. Ahsoka remembered their first meeting not too long ago and everything that had happened then.

"I stand before you as the son of the late Mina Bonteri, a loyal Separatist, patriot, friend…" he looked at Ahsoka who smiled softly his look on her seemed to last a little long making her look almost uncomfortable. "It had come to my attention that my mother was murdered by count Dooku in cold blood!" he yelled and one of the Separatist representatives protested

"That is a lie, remove this traitor immediately!" he yelled and Ahsoka made a move to stop the pair of commando droids but Chuchi stopped her. She listened as they took him out of the room; Ahsoka debated what to do.

"We can't just let them take him, he'll be killed!" Ahsoka whispered and Riyo looked at her

"Do what you can, but be discreet…" she cautioned and Ahsoka nodded before slipping out of the room. She was a Jedi not a politician, she didn't even have her weapons on her, and they were left somewhere. She watched the commando droids take him onto a ship and decided to find a way to sneak aboard. She got there just in time as the commando droids were going to kill him. She pushed them back with the force and he smiled softly.

"Ahsoka?" he said slightly surprised

"Lux, I think it's time to go…" she held out her and he took it. The pair ran off and away from the enemy. Ahsoka ordered Artoo to fire up the engines and they continued to run. Ahsoka got to the ship ignoring anything Lux was saying and they got on getting cover from the Senate commandos. Once on the ship Anakin contacted her

"Senator Chuchi said the peace conference went to hell, where are you?"

"I'm in route to Coruscant; I have Lux Bonteri with me."

"Master Jedi, I'm sorry if I have caused you any trouble." Lux jumped in and Ahsoka looked at him.

"It's no trouble at all, you will be safe there…" she said and Anakin gave her a look. He was slightly jealous of the other male. He knew that they had met before but never brought it up with her, maybe he would need to due to recent events… Anakin nodded and said,

"Alright bring him to Coruscant and we will discuss our options…" he said and the transmission ended with a nod from Ahsoka. She got up and Lux held her at gunpoint glaring at her. It wasn't like he wanted to, he thought of her as a friend but he wasn't going to Coruscant.

"I can't go with you Ahsoka…" his voice was slightly pained.

"What the hell…" she said surprised.

"I told you I have a plan…" he said and Ahsoka took the gun from him and pointed at him instead of her.

"Shooting me is not going to be part of it…" she looked at the gun "Since when the hell do you carry a gun anyhow, you're not a fighter…" she said looking at him

"I'm no longer a Separatist either, I won't join the Republic…" he looked at her

"What other options do you have…" she asked softly.

"There is another way…" he said his voice hard.

"I understand everything you have been through, I understand you feel alone… but the Republic will help you…" she said and he glared at her.

"Like they helped my mother?!" he snapped and Ahsoka looked down "I already have people who will fight with me for my cause…"

"And that cause would be…" Ahsoka looked at him

"Killing Dooku…" his voice filled with venom and Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"The only one, who will get killed, is you…" she said in the pilot's seat. "I'm sorry but I'm taking you to Coruscant… without me how did you expect to get away from those droids?" she asked and he bent his head

"Like this…" he said and shocked her so quickly she didn't have time to scream or make a sound, she only passed out and he caught her body in his arms. "I'm sorry Ahsoka…" he said softly and placed her in another seat, careful with her, as if she would break. Artoo came in and Lux told him that Ahsoka was tired and needed to sleep it off as he made the ship go to their destination. He looked back at her a few times.

They arrived and Ahsoka came too rubbing her head.

"Lux…" she didn't get an answer and looked around. "Lux…" her voice more panicked. Artoo was with her and she went for her weapons but found them to be missing. "Son of a bitch…" she cursed and looked out the window while she told Artoo to find her light sabers. "I'm going to have a little chat with Mr. Bonteri…" she said and left the cockpit. She put on a coat that was almost like a dress, and walked out seeing Lux there and glared.

"What the hell…" she looked at him as he stood there in a coat and hat. He looked back at her his face a mix of emotions. "Lux… where the hell are we, and what did you do with my light sabers…" she hissed at him the wind blowing in her face, the cold chilling her Montrals.

"You should have stayed on the ship…" he looked at her slightly pained a group of people landed in a circle around them and Ahsoka looked around. She looked at them and then at Lux. "Death Watch…" she said softly.

"Did you get us what we want…" a woman said

"Yes I did…" Lux replied

"Great who the hell is she…?" She said looking at Ahsoka.

"I'm his…" she paused "I'm his… betrothed…" she said wrapping her arms around one of his smiling lightly.

"Uh… Right…" Lux said blushing the very thought of Ahsoka as his, he would admit that it was something he had thought about. The woman walked around her,

"Betrothed huh…" he grabbed her face and poked her in the side. "Little skinny don't you think…" she said and slapped Ahsoka on the ass making her gasp in surprise and jump. She started mumbling curses in Togruti

"She serves her purpose!" Lux said defending her. Artoo came out with Ahsoka's light sabers and Ahsoka gave him a look so he hid them again. They left in a speeder Ahsoka sat next to him concerned.

"What have you gotten us into…" she hissed and he leaned closer to her

"I have it under control." Lux replied

"These are the death watch… their terrorists." She hissed

"Are you coming?" one asked and Ahsoka turned around

"I should stay with the ship…"

"Hell no, you're coming with us…" the death watch member replied. She sat on the back of a speeder with a death watch man. The whole time she sent a death glare at Lux who couldn't blame her. They arrived at the base and Ahsoka looked around sickened by the men laughing at droids, it was barbaric. They were brought into a tent and to see the boss. Lux explained that he knew where Dooku was because of a holo-tracer.

"You're out of your mind; they will take that information and kill you! They want to kill Jedi…" she said and Lux pulled her to him in a deep kiss as someone walked in Ahsoka resisted but then gave in, live she had a choice.

"Am I interrupting something…" the boss, she assumed, asked and Ahsoka backed up getting her bearings back.

"Um no we were just…" Lux's voice trailed off. The man took off his helmet and ordered Ahsoka out, she didn't want to leave, what if they killed him? She would be to blame for it all. She was shoved in a tent with some other women and were soon ordered to make food. Ahsoka glared and as the man left let out another string of curses in Togruti. At one point during the celebration Ahsoka went up to Lux, complying with the Death Watch and glared.

"Hungry, careful not to choke on your stupidity…" she sneered before turning away. When the party was over Ahsoka was sent somewhere with Lux and she sat glaring. There had been a conversation with the people that lived in a town nearby and Ahsoka still had it in her mind. Lux put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I knocked you out… and took your light sabers…" he said and she looked at him. There was a guard outside and she knew they were listening so she kept her voice down.

"You better be…" she hissed and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. Ahsoka pushed him back and glared. "What the hell…"

"We should make it believable should we not?" he asked and Ahsoka looked at him. She couldn't… not only was it just wrong in general but she belonged to Anakin… right? Even if it was to keep a cover it was wrong. She looked at him.

"In another world maybe…" she whispered and got under the covers as he lay down next to her. That was all he would get from her.

The next morning they went to the village with the women, Ahsoka was worried, she didn't trust them. The boss returned the woman and then proceeded to kill her. Lux couldn't hold Ahsoka back as she ran to the woman's side. The boss gave the order to kill them all and Ahsoka glared at him. Lux was shocked as Ahsoka watched the woman die. Ahsoka looked at the Death Watch going after the buildings with fire and then the people. Ahsoka glared and grabbed a staff throwing it as a member and killing him, she had no regrets. She took off that coat and fought against them. She dodged the boss and his black blade of death. However without her light sabers they look her down easily and she cursed at them.

"It seems we caught ourselves a Jedi!" the boss sneered and Ahsoka only glared, she didn't even dare to look at Lux, she didn't want to, she didn't need too. Lux tried to get to her but he was stopped, she had been right about them all along. Ahsoka was dragged back to the camp, kicking and screaming the whole time. They dropped her hard on the ground and she rolled a bit moaning in pain. They put her in a tent and held her down with those damned cables. Lux was there soon hands tied behind his back and looking at them all.

"You know Lux; this doesn't look good for you…"

"She wasn't meant to be here!" he responded and Ahsoka looked at them deciding that her being pissed at Lux for bringing her here was overpowered by her hate for the boss. "Please…" his voice desperate at this point "Let her go!" he said and the man only sneered.

"I'm afraid that's not an option…" he said and took out that black blade again.

"I thought you had honor! But you are no better than Dooku! You are murderers!" Lux yelled if they killed her they were probably going to kill him too.

"You call us murderers, and yet it was your own lust for revenge that brought you here…" he said and Artoo made his rescue distracting them long enough for Ahsoka to get her light sabers back and killed four of the members without even thinking as Lux escaped his captures. The boss said that Ahsoka was his to kill and she only smirked.

"Lux get to the ship now!" she said and he ran out Ahsoka started to fight him but in her state of being freezing, and her head pounding, he kicked her in the stomach and she fell onto the ground outside the tent. She groaned in protest and got up slowly coming face to face with a droid, the same her and her Master had fought on Christophsis what seemed like so long ago but was only about a year. He had kicked her hard, the cables that had been tightly wrapped around her body aiding in the pain. She got up though and looked at Lux.

"I guess Artoo made some friends…" Lux commented and gestured to all the droids. Ahsoka stood up as the boss came out again. The droids fought and it gave them time to get away as Ahsoka fought the boss. She jumped and slashed his jet back and then landed.

"Nice try…" he sneered and she only smirked in reply

"I didn't miss dumbass." He heard the beeping and threw the pack off of his back as Ahsoka ran, she fell over but got up and went there Lux and Artoo were. They started to run off and at one point were shot by death watch, it only shook the ship and Ahsoka glared curing at them in Togruti. Lux could only smirk at her, he knew her well enough to know what some of those words meant. Ahsoka stood up and started to defend them at one point reflecting some blasts to hit a member of death watch. One of the two remaining came at Ahsoka, knocking the light sabers out of her hands and chocking her very hard. Ahsoka struggled to breathe and Artoo shot the guy with a blob of something which gave Ahsoka time to push him back with the force.

"That's two I owe you Artoo…" Ahsoka said the other one, a woman came at Ahsoka and she dodged the shots and they engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Ahsoka's wrist hurt like hell but she pushed through the pain as she finally got her off and they got back to the ship. Ahsoka went to pilot the ship, tired and very sore. Artoo said the escape pod had been activated and Ahsoka ran.

"Lux you can't just go…" she talked through the glass

"You know I can't go back… but we will meet again…" he said and soon after left. Ahsoka stood there and hoped that they would, he was a good friend, even if he almost got her killed on more than one occasion.

She got back to the temple and Anakin was waiting and looked at her worried.

"Are you alright what the hell happened?" he asked and she said she would explain it when she told the council, not wanting to say it twice. Ahsoka told the council what happened, minus the part about the kiss and anything along those lines. She was dismissed to get some rest. When she and Anakin got back to their room he hugged her tightly and kissed her a few times.

"What else happened…?" Anakin asked holding her against him on his bed.

"Well…" she looked away and took a deep breath. "Lux hid my light sabers and I said I was his betrothed…" Ahsoka said softly and Anakin made her look at him.

"What else…"

"There isn't anything…" she lied and he gave her a look

"I know you well enough to know there's something else…"

"He kissed me…" she mumbled looking down Anakin made her look at him.

"He what?" he wanted to make sure he heard right.

"Kissed me…" she whispered and Anakin glared

"What did you do?" he asked almost worried of the answer

"Pushed him away, what do you think I would have done…" she looked at him and he was still upset.

"If I ever see him again, I swear I'm going to kill that brat!" he growled and Ahsoka looked at him

"Calm down Skyguy… first he's my age, and second how will you defend your actions 'Lux kissed Ahsoka and I was upset because I slept with her' that will go over well…" she looked at him and Anakin nodded softly

"You have a point." He told her and kissed her deeply. Soon they went to sleep, Ahsoka was tired and Anakin just wanted to hold her protectively.

**Author's note: Well there you go, I did it, I know it's kinda short and it might suck but I'm in the middle of a move and stuff… I can only do so much**


	32. Please don't shut me out

**Chapter Thirty Two: Please don't shut me out**

**Author's note: Alright, so this is the one where Obi-wan "dies" it's mostly going to be filled with a lot of emotional things. Along with a little example of what I had said about Togruta female's and their mates and what happens if they die or are blocked out. **

Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were walking on the streets of Coruscant

"What does the council want now?" Anakin asked as they walked

"They called an emergency meeting…" Obi-wan said and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I can see it now another long boring debate…" he sighed and Ahsoka laughed

"Would you rather they call you in to train younglings?" she smirked and Anakin looked at her, his eyes loving towards her.

"Are you crazy?" he laughed and soon after that a sniper fired on them. They made a plan, Ahsoka would cover the lower streets, Anakin the right flank, and Obi-wan was going to go after him. The male Jedi chased after him dodging his shots.

"I lost him, Obi-wan do you have anything?" Anakin asked Ahsoka looked up and a few moments later saw Obi-wan fall from the roof. She couldn't help it, she screamed out in terror. That wasn't possible… Obi-wan got shot; he was just lying there… Anakin yelled his name and Ahsoka said she had him. Anakin ran off after the sniper. Ahsoka dove next to his side, her head pressed against his chest… nothing. She pressed her fingers against his neck… nothing. She started crying as she did everything she could to try and revive him to no avail. She didn't even make a sound, the tears streamed down her face. She whispered many things in Togruti cradling his head in her small arms. He was her friend, she had known him for years now, and she had fought beside him. Anakin ran back and saw Ahsoka sitting there.

"How is he…" he asked she didn't need to speak, she just looked up at him then shook her head she couldn't even get the words out. Anakin's eyes widened and he started shaking his friend, his mentor, his brother, and in many ways his father. Ahsoka didn't say anything the whole ride to the temple, a sheet over Obi-wan's body. She didn't say anything as he was buried. She had herself covered in a cloak just like her Master did. Ahsoka looked at Master Plo, the tears were still in her eyes it was like they hadn't stopped.

"I'm worried about Anakin…" she whispered "he hasn't said a word since it happened…" Plo gave her a comforting one armed hug. Ahsoka looked over at Satine; she heard and was in tears. The poor woman hadn't stopped crying since she arrived. Satine asked Ahsoka to escort her back to Mandalore after it happened and she agreed to do so.

"Tell me Ahsoka… I was told that that you do things for clones that die…" Satine started and Ahsoka looked at her as she piloted the ship.

"That is correct…"

"I read up on it… it's such a beautiful thing… do you think maybe, just this once, I might do so for Obi-wan?" she asked and Ahsoka nodded having Artoo pilot the ship as the two woman went into the back. Ahsoka told her the steps, as she had told Anakin what seemed like so long ago. The Duchess was very patient and spoke all of the words in Mandalorian. Ahsoka had trouble getting the words out in any language… it was nearly impossible for her. After over an hour of whispered words and quiet moments of reliving memories they finished. The ship landed on Mandalore and they said their goodbyes. Ahsoka had the ship piloted back to Coruscant and when she landed practically ran into her quarters seeing Anakin just sitting with his back to her.

"Anakin…" she whispered walking up to him. He didn't move and the walked to face him seeing his eyes red and swollen, his cheeks puffy from tears. She hugged him but still he didn't move it was like he shut down. He blocked her out as if they had never met before. Her heart broke as she couldn't even know how he was feeling. Her eyes began to tear up again as he wouldn't even look at her. For female Togruta, being blocked out to such an extent by ones mate was as bad as dying. Her breathing picked up pace as she backed up staring at him. She knew he was upset but this… this was like being killed slowly.

"Anakin…" she repeated his name, and it sounded almost foreign to her. "Anakin… please look at me…" she whispered desperate but still he didn't move. She kissed him desperate yet there was no response. She knew he was alive, she could see his breathing, so why was he doing this to her. "Please Anakin, why are you doing this!" she all but yelled at him crying now. He barely moved, still didn't look at her, but still he didn't let her in. "I know it's my fault ok! I know that there must have been something I could have done!" she yelled "I know I could have done something but I'm not you alright! I'm not the fucking Chosen One!" she said and he looked at her now but his face held no emotions. Ahsoka put her hands on either side of her Lekku shaking her head, he had no idea what this pain felt like… it was like being burned with acid slowly going through your veins. "Please don't shut me out!" she yelled at him crying and fell to her knees. Anakin seemed to snap out of whatever strange state of mine he was in and his eyes widened. He let her in again as she stared at him, he felt her pain and now the words echoed in his head. He held her close to him as she shuttered in his arms.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry… I forgot what happened…" he hushed her and spent the next hour holding her as she calmed down. He kissed her over and over letting all of his barriers down.

Soon they were told that Windu found the sniper. The pair went to where he had been found at a bar. Anakin and Ahsoka walked in and he was pissed as hell. They were told that the man was in the back room and when they entered Anakin and Ahsoka saw the man lying on his side facing away from them.

"Is he dead?" Ahsoka asked looking at him and Anakin cracked his knuckles

"He's about to be." He glared and flipped the man over, he mumbled something and Anakin glared "He's not dead he's drunk off his ass…" he pulled the man up and slammed him against the wall. Ahsoka didn't bother to stop him in his yelling she was just as pissed. They arrested him and left, they went to the prison and then left still rather upset.

They got back to the temple and Anakin held her in his arms comforting her, she was still sad about Obi-wan, as was he. Anakin was in a lot of pain and he needed Ahsoka as something to hold onto.

The next day they visited the Chancellor and Ahsoka was asked by the Chancellor to wait outside but Anakin disagreed. He wanted Ahsoka with him, the idea of Obi-wan's murderer on the loose made him nervous, the fact that the same man might be after the chancellor meant that they could be attacked and if Ahsoka wasn't with him, she might get hurt. Ahsoka stood in the background as he talked to the chancellor. She wanted to speak but at the same time the things she wanted to say were not something anyone else should hear. The chancellor mentioned that he had a source that told him where the escapees had gone, Roka and Bane. He told Anakin not to ignore his feelings and that was what made him special. Anakin thanked him and grabbed Ahsoka who hadn't really heard much and that was fine with her. Anakin was hunting for blood at this point and Ahsoka was all but powerless to stop him.

After a lot of hunting, a lot of stopping plots, a lot of swearing, and a lot of running about, they finally got the bounty hunters, and after saving the Chancellor from Dooku. Anakin was furious at Obi-wan, at the Council, and at himself. Obi-wan was alive, he disguised himself as Roka to stop the plot. Ahsoka was just happy and hugged him tightly she all but started crying all over again.

"Obi-wan, you should really talk to Satine…" she whispered softly before letting go. Obi-wan nodded and after a little while Anakin forgave him, a little. They were all tired and after everything was done Ahsoka god carried like a small child might by a parent, by Anakin back to their room. A few hours later and Ahsoka woke up as did Anakin. The pair shared a night of love making falling asleep skin against skin in each other's arms.

**Author's note: Alright I know it's a short chapter, I promise at some point there will be a long one but I'm doing what I'm able to do right now, I'm under a lot of stress at the moment with moving and everything else. By the way do you think anyone should find out about Anakin and Ahsoka's attachment? Let me know alright? The choice is yours and how about who should find out? Please let me know. **


	33. Watch it kid

**Chapter Thirty Three: Watch it kid**

***important* I'm right in the middle of moving and there will no internet for like 3 days, so I can upload chapters from my phone but to drag it out the chapters will stay kinda short so I will keep with having a chapter every day THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**Author's note: Well I'm into season five now since there were some episodes filled with Darth Maul and his brother. There are a lot of episodes like that actually… I don't know what I'm going to do, there might just be more shorter chapters, I hope you don't mind but like I've said, it's all I am able to do right now. By the way Anakin gets defensive because of Lux and Ahsoka. By the way let me know if you want a Lux and Ahsoka mini story or something. **

"I swear this place is getting crazier and crazier by the minute…" Ahsoka mused softly as she and Anakin went to a training room at the temple while they waited for their next assignment.

"What do you mean Snips?" Anakin asked looking at her.

"First Dooku got rid of Ventress leaving her to go off on her own, then Darth Maul is alive and has his brother to help him out, and finally Obi-wan goes after them and Ventress then keeps him from getting killed…" Ahsoka stated as they walked into the small room. Anakin smirked and laughed lightly.

"I know what you mean, it's a strange world."

"How the hell do you survive getting cut in half?!" Ahsoka exclaimed and Anakin laughed as they began their training.

"Like you said it's a crazy place…" Anakin mused as the stretched out.

"Poor Obi-wan, he has to run all over the damn place trying to find Maul, don't you think we should help him?" Ahsoka asked softly.

"I know Snips, but this is something Obi-wan, feels he has to do, he thought he killed Maul only to find out he's alive and going on a killing spree…" Anakin shook his head softly. The two switched their focus back to training which went well they laughed a lot in the middle but there was learning going on. Anakin was her teacher after all, despite other relationship factors at play. The continued their play fighting for a while before deciding to meditate for a while. They had been told that Obi-wan and Hondo had teamed up against Maul and his brother. They then decided that the brothers had been killed though Obi-wan, was not so sure. They were told that if the brothers showed up again they would be ready but their focus had to be on the Separatists.

Anakin and Ahsoka were called by the council when they got into the chambers they were played a message from the planet Onderon. They were going to be sent to train a group of rebels so that they could end the Separatist occupation. The reason they were being sent was they needed a small task force and Ahsoka knew Lux and therefore the rebels had the theory, a friend of yours is a friend of mine. Ahsoka smiled softly at the hologram, he seemed older to her more mature even, he wasn't a bratty teenager that knocked her out and kind of kidnapped her. The look he sent at her was one of hope but also something she couldn't place. Anakin then argued with some of the members of the council on how to go about helping the rebels overtake the planet. It was agreed that they would train and observe this new tactic. Obi-wan said he was going with Anakin and Ahsoka; he was slightly worried about Anakin's way of thinking. Ahsoka stayed quiet wondering what would happen between Lux and Anakin. Lux was her friend and Anakin was her mate, she remembered how he reacted when she was helping Rex. They took a ship with Rex along for the ride. They couldn't land the ship and simply jumped off the ship onto the ground. Anakin made Ahsoka wear a dark grey cloak with a hood and sleeves, he said it would help her blend in but Ahsoka knew it was because of Lux. Of course Anakin and Obi-wan wore the same thing. A pair of rebels found them and Anakin said they were friends. Ahsoka removed the hood and stood on a tree and the woman looked at her and smiled.

"You must be Ahsoka, Lux has told us about you." She giggled softly and Anakin glared.

"We're here to help you take back the planet." Ahsoka said and the woman by the name of Steela took them to the base. As they got to the base the rebels looked at them realizing that the Jedi had sent help. Some people whispered things about Ahsoka making her blush lightly and Anakin glare.

"A bit rough around the edges wouldn't you say?" Obi-wan said looking at the rebels.

"That's why I brought Rex." Anakin replied

"I wouldn't call them shines sir but, I could work with them Rex said." As the group walked. They talked to a man by the name of Saw, who looked to be related to Steela. Saw said they were happy to take down some Separatists. Obi-wan and Anakin said that it would happen in time and that there was much to learn.

"Ahsoka!" someone called and the girl turned her head in response smiling as she saw Lux running up to her.

"Lux, it's good to see you in one piece." She said and he hugged her tightly. Anakin glared ready to rip his head off already.

"I'm so happy you came I mean that you all came to help us…" Lux corrected himself letting her go Ahsoka smiled at him. Later a meeting was held where Anakin and Obi-wan said they would be showing them how to fight and that the Jedi would not be fighting the battles. Ahsoka walked off with Lux after the meeting ended and the boy gladly welcomed her company.

"I didn't know you had such strong ties to Onderon…" Ahsoka said as the two walked. Steela came up to them as well.

"It's my home Ahsoka; my mother represented it in the Senate." Lux explained.

"Have you considered rejoining the Republic?" Ahsoka asked and lux shook his head.

"It won't change the way I feel Ahsoka… I'm sorry…" he looked at her

"The important thing is that we need each other's help like we did before." She said and Steela stopped

"What do you mean?" She asked slightly upset

"Ahsoka is the reason I'm here and not with Death Watch."

"Oh I see…" her voice was slightly bitter and Ahsoka looked worried

"What Lux means is-" Ahsoka started and Lux cut her off

"She saved me from a huge mistake…" Lux said and excused himself. Ahsoka laughed softly and crossed her arms shaking her head slightly.

"Lux thinks highly of you…"

"I guess so…" Ahsoka replied to Steela.

"Let's hope that respect is well founded…" the other woman glared and Ahsoka looked at her.

"Alright wait a second, if you think there's something going on between Lux and I you're mistaken. Lux and I are just friends trust me."

"I see the way he looks at you and how you look at him…" she replied

"Remember this I'm a Jedi we are not supposed to form attachments." Ahsoka said and walked away. Anakin pulled her aside and gave her a glare

"Ahsoka what the hell…" he asked and she rolled her eyes

"We are not starting this again, got it?" her tone was warning and Anakin pulled her away from everyone before kissing her deeply.

"I know I can't help it…" Anakin whispered and Ahsoka sighed and they went on with their jobs that they needed to do. Ahsoka started out with telling the rebels about the workings of the Separatist tanks. They made teams of two and started going at the tank with droid poppers. They wanted weapons that damaged Droids more than people. Lux and Saw paired up and failed making Ahsoka cringe. She watched and sighed softly as the two fought. They had to press on in the training though. After the tank lesson they moved onto the rolling death balls and Ahsoka sighed, she really hated those things. Lux laughed softly at her reaction, remembering a story she shared with him about it. Anakin explained that the destroyer droids shields' held back blasts but not the slow roll of a droid popper. Lux watched Ahsoka explain that they were blind from behind. Saw challenged Lux and tried to throw the droid popper only to have thrown it too fast and be deflected. Lux smirked softly as Ahsoka tossed him a droid popper which he rolled into the shield.

"Hm, nice touch." Ahsoka commented and winked playfully. Steela sent the Togruta a glare.

"Thanks, helps to have a good teacher." Lux replied earning a glare from Anakin. Steela got a droid popper from Ahsoka only to have the same thing happen to her as what happened to her brother. Lux proceeded to show Steela how to throw it making Ahsoka look away. Was she jealous? That couldn't be possible could it? Maybe she was… but she loved Anakin but with the way he had been lately, he seemed darker to her somehow making the young Jedi feel like he was slowly pushing her out.

"Fucking wonderful…" she whispered to herself and Anakin looked at her. They paired up and Ahsoka worked with Saw giving him a soft smile. The task at hand first, the dealing with Lux and Anakin later. Saw was getting frustrated with the fact that he couldn't get it just right.

"I give the fuck up…" he cursed and Ahsoka looked at him

"Don't do that, learning this can save your life and those around you…" she said and tossed him another which he finally got through the shield and Ahsoka smiled at him. "You got it!" she cheered

"Lux was right, it helps to have a good teacher." Saw replied and Ahsoka smiled and noticed Steela getting upset and walking off.

"Keep practicing…" Ahsoka said and followed Steela.

"You make it look easy." Steela said and Ahsoka sat next to her

"It wasn't always like that," Ahsoka replied

"Right, the Force is with you." She said almost mocking Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"No, perseverance and patients." Ahsoka gave a soft smile "I wouldn't let it get you down…"

"I'm not feeling down," she held up her blaster to prove a point "I just know what I'm good at." Steela said and they walked back to the group. They practiced with stationary droid head and then Ahsoka made one move as Steela hit it down nonetheless. Lux went up to her and Ahsoka watched Anakin pulled her aside out of view.

"Snips are you alright?" he asked getting down at her level, Ahsoka shook her head and Anakin snuck a quick kiss. Ahsoka responded to the action happily. She loved Anakin that much was true, even if he seemed to be changing a bit. As far as Lux went, she could call it a crush perhaps but nothing more than that. She wasn't about to bring it up. Soon though Steela spotted droids, and not their targets. They had no choice but to join in on the fight. Obi-wan made a comment that training was over and Anakin only rolled his eyes. However the Jedi could not fight only protect them, something different for them. They saw a tank and Ahsoka was getting cover with Lux and Saw. The cannon fired at them and Lux pulled Ahsoka closer to him and out of the way of the blast making her smile softly. Ahsoka jumped out to deflect blasts as Lux and Saw went after the tank. Ahsoka smiled the magic of teamwork. Ahsoka was slightly surprised and followed them closing the hatch as Lux threw an explosive into it. Lux then grabbed Ahsoka's wrist and pulled her away as the three of the got knocked down by the blast. Ahsoka pulled Saw up and Steela pulled Lux up. Ahsoka decided that she wasn't going to get in the way of those two; she had no reason to do so. They made a new plan about what to do next.

"The droids are dim witted." Saw commented and Ahsoka laughed, they were stupid.

"They make up for it in numbers." Ahsoka commented and they continued to make a plan of attack to take back the city. They needed a plan to get into the city and Lux said he had an idea. They posed as hunters and foragers and Ahsoka sat next to Lux and Steela behind them. On another part there was Anakin and Obi-wan, all the Jedi wore their cloaks to cover themselves. The groups split up to get to vital points that were needed in order to take over the city. Lux covered their asses as Ahsoka kept quiet. Steela and another female rebel got a little pissy while Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan stayed quiet. The droids let them through and Lux thanked the idiot droids before casually putting an arm around Ahsoka making Anakin's anger rise.

"Good plan…" Ahsoka whispered and Lux smiled at her

"Those droids are dumber than I thought." Lux laughed pulling her a little closer. They decided to split up with Rex and Ahsoka going to one spot to gather supplies, Lux looked at Ahsoka and nodded softly he wanted to stay with her for a while longer. Anakin watched them before they all went where they were needed. To say he was against the idea of Ahsoka being with Lux all the time was a tad but of an understatement but, he knew that it was probably nothing.


	34. Be careful

**Chapter Thirty Four: Be careful…**

**Author's note: Alright next chapter here you go, I'm sorry they are so short but it was either do a bunch or short ones and upload every day or do a long one and only upload like 1 chapter for 4 days. **

The Jedi finally made it to the capitol with the rebels and after Ahsoka got what they needed Anakin found her and pulled her away for a good hour or so to just be with her. Anakin slightly jealous of Lux put that into his passion for the most part as he made love to the Togrutan he loved. Soon however duty called and the couple had to leave. Ahsoka assured him that everything would be fine and that nothing was going to happen. She also made a comment about how Steela seemed to have feelings for Lux and it looked like Lux had feelings for Steela. Ahsoka and Lux worked together as the Togrutan girl still wore the cloak. Anakin worked with Steela and Obi-wan worked with Saw. Rex worked with a small group of rebels. The teams worked to take out the droids without hurting any innocent people. They mostly used droid poppers and were very swift; they were like ninjas or something. A meeting took place where Ahsoka noticed that the people were scared; Obi-wan said that they might misread the rebels' intensions. Steela supported Obi-wan saying that they needed their support and their trust. After further discussion the Jedi and Rex went outside to talk.

"We will go report to the council, Ahsoka will stay here to observe and report their progress." Obi-wan said and Ahsoka bowed in response. Anakin put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her

"Are you sure you're up for it Snips, or would you rather come back to Coruscant?" Anakin asked the idea of leaving her hear in the middle of a rebel takeover and with Lux was upsetting but Ahsoka looked at him

"No Master, I want to do this…" Ahsoka said firmly, a little distraction by Lux was nothing, being without Anakin was another.

"Good, we will continue to provide supplies and credits but remember they need to learn to do this on their own." Obi-wan said and Anakin pulled her aside sending Obi-wan a look and the older Jedi nodded and pulled Rex away.

"Ahsoka please just be careful… I don't want to lose you." He said softly and kissed her gently. "To the Separatists or to something else," Anakin looked at her

"If you are referring to Lux, I told you that you shouldn't worry, nothing will happen Anakin… I'm your Snips remember?" she hugged him and he returned it

"I know, and I'm your Skyguy." He whispered kissed and kissed her again. "I love you Ahsoka." He whispered and she looked up at him

"I love you too Anakin." She said softly and he had to leave, Ahsoka walked back to the rebel base and would admit that she didn't want to be away from Anakin but she didn't want to go back to Coruscant, she wanted to help them. They then made a plan to attack the main power supply; it would mean that the droids could not recharge and that the people would trust them. They needed to know how to get in and the weak points. Saw decided to go get a droid to make him talk and slid off the roof as the other three, Lux, Ahsoka, and Steela, waited. Saw ripped a droids head off and hooked it up to something that told them what they needed to know. They made a plan to cause trouble for the droids so they would call for back up and most likely a tank. They decided that they could use the tank to blow up the station. Ahsoka smiled softly as Lux looked at her after it was all explained.

"Well Ahsoka, what do you think?" Lux asked

"I think it could work, we just have to wait until it gets dark." She stated. They waited and made a distraction and then took out the rest of the droid patrol. They took down the droids with droid poppers. Ahsoka felt helpless but she wasn't allowed to help only teach and watch. They sent destroyers after them and Ahsoka defended, it was all she was allowed to do, to defend the rebels as they attacked. Lux and Saw started to take them out only to get aid from Steela. Ahsoka ran over to them thankful that it was over for now. The tank came and they took out the droids gaining control of the weapon. After a little friendly fight between Saw and Steela over who could get the tank running again they got it operational and started moving again. When they got close Ahsoka and Steela were going to get the droids' attentions while the boys took care of the tank. Ahsoka rolled her eyes

"Boys and their toys." She laughed and Steela smiled at her

"The bigger the better." She replied and they started their distraction. Ahsoka defended against some droids that came at the pair from the side taking out a few by reflecting their blasts that was not cheating in her mind. The boys ran the droids over with the tank before blasting the doors open. After the commando droids came at them and they couldn't fire because the tank's gun was recharging. The commandos got right on top of them and soon they were taken out. They then fired at the main generator as Ahsoka ran up using the force to push Saw into the tank and grabbed Lux and Steela diving behind it. When the shock wave passed Saw opened the tank and shot a glare at Ahsoka.

"What the hell!" he cursed and she only laughed though the electricity from the shock wave made her woozy.

"I didn't know how far the blast was going to go." She replied and stood up only to regret the action and Lux caught her weight.

"Electric shock and you just don't mix do they Ahsoka?" Luz almost teased and she rolled her eyes at him. Ahsoka had even pressed her hands to the sides of her Lekku but it didn't help against the wave. The whole city went dark and Lux put Ahsoka on his back as they ran, he knew she couldn't walk in a straight line nevertheless run and she was pretty light. Ahsoka held on as her head started to settle. It wasn't so much of a shock wave as it was an energy one though it still bothered her just as much.

Lux helped Ahsoka as the rebels went around with night vision goggles to take out any and all droids. He looked her over in the speeder and after a few tests said that she just needed a little time for her head to clear.

"Next time we blow up a big ass power station remind me to not be right next to the damn thing." She said and Lux laughed

"Let's hope the next time we blow up a big ass power station that…" he shook his head "Let's hope we never need to do this again." He said the people started to root for the rebels which was a good thing in fact it was a huge thing. The rebels continued their attacks and Ahsoka only watched which was alright with her Lux stayed by her all the time. They got back to their base and the rebels were cheering. Ahsoka laughed along with them but didn't get carried away with Obi-wan and Anakin being there via hologram. She didn't hug Lux like she could tell he wanted but she saw Steela talk to him and the way he acted and she looked away. The holograms vanished and Ahsoka walked out of the base, she needed to clear her head, why was she feeling like this. She shouldn't be there was no need for her to be so why was she? Lux came up behind her and she jumped looking at him.

"You startled me…" she said softly and he laughed sitting next to her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and she nodded

"Don't worry about me, go have fun I just need some air…" She stated and he looked at her

"Ahsoka come on, you are just as much a part of this as any of us. Have a drink and celebrate." He said and she shook her head.

"The last time I drank everything was fuzzy, I was actually with the Duchess believe it or not… I told you that story right?" she asked and the boy nodded

"I didn't know you were drunk!" he laughed and she looked down

"Hey, I was not drunk! I only had one drink but it tasted nasty." She made a face and they both laughed. The two went back inside and it was decided that Steela would lead them. Ahsoka watched from the background and soon Steela ran out after Saw when he was upset. Ahsoka sat on the couch and still refused any drinks, she needed all the focus she could get at the moment. Lux sat next to her and she could tell by the slight blush on his face he had had maybe a little too much. Ahsoka laughed and took the glass away from him earning a pout in reply.

"You're cut off," she stated simply and he only laughed

"Come on Ahsoka or what's that thing your Master calls you?" Lux asked and Ahsoka rolled her eyes she had no intention of reminding him.

"Don't start Lux, you will lose this battle, remember what happened with Death Watch?" she stated and the boy's eyes widened slightly and he looked down

"Yes… I said I was sorry…" he said sheepishly and she laughed before hugging him softly.

"I know and after this maybe I will forgive you."

**Author's note: Sorry I know it's short. By the way THIS WILL NEVER CHANGE FROM BEING AN ANAKIN AND AHSOKA STORY! Lux does however play a role later on, a pretty large one. By the way no one did tell me if they wanted a sequel. **


	35. Just get her back to me alive

**Chapter Thirty Five: Just get her back to me alive**

**Author's Note: Well hello there, chapter 35. I apologize again for the short chapters but it's all I can do to be able to have one lines up for every day. Think of it like this, each of these chapters' covers an episode. Before for an episode you had to wait a week but now for a chapter you only have to wait a day.**

Ahsoka was still on Onderon and supervising along with advising the rebels including Lux. Those two were setting up holo-transmitters for Steela as she gave a speech once the rebel force had destroyed a convoy of droids. The pair stood next to one another, both wearing cloaks, and watched Steela give her speech. She said that they needed the strength under their real king by the name of Ramsis Dendup. They found out that he was to be executed and discussed a plan of attack on what they should do. They were going to rescue him at the execution but Saw wanted to do it at that moment and went along. Steela ordered a rebel to follow him and she did. After all of this Ahsoka contacted Anakin and Obi-wan and told them what was going on and her fears on it.

"They're divided, if they try to rescue the king now the odds may be against them." She stated

"We cannot control their fate." Obi-wan told her and she nodded giving a soft sigh. "The king has more power than you would think Ahsoka, remember Mon Cala?" Obi-wan reminded her and she rolled her eyes

"How can I forget?" she paused "I feel responsible for them…" she admitted and Anakin stepped forward in the holo-gram.

"I know you do Snips but remember purpose must come before feelings." He said and Ahsoka sighed, she didn't need to be told that, it was her whole life practically. She nodded softly

"Step in only if you must Ahsoka, but remember if we are to use this idea again they need to learn to do all of this on their own." Obi-wan said and Ahsoka cheered up a little, she knew she wasn't supposed to fight but if she felt she needed to she could. The transmission ended and she went outside, when she got there she froze hearing a sound, she didn't know what it was but it was not from an animal or a person. She climbed up and looked towards the palace only to see a huge ray shield and lights going off all over the place. She let out some curses and went back inside and found Lux.

"We need to find Steela now," she stated from inside their base they couldn't hear the alarms. Lux went with her and Ahsoka looked at him "Out of curiosity what does blaring alarms and searchlights mean?" Lux's eyes widened and she cursed again. They found Steela and told her what she had seen.

"Damn it Saw!" she cursed and a few minutes later the scout came back confirming what Ahsoka had heard and seen. Steela had been going over the plan and the others wanted to rescue him, Steela said no and Ahsoka backed her up on it saying

"I know it doesn't seem right but…" she looked around and at Lux telling herself this as well "Purpose must come before feelings." She stated and felt bad as he looked hurt.

The next day they went to the execution and watched Dendup walk out with Saw behind him. Ahsoka stood back; she wasn't going to fight unless they needed her to. By needed she meant they would all die if she didn't. They started their attack taking out the two Magna guards that were about to kill the king and then using smoke bombs. Ahsoka watched as the rebels were surrounded after one was shot and killed and they had no choice but to surrender. Ahsoka watched wondering if this would be a time she was allowed to help. Lux shot a desperate look her way but she couldn't dare return it he was her friend. As they put the king where he was before to be executed Ahsoka ran through the crowd and stopped just as she was to attack when she noticed a small force of men lead by the general of the Onderon militia. The rebels left with the General's men and the separatist appointed ruler. Ahsoka waited as the general held the ruler by the neck but he was the only one there. He would be killed so Ahsoka acted jumping through the crowed her emerald blade on and ready to go. She pushed pack the droids and ordered the general to follow her. He nodded and pushed Ramsis down before turning and leaving. The people revolted and held the droids back booing him the while time.

They all got back to the base and talked. The king asked whose loyalty he had and he was told that he had the army's and the rebels. The king turned to Lux and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder

"Your mother would be proud." Dendup stated and Lux smiled slightly

"Thank you…" Lux replied and the king went on to explain what they needed to do. They needed the people on their side. He also warned that Dooku would be upset with him and Saw stated that they would need to teach them another lesson. The group cheered and Lux took a few steps towards Ahsoka.

"I knew you couldn't resist a good fight," he smiled at her and she smiled back

"Am I becoming that predictable?" she raise one of her markings at him.

"Only to me," he said softly blushing lightly and Ahsoka blushed as well. She sensed slight sadness in his voice and reminded herself to ask him about it soon.

Ahsoka contacted Obi-wan and Anakin and told them what had happened she was nervous as she told them she had helped

"The Separatists know we are backing the rebels, I might have pushed a dozen or so droids down to save the General of the army…" she admitted and Anakin smirked letting out a soft chuckle behind Obi-wan.

"Then you better prepare yourself," Obi-wan said he wasn't all that upset knowing Anakin would have done a lot more if he had been there. Obi-wan left the picture and Anakin was there after they both seemed to take a look around she smiled

"You did good Ahsoka, I'm proud of you." He said softly Ahsoka in turn smiled at him

"It would be better if you were here…"

"Oh and why is that?"

"I'm surrounded by soldiers, rebels, a brother and sister who keep butting heads, and a confused politician fighting…" she laughed at the very thought and Anakin laughed as well

"Hey the Jedi are peacekeepers and yet we are fighting on the front lines of this war." He laughed "What the hell add a politician with a blaster in there what's the worst that could happen?" Ahsoka smiled she loved his laugh. Ahsoka only shook her head and looked up to see Lux walking into the room. She moved over in her spot and he came into the view.

"I may be a politician but I can still fight." Lux commented

"Good just do me a favor and don't point a blaster at Ahsoka or knock her out. Oh and do not almost get her killed by death watch." Anakin joked and Lux sighed

"I am never going to live that down!" He exclaimed and the three of them laughed lightly. One of the rebels called Ahsoka away

"Alright, I gotta go… bye Anakin…" she said and gave a look that said 'I love you'

"See you Ahsoka, I'm going to continue yelling at Lux for almost getting you killed." He teased and gave her the same look. Ahsoka got up and left the room and Lux looked at the Jedi in the hologram.

"She's a good fighter, and a good teacher." Lux commented and Anakin nodded

"That she is and one day she will make a good Master to her own Padawan that is, if you don't get her killed first." He smirked and Lux laughed lightly.

"I promise I will try my best not to do that, Ahsoka is… a good friend." He said and Anakin's slight glare went unnoticed.

"Lux, just promise me something…" Anakin stated and the younger boy nodded "Just get her back to me alive alright?" Anakin asked he didn't want to see her hurt because she was simply doing what she thought to be right.

"I will, I promise." Lux nodded and Anakin ended the transmission. He walked outside and climbed up onto the roof laying back. A little while later Ahsoka followed and laid down next to him.

"I hope he wasn't too hard on you," Ahsoka stated looking up at the sky Lux laughed lightly

"No he really wasn't… he just made me promise him something…" Lux said softly

"Oh no, and what might that be?" she asked turning to look at him, the male beside her did the same.

"To get you back to him alive, he must think I'm like a hazard or something." Lux said smiling lightly

"He doesn't, Anakin is just protective…" she chose her words carefully.

"I thought Jedi were supposed to be able to let go of their attachments but he seems to be very much attached to you." Lux noted and Ahsoka sighed

"My Master has always had issues with attachments, he lived with his mother for the first 9 years of his life, and most Jedi are taken to the temple at 3 or 4. He is very attached to Obi-wan and he was very attached to Senator Amidala form Naboo…" Ahsoka said and Lux rolled his eyes.

"I don't like her, I know she was a friend of my mother but I just never liked her…" Lux said and Ahsoka laughed lightly

"Neither did I. Anakin is very attached to his Artoo unit," Ahsoka laughed at the memory. "I remember we lost Artoo and searched everywhere to find him… trust me he got his ass chewed out for that." Lux laughed imagining it all.

"What about you?" he asked he wanted to know how attached to her Anakin was

"I got infected by the blue shadow virus once, he was very upset because he had an issue getting the antidote and then Master Ti all but killed him." She busted out laughing and Lux looked slightly confused. "Master Ti said that if Anakin ever put me in that situation again that she would take him to Shili preform a ritual, smother him in the blood of his ancestor's and put him on a steak in the middle of an Akul infested field and laugh as they ate him…" Ahsoka laughed and Lux looked scared out of his mind

"Remind me not to upset her…" Lux said "Any other times?" he asked he liked it when he told her stories.

I got captured by Cad Bane and put in an airlock, Anakin had to open a Holocron for him and I was still almost sucked into space." Ahsoka stated and Lux watched her. "On Geonosis I almost died in an explosion and he found me, I don't think he let me on my own feet for a while, after I had to be sent away onto a cruiser to sit in a bacta tank I came back and went to get medical supplies almost getting infected by a brain invading worm and then almost froze to death in the process…" she smiled softly "When I woke up he was there and I don't think he left my side for a while."

"He sounds like a good Master." Lux said smiling

"He is…" she mused back at him. "Earlier you sounded a little sad… is everything alright?" She asked Lux nodded and Ahsoka gave him a look

"I just miss my mother is all…" he said and Ahsoka hugged him softly.

"I'm really sorry that she died." Ahsoka replied and the two stayed like that for a while before it started raining and they went back inside.

**Author's note: Please don't hate me. Like I said Lux is going to be important later on and in a sequel as well if you want that, please let me know alright.**


	36. You saw that too right!

**Chapter Thirty Six: You saw that too right?!**

**Author's note: Alright that I know of this is like the last of Lux for a while, but he will be back. Again let me know if you want a sequel and once I finish this one I will write it I promise. **

After the rescue of Dendup he made a speech and Ahsoka took the holo-disk to a square dropping it onto the ground as it went off. The king made a speech about how he wasn't their king at all but a servant of Onderon. He went on to speak and Ahsoka turned and left, she wasn't supposed to be seen and in that cloak she felt that she looked stupid. She climbed up onto a few rooftops getting to where Lux was waiting on a large flying creature. He helped to pull her up and grabbed her wrist putting it on his front and her other followed as she held on in the comforting position for them both. The pair flew back to the rebel base camp that was now outside the city. Lux jumped off and helped Ahsoka down and he was ecstatic, they had seen the people attack a few of the droids.

"The people are turning against the droids!" He exclaimed and soon another fight happened between Steela and Saw. Steela said they couldn't fight door to door because innocent people would die. Saw argued that this was war and Dendup agreed with Steela which was backed by Ahsoka.

"The more you draw the droids from the city to the highlands, the safer the people will be" Ahsoka stated firmly her arms crossed and the General said he was awaiting orders. The king told him that Steela was now the commanding general in charge. Ahsoka smiled softly, she would give the girl advice as she looked terrified. She watched as Steela gave an order and Lux went to talk but she had already left and he shook his head. Lux called over his flying thing and helped to lift Ahsoka onto it. Steela came over and kissed him making Ahsoka wear a goofy grin and look away. Was she jealous maybe not but she missed Anakin. For whatever reason, Lux was a comfort for her. If he found someone to make him happy then great, Ahsoka would support him no matter what. The male watched Steela fly off and looked at Ahsoka flabbergasted and she only laughed and helped to pull him up.

"You saw that too right?!" he asked as they took off and Ahsoka held on, Lux had the same piloting skills as Anakin which meant hold on for your life. She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder and he looked at her with that same expression he always seemed to have towards her.

"Yes I did lover boy!" she laughed "Remember you have to focus." She said softly as they made up the rear of their flying fleet. Lux looked back at her and smiled

"You know you were my first kiss right?" he said and Ahsoka's eyes widened slightly

"I do now… even if it was a bit against my will." She teased and he sighed. Ahsoka kissed his cheek quickly smirking as he blushed. Steela noticed but knew that's how their friendship was and flew a little closer to them. Ahsoka smiled at the other girl

"He just gets all the ladies doesn't he!" Ahsoka joked and Steela laughed

"Like a true politician!" Steela replied before going to the front and Lux blushed. They flew and then stopped and prepared as the droids were getting towards where they were. They assumed there had been a scout or something that alerted them but they were ready. Ahsoka was wondering if she could break that rule of not helping yet. Saw attacked first and it began the firing of both sides. Steela, Ahsoka, and Lux watched on one of the peaks waiting for their time to fight or in Ahsoka's case either defend, do nothing, or get her ass chewed out by the council later. Then the second group starter their attack. Steela, from the ridge, started going all sniper on their ass' to shoot them down. Ahsoka watched and looked around making sure they were alright for the moment and sighed

"Why commando droids… I hate commando droids…" Ahsoka sighed and Lux looked at her

"More than aqua droids?" he smirked and Ahsoka cursed

"Right now yes." She stated simply. And watched as the rebels took out the droids they cheered but it was short lived as 4 ships came at them, they were droids and Ahsoka cursed a few times. "Why do they make new weapons?! What the fuck was wrong with the old ones?!" She cursed and watched the new weapons take out one of the rebels on the flying creatures. After they found them they started shooting but it was no use

"Any ideas!" Steela asked and Ahsoka looked at her

"Hell yeah, run!" she exclaimed and the three of them ran from the crazy thing. They jumped onto their flying creatures Lux pulling Ahsoka up behind him and Steela grabbing onto the leg of her as they fled. They were being either shot down or taken out by commando droids as they had no choice but to flee. Ahsoka contacted Obi-wan and Anakin and was told that they couldn't do anything and to evacuate who they could. She cursed in annoyance, what was she to do? Disobey an order or do what was right. She watched them retreat and pulled Steela and Lux with her. This was horrible, they were dying and the Republic couldn't send help unless someone else ruled the planet, it was considered an internal affair.

Anakin was pissed they needed help and Ahsoka looked worried he could hear all the blasts going off around them. He and Obi-wan made a plan to find another party to get involved and the only person they could think of that had missiles was Hondo. Anakin was desperate to help them and flew to Florrum to ask Hondo of course if the Pirate said no he would make him say yes. After a little bit of talking Anakin got Hondo to ship the missiles, illegally of course, to where they were needed.

Ahsoka and Lux took care of the injured and found out how many they lost. Ahsoka took some time to pay her respects and Lux joined in along with Steela, Saw, Dendup, the General, and some other rebels. They then made a plan and Steela said to use their training. Saw instead of butting heads with his little sister he complimented her.

"Ahsoka please you have to help us!" Lux begged as Saw and the General left.

"I will defend you but I cannot fight this war for you, you know that." She looked at him and he opened his mouth to speak but only glared and stalked off. Ahsoka cursed and Steela laughed lightly

"We wouldn't have gotten this far without you Ahsoka…"

"I wish I could do more and who knows, my Master doesn't always follow the rules…" she smirked and heard a noise then saw a ship. She ran out with Steela as they saw the ship open and supplied being carried out. "Don't shoot!" Ahsoka ordered and ran to see Hondo and all of his pirates unloading boxes.

"Ah you're Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka wasn't it? He said I would find you here." Hondo said and Ahsoka sighed, what did Anakin do this time?

"What the hell do you want…" she sighed

"Don't be… what's the word he used…? Snippy! That's the word, don't be snippy my child, I bring a gift from Skywalker and Kenobi…" He said and proceeded to open boxes containing missiles. "Brand new and top of the line, very strong very expensive." Hondo said and Ahsoka didn't dare turn away from him

"Paid for?" she asked and he nodded

"Oh yes very handsomely also I was to deliver this, so old fashioned…" He handed Ahsoka a sealed letter and she looked at it strangely, she would read it later. Soon a shot was fired and Hondo looked to see commandos. "Oh would you look at the time, I have to go my work is done!" Hondo called and soon he left. They took out the patrol and Ahsoka smirked and shook her head.

"You know if he didn't just possibly save our ass' I would have kicked his." She stated and the other two looked at her. "He captured Obi-wan and Anakin once, and then the second time he was stealing from farmers, and now this…" she laughed "Does that make us even?" She asked and Lux laughed

"He owes you guys one." Lux told her and they loaded up with the rocket launchers. "Let's hope these work…" he said as they each carried a few.

"Only one way to find out." Ahsoka smirked and they started their new mission. They got down to Saw and the others walked with the launchers.

"We're target practice for them!" Saw said and Steela handed him one

"Thank the Jedi," she stated and Saw fired one hitting one of the ships sending it crashing to the ground and they cheered, Saw in turn laughed and smiled

"I love this!" He exclaimed and Ahsoka smiled. Soon Steela was told that they were attacking the next and were after the kind and the three went that way again. They started their attack Steela leading, she had flown off before Lux and Ahsoka did so she was ahead of them. She missed the first time but landed and hit the ship the second time. There were however two commando droids after the king and the few remaining rebels and she in turn went after them. Ahsoka and Lux landed and Ahsoka slashed at the droids, it was defense in her mind and that's how she would describe it. The others took out the ships and one went crashing towards Steela, she ducked with the king, and the ship started to skid along the ground knocking Ahsoka and Lux to the ground in the process. The rock Steela was on fell away and she pushed the king to safety and started hanging on for dear life. Lux ran trying to reach her and pull her up and Saw watched his little sister hanging there and went to try and help. Lux started to fall and Ahsoka pulled him up and then started to pull Steela up when the droid ship fired its last shot hitting Ahsoka in the arm making her lose her focus as she fell in pain. She fell back onto the ground as Lux shot the ship again and the Jedi gritted her teeth from the pain and then panicked. She stood up and looked around desperate, she had been centimeters from grabbing onto the other girl's hand she looked over the edge and her eyes watered. The pain in her shoulder was nothing to the pain she felt coming off of Lux in that moment and Ahsoka had no one to blame but herself. Lux dropped his blaster and sank to him knees and Ahsoka was too scared to turn and look at him but when she finally did he looked like he was about to cry at any moment. He was also angry and he had every right to be, he had every right to hate her, Ahsoka was pulling her up… if only she had been faster if only she had been stronger. Ahsoka pulled Lux up and they went down to the base. Once there Saw was holding his sister in his arms

"It's my fault, I shot that damn ship down… it went towards us…" he said his voice broken and Lux shook his head.

"It's not your fault; she knew what the risks were… we all knew what it would take…" Lux said and looked to see Ahsoka watching from the background. He gestured to her and she hesitantly walked over and knelt next to him. "Ahsoka it's not your fault either…" he said knowing she must had thought he was angry with her.

"I was so close to pulling her up…" Ahsoka whispered and Saw put a hand on her shoulder

"She knew that, and I don't blame you either, I blame the separatists." Saw assured her and Ahsoka's bottom lip quivered slightly and Lux put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Ahsoka hissed in pain as the adrenaline faded from her system. Lux looked at her and then her shoulder and moved his hand a little. The rest of the day Lux didn't move from her side as he cleaned and bandaged Ahsoka's shoulder, it wasn't too serious but it was enough to leave her arm immobile for a little while. Ahsoka hugged him and he returned it she felt him shutter in her embrace and she didn't let go.

A few days later Steela was given a burial with full honors and Anakin was there with Obi-wan as they watched Lux, Saw, and Ahsoka go up. Anakin didn't know Ahsoka had been hurt more than emotionally so seeing her shoulder all wrapped up was slightly shocking. Ahsoka and Lux talked and he put an arm around her, his hand on her good shoulder.

"It's alright Ahsoka, we freed Onderon and there was no way we could do it without you." He gave a soft smile and Ahsoka sighed

"But at what cost… you said once that many lived get caught between the Separatists and the Republic…"

"I did say that once, didn't I?" he said and Ahsoka looked at him and he was smirking or maybe smiling at her. "But after watching you, and the selflessness of the Jedi, the Republic is the right side to be on."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked and he looked at her

"Dendup has made me the senator of Onderon, I will follow in my mother's footsteps, I will bring Onderon back into the Republic." He explained and Ahsoka smiled they listened for a little while longer and then it was time for them to split up, but not just yet. Lux had to go to Coruscant so he was joining the Jedi for the ride. Lux continued to stick very close to Ahsoka's side and Anakin glared at him. Obi-wan stopped Anakin and gave him a look

"I know you have very strong feelings for her Anakin but will you relax, Ahsoka and Lux both suffered a loss and they need the comfort of someone who was there." Obi-wan stated and Anakin sighed

"I know but I don't know what you mean by feelings." Anakin said and Obi-wan rolled his eyes as the two went to the cockpit.

"I'm not an idiot Anakin; I've seen you kiss her on more than one occasion. I do know there is something going on." Obi-wan said and Anakin looked away. "Like I said on Mortis, your secret is safe with me, now let them rest." Obi-wan told him and they left the planet.

**Author's note: Well how was that eh? Hope you liked it, Obi-wan kinda already knew about them as I mentioned above on Mortis. So hm… I'm picturing the response Plo Koon or Shaak Ti would do… very interesting. Like I said I put little bits of Lux and Ahsoka cuteness because he is going to play a role later on and if you wish to see a sequel he will be in that too. **


	37. I think he holds the record

**Chapter Thirty Seven: I think he holds the record**

**Author's note: Alright the wonderful world of The Gathering. It's a cute episode ok! Again vote yes or no on a sequel. Also there are a total of 4 episodes spanning this little arc but I am going to do one per chapter because again it's easier for me to write and then there's a lot with Artoo going on that mission. Except for this one because otherwise that is just far too short**

Ahsoka was giving the task of escorting a class of younglings to Ilum so they could get their light saber crystals and in turn make their light sabers. Ahsoka's shoulder had healed but she was still in the process of getting all of its movement back so this was the perfect thing for her to do. Ahsoka learned the names and had even met a few of them before. There was Petro (Human), Katooni (Tholothian), Byph (Ithorian), Ganodi (Rodian), Zatt (Nautolan), and Gungi (Wookiee). She told them that they were the top of their class and that they were going to start the Gathering. Gungi said something and Petro stepped forward.

"What is the gathering Padawan Tano?" Petro asked she was pretty much, in charge of these 6 younglings. Ahsoka stated their names as they watched her

"The time has come for you to build your own light sabers." She stated and they cheered she smiled she remembered when she had made her own weapon and then when she made her matching second one. She had two crystals when she was little stating that she wanted to make another at one point. Ahsoka did warn them that it wasn't going to be easy. The group went to Ilum and everyone, but Gungi wore a coat. Ahsoka actually liked her coat when it was freezing like this. Artoo stayed with the ship and they continued their trek for a little while. They got to what looked like a cliff wall and Ahsoka knelt onto the ground and dusted some snow aside.

"It's a dead end!" Petro called Ahsoka only smirked at them before backing up and looking at them. She told them to use the force to enter and they had to do it together. They did and the ancient complex door opened for them. They went in to meet with Master Yoda who would be helping them on their journey. Ahsoka stood by Yoda's side as he spoke. He told them how a Jedi is the force made into something physical. After Yoda did some badass stuff that only Yoda could do the door to the cave was opened.

"Remember once you find your crystal do not stay in the cave, when the sun sets the door will freeze again."

"How long will we be in there?"

"One rotation," she stated "There won't be anything anyone can do." She said and went on to tell them that they would know which one would be theirs. Ahsoka and Yoda couldn't go into the cave themselves and waited outside

"If remember correctly I do, got caught you almost did." Yoda then laughed as he and Ahsoka sat and waited for the younglings to come out.

"I found my crystal and then another called to me right as I was leaving, it happens." She shrugged smiling softly. "I had always wanted two light sabers and knew that someday I would make another."

"Lost or broken how many have you?" Yoda teased and Ahsoka laughed

"None actually, Master Skywalker on the other hand, I think he holds the record for most broken light sabers." She laughed and Yoda nodded

"Broken or destroyed several he has, hopefully no more he ruins." Yoda said and the two waited still. Yoda and Ahsoka mused on when Ahsoka had been in Yoda's classes and everything that had happened what seemed like so long ago. Petro came out and both Ahsoka and Yoda knew right away he hadn't done it right. He showed them and the crystal melted into water

"You were in such a rush to be the first one out that you didn't look hard enough" Ahsoka said and Petro looked at the door

"But it's already half closed."

"Then you better hurry." Ahsoka told him and the boy ran back into the cave.

"One in every group there is." Yoda said and they went back to waiting. Ahsoka looked up as Gungi came out but Petro and Katooni were still in the cave. Ahsoka watched the door closing and it was even further then when Ahsoka had almost gotten trapped Katooni ran out and she was worried about Petro but Ahsoka smirked softly. The two Jedi knew Petro would be fine and sure enough moments later he came busting out of the ice sliding on the ground with crystal in hand.

"How did he break the ice?" Ganodi asked and Ahsoka smiled

"Only water made solid the door is, break it one can if their will is strong enough." Yoda stated and then laughed Ahsoka laughed lightly remembering the look on her face when she was told the ice could be broken. Yoda then explained that they all learned a lesson based on their previous fears or weaknesses.

Ahsoka and the younglings started the trip back to the Temple. She smirked softly as Petro demonstrated a move against the practice target, the one she remembered so well. Ahsoka had them gather around and put their crystals on the table. She introduced them to a droid by the name of Huyang. He proceeded to explain the styles of light sabers and the use of them. He also explained that he had a record of every light saber ever created. Ahsoka looked at the holo disk that showed the different styles and smiled as both of hers were up there. Huyang went to Gungi and the Wookiee said he felt his light saber should be made of wood. After some fumbling around in many drawers he brought out one with all the right parts. That got the others respect quickly and he continued with each of them as Ahsoka smiled softly and watched them before getting a call from Artoo as he spotted a ship. Ahsoka walked around as they each started to make their weapons Petro was first, no surprise there. He then said he would challenge Obi-wan to a duel and kill Grievous. Ahsoka laughed along with the others and looked at the boy. Huyang went up to him and looked at the light saber and back at the boy.

"The only person you will kill is yourself, you put this" he pointed to an important part "backwards, if you light this all that will be left of you and this weapon will be the crystal." He said and Ahsoka helped the two girls Katooni was getting it when she ship rocked and Ahsoka went to the bridge telling them to stay there. When she got there Artoo said they were being attacked and Ahsoka looked at the ship.

"Fuck this guy!" she cursed knowing it was Hondo's ship. "What the hell does this ass want now?!" she called as the ship was hit. Ahsoka went back to the younglings telling Artoo to get them out of there. The ship was dragged to Hondo's and they started to board. Ahsoka ran and got the younglings along with the droid into the ventilation systems. Ahsoka cursed again it was her job to keep them safe and of course nothing was ever safe when Hondo was involved. Ahsoka then explained who would go where and who would do what. She stated as if it were common, that when she ruptured to docking tube all the pirates would be sucked off the ship. Ahsoka told them that they cannot leave the cargo hold or the cockpit; under any circumstances were they to engage the pirates. They had to stay hidden at all costs and after getting a nod or approval Ahsoka had the two teams go where they needed to.

Ahsoka let out yet another curse as there was smoke in the ventilation system. Damn Hondo… she only hoped that everyone was getting where they needed to be. Ahsoka made her way to the power room only to find out that the team traveling with the Professor Droid wasn't in the hold. Ahsoka sighed, oh well she could use a little action. Ahsoka got there just in time and pushed a bunch of pirates back with the force and went to stand in front of Hondo. She decided words first and if that didn't work then she would kick his ass.

"You do know the Jedi will not take kindly to this attack don't you?" She looked at him then the younglings and gave a look before looking back to Hondo.

"Ahsoka, how wonderful to see you again, tell me how will they know that it was me who attacked you?" Hondo asked

"You seem less hospitable then our last meeting…" She stated and Hondo looked at her

"My mood is based on profit and today I'm in the mood for crystals." He explained and Ahsoka looked at him and engaged him in a fight as Huyang got the younglings out and into the hold. Ahsoka was contacted by Zatt who told her they were in the hold and Ahsoka ordered him to move the ship away saying she would be fine. She had almost been sucked into space before but now she was ready and not handcuffed. As the door opened the other were sucked out and Hondo looked at her like she had gone mad.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed and Ahsoka glared

"Getting you the hell off my ship!" she said and used the force to get him off however she ended up missing a pirate after she gave the order to make the jump to hyper space and was sucked into Hondo's ship. She got captured and continued to let a multitude of curses out at the pirates. Of all the people why Hondo? She wished her Master was with her right now.

"You have cost me a lot to day child, and for that" he paused as she was kicked down to her knees then wacked hard with the end of a blaster in her Lekku knocking her out. "I will turn you into profit, goodnight young one."

**Author's note: Leaving is on a cliff hanger because I wanted to! New chapter tomorrow and remember to vote yes or no for a sequel. **


	38. Next time don't

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Next time don't **

**Author's note: alright where we left off Ahsoka got captured by Hondo and now what shall happen, besides Ahsoka showing them her temper of course. Keep voting for a sequel or not. **

Ahsoka cursed and knew that once Anakin found out about this he was going to want and kick the pirate's ass more then she would. She was being held in the classic restraining system that held her above the ground. Ahsoka could only hope that the younglings were either making their light sabers, getting rescued, or making their light sabers while they were waiting to get rescued. She really hoped they didn't do anything stupid and by 'they' she mostly meant Petro. She was put on display as Hondo's prize for the time being.

"Listen Sleemo, you should let me go." She stated trying to not piss him off

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked looking at her

"If you don't let me go you will have wished you were born a protocol droid." She hissed at him and he only laughed.

"Well young lady, you are in no place to make such demands" Hondo said and held a glass towards her face she didn't so much as look at it, based off of her Master's stories, their 'pirate brew' was really strong. She also knew he was an ass and would have taunted her.

"Asshole…" she cursed and he looked back at her

"Such a fowl mouth for such a pretty face." He smirked and she only glared.

"You better hope my Master doesn't find out you're keeping me here." She smirked and he sighed softly

"And why might I ask is that?" Hondo said Skywalker wasn't a fear of his.

"He is very protective of his Padawan… if he were to find out you kidnapped me and were holding me here, he knows where you live." Hodo waved it aside how could Skywalker find out anyway.

Ahsoka cursed as she felt the younglings enter the atmosphere. Did they every listen… did Petro every listed. Ahsoka smirked softly, Petro was a lot like Anakin in the way he pretty much broke every rule and went against most orders. Ahsoka watched as Hondo looked at her

"You know that the Republic won't pay a ransom for me and the Separatists cannot be trusted how do you plan to make a profit?" she asked as he walked around her

"Yes I know this my dear, trust me, the Separatists are no friends of mine. I still don't know why Dooku hold such a grudge against me since our little hostage thing that happened." Hondo rolled his eyes "Truth is I have my sights set on a more notorious criminal, he will pay handsomely for a Jedi, a female Jedi at that." Hondo said and Ahsoka hid any sort of fear from the way he said the last part surely he didn't mean what she was thinking right?

"You don't scare me Hondo," Ahsoka stated simply and the other kind of laughed Hondo looked at her again.

"Oh and they don't care if you're dead or alive, I mean I prefer alive, less messy." He paused "Though I find my mood so changeable these days." He stated and Ahsoka gave him a look that was a mix between a glare and a look that said 'don't even try'.

The younglings found a traveling circus and after showing a few tricks went with them to Hondo's stronghold. They saw a Togruta woman on board and Petro wondered if Ahsoka would look like her or more like Shaak Ti when she got older. They got to Hondo's stronghold and put on some costumes to hide their features, they only hoped Ahsoka wouldn't want to smack them or something when they found her. Hondo talked and Petro noticed that he had Ahsoka's light sabers. Soon they saw her as she was pushed towards him, she looked slightly beaten and a little bruised.

Ahsoka watched them come out and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit…" she said to herself and wished they had just stayed away from here. However, Hondo liked the "kiddie act". Ahsoka sighed he was either really drunk or found it to be the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life. She would admit they were pretty good all things considered. She watched Zatt pull Hondo out and he was really drunk. He and all the others were laughing like there was no tomorrow and Ahsoka watch Katooni get her light sabers back from the laughing and drunken pirate. The girl then proceeded to go to Ahsoka as she sat on the ground.

"You guys shouldn't be here." She said and Katooni looked at her smiling behind the mask

"Don't worry we have a plan…" she looked towards Byph as he stood on the top of the ship ready to jump. "I think," she added and they watched slightly in horror. He launched Hondo into the air and then the pirate crashed making a distraction so Katooni could free Ahsoka. However as the group fled they were caught and had to stop to defend themselves. The traveling circus ship took off and Ahsoka got the kids onto the speeder. They made their escape and Ahsoka sighed softly.

"Next time I'm captured by anyone and you want to rescue me…" Ahsoka shook her head "Next time just don't!" She said they could have gotten killed and it would be her fault. At least she wasn't going to be sold to some criminal that like Jedi in which their vital signs didn't matter.

"Having said that, thank you, you were very brave." She said and Katooni handed Ahsoka some water which she drank.

"But we disobeyed you…" Petro said and Ahsoka laughed

"My Master has taught me that sometimes you need to bend the rules." She said and they got towards the ship as they prepared to take off. Ahsoka rested a little well aware of the little ones that were running around the ship. Katooni had helped to clean Ahsoka off a little and make sure there wasn't any major damage done to her.

**Author's Note: Again I'm sorry for all the short chapters but like I've been saying it's all I can do. Thank you so much for your support. **


	39. Rescuing vs High Jacking

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Rescuing vs. High Jacking**

**Author's note: Alright another chapter coming right up and I do continue to apologize for their shortness. Anyway continue your vote's one the sequel. Thank you for reading it means a lot. **

The pirates started to gain on the Jedi group as Ahsoka tried to avoid them as best as she could as they all got below. Petro contacted the ship and finally got Ganodi. Ahsoka then told the delighted girl that they were going to need an evacuation and sent her some coordinates to there they were. The ship flew over them and then around and started coming back towards them. Ahsoka ordered them to get up top but stay down.

"It will have to do." She said referring to the mask on the steering wheel to keep it steady while they boarded their getaway craft. One of them got on while Ahsoka defended them and they were hit making the ship swerve away from the ship.

"Damn it, the steering must have come loose!" She stated and Petro dove under to get it back on track. However they were coming near a cliff so he had no choice but to turn sharply to avoid it leaving two of the younglings hanging onto Ganodi for dear life. Ahsoka up top cursed hoping they didn't fall to their deaths; she didn't need another one of those plaguing her mind. As the ship came back and they started to form a living chain the pirates shot at one of their engines. Ahsoka knew the ship was going to explode and ordered Artoo to get out of there, if she lost him Anakin would be pretty pissed. They had no choice they all landed on the speeder Huyang and Artoo as well. The ship crashed and then the speeder did. Ahsoka was thrown about and sat up slowly. She had to find them and get out of there now. However it was too late, her head was scrambled and the pirates got them, again. Ahsoka let out a string of curses at them but she couldn't fight not only did they had her weapons but she couldn't endanger the younglings. They were all cuffed and Ahsoka sat there and glared the whole time they were taken back to Hondo's base. However they stopped once they noticed that there was a Separatist invasion going on. They noticed Grievous and Ahsoka sighed

"This is just getting better and better." She mumbled and they were taken from the speeder as their pirate friends discussed their options. "Grievous controls the planet and the system, which means Master Kenobi must have been overrun. We have a common enemy…" she reasoned and looked at one of them. "You have to have another ship somewhere, you are pirates…" she stated and he snorted.

"Hondo has his own fleet but only he knows where they are."

"Well then we will just have to rescue him." She stated "I know Grievous and I know droids, with my held you stand a chance." She said and they took off the Jedi's cuffs. They then had Artoo distract the droids with the tank while they snuck into the base. They snuck through unseen and Ahsoka killed the droids standing guard outside Hondo's cell. She walked in both light sabers active and looked at him

"Jedi, and here I thought you made your escape" Hondo stated in that energy field.

"No there were complications." She stated she was going to get what she wanted one way or another. "Now we have to put our differences aside and be friend or else we are all going to die here." She said firmly

"How very diplomatic," he laughed once and looked at her. "I know you did not come to rescue me out of… how do you say it? Out of the goodness of your heart," He stated "You need something from me," he said and Ahsoka watched Katooni step forward

"A ship if you're looking for all the details." She said

"Ah yes a ship, but where would we find one of those?" Hondo mused softly this was a head butting match with both sides having something the other needed. "My new friend Grievous has destroyed all my ships." He stated and Petro looked at him

"We know you have a whole pirate fleet," he countered

"And one of my old friends apparently has been talking too much!" Hondo snapped "What does it matter, Grievous' army is way too big we wouldn't make it to them."

"Don't give up we can fight!" Petro exclaimed and Huyang backed them up

"Well then show me, show me your weapons tiny Jedi. Show me you are ready to fight." He said and looked at Katooni as she didn't turn hers on. "And you child, where is your saber?" he asked and she pulled out a pile of parts

"It's not finished yet…" she said softly and Huyang told her that she had to believe in the part that would create her weapon.

"Oh yes I was just going to say that, finish it now child!" Hondo exclaimed "This is worth the price of a ship, to see the construction of a Jedi's light saber is priceless…" he marveled "Finish it and together we can defeat Grievous." Hondo urged the young girl sat on the ground and started to concentrate on the pieces and put it all together before lighting up the blue blade and cutting Hondo free. "Truly amazing," the pirate mused, the younglings formed together and cheered while Ahsoka talked to Hondo.

"So why the big show, you know you didn't really have a choice, we have to work together." She stated and Hondo shook his head

"Simple, you know what we are about to attempt is very dangerous. I may be a pirate but I do not like taking children into battle." Hondo said as he started walking out of the cell

"That didn't seem to bother you one damn bit when you attacked us." Ahsoka stated and Hondo laughed

"Well today is a new day and lucky for you, today I like children" Hondo said and Ahsoka rolled her eyes as they got the rest of Hondo's men out of their cells. They all got ready and then attacked Ahsoka put her tiredness aside and focused on attacking the droids, they needed to get out of here and there were 6 children in a battle against hundreds and hundreds of droids. They did very well and either got to some speeders of a tank and took off Ahsoka knew grievous would follow and she was ready to at least hold him off for a while. Sure enough he did with a few commando droids on their own speeders. One of Hondo's speeders got shot down but they had to keep going. They accidently went two different ways and Katooni was with Hondo.

Katooni argued that they couldn't leave the others and she said that Ahsoka had trusted him and that they had all trusted them. Hondo uttered a soft curse; turns out he had a soft spot for kids after all. He agreed to get the others. Hondo swore he had some new rules, no working with Jedi or children ever again.

Ahsoka engaged Grievous and Artoo shook the tank in an attempt to shake the droid off only to crash it in the process. Ahsoka sighed softly there was no doubt that Artoo was Anakin's droid. They all got their bearings back and Grievous came towards them crawling like a spider and Ahsoka pushed the younglings behind her and they turned on their weapons. There was no was a Padawan and 5 younglings were going to take down Grievous. Just as it looked like he would attack a ship came over the cliff and Katooni yelled for them to get on. Ahsoka didn't take her eyes off of Grievous.

"Run, all of you run!" she barked and they did as she asked along with Artoo and Huyang. Ahsoka engaged Grievous again and he used 4 light sabers to attack her. Ahsoka dodged and attacked over and over and then pushed him back with the force kicking up some dust in the process the mutant droid came after her again and flipped her over making Ahsoka let out a moan of pain. Grievous attacked and she defended and after a little while finally made the jump onto the ship and they went to the bridge.

"You will never defeat me!" Grievous yelled and Hondo from the cockpit smirked

"I wouldn't be so sure," he said and started to blast him however Separatist enforcements showed up and they left. They went to where Kenobi was and Hondo started trying to make a deal for a price while Ahsoka looked after the younglings.

"I will tell you Kenobi staging a rescue is not a cheap process!" Hondo exclaimed

"You mean you were staging a rescue and not high jacking a Republic ship?" Obi-wan asked referring to the first attack he had waged against them.

"Thank you, it is such a thankless task, I am off Kenobi I will send you my bill!" Hondo called and Obi-wan shook his head softly. "Ahsoka it's good to see you are all safe, if not Anakin might have killed me…" Obi-wan joked and Ahsoka laughed. They put their light sabers in a circle and smiled.

Soon they went back to Coruscant and back to the Temple. Ahsoka met up with Anakin and she told him what had happened. As she expected he wanted to kill Hondo but she told them that they were even. Anakin helped Ahsoka to wash up after all she was rather tired. He then took a quick shower and they climbed into one of her beds and cuddled together.

"I'm glad to see you are safe Ahsoka." Anakin whispered softly and Ahsoka looked at him before kissing him gently. "How's your shoulder doing?" He asked and Ahsoka showed him the now healed area.

"Doesn't hurt anymore, I guess I just needed a good fight." She mused and Anakin kissed her

"I promise there will be one very soon." Anakin stated and held her closer. He was happy to know she was alright, when they didn't report back he grew very worried. He couldn't help but be protective of her he did love her after all.

**Author's note: see cuteness at the end, anyway another chapter for your enjoyment. Thank you so much for reading.**


	40. Attacks from within

**Chapter Forty: Attacks from within**

**Author's note: Holy shit! I'm on the last 4 episodes! How did this happen? This part is going to be 2 chapters. Then after I have my idea to put into action and then some of my own ideas until I get to the end of my story and everything that will go on with that. **

After Onderon, Anakin was very protective of her. Whenever he possibly could he would show her his affection in a small way or a big way. Ahsoka in turn did not object to it at all, the time in the little world that they created was peaceful. It was good for them both in the time of war, did they both wish things were different, of course. However this was a war zone after all and they both knew very well that their focus had to be on that and then their relationship. The pair had just woken up knowing that soon they would be on a planet as the ship came out of hyperspace and would soon be headed to a battle on Cato Neimoidia. Ahsoka's head was on his bare chest after the previous night's activities. It was arm in the little bed and neither wanted to get up until they had too. The door to their quarters was locked, as it always seemed to be as if they could shut out the rest of the world just with a simple lock. There was an alarm which meant a half hour until everyone needed to be at their battle stations. Ahsoka and Anakin got up showered together quickly and got dressed. The pair was soon at the landing bay getting into their newly arrived fighters and doing the checks. Soon they were off flying about and ready to get this over with.

"Ahsoka punch a hole for the gunships to get through." He said looking at the droid ships coming at them.

"I know the drill Master," she replied, she would have been less formal had the clones not been on the same line at the pair of Jedi lovers. They started their attack and Ahsoka looked at her scanners

"Look out incoming missiles." She said and moved far out of the way while Anakin moved a little.

"No problem…" he said but the missile exploded and buzz droids covered his fighter. "Slight problem…" He corrected himself and couldn't even see. "Ahsoka I got buzz droids, how bad did you get hit?" He asked and waited for her reply.

"I'm all clear…" she stated and he could practically hear her smirk.

"What?" he laughed "You always have it easy Snips," he said and watched as Anakin and Artoo got the droids off.

"Looks like you're clear." She called and he looked over in her direction and smirked.

"Just keep watching and learning Padawan." He said and then saw something drilling into his cockpit.

"Anakin what's wrong… you're trailing smoke" Ahsoka asked as she saw something that shouldn't have been there.

"Oh nothing…" he lied "Just a slight malfunction." He said and then was hit by something that knocked him out. Ahsoka grew worried.

"Artoo what the hell is going on…" she asked when she didn't get a response from him. Artoo told her what was happening. "What unconscious fly him back to the cruiser!" She ordered and got ready to turn around Artoo gave a reply and Ahsoka flew next to him. "What do you mean there's something wrong with the engines… tip your wing I'll see how bad it is." She stated and Artoo did just that to reveal the entire underside of the ship to be covered in buzz droids. "Oh that's not good…" Ahsoka said and made a new plan. She looked around and noticed a cliff.

"Artoo land the ship on that cliff," she said and heard his response "I don't care if the landing zone is too short, just do it!" she ordered and looked to her own droid. "R7 take over the ship I'm going after Anakin, someone has to save his skin." She stated and opened her cockpit and after Anakin's fighter skidded on the ground Ahsoka jumped onto it but open his cockpit with her light saber and yanked him out using the force to help her as she and him fell roughly onto the cliff. Ahsoka looked around but didn't see Artoo and cursed. A few moments later he appeared and she sighed in relief. She rolled her eyes as he said something and turned to Anakin.

"How are you feeling…" she asked softly and he sat up coughed a few times and looked at her.

"Alright what did I miss?" he asked and Ahsoka smiled softly

"Oh not much…" she stated and he finally got it.

"Wait, wasn't I flying, where's my fighter, how the hell did I get here?!" he exclaimed and Ahsoka smirked

"Fighter crashed, I saved the day, you're welcome." She smirked and kissed him softly before standing up Anakin laughed and called Rex saying they needed help. As they were getting picked up Master Yoda came into a transmission telling them the Temple had been bombed and they were needed to find who did it. Anakin was very upset back stabbing always got to him and Ahsoka looked at him.

"Who could bomb the Jedi Temple…?" Ahsoka asked softly but he didn't answer right away only turned around the ride back to the temple was very tense and very quiet. When they got there Anakin pulled Ahsoka along to the Council chambers. They were told that it was possible a Jedi could have done this and if that was the case the individual had gone to the dark side. Ahsoka was shocked… beyond shocked really.

"I can't believe a Jedi would attack a place this sacred…" she stammered her eyes wide, Anakin didn't look at her. Windu then told them that they were to find the bomber because they were not there when it happened and no one else could be trusted to do such a thing. Yoda warned them to be careful of the attacker and the pair was determined. They went to the site of the incident and Ahsoka shook slightly seeing this done to her home… this was where she was raised where she learned to speak, fight, and use the force. Anakin put a comforting arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They were greeted by a droid and after a little spat between the droid and Anakin the droid agreed to take Ahsoka with him to interview the witnesses. Ahsoka turned and looked around the room seeing a few bodies, that wasn't anything new for her but in this place… she froze and it took Anakin pushing his way into her mind for her to relax again.

"_It will be alright Snips…"_ he said in their link.

"_I know it's just different…"_ she replied and walked off with the droid.

Ahsoka and the droid conducted their interviews and Ahsoka chose her questions and her answers carefully. They got a lead on a maintenance worker that could have been responsible. Ahsoka saw Anakin and gave him the information they had gotten and Anakin left.

When he walked outside he was people protesting, family and friends of those who had died or been injured. The rumor of a Jedi being behind the attack had spread. People were starting to get more and more upset by it. Anakin met and found the man's wife and talked to her about her husband.

"Do you think he could do something like this…?" Anakin asked and the woman snapped at him

"He passed all your tests to work here! He dedicated his life to serving the Jedi it was his dream!" she said and Anakin looked at her

"I had to ask…" he stated sympathetic.

"Please just find my husband…" she said and Anakin looked down. The idea of Ahsoka being lost and no one having any idea where she was, hit home… What if Anakin was missing and thought to be a bomber how would Ahsoka react. He didn't want to think about it just find out who did this and comfort his lover. Anakin went back to Ahsoka who was going over a hologram generated diagram of the blast. They found out where the bomb had been.

"So you think whoever did this, triggered a gunship to explode…" Anakin asked walking next to her and Ahsoka nodded softly

"We think so we are getting to know that for sure now. Maybe he planned to do this all along and kept quiet…" she said and Anakin looked at her

"Or…" he didn't want to say it and Ahsoka cringed

"It really was a Jedi…" she said and Russo, their droid told them that there were Nano-droids on a few pieces and that they shouldn't be there. Ahsoka and Anakin left to see how Jackar might have gotten a hold of the droids. When they were out of everyone's sight, Anakin kissed her quickly before they had to continue on. Ahsoka and Anakin got Jackar's file and it didn't look good.

"He oversees all the gunship weapons and his specialty is Nano weaponry…" Anakin said and Ahsoka gave a soft glare

"We have got to find him…" she said softly and Russo told them he hadn't found him and that he would send his droids to search the Temple in case he was still there. Anakin and Ahsoka had to report to the council they were told that the senate was going to hold a meeting to see if they should take over the investigation. Ahsoka glared the thought of Lux protesting to overtake something she was trying to solve angered her a bit. She may need to have a talk with Mr. Bonteri. Russo told Anakin that he found Jackar and they soon left to talk to him.

When they arrived they were told that the only thing that remained of Jackar was his hand and that he was not just close to the bomb he was the bomb. Anakin looked at Ahsoka and his heart dropped. What if that was him… what would Ahsoka do? Where would she go, would she get reassigned or fall to the dark side. The very thought of it made him sick, he so badly wanted to make sure that no matter what she would be safe and taken care of by people he could trust. Jedi don't have wills but all of this, made Anakin think that they should. Of course Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments either… They found out that the Nano droids were in his blood stream and Anakin groaned

"This keeps getting better and better." Anakin sighed and left with Ahsoka to Jackar's home to search for why this was all happening. Their search took them to a pretty rundown place when no one answered the door Anakin used the force to pick the lock and they searched for the Nano droids. "Be careful I don't want to set off another bomb… or have you be anywhere near it." He stated and looked for Jackar's wife. Ahsoka got closer until the sensors went off and she called for Anakin who was there pulling her back a second later. If something was going to blow up he wanted to get as far away as possible from it. She told him that the Nano droids were in the food and Jackar's wife showed up surprised as to why they were in her home. Anakin said they needed to bring her back to the Temple and as they walked out she tried to escape and the Jedi went after her.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran after Letta and Anakin ordered Ahsoka to take the high road which made her jump and flip to get towards the woman. When they caught her she gave up something they hadn't said. She said he was dead but the Jedi never mentioned it and Anakin was angered. She admitted to feeding Jackar the Nano droids and Anakin was pissed.

"You set up your own husband to die…" Ahsoka snapped glaring "You do not betray or kill the people you love!" she said it went against everything she was raised on. After they got back to the Temple and gave their report Russo told them that there were no other Nano droids and that, based on security footage, he acted alone.

After they were dismissed Ahsoka and Anakin talked about how they would feel had a Jedi been behind this. Ahsoka and Anakin then went to their quarters and he simply held her.

"There will always be good Jedi who will fight for what's right Ahsoka, remember that…" he said and she only nodded from within his embrace. That night they simply laid there, as they were, it was simple but very loving. That night Anakin woke up after a troubling dream he looked to make sure Ahsoka was still next to him and she was, curled up in his side sleeping peacefully.

"Only a dream…" he mumbled to himself and went over the events in his head again.

Ahsoka was screaming at him, she was calling him a monster, screaming about how he could do this… but do what, he did not know. She didn't fight him only cried and then things were blurry and the next clear images were of Ahsoka on the ground gasping to breathe looking at him with so much pain and betrayal he didn't know what to think of it.

The next day Yoda gave a speech for all of the Jedi that died in the attack. Ahsoka stood next to Anakin and on her other side was Barriss. Everyone seemed to be there: Lux, Captain Tarkin, even the Chancellor. She spoke softly to Barriss during it all and found that she had been close to one of them. Ahsoka felt horrible, it didn't matter how many times they caught whoever did this these were Jedi killed in the place most considered their home. After Ahsoka, Anakin, Captain Tarkin, and Barriss left. Ahsoka was told that Letta was moved and that the senate took over Anakin defended "Admiral" Tarkin and Ahsoka only grumbled a response. Barriss said something and looked very nervous or anxious and Ahsoka looked at her, it was understandable, this whole thing shook them all up a lot. Ahsoka and Tarkin got into a bit of a fight and Anakin could only sigh and watch, those two would never get along. Barriss didn't know and only watched the exchange looking at Anakin for an answer and Anakin only gave her a look that said 'there is nothing we can do and should not get involved' of course should Ahsoka make a move to punch him or something again Anakin would have to act. Once he left Ahsoka cursed at the closed lift doors in Togruti making Anakin smirk. Barriss dismissed herself and Anakin urged her to follow.

"She's your friend, she needs you right now…" he said and Ahsoka nodded before going to catch up to the other girl. The two talked as they walked Ahsoka giving words of comfort and or advice on things. Barriss gave her a soft smile and Ahsoka's comlink went off. She cursed before answering.

"Yes Master?" she asked

"We are needed in the war room now." It was a simple command and Ahsoka ended the transmission. She turned and looked at Barriss giving her a hug.

"This woman will pay for what she had done…" Ahsoka assured her and Barriss said that she shouldn't keep her Master waiting. Ahsoka in turn nodded and ran off

As they watched Obi-wan give a briefing about the Separatists, Tarkin jumped in and said that Ahsoka was wanted by Letta.

"Why does she want Ahsoka?" Anakin asked the idea of Ahsoka being near the woman who killed several Jedi was unnerving.

"I'm not sure but Commander Tano is the only person she will speak to." Tarkin explained and Ahsoka said she would report back with whatever it was that she found. She bowed and then left Anakin watching her leave, still so young, but so mature at the same time.

Ahsoka got to the prison and talked to a clone who thanked her for catching the woman. She was scanned before being told to leave her weapons and her comlink in the front and was then taken to see Letta.

"What do you want…" she asked and the woman looked at her

"I was told if I ever needed help you were the Jedi to contact…" Ahsoka was slightly confused but told the clones to leave the cell and the door shut. "It was not my idea to feed Jackar the Nano droids, I loved him…" she looked at Ahsoka who could see the truth in her eyes. "A Jedi showed me how to make the bomb…" she admitted and went onto explain it all to Ahsoka.

"I need a name." Ahsoka commanded and the woman looked scared

"If you protect me I will give you anything that you want."

"You need to tell me…" Ahsoka said her voice softening. The woman looked at her and started to say it when she was force chocked Ahsoka panicked and when the clones arrived she was dead. Because it looked like she had done it, Ahsoka was arrested. She sent a desperate plea out to Anakin hoping he got it. She didn't kill the woman but this corrupt Jedi did and now Ahsoka was to blame for it. She didn't fight back; she didn't do this so she might as well just go along with whatever was happening. She was put in a cell and later Tarkin came in almost smirking at her position. She bit her tongue; anything she said would only make things worse. She tried to say she was innocent but he only showed her a recording of what happened, there was no sound on it and it looked like Ahsoka was the one killing her.

"It wasn't me!" Ahsoka stammered as he got in her face making her nervous. He continued to blame her and she sent out more desperate messages to Anakin asking for his help.

Anakin was at the gates and was pissed he continued to ask the clone, nicely, to let him in

"General Skywalker, Admiral Tarkin ordered that no one be allowed in there." The clone said and Anakin clenched his flesh fist making his muscles protest

"I don't give a shit what she's accused of, let me in" his voice was threatening and two clones came towards him with electro staffs. Anakin pushed them away and then left, he wanted to get to her, and he had to get to her. She was scared and now he was starting to see what Ahsoka hated Tarkin so much.

Ahsoka in turn did the only thing she could really think of, she slept trying to rest trying to get everything in her head straight. When she woke up she splashed some water on her face before noticing a pass key. She smiled softly looking at it.

"Anakin, thank you…" she whispered and opened the door. When she walked out she ran to the front and skidded to a stop, there were clones hurt on the floor. "This doesn't look good…" she said softly and saw her light sabers on the ground and her comlink which was beeping. "Anakin, this isn't your doing…" she said, this wasn't like him… he would have gotten her out himself… She answered it but didn't get a reply only static and a clone came out she looked scared out of her mind.

"I didn't do it!" she yelled but he hit the alarm and she started running, she was in a panic and wasn't thinking right. This was not her Master's doing… she continued to run going through the doors that were slowly starting to close all around her, she had to get the hell out of there. She continued running and saw three clones dead with light saber slashes. She cursed and froze she was being framed and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to make anyone think otherwise.

Ahsoka didn't know that Anakin and Rex had come to hopefully rescue her.

"Delay that order!" Anakin yelled and the man said she had killed some men already.

"I know Commander Tano," Rex started "After every battle when a clone dies she pays her respects, why would she kill one…" Rex stated "She would never do something like this!" Rex defended and the other clone looked at him

"Well then who the hell did?!" he asked and Anakin ordered them to be quiet.

"Ahsoka, it's me Anakin…" he said so that she could hear through the vent systems, she was scared, on the verge of a breakdown even.

"You can't help me…" she said panting "Someone is setting me up…"

"I know that Ahsoka, I believe you." Anakin said desperate.

"I know that, but no one else will…" she said her voice struggling not to crack and she continued to run. She felt Anakin's heart all but break she didn't want to run away she wanted to run to him to jump into his arms and just let it all out. She wanted to feel safe again, she wanted to forget all of this, and she wanted to forget it now.

Anakin cursed and ordered them to find her, he needed to see her, and he needed to tell her it would be alright.

Ahsoka had gotten out of the building but they were on her ass. She was doing everything she could to not break down. To not mess up any more then she already had. She blocked Anakin out as he tried time and time again to get in. She couldn't let him in, not now, it would break her. He had a way of doing that, turning her to a pile of mush, he knew what to say and how to say it to make her feel anything he wanted her to. As she ran to a large pipe the gained a little and fired she noticed they were now trying to stun her and not kill her, it was reassuring but not by much as she continued to run for her life. Gunships started to close in and it was beginning to get harder for her to dodge the stun attacks.

Anakin watched as she was boxed in, only one light saber in her hand or on her person. He watched as she looked around and then at him, the pain in her eyes was enough to make him break right there. Enough to make him forget all about their secret attachment, enough to show whoever wanted to see just how much he loved her, and enough to face whatever would happen after. The look she gave him before she jumped said nothing but 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you…' she then cut a hole into the pipe and jumped in.

Ahsoka didn't want to think about what she was running in at the moment; she only knew that she needed to. She tripped falling into the water before getting up and running again. She was crying silently blinking a lot to get rid of the tears welling up in her eyes.

Anakin was desperately trying to follow her using the force to sense her and help guide him towards her. He found her standing at the edge of the pipe and he wanted to pull her towards him more than anything.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing…" his voice desperate and pained. She turned and looked at him broken

"You didn't even try to come and help me…" her voice cracked, she was hurt she thought he loved her… was she wrong?

"They wouldn't let me in to talk to you!" Anakin replied and took a step towards her

"You could have if you tried…" she said and he walked closer to her

"How would that look Ahsoka? Forcing my way in would make you look even more guilty…" he said and she looked hurt, almost like how he had seen in the dream. He hoped this wasn't that moment, he hoped that was just a stupid dream because of stress.

"But I'm not guilty!" She yelled back hurt

"We have to prove that you're innocent, the only way we can do that is by going back…" Anakin stated and she turned away slightly

"I don't know who to trust…"

"I would never let anything happen to you Ahsoka, you know that… I love you too much for that." He said "We have to go make our case to the council."

"Hell no, I'm not going to take the fall for something I didn't do!" she yelled

"I'm ordering you to put down you damn light saber and come with me now!" he yelled and heard the clones gaining. Time was running out "Trust me Ahsoka…"

"I know that you know I didn't do any of this but no one else will…" he voice broke again and she looked around her and behind her. "Anakin… please you have to trust me now…" she said "I love you…" she said crying again before turning and jumping landing on a ship below her heart sunk she could feel how badly she had hurt him… she didn't want to but she needed to do this. She needed to know who was setting her up and why.

**Author's note: There you have it this chapter that I felt a lot of emotions while I wrote it. As always thank you for reading and know that there will be a total of 50 chapters in this story. Also I'm going to wait a little while before writing a sequel, I need some ideas and I want to be able to write like the whole thing and then post it like all in one day. Do you like that idea?**


	41. You can't just leave

**Chapter Forty One: You can't just leave**

**Author's notes: This covers the last two episodes in the series (sadness) but don't worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Oh yeah WARNING: Lemons at the end (not well written lemons but lemons)**

Anakin was standing as Tarkin said Ahsoka had done all of this when he knew she hadn't. Plo Koon came to her defense saying that it was impossible. Tarkin said he didn't care and the transmission ended.

"There's no way Ahsoka did any of this!" Shaak Ti protested she looked at Anakin who avoided her gaze "Ahsoka loves the Temple, this is her home, why would she attack people that were her friends?!" She yelled her temper starting to get the better of her. Plo Koon put a hand on her shoulder

"I do not think Ahsoka did this either…" Plo Koon said softly. Anakin told them he knew Ahsoka couldn't and wouldn't do any of this but some weren't convinced. Soon it was said that Anakin should stay while Plo Koon went to find Ahsoka.

"She's running because she needs to prove she didn't do this, she's scared and she feels alone…" Anakin stated

"Having you involved may make things worse…" Windu stated and Plo Koon looked at the younger male

"With all due respect she's my Padawan…" Anakin stated firmly

"All the more reasons to take you off this mission," Windu responded.

"I think it would be foolish to take him off of this mission," Obi-wan interjected via hologram, "He knows her better than anyone."

"He's too attached to her," Windu stated and Anakin got slightly nervous looking at Obi-wan. Could the council know about him and Ahsoka? Could they know how much he loved her, everything that they had done together… was it possible.

"I would rather capture her and find out the truth then leave her to run because of some bullshit lie." Anakin snapped and after Yoda said he needed to prove to them that he could be focused he left with Plo Koon. Shaak Ti ran after the two and they both pulled Anakin aside in what looked to be a storage room.

"Can I help you?" Anakin asked slightly confused and Shaak Ti looked at him

"I know about you and Ahsoka…" She said and Anakin continued to look at her in fake confusion. "Anakin, I know these things… Ahsoka and you…" she said and looked to Plo

"Shaak Ti can sense these sorts of attachments through Ahsoka, you know that Anakin, she told me and I have seen the way the two of you act together…"

"Whatever you're trying to get at will you just say it?" Anakin asked he just wanted to find her and end all of this.

"You claimed her…" Shaak Ti stated and Anakin looked down. "You love her do you not?" She asked

"Of course more than anything…" Anakin stated and she smiled softly

"Then you and Plo have to go and get her back now." Shaak Ti said and the two left her.

"You do know that if you hurt little 'Soka I will kill you right?" Plo Koon threatened and Anakin laughed

"If I hurt her I'd kill myself first…" Anakin said and they continued on.

Ahsoka in the meantime was sneaking about the slum district. She contacted Barriss who agreed to help her from within the temple. Ahsoka trusted Barriss and thought the girl would help her. She broke the comlink knowing it could be tracked and traded some food for a man's cape knowing she would need it to hide. She didn't want to be running like this; she wanted nothing more than Anakin to tell her it would all be alright. She got onto a train and cursed in her mind as two officers came through asking for passes. She knew they were looking for her and she couldn't let them find her. The train to a stop and she went to get off only seeing three officers there and the two behind her. She panicked as they knew who she was and she ran through the train, she was so screwed. She kicked them down and opened a door with the force jumping and rolling along the ground. She ran as they spotted her again and got into a lift. They shot the controls and it started to plummet, making Ahsoka worry even more when there was a child in the lift with her. She started to cut a hole in the roof with her light saber and he pressed a button making it stop. She stood up and smiled softly

"Thanks, I guess I'm not on my game these days…" she said not knowing if he could even understand her. She cut a hole in the glass and jumped out holding the kid close to her before setting him down and watching him go to his mother. She then walked away the hood on her again. After a while she got attacked and by Ventress. She started yelling at her though she was pinned to the ground and couldn't move.

Ahsoka got pushed along by Ventress who wore a mask that hid her face and her voice. The female taunted Ahsoka by saying the Jedi didn't believe her anymore.

"I hate to admit it but you're right and I need your help…" she stated and Ventress lifted her mask.

"In what Star system do you think I would help you?" She asked and Ahsoka turned to look at her

"A traitorous Jedi attacked the Jedi temple and has framed me for that and other killings…" she said firmly. Ahsoka then went on to say that it could be Dooku's new apprentice and that she knew he tried to have Ventress killed and that the two women had more in common then they each thought.

"What could you offer me, that is better than money?" Ventress asked

"I could talk to the senate and the council on your behalf get you a full pardon for your war crimes…" Ahsoka stated

"You have my attention…" Ventress replied "But I will go where the tide flows… if it goes against you I will not forget about the bounty on your head." Ventress stated and Ahsoka nodded.

"Fair enough…" she said and sensed her Master and Plo Koon.

"I suggest we go somewhere else to discuss this…" she said as they noticed the two gunships coming towards them and they started running Anakin right behind them. Ventress activated a ray shield keeping him back and Ahsoka sent a desperate and pained look towards him she let him in only for a second

"_I love you…"_ she said through their link before Ventress touched her shoulder and she blocked him out again. She could see the pain in his eyes, she knew she was hurting him and she didn't want to… she needed to prove that she didn't do this. She and Ventress walked and Ahsoka made a transmission to Barriss who told her that she had a clue. Ahsoka thanked her before ending the call and talking to Ventress when they were discovered by clones Ahsoka said she wasn't going to hurt them and neither was Ventress but a fight started. Ahsoka attacked only to knock them down and Ventress did the same after using her weapons to cut their blasters. They were all knocked down and Ventress looked at Ahsoka.

"See didn't kill one, it's the new me." She said and the two started running off again. Ventress got Ahsoka to the warehouse Barriss told her about.

"My part is done now remember you have to speak on my behalf." She said and gave Ahsoka back her weapon.

"I will and I must say I never saw us doing anything together…" Ahsoka stated and Ventress nodded

"These are strange times." The woman said before walking away. Ahsoka went into the building and started looking for anything when she was attacked, by a woman, with two red blades, and a mask.

"Ventress!" Ahsoka snapped, "I see you had a change of heart." Ahsoka stated defending against her. Ahsoka dodged a large object that was thrown towards her and chased after the fleeing female. Ahsoka continued to defend the weapons and dodge the objects while still going after her. The woman set off a blast and Ahsoka got knocked back hitting her head hard. She was attacked and lost her weapon. Then was kicked, her body too sore to really fight. Her head pounding as she fell through a few floors landing and seeing boxes that said Nano droids. She turned only to see clones with blasters pointed at her.

"No let me explain!" She said but they stunned her before she could.

Anakin ran in and saw her on the ground and not moving the first thing he did was grab Wolf and glare at him.

"I said don't hurt her!" he snapped his anger getting the better of him.

"Sir, I only stunned her like you said…" Wolf replied and Anakin let him go and went to Ahsoka's side and caressed her gently. She looked like she had the crap beaten out of her. He picked her up and held her close to his chest protesting as she was cuffed but knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it.

On the gunship he and Plo Koon contacted Yoda and explained what was going on. Anakin didn't want to even think as to why Ahsoka was in the warehouse with the Nano droids that had blown up the temple. He didn't believe she had done it and told the council that there had to be more going on. He also stated that his reason for this was because Ventress was involved. Anakin had Rex hold her while he talked and when the transmission ended he held her again. This wasn't her… something was going on and this wasn't her. She couldn't do this, he knew her better than anyone… he loved her more than anything. Anakin wasn't going to let her get in trouble for what she didn't do and wanted nothing more than to wake her up and kiss her over and over. She told him she loved him before running off again, she had meant it, and he knew that. There was so much sadness and pain in it that it broke his heart, he didn't want her like this, running, hiding, afraid. He wanted her to be happy and to smile.

When Ahsoka came to and was cleaned up Anakin just wanted to take her a run but that wouldn't help anything. They were summoned to the chamber of judgment and Anakin paced before Ahsoka stopped him. He sat next to her; if there weren't guards there he would have kissed her again and again.

"I don't know what to do…" he said and she sighed

"I don't either…" she whispered and felt like crying when the chime sounded and she got onto that platform. Once in front of the council she pled her innocence saying someone had set her up. Anakin looked to see Shaak Ti on the verge of tears and his blood boiled.

"You already made up your mind! This fucking meeting is just some bullshit formality!" Anakin yelled angered, Shaak Ti looked like she would lose it and Obi-wan didn't dare look at him. They were told Ahsoka was expelled and her heart stopped she didn't move, she couldn't even breathe. She was told she would be handed over to the senate for a trial from them. Her heart broke the very thought of being locked away for something she didn't do, never seeing Anakin again. Shaak Ti cried silently, she could sense Ahsoka's pain, the poor child was like a daughter to her and she hated to see her blamed for something like this.

Later Anakin came into her cell with Lux behind him. The senator hugged her tightly and she returned it as he sat next to her. Anakin sat on her other side looking sad.

"Lux has agreed to represent you before the senate." Anakin said softly and the teen looked at her.

"I will do everything that I can Ahsoka, I know you didn't do this…" Lux said softly and she only nodded. Anakin pulled her close to him not caring who saw not caring what anyone thought anymore.

"Thanks Lux…" she whispered leaning into Anakin's embrace. Lux smiled softly at the two.

"You make a good couple…" he whispered and Ahsoka blushed while Anakin looked at him.

"Just don't tell anyone aright…" Anakin pretty much threatened and Lux only nodded. Was he jealous, maybe a little but if she was happy that was what mattered to him. Ahsoka then explained about Ventress and Anakin set her down reluctantly.

"Well then if that's the only lead I'm going to find her and get to the bottom of this…" Anakin stated and left soon after giving Ahsoka that silent 'I love you' look before leaving. Lux watched him leave and then looked at her.

"Until we hear back from him we should go over your defense." He said and Ahsoka nodded and mentioned that she wasn't optimistic about any of this.

Anakin found Ventress and went after her the woman said his name and turned to face him. He blamed her for what was happening and she challenged him to prove it. She ran and he chased, they fought and she ran again. Anakin wasn't going to let her get away, not anytime soon. Anakin caught her and Ventress started to explain what happened.

"At first it was about the money but I realized that your little pet and I have a lot in common…" she stated and Anakin got angry

"How dare you compare yourself to Ahsoka!" he snarled

"It's true!" She yelled "My Master abandoned me and that is exactly what you are doing to her, you and your precious Jedi Order." She stated and Anakin realized she was right. He hadn't fought like he should have, he practically hunted her down only for her to get expelled and sent to prison.

"Look, I care about her I know she didn't do what everyone is saying she did, I'm trying to be on her side now alright so work with me!" he snapped.

Ahsoka was lead into the court room and looked around seeing the council, Shaak Ti in tears, and her friends that she had met in the Senate there as well. Lux walked out to stand on her right while Tarkin walked out to stand on her left. He said he would find her guilty and ask that full punishment be brought upon her including the death penalty. Ahsoka noticed Shaak Ti looked terrified and Lux looked scared as well.

Anakin continued to talk with Ventress as she told him that after she had left Ahsoka she got attacked by another Jedi. Another Jedi that took her light sabers and her helmet.

"I don't believe you." Anakin said looking away.

"Well believe it…" Ventress replied

"You're the only one Ahsoka talked to…" Anakin stated

"That's not true…" Ventress remembered

"What do you mean…?" Anakin asked and looked at the woman again.

"Your Padawan contacted the Temple spoke to someone named…" she paused "Barriss, that's how we knew to go to the warehouse." Ventress said and Anakin glared

"If you're lying you're dead." Anakin snarled and turned to leave.

Lux defended Ahsoka saying that Letta called Ahsoka to reveal the Jedi that was really behind all of this. Lux also said that Ahsoka would never kill a clone and how she always paid her respects to any that had fallen in battle.

"A Jedi may be responsible for the crimes but that Jedi is not Ahsoka Tano!" Lux said firmly looking at everyone. He continued to defend her until Tarkin spoke up and Ahsoka defended herself against him.

"You have been known to have a temper, perhaps you simply got carried away by your emotions and did the attack as a more extreme way to vent rather then punch them in the face." Tarkin sneered and Ahsoka sighed

"I would never hurt someone who did not deserve it." Ahsoka stated calmly.

"You hurt me…" Tarkin remarked and she glared

"Objection!" Lux stated "This has nothing to do with the topic at hand!" He said and the Chancellor agreed, on some level he thought Ahsoka's actions to be justified on that day.

Anakin went to Barriss' room and spoke to her he took her light saber and said that he thought someone else was behind this that wasn't Ventress.

"Who else could it be if not Ventress, surely not Ahsoka…" the girl stated and Anakin looked at her

"No Ahsoka isn't behind this and neither is Ventress and I think they are both telling the truth…" he stated and watched her take a step back. Soon Barriss attacked him with Ventress' light sabers and he knew that she had done all of this. Anakin attacked and have every intention of making Barriss pay for this.

"She trusted you! And you stabbed her in the damn back!" Anakin yelled and they continued to fight. Anakin chased after her when she jumped from a window. Anakin used his light saber and Barriss' it was a better defense against the pair of blood red blades. Anakin eventually overpowered Barriss and made his way to where Ahsoka was already on trial and only hoped that he wasn't too late.

Anakin got there just in time as Ahsoka was about to be given the verdict of the court. He came in with 4 Jedi guards and onto a platform. He explained that Barriss was behind all of it and had even confessed to it all. Ahsoka looked shocked, she thought Barriss was her friend… she thought she could trust her… she thought and thought and thought, but she had thought wrong. Barriss admitted to the crimes and Ahsoka had all the charges dropped. Lux said he had some stuff to get done and left her. Anakin and Ahsoka went back to the temple.

The council forgave her and Anakin stepped in front of her opening his hand to reveal her Jedi braid.

"They're asking you back Ahsoka…" he paused "I'm asking you back…" he added and looked at her she wasn't answering him and he grew scared. Tears welled up in her eyes as she closed his hand around her braid and looked at him. His heart broke again; or rather it shattered seeing the look and the emotions she held in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Master… but I'm not coming back…" her voice broke and she turned and left. Anakin stared in practically horror and ran after her. Obi-wan made a move to stop but Plo Koon in turn stopped him and shook his head. This was something they needed to get through. Anakin ran after her and called her name. She stopped and turned to face him

"Why are you doing this…" he asked

"The council didn't trust me… so how am I to trust myself…" she said softly and Anakin looked at her

"I trusted you, I believed in you, I stood by you!" he exclaimed putting a hand on each shoulder.

"I know you believe in my Anakin… and I'm grateful for that… but I need to sort this out on my own…" she said and Anakin looked at her

"You can't just leave Ahsoka!" he said and made her look at him. "This is your life…" he looked at her about to break down. "I love you and after everything you would just walk away!" he yelled and she started crying silently. Anakin kissed her deeply outside of the Jedi Temple, just like that. He kissed her hard and passionately. Ahsoka responded and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Please Ahsoka… I need you… I can't live without you… you're the only reason I fight as hard as I do in this war!" He said and she only looked at him and he pulled her by her wrist to the Twilight. She didn't know what to do was she supposed to protest and fight back? Or was she supposed to give in and let him take here wherever he was taking her. He didn't let go of her, not as he piloted the ship, not as he jumped to hyperspace, not as he landed, not as he pulled her out, not as he brought her to the middle of the jungle, not as he kissed her. Ahsoka saw they were on Shili, she looked at him and he only continued his actions of affection.

Before either of them knew it he pushed her against a tree and they worked at getting each other's clothes off. He kissed along her body making her moan or shutter. He moved her onto the ground and climbed over her. He continued to kiss every inch of her and soon she switched their positions and did the same. Passion and love took over the pair as they continued all of this and more. It was already dark on the planet and neither cared. Anakin left love marks along her skin and she did the same her sounds filled his ears like music, a song he never wanted to forget, and a song he wanted to hear forever. He inserted himself into her and watched her reactions closely. The night and the jungle forest was filled with their sounds. Their love making continued for hours and once neither could even stay awake any longer they laid there on the ground and watched the sun rise through the trees.

"Ahsoka, please don't leave…" he whispered kissing her Lekku.

"How can I leave you after that…" she laughed lightly and reached up to kiss him.

"I'm yours Ahsoka…" He whispered "Forever and always…"

"And I am yours Anakin… forever and always… no matter what." She said softly and they stayed like that for a while before getting up, Ahsoka rather sore, and Anakin carrying her back to the Twilight. On their way back to the Temple they cleaned themselves up in the refresher and tried to hide any love bites that were thankfully covered by their clothes. The lovers landed and went back Anakin attached Ahsoka's braid again and she apologized to the council for her actions. They said they forgave her and she was welcomed back with a hug from Plo Koon, a tight embrace from Shaak Ti, and a light hug from Obi-wan. The three knew of their relationship, they each could only guess what would have happened had she left for good. Obi-wan knew Anakin would be a mess he also knew that Shaak Ti would go on a rampage and Plo Koon would be helpless to stop any of it.

**Author's note: There you have it. The end of the series. Now just 8 chapters of my own stuff. I hope you liked it and like I said there will be a sequel but not for a little while. **


	42. I promise to keep you safe

**Chapter Forty Two: I promise to keep you safe**

**Author's note: beginning of my 8 chapters that don't follow the series. These will cover after what happened, Ahsoka getting pregnant, what happens during that, Order 66, and what happens after Anakin turns to the dark side. I'm telling you now I'm making both Luke and Leia human, if you don't like it that is your problem. **

Ahsoka had returned and a lot of people were very thankful that she had. Obi-wan was because if she hadn't who knows how Anakin would have coped. Shaak Ti and Plo Koon were because she was like a daughter to them and they wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. Anakin was overjoyed he was glad that on that night he did what he had. Ahsoka felt the same about their love making filled night, he had reminded her that she couldn't leave him and she knew that she couldn't. The very thought made her have a pain in her chest. The other clones were happy as well, Rex included. Anyone who had blamed her for it said how sorry they were and Ahsoka accepted it, she was Anakin's Padawan after all, if she didn't get blamed for some sort of crime he wouldn't be leading by example anymore. Of course she knew that was a possible touchy subject for him and stayed away from it.

Anakin didn't want to let her out of his sights. In fact he didn't, not for a few days; he followed her almost everywhere she went. At night he held her tightly and if he woke up from a nightmare he pulled her closer to him. They went on assignments again fighting in battles by day and cuddling by night. Since the night when Ahsoka said she was leaving they hadn't done anything like that really and for both of them it was fine for the moment. The memory still fresh in their minds; they did have a war to fight and fight to end it was their goal. Anakin warmed up, just a bit, to Lux after he defended her so boldly. Everything started to go back to normal, as normal as it could be really.

Ahsoka was happy to be back she wanted to erase the memory all together. All of it from the start of getting the transmission, to Anakin running after her; however what happened that night was something she didn't want to forget. It was filled with love and passion and reminded her that she couldn't just walk away from him because she was blamed for something she didn't do. She remembered Anakin telling her a story about a time with Obi-wan when he got blamed for something and later was proven innocent and Obi-wan forgave him in the end and Anakin accepted it. That was what Ahsoka had to do, forgive them. She made alliances she didn't know would ever stand again but they were nice while they had lasted.

Assignment after assignment, battle after battle, it seemed to be her life these days. The Separatists were gaining in some places but slipping in others. They had to fight harder to win, fight longer to end a battle. Anakin was scared that she would get shot or something and Ahsoka just wanted to have it be over and not have the number of dead clones be in the thousands. Anakin watched as Ahsoka tended to the injured clones, Rex came up to him.

"General, there are no more signs on the enemy for now." Rex stated and Anakin nodded before looking at him

"Very good, I have a request of you." Anakin stated leading him away from the others.

"Yes General what is it?" Rex asked confused

"Things are changing, I can feel it, the separatists are coming up with new weapons new ways to take us down…" he paused "If any of these battles go to hell I want you to get Ahsoka out of there as fast as you can, I don't care where you take her just get her away if I tell you to, got it?" Anakin said firmly and Rex nodded

"You care about her a lot don't you…?" Rex pried, he would never tell anyone, and they were a great team and saved a lot of his brother's lives.

"Yeah… more then you know…" Anakin replied and Rex nodded in understanding, he could have seen this coming between the two. "I don't care what orders someone higher in command gives you either if I say so you get her out of there." Anakin said and again the clone nodded

"Oh course Sir, whatever it takes." He said and then dismissed himself. Anakin walked back over to see Ahsoka talking to the clones telling them stories, probably of him, and seeing them laugh. Anakin sat next to her and the clones looked at him trying to stop their laughter.

"Carry on; I'm sure Snips has a lot of great stories to tell." He smirked and Ahsoka blushed lightly

"Sir do you really get your ass kicked that often." One laughed and Anakin shrugged they night carried on in their base camp, talking and laughing, eating the "food" they were given, and soon Anakin carried Ahsoka's tired body to their tent and rested her down on the small bed. He curled up next to her holding her close to him, loving this moment, and wishing it would never end.

He woke up from another nightmare; he hated these things they only made him worry more about her. What if she got hurt, or worse, what if she died?

"I promise I will keep you safe…" he whispered softly stroking her face with the back of his hand. "No matter what…" he kissed the top of her head and she moved into his embrace. "I love you Ahsoka…" he whispered and closed his eyes again trying to make himself forget the dream.

The next day the battles waged on and more lives were lost. Ahsoka paid her respects to them all like she usually did. She continued to worry about Anakin, she knew he had been waking up in the night, she wasn't a heavy sleeper. She wanted to ask him what they were about but she was worried she would upset him. However that night he woke up and she was already sitting there waiting, she knew it would happen and she looked at him.

"Anakin… please tell me what the dreams are about…" she whispered and he hugged her

"Just things I won't let happen…" he whispered pulling her closer. "Don't worry Ahsoka…"

"I will always worry about you Anakin…" she replied and kissed him softly.

"I know it was just a bad dream…" he tried to calm her but his tone was almost warning her that he didn't want to go into it. Ahsoka dropped the topic for the moment and cuddled up next to him.

"I love you Anakin…" she whispered

"I love you too Ahsoka…" he replied.

**Author's note: Alright I know it's a super short chapter, I promise there will be some long ones soon I'm just making little ones for the present moment. **


	43. Could I just be overreacting

**Chapter Forty Three: Could I just be overreacting… **

**Author's note: alright the next chapter. Not much too really say about it I guess… just hope you enjoy it.**

Anakin was changing, he would sneak out in the middle of the night from the Temple, he seemed more distant from her. Ahsoka was worrying about him, he wasn't being himself and she didn't know why or what to do. After a few weeks of this she had enough… when he left she woke up, as she usually did, feeling the warmth from his spot gone and hearing him leave. She sat up and waited for him to return, she almost fell asleep from doing nothing for a few hours until he came back. She sat straight up and looked at him.

"Where were you?" she asked, her voice innocent.

"Just out…" he said simply and started to change back ready to sleep again.

"Out where?" she asked softly

"Does it matter…" he looked at her

"Yes, to me it matters Anakin…" she replied and heard him sigh

"I was talking to the Chancellor…" he stated simply and she continued to watch him.

"Why?" she asked and he sat next to her.

"He's a good man Ahsoka, he has a lot of good ideas about the time after the war…" he explained and Ahsoka moved closer to him.

"What did you talk about…" she asked and he shook his head

"Not much, the war… battles… the Jedi… stuff like that…" he said and pulled her close to him.

"Next time can't I come with you?" she whispered and he pulled back a little to look at her.

"You want to come with me to the senate building in the middle of the night?" he asked and she nodded.

"I know you leave Anakin… I'm…" her voice trailed off.

"You're what Snips?" he asked

"I'm worried… about you… about everything…" she admitted and he kissed her

"I will take you with the next time I talk with the Chancellor." He told her and she gave a soft smile.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and he held her

"What did you think I was doing?" he asked their bodies pressing against one another

"I don't know…" she said softly

"Ahsoka, just so you know, I would never cheat on you or hurt you in any way alright?" he whispered and she nodded

"I know that Anakin…" she told him and closed her eyes

"As long as you know…" he replied and the pair drifted off to sleep.

The next day Ahsoka was doing a meditation session with Shaak Ti and brought it up with her.

"Could I just be overreacting…?" she asked the older female who looked at the younger one and smiled softly.

"You love him Ahsoka, you have every right to be worried if he hasn't acted like this before… do not let it control you though…" she warned and Ahsoka nodded softly in understanding. If she let this overcome her not only would someone else find out but it could be dangerous. The pair continued to talk and Ahsoka did feel better afterwards. Anakin came to get her and the two went to the mess hall to eat before retiring to their room and getting ready to sleep.

"We have an assignment tomorrow Ahsoka." He said softly and she nodded, this was their life, relationships had to come second. Now more than ever as they lived in a time of war.

"Alright Anakin…" she replied smiling lovingly at him. They simply laid down her head resting on his chest.

Later in the night she heard his heart rate speed up which echoed in her Montrals waking her up. When she looked at her lover he was sweating and mumbling things she couldn't understand, possibly in Huttese but she couldn't tell. His face was twisted in pain he moved slightly and she watched unsure what to do. She pressed a hand softly on his shoulder and shook very lightly, he shot up out of bed and she almost jumped. She looked at him and noticed how he didn't seem like himself, he seemed darker… different, she didn't like it and hugged him to her. He returned it almost like he would die if he let go of her.

"Anakin…" she cooed softly "Don't worry, it was just a dream… it was only a bad dream…" she rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him, the way a mother would do to her frightened child

"Just a dream…" he repeated as if to tell himself that.

"What was is about…" she whispered "Talking about it might help…" she added

"You were in pain… hurt… I wasn't there or maybe I was… I don't know…" he stammered and hugged her tighter, closer as if she would slip away if he loosened his grip.

"It was only a dream…" she reminded him. "Don't worry about me too much alright?" she whispered and for a long time they stayed like that, in that embrace. She could feel his grip loosen, his tension easing, and his mind at rest once more. He didn't let her go though, enjoying her in his arms, feeling like she would be safe from everything that could ever hurt her. Anakin pulled her down next to him again and they fell asleep once more.

The next day the two did some training and Ahsoka stopped in the middle of the session. Anakin was slightly confused as she got a drink then sat down and bent her head. He sat next to her and waited for her to speak or give him a sign that she was alright.

"I feel sick…" she whispered softly. "Like I'm going to throw up…" she added not moving.

"Do you know why that is?"

"I don't know… could be something I ate… I could be dehydrated…" she said softly and after about a half hour she felt better at least enough to go back to their room and sit up in bed. Anakin got her some crackers and water for her to drink hoping she would feel better soon. He had to meet with the council as they were leaving that night, Ahsoka said she was still going to go and Anakin told her that would be fine but he still had to get some details on their mission.

That night, very late, the two left and got onto the Resolute to head to their new location to then fight in another battle. Ahsoka spent most of the travel sleeping, trying to make that nauseous feeling go away. Anakin worried and went to get her something from the med bay to help her out and once she took it seemed to be feeling better.

**Author's note: Alright just a little more progression. Remember the sequel will not be for a while… I have to figure it all out… and then write it and like post the whole thing in like a week. **


	44. It means forever

**Chapter Forty Four: It means forever**

**Author's note: Alright down to the final several chapters hope you like this one. **

It had been almost two months since Ahsoka left but returned, almost two months since that night that strengthened their bond even further. Almost two months of battles and training sessions. Also, almost a week of Ahsoka at the Temple resting while Anakin had to leave and fight. His troops were needed, his ships were needed, and he was needed. Ahsoka had been sick, throwing up from time to time, migraines, and her body protested against everything she wanted to do. She finally broke down, after having a conversation with Anakin, who was coming back that night, and went to the med bay. The droid there took some blood tests and did an exam then left the girl to lie on the less-then-comfortable bed and wait. She was convinced the droid would come back and say you have a stomach virus and there isn't anything we can do. She was all but 17 or close to it… she didn't celebrate birthdays, she didn't even know if she knew the exact date of hers. Three years she had been fighting in this war, three years and it didn't look like things were going to change anytime soon.

When the droid finally came back he said nothing for a while making her nervous until she told him to speak up. He told her what the results were and she had him repeat it. She didn't believe it at all, her mind was suddenly jumbled and all of these thoughts were in her head screaming at her. She thanked the droid and left walking back to her room and went into the refresher, she didn't know why that was the first place she went, maybe because no one would bother her there, but she turned on the water in the shower and took off her clothes before sitting down in the stream. She didn't move simply pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She was running what happened over and over and over in her head. What the hell was she going to do… what would Anakin say to this, what would anyone say to this. How was she to tell this to anyone… maybe she could hide it until she figured out a way to tell him… she wouldn't have known herself had she not gone to the med bay?

Hours might have passed when she heard Anakin calling her name, she heard the hiss of the door and looked up, the water was no longer warm by now and he was at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?" he asked as he slowly pulled her wet body out and wrapped a towel around her.

"Taking a shower…" she whispered softly and Anakin looked at her

"The water is freezing Ahsoka, you're going to get sick…" he told her before grabbing another towel and putting it around her after he turned off the water. Anakin lifted her up and set her on one of the two beds.

"It was a long shower…" she said her voice wasn't happy or bubbly, it wasn't sad either. Her voice was a mix or worry and nothing. Almost like it was distant from her body and mouth, Anakin looked at her and pulled her close to him.

"Ahsoka what happened… did you go to the med bay?" he asked and she nodded softly "What did the medical droid tell you?" he asked her, it was like he needed to pry it out of her, was she really sick or something? He was getting more and more worried.

"He told me what was wrong…" she whispered and he looked at her

"And what might that be?" he asked

"…" Ahsoka didn't answer and Anakin got worried

"Ahsoka if you don't tell me I will get that medical droid to." Anakin said and Ahsoka looked at him, she looked as if she would break down at any second. He hugged her close and felt her shake in his arms, when he pulled back she had finally broken down. "Ahsoka… hey please tell me what happened…" he said wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't know how…"

"Just say it"

"What if you're mad at me…?" she asked holding back soft sobs.

"I would never be mad at you… please Ahsoka you're scaring me, won't you tell me…" he whispered soothingly.

"I'm pregnant…" she whispered and he didn't process it for a while he was shocked and just stared at her making her worry. Soon his face lit up and he kissed her deeply.

"That's wonderful," he exclaimed and kissed her again

"You aren't upset?" she asked

"Why the hell would I be upset…" he said and moved his flesh hand to rest on her still flat stomach. "I love you Ahsoka and this…" he looked at his hand "Is one of the greatest things in the universe." He said and she smiled.

"I thought you would be upset…" she whispered and he laughed lightly

"To tell you the truth, I've always wanted a family, becoming a Jedi I didn't think that would happen." He said softly. "This is… I can't even put it into words how happy I am about this Ahsoka." He couldn't stop smiling.

Ahsoka changed into some shorts and one of Anakin's t-shirts as he took a quick shower and changed himself. He held her close and the two talked about what they thought their child might look like, names and things like that. Anakin wanted this to be a happy moment, he didn't want Ahsoka to worry about what the council thought, or what they would do because he wouldn't let them do anything to her or his child. He had another reason to fight, a family, a child, and without Ahsoka he wouldn't ever want to fight a battle. Anakin waited until she was asleep, he could tell how tired she was and slowly slipped out, she didn't wake and he even waited to see if she would but she didn't. He left the room and the Temple, got on a speeder and left. He wanted to get her something that would always keep her mind at ease, if even a little, about him, about him being there for her and for their child. He went and got what he needed simply; he had been looking at it for a while but never had the right time, until now. When he returned he placed it on the small table next to her and cuddled up with her again.

In the morning Ahsoka woke up slowly and Anakin woke up right after. She sat up and stretched and Anakin smiled lovingly. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled at her. Ahsoka placed her hand over his and smiled back. No words needed to be spoken, they weren't needed.

"I got you something…" he smiled and pointed to the little box. Ahsoka looked at it, pointed to it, Anakin nodded and she picked it up. "Open it…" he whispered sitting up next to her. He watched her open the box and her eyes widen slightly before looking at him.

"What's this…" she asked as Anakin took the object out and placed it on her left ring finger.

"I love you Ahsoka, I don't want you to forget that, and I don't want you to get scared…" he whispered and she looked at the ring. It was a simple silver band with a ridge on the top and bottom going all the way around. Within those ridges, were infinity signs; within one were two small gemstones, one blue and one green.

"It might be corny but the blue and green are for our light sabers," Anakin whispered and looked at Ahsoka who was smiling and kissed him deeply.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and kissed him again.

"I know it's not as amazing as a man saying you may now kiss your bride but it's something…" he said softly

"Anakin, I don't need any of those things, all I need is you, and to know that you love me…" she whispered softly and kissed him again. They spent the whole morning in each other's arms. They said sweet words that would only ever be heard by them.

"Ahsoka do you know what that ring means about our love?" he asked softly

"What does it mean" she replied her eyes soft and filled with love. Anakin kissed her again, one hand on her stomach with their child growing within her, the other cupping her face.

"It means forever."

**Author's note: Alright for anyone who likes that ring, you can actually buy it (and make it different) on a website called Gemvara. The one I described here is called the Infinite Love ring. I saw it and got the idea it will also come up in my sequel (which again won't be for a little while I am sorry to say). **

**Also, I will post a short Lux and Ahsoka story at some point, it's a cute couple. That is all I have to say, next chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	45. There is an exception to every rule

**Chapter Forty Five: There is an exception to every rule**

**Author's note: Alright now what will happen to our beloved couple? You will have to read to find out.**

Anakin didn't want to leave her side, for anything. He didn't leave in the middle of the night, he held her. If she would get sick he would be there until she felt better. The much dreaded moment came though; Anakin got the door to their room and in walked Obi-wan, Shaak Ti, and Plo Koon. The three looked very worried and Ahsoka looked at them. She knew what they now knew, what they had found out, and if they found out… that means the rest of the council did too. Ahsoka almost broke down and Anakin caught on as soon as she looked sick.

"What are they going to do…" he asked afraid

"We do not know, the council is going to find out more… all they know is Ahsoka went to the med bay and was found to be pregnant, they don't know who the father is Anakin…" Obi-wan said and he sounded worried.

"We will have to face the council then…" Ahsoka said softly, her voice weak. They were taken to the chambers Ahsoka didn't speak. They waited outside the doors and Anakin paced as Ahsoka sat down and looked at him.

"I've told you, that doesn't help…" she said softly. Anakin looked at her and smiled softly before sitting next to her.

"Sorry Snips…" he said softly and Ahsoka was called in, when Anakin went to follow he was stopped and Ahsoka shot him a desperate look but he urged her to go on.

She stood in the center or the room looking around, nervous, scared, worried, and other things.

"Padawan Tano, it has come to our attention that you are with child." Windu said and she swallowed hard.

"Yes that is correct…" her voice was soft as she avoided their gazes.

"Happen how did this? Allow it did you?" Yoda asked and she looked at him

"I suppose I did…" she said slightly confused

"Did you allow and or want the event that causes this to happen…" Windu clarified and Ahsoka looked at him.

"Yes my Masters…" she said and again swallowed shifting on her feet.

"Who is the father, might we know?" Mundi asked and Ahsoka bit her bottom lip and shifted in her spot again.

"It's… um…" she paused how was she supposed to say this. What would happen to Anakin…? "The father is Anakin…" she finally chocked out looking at the ground. She could feel their surprise but also understanding, some of them.

"When did this happen…" Windu's voice was cold

"The droid said about two months ago so I would say the night I said I was leaving the Jedi Order…" she said softly

"Happen before, this has?" Yoda asked and she only nodded. "Forbidden such actions and emotions are." He reminded her and she looked at him.

"I know… but I don't think it has made me fall towards the dark side… these emotions… having them towards another person, when they are so strong… it makes me want to fight… it makes me have hope that one day soon, this war will be over…" she defended though her voice was shaky.

"Bring Skywalker in we must…" Yoda said and a few moments later he walked in to stand beside her.

"Skywalker, is it true that you are the father?" Windu asked

"Yes." Anakin stated simply.

"How long has this attachment been going on?" Mundi asked and Anakin looked at them all.

"Since the second attack on Geonosis… I suppose…" How was he supposed to answer the question?

"When did you claim her…?" Shaak Ti asked him

"When Ahsoka and I had a week long break after Zygerria…" he said simply.

"Stronger has it made you?" Yoda asked

"Yes, she's a reason to fight, something to fight for, and a child… with a woman that I love…" he looked at her and she smiled softly at him. "Gives me yet another reason…" he said.

"We need to talk about this, wait outside please…" Windu stated and the two left the chambers.

It was a few hours before they were called back in, Shaak Ti looked very upset. Obi-wan looked tired and Plo Koon looked stressed. Ahsoka feared the worst and didn't look up, she couldn't.

"After a very long discussion, it was noted that through this relationship, you have still kept your heads clear and put your duties in front of your relationship." Windu started "Skywalker will fight, Padawan Tano, you will continue to do so for the next month or so, until you are unable, and it is deemed unsafe for the baby. When that happens you will remain at the Temple, teaching younglings, or as a guard in the Senate building, things to keep you busy. Skywalker, you will continue to lead your troops in battles and know that if there is any doubt that you can stay focused, this agreement will be changed. Do you both understand?" he asked and Ahsoka looked up shocked

"Yes Master." Ahsoka and Anakin said at the same time she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders at this point. They were told other things like how Ahsoka would teach meditation classes, guard some Senators, and be on library duty. It was also discussed what would happen when she had the baby, there would be a leave for both of them, in that time they would need to figure out the best care for their child. The two understood and were dismissed. As soon as the chamber doors closed Anakin picked her up and kissed her spinning her around.

"I'm getting dizzy!" she laughed and he set her down. "I love you." She said softly

"I love you too." He replied and they went back to their room. Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, and Obi-wan came by and offered to take the pair out to eat; the food at the Temple didn't always make Ahsoka feel the best. They went in a speeder and Ahsoka begged Anakin beforehand to not do any fancy flying. He laughed and they went to Dexter's. It was a celebration after all, something that had never happened.

"I thought Shaak Ti would murder someone…" Obi-wan laughed and Ahsoka looked at the other Togruta.

"I would have too." She stated simply. The group shared different stories as they ate. Obi-wan mostly embarrassed Anakin as much as he could. Shaak Ti and Plo Koon countered with stories about Ahsoka making her beg for it to end.

They all went back to the Temple, Ahsoka was sleepy by the time they got back, it had gotten rather late and she was usually tired these days. Anakin carried her back to their room as the other three left them. He helped her change in her groggy state.

"I'm going to turn into a whale…" Ahsoka groaned and Anakin laughed

"You will be the most beautiful whale there is." He responded "You should ask Senator Chuchi to help you get some clothes…" he whispered and she only nodded. That was something for another day.

**Author's note: And the cuteness continues. And Shaak Ti's temper, I could have written a whole chapter about just her temper. **


	46. I feel like a piñata

**Chapter Forty Six: I feel like a piñata**

**Author's note: Odd title I know, but eh it's relevant to the chapter. Also, it's just kinda a funny little filler chapter. Don't hate me I just needed some comic relief after all the seriousness. **

Ahsoka fought for about another month or so until she was either too sick or the council was worried the fighting could injure the baby. Ahsoka taught classes for younglings on different things or was guarding either Senator Chuchi or Senator Bonteri. The pair of senators had already made a plan to help Ahsoka find something to wear when she got a little further along, you wouldn't be able to tell she was pregnant unless you knew her. She simply looked like she had put on a few pounds. They took her to a store after she protested but their persistence paid off.

"You guys don't have to do this you know…" she said

"What if we want to?" Riyo asked and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. They tried on different things and one of the things that Lux thought she should try made Ahsoka almost cry laughing. She came out of the dressing room and Riyo had her mouth hanging open and Ahsoka continued to laugh.

"What I don't think it looks that bad!" Lux protested and Ahsoka looked at him. The knee-length dress had all these little fabric flowers on it, all over the damn thing.

"I feel like a piñata or some shit like that!" Ahsoka said and went back into the changing room. "You don't have a gay bone in your body do you Lux?" she called and he crossed his arms in protest. They settled on a few different, simple, not piñata like, dresses for her and she thanked them.

"It was worth it just to laugh about the piñata dress." Riyo told her as they went back to the Senate building.

"I look like a whale…" she said softly and they both gave her a 'you're kidding right' look.

"You do not."

"I will soon" she shot back. These two were her friends, in fact it wasn't guarding so much as it was, Shaak Ti didn't want her cooped up in the Temple or always teaching younglings how to sit still. Ahsoka was still young herself and she would be the first to admit that, she didn't want to get 5 year olds to sit and be quiet, it was a hard task.

She spent the whole day and most of the evening, until late that night with the pair. They just relaxed, Ahsoka had to throw up twice in the process, certain foods or smells did that to her easily. Something about being pregnant and being Togruta on top of it all, Ahsoka hated it and hoped that it would end soon. She fell asleep when it had gotten late and the Senators didn't mind, Lux had to go so it was just Riyo and her sleeping friend. There was a knock on the door to her apartment within the senate building and she got it. When she opened it she smiled softly to see Anakin standing there.

"What are you doing here, Ahsoka told me you weren't going to be back for a while…" she whispered.

"I know but I got back early, I didn't want her to half to go back to the Temple by herself… how is she?" he asked softly and Riyo let him in. Ahsoka was asleep, a blanket over her, on the couch.

"She's been out for a little while; I don't blame her really…"

"Did she get sick…" he asked he hated it when she did

"Yes, twice…" Riyo sighed "But she was feeling better, Lux and I ran her around all day…" she laughed softly and Ahsoka sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at the pair. She smiled and got up as Anakin hugged her softly before kissing her forehead.

"Hey Snips, I heard you had fun." He said softly and she nodded. Anakin thanked Riyo and took Ahsoka from the apartment and back to the Temple. The pair washed up and then fell asleep quickly.

**Author's note: Please don't hate me… I know it's a short chapter but I have writers block ok!**


	47. You're scaring me

**Chapter Forty Seven: You're scaring me…**

**Author's note: Alright, closer and closer to the end my friends. After this story is over, like I said I will write a sequel it will just take a little while. Until then, there will be a few little short stories, (one being an Ahsoka and Lux because, well why the fuck not?) and maybe a few for some other things. Oh and remember what I said about wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. **

Ahsoka was doing something she really hated… more than anything the Council could do to her… was this a punishment or did they simply not know her dislike of him? Ahsoka was guarding the Chancellor, of all the people… she would rather be trailing Tarkin around, at least she could punch him in the face without getting shot for it. Ahsoka took to wearing dresses these days; they were easier with her growing stomach. At almost full term she didn't throw up any longer, which was something she was grateful for. She was still rather agile for a child growing in her small form. However, this might just send her into premature labor; the chancellor wasn't her favorite person in the galaxy.

"So Miss Tano, do you and Anakin know the gender of the child yet?" he asked once another one of his meetings was over. She usually sat or stood in the background of the room for most of the time.

"No… We decided to keep it a surprise…" she said softly looking at him. It was shortly after the shopping trip with Lux and Riyo that she had said she didn't want to know. Anakin liked the idea and though everyone continued to guess no one knew for sure.

"That's wonderful, have you thought of any names?" He asked looking at her intently.

"A few… we won't know until the child is born though…" Ahsoka replied, whenever she would get checkups she didn't want to know about the ultrasound all she wanted to know is that the baby was happy and healthy.

"I am very happy for the both of you, Anakin is a very capable Jedi," he said and she only nodded she knew what Anakin could do; she had been training under him for a few years now.

Hours of meetings and slightly awkward conversations passed when the Chancellor coughed a bit. Ahsoka looked up from reading one of those 'what to expect when you're expecting' books on a holo pad. He smiled at her and got some water Ahsoka got a bad feeling and set the pad down before standing up and looking around the room. She spotted it in the vent, a small amount of smoke seeping into the room.

"Chancellor, we have to get out of here…" she said and grabbed his hand to pull him along when a few other smoke canisters went off and the doors locked. Ahsoka turned on one of her weapons pushing the Chancellor back a bit in the process. Her head grew foggy as she heard some sounds and saw a few squads of commando droids coming into the room. She defended against a few but the growing smoke made her head cloud and her vision blur. She was about to look to the Chancellor and tell him to find a way out when she collapsed unable to stay standing. Her light saber in hand but now off as she coughed heavily her whole body going numb. The last thing she saw was the Chancellor being led out of the room by the droids. She couldn't move, it was like she was paralyzed but she used the force to set off the alarm before blacking out.

When she came to her vision was burly and her head foggy. She blinked and groaned in protest to the bright lights. Her hearing was off, as if the voice was far away, like an echo. She turned and looked making out Anakin's worried face looking at her and saying her name waiting desperately for her to respond.

"Ana-Anakin…" she said hoarsely and he offered a soft smile "Where's the Chancellor?" She asked him and she looked to see Obi-wan, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Rex, Lux, Riyo, and Palpatine. Her eyes widened slightly.

"He's fine, thanks to you, if you hadn't set off the alarm we wouldn't have been able to track the droids and go rescue him…" Anakin said softly

"What the hell was that gas?" she asked her vision slowly becoming clearer, her head less foggy, and her hearing correcting.

"The Separatists followed him for a while, the gas was made to target you Snips, if you were incapacitated then they could easily take the Chancellor, all it did to him was make him cough a bit…" Anakin said holding her hand softly. She looked to the Chancellor

"I'm sorry, I failed you…" she said and the elderly man shook his head.

"You didn't my child, not at all, if you didn't set off the alarm they wouldn't have known, there was a lot of different meetings going on in my hall in each senator's office. It was a very well thought out plan." He explained and she nodded softly. Soon he left along with Shaak Ti and Plo Koon after they talked to her for a few moments. Riyo and Lux left soon after the other three saying they still had a few things to do.

"Rex found you, he was going to relive you and get the senate guards back so you could go back to the temple." Obi-wan said and Rex looked at her. Ahsoka smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Rexter." She said and he laughed lightly

"No problem, just doing my job, like always." He smirked and left soon after.

"Can I not guard the chancellor again…? I don't like passing out…" she said and the two men laughed lightly.

"Don't worry Snips; you're going to have to stay here for a few days anyhow…"

"Is the baby alright?" she asked worried and Anakin nodded softly. Obi-wan left and when he did Anakin became very clingy. "What's wrong Anakin…?"

"I killed Dooku…" he said and Ahsoka hugged him softly.

"He was behind this?"

"It looks that way… Ahsoka I killed him out of anger… like the sand people…" his voice was tortured and she held him close to her in the bed.

"It will be alright Anakin just… don't do that again…" she said softly she didn't know what to say or what to do. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on her stomach rubbing softly.

"It's not about me anymore Ahsoka, I have someone else to think about, I have you and I have this baby… I don't want to raise this child in a war… I want this war to be over and I will end it however I have to…" his voice turned angry, dark even and Ahsoka looked at him.

"Anakin… please don't worry, it will be alright really it will. Don't get yourself killed and don't lose who you are…" she said she was scared he had been changing having these nightmares he wouldn't even tell her about, he would tell the Chancellor, but not her and it was upsetting. It was like the man was manipulating him. "Please Anakin, don't lose who you are…" she begged and he stood up looking away.

"I shouldn't have killed him but I just thought about how he could have killed you, how he could have hurt you… he shouldn't have lived right?" he looked at her as if she knew all the answers. She sat up and looked at him. "It was out of revenge…"

"Or was it because of orders…" she asked and he glared

"What the hell does that mean?!" he snapped and she sat up a little more.

"All I'm saying is did the Chancellor tell you to kill him? Or did you do it yourself, your own orders…?" she asked and he seemed angry.

"The Chancellor is not a murder, I did it because I had to Ahsoka!" he said turning away. "I will do what needs to be done, no matter what it takes, I have you Ahsoka!" he turned to look at her again and sat next to her putting one hand on her growing stomach and the other cupping her face. "I have you and this baby… our baby… our child… our creation, a wonderful beautiful creation…" he said and kissed her deeply. He held her to his chest as she slept on her side. One hand always on her stomach, he couldn't really sleep though, too many things on his mind. He smiled softly as he felt the baby, his baby, their baby, kick, and gently woke her up. Ahsoka looked at him, this happened all the time but his face, he was so happy, really happy, that she almost cried, and he looked like he was about to follow her. She laughed lightly and kissed him.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" she asked softly lacing her fingers with his.

"A boy…" he whispered

"Oh and why is that?" she asked

"Do you feel those kicks Snips, those are manly kicks." He whispered and she laughed

"No Skyguy, I don't, I don't feel the kicks of a baby growing inside me." She rolled her eyes and he hugged her closer.

"I crashed a ship." He said and she turned to look at him

"Of course you did, what was it this time?" She asked and he laughed

"Grievous' cruiser" he laughed "Tore up a landing strip in the process…" he said and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She fell asleep soon and her followed or course he woke up in the middle of the night, panting.

Ahsoka screaming his name, begging him to help her, begging for it to stop, crying in the background, a baby crying… her face twisted in pain. The nightmare ending with her screams as he shot up in bed. He panted heavily as he got up and left the medical room going to one of the waiting rooms and sitting there, it was a private hospital, the Chancellor had Ahsoka sent to for her recovery, it was very nice as he sat down and looked out at the city.

Ahsoka woke up just as the door hissed shut and was worried, she thought they had gone away… those nightmares… but she had been wrong. She got up and followed him to where he was silently. She looked at him and sat next to him as he turned to look at her. His face pained his eyes searching for answers.

"What's wrong… won't you tell me…" she whispered as he held her close to him. His hands trailing along the fabric of the nightgown, Anakin looked at her and smiled softly. He slipped something over her head and around her neck. When she looked at it she saw a necklace, childlike almost and then looked at him.

"I made this when I was little…" he said softly

"I love it." She whispered and kissed his cheek softly. "That didn't tell me what was wrong…"

"Nothing is wrong…" he replied and she looked at him

"I know that's a load of crap…" she replied and he looked at her.

"It was a dream like the ones I used to have about my mother…"

"And…" she pried rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"It was just a bad dream…" he stood up and took a few steps as she stood there looking at him.

"What happened…" she asked looking at him concerned.

"You died in child birth…" he said and she looked terrified.

"What about the baby?" Ahsoka asked walking towards him and he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his forehead to her own.

"I won't let anything happen to you Ahsoka, never do you understand…" his voice was dark

"You're scaring me…" she said and he kissed her

"I don't mean to, I will only do whatever it takes to keep you safe…" he told her.

The next day, while Ahsoka was being visited by Lux, Anakin excused himself to go talk with Master Yoda, finally, about his nightmares. She watched him leave and sighed softly.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" Lux asked looking at her.

"Anakin's been having nightmares he said he was going to talk to Master Yoda, which is good…" she said softly.

Anakin met with Yoda, and then heard the news about the Outer Rim from Obi-wan who told him the Chancellor wanted to see him. When Anakin got to the Chancellor the man said he wanted Anakin to be his personal representative for the Jedi Council. Anakin said that the council elects its own members, and that they wouldn't let him simply join. Palpatine assured him that they would and that they needed him.

"Besides, I can find you and Miss Tano a safe place to raise your child." Palpatine added simply.

"Ahsoka is… herself, she wouldn't want to run and hide somewhere, she got the nickname Snips for a reason." Anakin responded.

"I know but for a while, it might be best to take her someplace like Shili, Naboo, or even Tatooine." Palpatine said and Anakin glared.

"I will not take my child anywhere near Tatooine. Naboo has too many bad memoires for me… Shili could work but like I said, Ahsoka won't like this idea." Anakin reminded

"She loves you very much; I'm sure she will if you tell her it's in your child's best interest."

Anakin went to the council who said he would be on it but not be a Master, it upset him but a look from Obi-wan and a snap from Windu got him to sit down and shut up for the time being. After the meeting Obi-wan told him the Council wanted him to spy on the Chancellor. They didn't trust him and Anakin was upset by it. He defended Palpatine but didn't have much of a choice it seemed and left the Temple going to see Ahsoka who was getting a visit from Riyo and Lux still. He stopped in only to give her a quick kiss and said he had an assignment and that he would be back soon. Ahsoka nodded softly not wanting him to leave and he looked at some baby clothes and then back at the pair of senators. Lux pointed to Riyo who only laughed.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl…" he picked up some dresses "I'm not putting my son in a dress…" he shook his head laughing and then left shortly after. He came back some hours later after Lux and Riyo had already left. He hugged her closely and told her about the Chancellor and how he was on the council but not a Master… how he was to spy on the Chancellor.

"I know things are confusing Anakin but it will be alright, this war is getting closer to an end…" she said softly and he looked at her.

"The Chancellor says he can find us someplace safe to go, someplace safe to raise this child…" he said and Ahsoka looked at him

"I'm not going to hide someplace while people die…" she said and he laughed

"I told him you wouldn't… It was just a thought. I talked to the doctor, he said you would get discharged tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her softly.

Ahsoka had no choice but to deal with Anakin's constant meetings with the Chancellor. She didn't have much of a choice. She spent most of her days doing different things, these days it was teaching Younglings her fighting style, much more fun than getting them to sit still. She would correct their stance gently and thought she was a good teacher. Anakin on the other hand enjoyed the visits, he found out from Palpatine that there was a way to keep people from dying, his first thought was he could keep Ahsoka from dying… he could keep their baby from dying. He asked if it was possible to learn this power and the Chancellor told him that it was in fact possible but not from a Jedi.

Over the next few days Anakin told Obi-wan that he would need the young man's help in finding Grievous. Anakin apologized for not being more appreciative of Obi-wan's training to which his old Master replied that he was very proud and then left to go find Grievous. Anakin went back to the Temple and watched from an observation point in the room as Ahsoka taught the Younglings. She was easy going and he smiled, she would be a wonderful mother, the only question was, could he be a wonderful father? As he sat there the nightmare came back, this time different. Obi-wan was there holding Ahsoka's hand tightly as she cried and panted. He told her to save her energy and that everything would be alright. She sobbed softly and told him she couldn't Anakin's heart dropped just a little. It was like a puzzle in which the pieces were spread out and the more he put it together the more horrifying the picture was. When her training session ended Anakin went into the room and talked with her. Their voices soft, as if their words were secrets, when they were really nothing more than words of sweet nothings.

"I found a way to save you…" he said softly and she looked at him. "To save you from my nightmares…" he added and Ahsoka looked at him

"Save me? Anakin I don't need saving, nothing is going to happen…" she replied and soon he was called to the council's war room as Ahsoka's second class came in.

"Look at you teaching away…" he mused softly and she blushed ever so lightly.

"I like it…" she replied and he kissed her quickly earning some sounds from the younglings. Anakin left and got word that, Obi-wan made contact with Grievous. He was told to tell the Chancellor and left to do so. He got there and talked with him and found out that the Chancellor knew about the force, dark side included.

"Use my knowledge and you will be able to save Ahsoka from death." He said and Anakin glared, he hadn't told anyone but Ahsoka about those nightmares. He told Yoda but he didn't tell the Jedi Master who it was about.

"What the hell did you just say?" he asked and turned on his light saber. They talked Anakin all the while ready to kill him if it meant protecting Ahsoka. He was conflicted; part of him said turn the Chancellor over to the Jedi and the other said learn what he knew to say Ahsoka's life.

Anakin went to the Temple and told Windu he learned the truth about Palpatine. This was right after finding out Obi-wan killed Grievous and they were going to make sure the Chancellor gave the emergency power back to the Senate and that things would be in order once more. Anakin protested saying he should go with Windu but the older Jedi Master told him that he shouldn't. He also told Anakin that if what he said was true that he had earned Windu's trust. Anakin obeyed and went to sit in the Council Chambers like he was asked. He sat there before looking out of the window, over the city, seeing the people. He turned away, if he let Windu and the other's kill the Chancellor then Ahsoka would die… it would be his fault and she would die. He saw her and told her there was something he had to do. He didn't tell her what, the less she knew the better. He kissed her before leaving her standing there lost. Anakin watched as Windu and Palpatine fought and as they both yelled that the other was a traitor. He had to make a choice and he had to make it now.

Ahsoka went to see Lux and told him how worried about Anakin she was how dark he was becoming. Her friend comforted her, though he knew this already. He could see the way he looked at her these days and how she looked at him. It wasn't like before and Lux made a silent promise to protect her, not because of any feelings, because she was a friend, and she was scared.

"You can't kill him, I need him! Ahsoka will die!" Anakin yelled as the Jedi Master went to strike Palpatine down Anakin cut off his arm in order to stop him. Palpatine then force shocked Windu and threw him out of the broken window to fall to his death.

"What have I done…?" Anakin said in shock, his voice breaking, Windu was dead, because of him.

"Fulfilling your destiny, become my apprentice; use the dark side, save the woman that you love." Palpatine told him

"I will do whatever you ask, just help me save Ahsoka's life…" he said and looked at the evil man. "I cannot live without her…" he said his body tired, his breathing more like panting. Everything swirling around him. Somewhere he felt Ahsoka upset and scared. He agreed to serve Palpatine, or rather Sidious, who gave him a new name, Darth Vader. He then ordered Anakin to do what must be done and attack the Temple. Anakin agreed and left to kill the Jedi at the Temple and after that he would go to Mustafar and get rid of the other Separatist leaders.

**Author's note: hey look I did a thing! I made a long chapter! As I hope you know this is covering Episode III, the next one will as well. Wow this story is almost over which makes me kinda sad but I promise there will be more, like I said a little Ahsoka and Lux story here. Some one-shots for other anime shows there. A sequel later as well. ALSO I know Anakin gave that necklace to Padmé, but guess what, this is my story and I think that thing is cute so if you don't like it (this will sound rude but I mean it with love) go suck an egg or something. **


	48. I cannot follow you here

**Chapter Forty Eight: I cannot follow you**

**Author's note: *Warning* it's going to get a little sad and kinda emotional and I will end this chapter on a cliff hanger BUT DO NOT WORRY there are two more chapters still. **

Ahsoka was at the Senate building when she heard what was happening, Order 66, which was kill all Jedi pretty much. Was given out and Ahsoka practically ran, as fast as she really could, to the Temple. What made it worse is that any and all Jedi were to be killed, she got word and Shaak Ti and Plo Koon had ran and Lux went with them, it was time for them to put their plan into action, one they had been making since they found out Ahsoka was pregnant. She stopped dead in her tracks right outside of the temple and fell to her knees. They were dying, being killed murdered really. Aayla was gone, Mundi was gone, and who knew how many countless others were gone that Ahsoka could no longer feel in the force. She screamed in pain not feeling the people she had known her whole life there anymore. Her heart was breaking with every loss she felt. She felt Shaak Ti in pain, she felt Plo Koon in pain she then felt them run, like they were getting away. She could fight, she had to fight, this was madness and Anakin was at the center of it all. Ahsoka went to run into the temple both light sabers ready when clones came at her. She glared tears running down her face and looked at Rex, the betrayal evident in her eyes. Rex said he would take care of her himself and the others ran back into the temple. He went to her and she didn't move

"Why Rex… why?" she sobbed falling back to her knees, it was just too much for her.

"Ahsoka…" he knelt in front of her and took off his helmet. "I cannot kill you, not after everything, you paid your respects for every single one of my fallen brothers, we know this, orders are orders…" he looked at her as she looked scared "But I have other ones, from someone much more important… Skywalker told me that if one of these battles ever went to hell that I would get you out of here." Rex helped her up but Ahsoka was cautious. "I will not kill an innocent woman, nevertheless one that is carrying a child." Rex told her and she nodded. "A few others have been a part of this, as soon as we found out about you being pregnant." Rex said and guided her to a ship. "Get out of here, the coordinates are already programed!" He said and Ahsoka looked at him

"Where's Anakin…" she asked and he looked into the Temple.

"You can't go in there, it's a death trap, he's going to Mustafar…" Rex said and she nodded thanking him before kissing his cheek and running into the ship, seeing Artoo ready and waiting.

"We're going to Mustafar…" she ordered sitting in the pilot's chair. She got out of the atmosphere and sobbed she could feel them all dying, the Younglings she had been teaching, the Padawans… the Jedi Masters… all of them were dying… the pain was too much. She couldn't tell Artoo to make the jump… She went into the back and changed into a pair of pants and a loose shirt that fit her nicely. She sobbed softly she could feel some people alive, but others were gone. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She piloted the ship and landed back onto the planet she didn't know where to go or what to do. She was in Lux's apartment but he wasn't there, she didn't know what else to do so she sat there trying to clear her head. She wanted to think that Anakin wasn't behind this, that he had nothing to do with this at all.

Obi-wan sensed Ahsoka and ran to find her; they had to get out of here. Why hadn't she left yet? Everything had been put into place, every detail thought out… so why was she still here. When he got there she almost attacked him, before hugging him and crying he told her what she feared had happened. She didn't want to believe it; she wanted to wake up, for this all to be a nightmare. She told him she wouldn't tell Obi-wan where Anakin was. She cried and he told her to go to Onderon soon… there wasn't much he could tell her. Obi-wan looked at the crying girl before leaving, she was being hurt by the one she loved… it pained him to see her like this but there wasn't anything he could do was there?

Ahsoka left again telling Artoo they were going to Mustafar and that she meant it this time. Light sabers at her side ready to fight or defend. Ahsoka didn't say anything for a while, she contacted Lux who was with Shaak Ti and Plo Koon, they told her to come to Onderon and she lied, telling them she was on her way there. The transmission ended and she looked at her stomach, this was worse than raising a child in a war zone, this was hell. Ahsoka landed on Mustafar using the force to guide her to where Anakin was, or rather what was left of him. She looked out the front of the ship and saw Anakin, she saw him run towards her and she got up and left the ship. She ran to him and he hugged her tightly.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here, I was going to come and get you…" he said and kissed her. When she looked at him she was crying

"They're gone Anakin… so many of them are gone, so many Jedi… Rex said you were there… that you were helping them at the Temple…" she looked betrayed "That you killed innocent Younglings…" she said and he smirked, not in a good way.

"Who told you this?" he asked

"Obi-wan did… he told me and I just want this to be over!" she cried softly.

"He's trying to turn you against me…" Anakin replied, his voice darker. "Don't let him, he doesn't matter anymore, you matter now Ahsoka, only you and this baby…" Anakin told her but she shook her head

"Did you kill them?" she asked and he looked at her but didn't answer. She cried a little more, and died a little more inside.

"Why… what if one of those children had been our own child!" she yelled "Would you have killed them then?" she said and backed up a few steps. She begged him to stop this and he only said that he wouldn't lose her. "You won't Anakin!" she said desperate "Stop this, please just stop this madness." She said and he started telling her how powerful he was now how he could overthrow the Chancellor and rule the galaxy, with Ahsoka, how they wanted to. He dried her tears and she backed up, eyes wide in fear and pain.

"I don't believe this… he was right Obi-wan was right…" she shook her head "You have changed…" she desperately took his face in her hands and looked at him. "Come with me, run away with me now, leave all of this behind… please Anakin, we can go somewhere else, somewhere better…" she looked at him and he gave her that creepy smirk making her back up again.

"Don't turn against me like the Jedi did…" he said and she shook her head crying again

"Anakin, this isn't you! You're not the man I fell in love with…" she looked broken. "I cannot follow you down this path… you're shattering my heart…" she continued to shake her head. "Please Anakin… stop this… please! It's killing me, childbirth won't kill me you will!" she yelled and stopped as she saw Anakin staring with so much hate in his eyes. She turned to see Obi-wan standing there, she hadn't sensed him, of course she was so scared and confused right now it didn't surprise her. She cried harder and looked between them both. "Stop… don't please just stop this!" she screamed knowing what they were both thinking. They had to kill the other; Ahsoka's heart was pounding in her Montrals.

"Anakin please I love you!" she screamed and he glared at her with such hate.

"Liar! You're with him, you're on his side!" he yelled and she looked scared.

"No… Anakin I didn't know he was on the ship!" she yelled and couldn't breathe she grabbed at her throat looking at him with such fear… there were no words or ways to measure it.

"Anakin… please… don't" she gasped for breath her head growing foggy and she heard Obi-wan yell at him to let her go, he did and she collapsed lying on her side her vision blurry and could only watch them fight. Hearing their words of hate towards one another. Anakin screaming that he would not let Obi-wan have her, Obi-wan saying things back. Ahsoka panted but couldn't move, her body wanted to black out so badly. She was helpless as she watched them attack one another.

Obi-wan, after a long battle struck him down, he knew that Ahsoka would hate him forever, but he could live with that.

"You were my brother Anakin!" He yelled at he saw Anakin's eyes change from blue to yellow, he was lost, he had fallen, he had turned and Obi-wan blamed himself. He watched Anakin, his left leg gone and his right arm cut off once again. Obi-wan didn't want to watch but he had too, he pulled Anakin away from the edge so he wouldn't slip and fall into the lava and then turned, Ahsoka was weakening and needed to get off of this planet. He ran back to her seeing her there and she was crying and he lifted her into the ship. She was weak but looked at him.

"Obi-wan, is Anakin alright…" she asked but she was slipping in and out of consciousness he didn't answer, there wasn't time, things had to be done. This had been thought out, if Anakin fell Ahsoka would be hidden from him, the only way that could be done is if Anakin thought she and their child was dead. It was a plan that now, might be the only thing to save her. They landed on an asteroid and Lux was there looking at her body.

"We will take her to the Medical center." He said and Obi-wan carried her there. "I take it Anakin fell like we had feared…" Lux asked and Obi-wan only looked at him

"The idea to make Anakin think she is dead might be the only way to keep her alive…" Obi-wan said and they put her on a medical bed. The droids told Obi-wan that once they baby was delivered she would be put into a state which was almost the same as death. A vital suppresser that would make her dead to the world and more importantly Anakin. The droids also said that Anakin had force chocked her but also done other things to her, as if he tried to squeeze her to death. Obi-wan was told that they needed to induce labor to save the babies. He was surprised as was everyone else by the new knowledge. Obi-wan went into the room and she looked at him as he held her hand softly. He told her everything would be alright as she screamed in pain during labor, screamed for it to end. She saw the baby boy first and named him Luke, after was the baby girl and Ahsoka named her Leia. Those were the names he and Anakin had decided on for a boy or a girl. She sobbed looking at her children, she smiled softly though, they were both human… Obi-wan was confused by it but didn't bring it up, the poor girl was already going through so much. After the children were delivered they started the process of putting her in a near death state for two months that was how long it would take her body to heal, it was how long the process would take to heal her. Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan as her body started to go into a deep sleep like state and told him she knew there was good in Anakin. He didn't say anything just looked at the small child in his arms and nodded ever so softly. Lux came in and told her she would be alright as he held the baby girl. As Ahsoka passed out they both screamed and cried as if they knew something was wrong. They didn't know if this would work, it was possible Ahsoka wouldn't wake up from this at all.

Plans were made to split the children up, Luke would go to Anakin's family on Tatooine and Leia would go with Senator Organa, they would disappear until the time was right. It was a choice they would have liked Ahsoka to approve but it was still unknown if she would wake up and recover from all of this. There was a funeral, a small one, with friends of Ahsoka's, in the background Anakin, or rather Vader watched seeing her body lowered into a tomb. Lux and Riyo crying, others that she had met crying. He saw a few Jedi, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon. He didn't say anything, he only left grieving he was told that he had killed her. Seeing her dead body, pregnant looking still, only confirmed it. He killed Ahsoka, and their child.

**Author's note: Well look at that, not as long as the one before but remember I did say there would be two more chapters. **


	49. I won't tell them and neither will you

**Chapter Forty Nine: I won't tell them and neither will you**

**Author's note: Alright I will admit I'm sad about this story being over very soon… It had to end though and this way I can make a sequel for it. That might be up in a month or so, before that it will be some other little stories I have in my head. Hope that is alright with everyone and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Her eyes blinked open, her vision blurry and taking a long time, too long, to clear. Her hearing messed up… like the gas that had been used on her not to long ago. She saw a face sitting next to her bed, she knew who it was, she would know that face anywhere, blurry or clear. She opened her mouth to say something, to test her voice, but she couldn't. There was something down her throat and she coughed now panicking. The being next to her stood up and said words but her hearing messed up her vision out of focus, she didn't know what. She tried to get it out but the person stopped her, he was yelling for a nurse. Her mind was foggy she didn't know where she was or why. She didn't know how long she had been out or what had happened right before she passed out. She continued to cough wanting this thing out but not being able to get it out herself. A nurse came in, another blurry form, and told her to relax. She couldn't relax, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't talk. Slowly the tube was removed and she coughed once it was free. Her wrists released and her hands searching for anything familiar. She wished her vision would clear, that her hearing would stop being as if she were underwater. She rested back again as a doctor came in and checked her over, her vision came into focus, her hearing getting better, and her voice returning.

"Where am I…" she asked softly her voice hoarse. Lux grabbed her hand and she looked at him. He looked sad but also happy. Ahsoka looked around the room and at her stomach, her flat stomach. Her eyes widened and her heart speeded up a bit as she placed her hands over the area her child had been. She looked at Lux ready to cry, she was lost she didn't know what the hell was happening. Where was her child? Where was her baby?

"Ahsoka relax…" he grabbed her hands and she looked at him shaking slightly "It's alright…"

"Where's…" she could finish what was more important… knowing where her child was or knowing where Anakin was? Maybe it had all been a dream… maybe she had never been pregnant in the first place.

"The twins are safe…" he said softly sitting on the edge of her bed. Ahsoka remembered, she gave birth to a baby girl and a baby boy… she named them Luke and Leia… but what happened to them after?

"Where are they?" She asked and he looked at her

"Leia is with Senator Organa on Alderaan, don't worry he's a trusted man, I trust him he was best friends with my mother… they grew up together and he and his wife had always wanted a baby girl…" Lux said and Ahsoka looked scared but nodded, she had met him, he was a good man.

"What about Luke…" she whispered her voice cracking. Lux pulled away to hand her a glass of water which she drank slowly.

"Luke was taken to Tatooine, from what I understand Anakin had a step-brother named Owen and he had a wife named Beru." Lux paused "They agreed to raise him and Obi-wan is hiding out somewhere to watch over him."

"What about Anakin…" she was terrified of the answer.

"He is known as Darth Vader…" that was all Lux said it was all he really knew, he didn't try to know a lot. Ahsoka only nodded softly.

"I want to see them, at least once… they shouldn't know I'm their mother… it will keep them safe…" she said and Lux nodded.

"From what I know any remaining Jedi are hiding out all over the galaxy, including Master Plo and Master Ti, it was said that they are going to wait until the time is right to come out again…" Lux told her and she nodded. She didn't let him leave, she couldn't let him leave, and she didn't want to be alone. She wanted so badly to want this to all be a dream.

Days passed as Ahsoka found out she had been out of it for about three months. She was told what happened and given different offers on where she could go. Lux said he wanted her to stay with him and she agreed. She would serve as his body guard, always at his side, on Onderon and wherever else he might go. She was dismissed after about a week of waking up and getting all of her bearings back in order. Lux gave her back her light sabers and Anakin's she held it close as they went to Tatooine first. Ahsoka met up with Obi-wan and gave him Anakin's light saber.

"If Luke is force sensitive just give him this to use… it's too dangerous for him to go and get a crystal and then make his own." She said and Obi-wan nodded taking it. They talked as they went to see the 3 month old Luke. Owen and Beru understood and Ahsoka thanked them and said that maybe one day he could know the truth… Luke was as human as Anakin and as much of a Togruta as Plo Koon was, meaning not at all. She said she hoped he would stay human it would be easier for him not to know that she was related to him that way. She smiled softly, he had Anakin's eyes as she held her little baby boy for what could be the only time.

Next she and Lux traveled to see Leia, Bail was excited to see Ahsoka awake and healthy. Ahsoka wore a cloak when other people were around; if someone recognized her things would get very confusing very fast. She held Leia softly singing to her in Togruti teaching the lullaby to Leia's new mother. Leia was human too though her skin was a little more like Anakin's whereas Luke's was a little darker. Leia's eyes were brown but it didn't matter. Because Lux often traveled to see the Senator Ahsoka would be able to see Leia grow up, she wished that she would be able to see Luke as often but that would be very difficult to do… though she did make a promise to herself to visit him when she could.

It was better like this; Ahsoka couldn't tell them it could be the death of them. She couldn't be found out either; she was dead to the world. Was it what she had wanted? No it wasn't, she wanted to be somewhere with Anakin as they both were there for their children raising them together, as a family, a happy family. Maybe one day things would be different, maybe one day she could tell them the truth, and maybe one day things would be better. But maybe didn't mean yes.

**Author's note: Alright I'm going to be very sad when this ends. I really am… but I will write a sequel at some point… and there will be some other fics soon. So it's not all bad right?**


	50. Epilogue

**Chapter Fifty: Epilogue**

**Author's note: Last chapter means this story has come to an end. There will be another story shortly. There will be a sequel in time, I promise you that. ALSO an important note this is my story and I will end it however I want. **

Ahsoka sighed softly as she sat outside the hut, half buried in the sandy ground. She watched the suns set. One and then the other, she had been running yet again. She had almost gotten caught by the storm troopers this time. Lux wouldn't be happy about that she was sure. He remained to be her best friend; he seemed to be the only thing that remained of a life that she used to live.

"Soka?" a small voice asked and she turned to see a 6 year old Luke looking at her.

"Yes little one?" she asked softly as he walked over to sit in her lap. Ahsoka hadn't changed must in 6 years. She was still slender, though there were more muscles on her, but not a lot. Her Montrals were taller and her Lekku longer. She still had the same teenage face; she was in her early 20s by now.

"Are you going to leave again?" he asked and she kissed the top of his head. To him she was an aunt, that's what he called her 'aunty Soka', she was fine with that. She was a close family friend as far as he knew.

"I have to little one, but I'll be back, I always come back don't I?" she asked and giggled softly holding him.

"Yes… but will you not wait so long…" Luke said and she laughed softly.

The next morning she left after saying goodbye and thank you to Owen and Beru. Luke woke up and hugged her tightly, he told her she was his favorite, and every time she visited she brought gifts and told all of these crazy stories about when she fought as a Jedi in the Clone Wars. She said goodbye and he handed her something when she opened her hand she nearly lost what self-control she had. It was a little carving made from wood, it was child-like but she almost started to cry. As she crouched down to kiss his forehead he traced the marking on her cheek as Ahsoka traced the pendant. Her cheek markings, carved into a small piece of wood. She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"I will bet better! Just you watch, when you visit next time I will be able to carve it all much better…" he told her and she smiled. She left soon after and went to the Twilight, the old spice freighter that held up for so long how could she part with it. She took Luke's pendant and put it next to the one Anakin had slipped around her neck so long ago. She placed them both into the pocket where she kept them.

Ahsoka landed and saw a little girl run out waving, her mother and father following. Ahsoka knew Leia better then Luke; she saw her more and currently was here to pick up Lux after one of his meetings. She picked the small girl up and hugged her as she giggled softly. Leia pulled Ahsoka to her room, and showed her all sorts of little things she had gotten. Ahsoka smiled happily at all of the little things however, she did have to leave as Lux came to grab her. The pair went into the Twilight and went back to Onderon. Lux cared about Ahsoka but didn't ever push her towards anything. Ahsoka had nightmares about everything that had happened. She had all sorts of bad dreams but Lux would be there to comfort her. On the rare occasions that Shaak Ti or Plo Koon was there, they would be there when she woke up. That was what Ahsoka needed, something to comfort her, something that remained of the life she used to know.

~7 years later~

Ahsoka landed on the sand covered world, she felt bad it had been 7 years since she had seen Luke and maybe 6 months since she had seen Leia. It was something Ahsoka really hated but it was hard for her to get to Tatooine without being caught. As she landed she saw his head poke out and a look of excitement but also anger. She knew it was coming… she deserved it… and she hated herself for it. She sighed softly and walked out carrying a few things with her. He crossed her arms and she smiled and pictured Anakin, and how he used to do that whenever he was upset with her.

"I know I know!" she said putting the bags down and hugging him. "I'm sorry and I know there is nothing I can do to make it up to you, but I can try right?" she asked and he hugged her back.

"You don't look much older you know." He said and she sighed

"I run around too fast for aging to catch up to me." She replied and he grabbed one of the bags as Ahsoka grabbed the other and they went inside. Beru and Owen were happy to see her and welcomed her in. Luke took her back to her room as he showed her all the things he had done over the years. She pulled something out and showed it to him. His face lit up as he saw the carving he had made for her next to one he didn't recognize.

"Who made the other one?" he asked rubbing his thumb over it.

"An old friend…" she replied softly and he added another, a cleaner, more detailed one onto it.

"Now you have three." He said and put it over her head. She smiled and looked at them. "Can I ask you something?" Luke said sitting across from her on his bed in his room. Ahsoka nodded softly for him to go on. "How well did you know my father…" he asked and her eyes widened.

"I don't know what you mean?" she asked

"Uncle Owen said that you still fly about in the ship my father used to pilot… so you knew him right?" Luke asked and Ahsoka nodded softly. Damn it Owen why did you have to do that.

"I did, very well actually…" she chose her words carefully.

"What was he like? I thought you were a Jedi, where did you meet him?" Luke asked and she smiled

"I still am a Jedi first of all." she said, she still carried around her weapons, and used them. "We met when he became my Master, I trained under him for about 3 years during the Clone Wars." She said and smiled fondly "He was kind but could be mean if he wanted to be. He was headstrong and stubborn… then again so was I…" she laughed "He called me Snips… and I called him Skyguy." She said and Luke looked so happy she decided to go on.

"What happened to him…" he asked and Ahsoka bit her lip, she had to lie.

"He died… during Order 66…" she said slowly testing her voice.

"Oh… how did you make it out…" he asked and she looked at him.

"I ran… I hid…" her voice trailed off

"What about my mother?" Luke asked

"Attachments were forbidden… I only met her once, when she gave birth to you…" Ahsoka said.

The rest of the night was filled with Luke's questions and Ahsoka's carefully chosen answers. She stayed for a few days before leaving saying she would see him soon. Ahsoka went back to Onderon and saw Lux waiting for her. She put her hands up in defense; she was supposed to be back days ago. After some scolding from the Senator Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said it wouldn't happen again, though they both knew that it would. It was something that remained unsaid; Ahsoka would go off and do things that the less you knew about them the better it was for everyone.

Things would be fine… Ahsoka was learning to live with how things were now. Ahsoka would be fine, things would be fine… Ahsoka would do whatever it took to keep Leia and Luke safe, whatever it took to keep Lux safe… she would die trying if she had too. She was strong and ready and willing to fight. Ahsoka walked into the large building that she called her home and was greeted by some little kids, her very own group of younglings. If she didn't find them and protect them someone else would and they would either become the Emperors personal weapons or killed.

**Author's note: Alright that is the end of this story, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed it and read it. I love you all and it makes me want to write a sequel and more stories. Soon there will be a few non star wars one-shots. Then, a short (10 chapters probably) Lux and Ahsoka story, and finally the sequel for this one. Please stay tuned for them, I love you guys you're awesome. Please continue to give support, feel free to bug me however you please, it will make me want to write more stories.**

**Also a special thank you to my cousin (I mentioned her earlier as my 'story helper') I could not have hoped to finish this without her; it simply would not have been possible to do so. I made a deal with her, for every story she helps me to finish I will write her a Sebastian and Ciel one-shot that will get more and more dirty with each story she helps me finish. For those of you who don't know what that means, it's an anime called Black Butler (check it out it's really good) and that is her favorite pairing. So that one-shot will be up in a few days. I love you my darling story helper!**


End file.
